Drachenprinz
by koepfchen
Summary: Harrys Leben verläuft anders! Als Kind ausgesetzt und von zwei mächtigen Wesen gefunden und aufgezogen kehrt er nach 10 Jahren nach Groß Britannien und damit nach Hogwarts zurück. Es erwarten ihn neue Freunde und Abenteuer. Threesome:HPx...x...
1. Prolog

**_Titel: Drachenprinz_**

**_Autor: koepfchen_**

**_Rating: PG-18/Slash -- wird ein bisschen dauern bis es dazu kommt_**

**_Personen: Alle aus Harry Potter + eigene Personen_**

**_Pairing: könnt ihr gerne versuchen zu erraten, ich gebe nur einen Tipp: HPx…x…_**

**_Warnings: Slash, OOC bei so gut wie allen Personen_**

**_Disclaimer: Nebenpersonen sind von mir erfunden, alles andere gehört Mrs. Rowling! Ich halte mich zum Großteil nicht an die Bücher, aber die eine oder andere Begebenheit wird daraus schon entnommen._**

**_Story: Harrys Leben ist völlig anders verlaufen als in den Büchern von Rowling. Er wurde als Baby von zwei mächtigen Wesen mitgenommen und aufgezogen. Nun mit 11 Jahren ist er wieder in der Menschenwelt, soll sie kennen lernen und seinen Horizont erweitern. Er wird seine Schulzeit in Hogwarts erleben und dort kommt so einiges auf ihn zu._**

* * *

**Prolog**

Ein lautes Weinen und Schreien hallte durch die Nacht. Kanan, der einen ruhigen Spaziergang mit seinem Ehemann durch die Straßen einer Menschenstadt machte, blieb stehen. Er hatte die Laute gehört, genauso wie Dillon, der auch still stand und lauschte. Als sie die Geräuschquelle lokalisiert hatten, machten sie sich auf und liefen in die Richtung.

Als sie an dem Ort ankamen, sahen sie einen Korb neben ein paar Mülltonen stehen. Aus diesem kam jetzt nur noch ein leises Wimmern. Ganz vorsichtig ging Dillon auf den Korb zu und sah hinein. Was er erblickte, ließ ihn entsetzt zu seinem Partner schauen. Dieser hatte den Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt und kam nun auch näher. Als er neben den Goldhaarigen stand, blickte er hinab und entdeckte wie der andere zuvor ein kleines Baby mit einer blitzförmigen Narbe auf dem Kopf. Es hatte einen schwarzen Pflaum auf den Kopf und sein Gesichtchen war tränenüberströmt vom vielen Weinen.

Überrascht schaute Kanan sich um, ob nicht vielleicht jemand zu dem Kind gehörte. Doch da war niemand. Sein Ehemann hatte sich mittlerweile hinabgebeugt und nahm das kleine Etwas auf dem Arm.

„Wer tut so was? Wer schmeißt ein Baby einfach auf den Müll?" Völlige Fassungslosigkeit war aus seiner Stimme zu hören.

Kanan antwortete leise, „Ich weiß es nicht, Schatz, ich weiß es nicht!"

Der Kleine hatte sich beruhigt, als er hochgehoben wurde. Er sah die beiden Erwachsenen mit seinen großen grünen Augen an und fing an zu lächeln.

Damit hatte er sich bereits jetzt in die Herzen dieser zwei eigentlich äußerst mächtigen Wesen hineingeschlichen.

Dillon sah seinen Mann mit einem herzallerliebsten Hundeblick an. „Können wir ihn nicht mitnehmen? Die Menschen wollten ihn anscheinend nicht und ich will nicht, dass er hier stirbt. Außerdem spürst du genauso wie ich, dass er ein Zauberer, sogar ein sehr starker ist! Bitte, lass ihn uns mit uns nehmen!", bettelte der Kleinere seinen Partner an.

Dieser seufzte. Er schaute erneut auf das Baby, das so ruhig in den Armen von dem Goldhaarigen lag. Er dachte nach. Sie konnten keine Kinder bekommen, sie hatten bereits einiges versucht. Es kam zwar selten in ihrer Welt vor, aber es passierte. Gerade als Herrscherpaar war es besonders traurig. So ein kleines Wesen, das anscheinend niemand hatte, war eigentlich die beste Lösung, sie könnten ihn adoptieren und als ihr eigenes Kind groß ziehen. In ihrer Welt gab es keine Vorurteile gegenüber anderen Wesen, sei es nun Vampire, Werwölfe, Nixen und so weiter, oder eben auch Menschen. Solange man sich an die allgemeinen Regeln hielt, war jeder willkommen.

Dillon war schon jetzt von dem Kleinen begeistert, das sah Kanan. Er musste ja zugeben, er mochte ihn auch. Der Kleine war aber auch zu süß, wie er da versuchte mit seinen kleinen Ärmchen nach den Haaren seines Partners zu greifen und dabei gluckste. Der Schwarzhaarige wusste, dass der andere sich schon immer Kinder gewünscht hatte. Und die Unfruchtbarkeit machte ihn oft sehr traurig. ‚Wieso also nicht?', dachte er sich. „Bist du dir sicher…?", hakte er nochmals nach.

„Entschuldige…", sprach er bei dem bösen Blick, den der Goldhaarige ihm bei der Frage zuwarf. „…natürlich bist du das… Also, ich habe nichts dagegen. Er ist wirklich ein entzückendes Baby und wie du schon angemerkt hattest, er ist offensichtlich ein sehr starker Magier. Es spricht also nichts dagegen, wir können ihn mitnehmen!", entschied der Größere. Das Strahlen seines Geliebten war ihm Bestätigung genug, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Er ging nun ganz auf die anderen zu und umarmte seine jetzt um 1 Person angewachsene Familie. Mit einem ‚Plopp' verschwanden die 3 von der Straße und aus der Menschenwelt. Das sollte das vorerst letzte Mal für ein paar Jahre gewesen sein, dass man sie hier sehen sollte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 Jahre später

Ein kleiner Junge von gerade mal 11 Jahren ging mit seiner kleinen schwarz weiß getigerten Katze durch die Absperrung von Gleis 9 ¾. Seine Augen streiften durch die Umgebung, er sah sehr interessiert aus, aber er ließ es sich nicht allzu deutlich anmerken.


	2. Die Zugfahrt Teil 1

**Die Zugfahrt Teil 1**

Harry ging ganz ruhig und selbstsicher auf den roten Hogwarts- Express zu. Als klar wurde, dass er für die nächsten 7 Jahre in der Menschenwelt zur Zauberer-Schule gehen sollte, hatte er sich versucht so gut es ging vorzubereiten. Er wollte schließlich nicht als Schwachkopf bekannt werden. In seinen Recherchen hatte er sich natürlich auch über alles, was mit der Schule zu tun hatte, informiert. Ein wirklich interessantes Detail war dabei dieser Zug. Er soll angeblich schon seit mehreren Jahrhunderten zwischen London und Hogsmeade, seiner Haltestelle, hin und her fahren und dabei die Schüler transportieren. Der Schwarzhaarige musste zugeben, er war beeindruckt. Dieses Gefährt war nun wirklich ziemlich groß und imposant.

Als er nach einiger Zeit endlich den Blick auch mal wieder über die Umgebung schweifen ließ, entdeckte er, wie viele Kinder hier waren, die von ihren Eltern verabschiedet wurden. Ein kurzer wehmütiger Stich durchfuhr ihn, weil seine Eltern leider nicht mit her konnten. Sie hatten eine große Versammlung mit einigen anderen magischen Wesen. Aber sie hatten versprochen sich am Abend zu melden und ihn nach seinen Eindrücken zu fragen.

Ein kurzer Stups und ein leichtes Lecken an seinen Fingern brachten ihn wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit. „Du hast recht, Raziel, ich sollte nicht traurig sein. Ich sehe sie ja heute Abend wieder, aber ich bin nun mal das erste Mal wirklich weit weg von ihnen. Da bin ich schon ein wenig traurig. Aber ich gelobe Besserung… Pa meinte ja auch immer schmunzelnd, dass ich in der Menschenwelt neue Erfahrungen machen soll, damit ich später weise zurückkomme", lächelte er die kleine Katze an. Diese maunzte kurz und begab sich dann mit ihrem Herrchen auf direktem Weg in den Zug.

Harry suchte sich gleich am Anfang ein Abteil. Er hatte Glück, er fand eins und beschlagnahmte es dann für sich. Als er hinter sich die Tür schloss, versiegelte er sie auch gleichzeitig. Nun war niemand aus der Menschenwelt mehr dazu in der Lage dieses Abteil zu öffnen, geschweige denn zu betreten.

Als der Schwarzhaarige sicher war, dass auch keiner mehr von außen in den Raum sehen konnte, nahm er seine Illusion von sich und seiner Katze. Nun stand dort an der Stelle, wo zuvor noch Harry Potter, in der Zauberwelt auch unter dem Namen der Junge-der-lebt bekannt, gewesen ist, ein gleichgroßer silberhaarige Junge. Dieser hatte auch silberne Augen und ein äußerst androgynes Gesicht, das dennoch leichte markante Züge aufwies. Seine Haut war um einiges heller geworden, fast perlmutweiß.

Der Junge blickte jetzt zu seiner ehemals kleinen getigerten Katze. Nun konnte man sehen, was sich hinter ihr in Wirklichkeit versteckte. Ein großer Tiger, genau genommen ein Lichttiger. Die nicht mehr kleine Katze hatte nun eine Schulterhöhe von mindestens 1,50 m. Er war immer noch schwarz weiß gestreift, aber seine vormals grünen Katzenaugen waren nun schwarz mit weißen Sternen. Lichttiger existieren in dieser Welt nicht, sie wären zu sehr gefährdet, da ihre Körperteile und inneren Organe sehr gut für Zaubertränke zu gebrauchen wären. Es hätte eine große Jagd wie bei den Basilisken auf sie gegeben, denn die Menschen nahmen von Natur aus keine Rücksicht auf Tiere. Diese Tigerart benutzt nur weiße Magie, aber dafür war diese deutlich stärker als bei gewöhnlichen Magiern. Die Lichttiger suchten sich einen Partner bzw. Herrchen schon ziemlich früh, um ihn dann bis zu dessen Tod zu begleiten, denn ihr Lebensalter orientierte sich an dem des Partners. Ihr Lebensinhalt, wenn man es profan sagen wollte, war es, ihren Gefährten zu beschützen, deshalb versuchen sie auch immer in der Nähe von ihnen zu bleiben.

Harry drehte sich nun einmal im Abteil um und ließ die Sitzbänke mit einer Handbewegung verschwinden. Anschließend beschwor der Silberhaarige eine Decke, auf der sich Raziel niederließ. An ihn kuschelte sich der Silberäugige. „Wie soll ich dich eigentlich jetzt nennen, das hast du mir nicht gesagt?", brummte der Tiger. „Ich werde immer Alexander für dich sein, egal was für eine Illusion ich hier trage. Dad meinte, wenn ich mein altes Aussehen hätte, würde ich vielleicht ein bisschen mehr über meine Vergangenheit erfahren können, deshalb trage ich diese Harry Potter- Illusion. Außerdem sollten meine Eltern auch auf Hogwarts gewesen sein. Ferner wäre ich in der Menschenwelt mit meinem jetzigen Aussehen nur aufgefallen, es soll schließlich niemand wissen, dass ich kein Mensch mehr bin", erwiderte Alexander. Raziel schaute nachdenklich auf den Kleineren hinab. „Bereust du es, dass du nun nicht mehr menschlich bist?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Nein, nicht im Geringsten. Ich liebe Pa und Dad, sie sind wundervolle Eltern und ich möchte sie nicht missen. Meine richtigen Eltern hätten sich nicht besser um mich kümmern können", entgegnete der Silberäugige.

**Flashblack:**

Der Kleine Alexander, so hatten die beiden Männer sich entschieden, ihn zu nennen, war ein aufgewecktes Kerlchen. Er hielt seine 2 Väter ganz schön auf Trab. Seit er nun endlich gehen konnte, war sein liebster Zeitvertreib das Schloss seiner Eltern zu erkunden. Die beiden waren deshalb oft dabei zu sehen, wie sie selbst das Gebäude durchstreiften, auf der Suche nach ihrem Kind. Aber trotz der regelmäßigen Nervenzusammenbrüche liebten die beiden den kleinen Racker. Weder Kanan noch Dillon bereuten es ihn mitgenommen zu haben. Alexander gehörte zu ihnen. Und am heutigen Tage sollte es nun auch offiziell gemacht werden. Alexander war nun 4 Jahre und schließlich kräftig genug für eine Universaladoption.

Dillon lief im Raum auf und ab, in 1 Stunde sollte es soweit sein. Er war aufgeregt und besorgt zugleich. Natürlich wollte er den Kleinen zu seinem eigenen Sohn machen, ihn nicht mehr hergeben müssen, aber es könnte so vieles schief gehen. Eine Universaladoption war immer riskant, aber trotzdem in ihrer Welt die meist genutzte. Durch diese Adoption würde das Kind wirklich zum Kind der neuen Eltern. Es würde das Blut der beiden Elternteile aufnehmen und dieses würde sich zum neuen Blut des Kindes wandeln, das gleiche passierte mit dem Aussehen und der Magie. Aber gerade das war in ihrem Falle besonders riskant.

„Liebling, beruhig dich", sprach Kanan einfühlsam auf seinem Ehemann ein. „Es wird alles gut werden, du wirst sehen. Und danach gehört uns der Kleine voll und ganz. Falls seine Eltern irgendwann doch noch mal Anspruch auf ihn erheben wollen, hätten sie keine Berechtigung mehr. Er wäre dann unser Sohn", erklärte er erneut das, was sie im Grunde beide wussten.

„Ich weiß, aber es kann ihm was passieren. Wenn wir die Universaladoption vollziehen, wissen wir nicht, was geschieht. Wir gehören zu den mächtigsten Drachenrassen, die es gibt. Du bist ein schwarzer Drache und ich ein Goldener. Im Grunde gibt es in unserer Welt nichts Stärkeres, in der Menschenwelt erst recht nicht. Wir wissen nicht, was mit Alexander geschieht bei so viel Macht", murmelte der Goldäugige niedergeschlagen. „Was ist, wenn er stirbt. Ich liebe ihn, für mich ist er schon unser Sohn, ich will ihn nicht verlieren", äußerte er.

„Schatz, das will ich doch auch nicht, ich liebe ihn doch auch. Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, er schafft das. Aber du weißt, dass es sein muss. Es ist ja nicht nur die Möglichkeit, dass man ihn uns wegnimmt. Du weißt, ich will auch, dass er unser Nachfolger wird. Ich bin mir sicher, er würde ein guter König werden, denn wir werden ihn mit den Wertvorstellungen unserer Welt aufwachsen lassen", sagte der Größere. Das war ein weiterer Punkt für die Adoption. Kanan und Dillon Dracien waren die Herrscher über Esandra, eine Welt, die neben der Menschenwelt existierte. In ihr lebten nur magische Wesen. Die meisten von ihnen hatten aber eine menschliche Gestalt. Dieses Land wurde seit jeher von Drachen regiert und genauso kamen diese Drachen immer aus der Familie Dracien. Nun sollte ihr Sohn nach ihnen diese Herrschaft übernehmen, aber dafür musste er auch ein Drache werden und das konnte er nur mit der Universaladoption. „Es wird alles gut gehen, ganz bestimmt."

1 Stunde später hatten sich die 3 im Ritualraum des Schlosses eingefunden. Jeder von ihnen durfte nur ein schwarzes Leinentuch tragen, damit sollten sie beweisen, dass nur die Personen selber wichtig waren und nicht ihre Macht oder Stellung. „Alex, Kleiner, du weißt doch noch, was wir gestern mit dir besprochen haben, nicht wahr?" „Ja, Dad, heute werde ich euer Sohn, ganz und gar. Ich werde mich verändern und dann kann niemand mich euch mehr wegnehmen… Mhm, was war da noch…? Ach ja, es kann wehtun. Pa, tut es doll weh? Kommt ihr dann wie immer pusten, dann ist es bestimmt bald wieder heile!", antwortete der kleine Bub auf die Frage von Dillon. „Alex, es wird diesmal ein wenig länger wehtun, aber wir bleiben hier, versprochen", gab Kanan zu. „Ich mag Aua nicht, aber wenn ihr da bleibt… Na gut, ich mag auch nicht weggeholt werden", meinte der noch Schwarzhaarige.

Alle drei begaben sich zur Mitte des Raumes in einen Runenkreis. Die Symbole darin waren schon sehr alt. Alexander stellte sich direkt im Mittelkreis, Kanan links und Dillon rechts davon. Anschließend baten die beiden Erwachsenen den Kleine die Augen zuzumachen, bis sie wieder erlaubte sie zu öffnen. Als Alex die Anweisungen befolgt hatte, holte der Schwarzäugige ein Ritualdolch aus seinem Mantel. Damit schnitt er sich in sein Handgelenk. Ein bisschen Blut tropfte er in einen Kelch und ein paar Tropfen liefen auf den Ritualkreis, in dem der noch Grünäugige stand, dabei murmelte Kanan ein paar Worte in der Sprache der Drachen. Anschließend übergab er alles an seinen Partner, der das gleiche tat. Dann durfte der Kleine seine Augen wieder öffnen und musste das Blut seiner zukünftigen Väter aus dem Kelch trinken. Während er trank, sprachen die zwei Drachen das Adoptionsritual. „Wir, die Herrscher über Esandra, wollen dieses Kind, Alexander Dracien, zu unserem Kind machen. Er soll von nun an zu unserer Familie gehören, unser Blut, unsere Macht und unser Aussehen in sich tragen. Wir wollen ihn von nun an als seine Eltern schützen und helfen mit seinen Problemen fertig zu werden. Wir bitten die Mächte die Adoption zu vollziehen."

Plötzlich schrie Alexander auf, danach krümmte er sich zusammen und wurde in ein helles Licht gehüllt. Weder Kanan noch Dillon konnten etwas erkennen, bis mit einem markerschütternden Schrei das Licht verschwand. Das Ritual war zu Ende. Der Goldäugige lief sofort auf seinen jetzt offiziellen Sohn zu und umschlang ihn mit seinen Armen. Er wog ihn hin und her, sprach immer wieder beruhigende Nichtigkeiten, bis Alexander still wurde.

Er hatte eine ganze Weile geweint, denn der Schmerz war wirklich schlimm gewesen. Er schaute nun auf, direkt in die Gesichter seiner Eltern. Die blickten ihn erstaunt an. „Seid ihr jetzt ganz in echt mein Pa und Dad?", wollte er mit immer noch zitternder Stimme wissen.

„Ja, mein Sohn, das sind wir jetzt. Niemand kann dich uns mehr wegnehmen! Außerdem bist du von nun an was ganz besonderes!", äußerte der Schwarzäugige ein wenig ehrfurchtsvoll. Er besah sich seinen kleinen Racker, wie er ihn liebevoll nannte, genauer. Dieser hatte silberne hüftlange Haare, silberne Augen und eine deutlich hellere Haut.

„Ich bin besonders? Wieso?", fragte dieser interessiert. „Mein kleiner Schatz, du weißt, dass dein Dad ein goldener Drachen ist und ich ein Schwarzer, nicht wahr?" Als der andere nickte, sprach er weiter. „Nun, du bist jetzt auch ein Drache, um genau zu sein, du bist jetzt ein Silberdrache!"

**Flashbackende**

Alexander konnte sich noch gut an den Tag der Adoption erinnern, ja, damals fing sein Leben endlich neu an. Seine Eltern erklärten ihn dann, was es mit den Silberdrachen auf sich hatte. Diese kamen selbst in Esandra nur sehr selten vor. Um es präziser auszudrücken, der letzte starb vor mehr als 500 Jahre. Die Silberdrachen waren noch um einiges stärker als die schwarzen bzw. goldenen Drachen. Ihre Macht kam direkt aus der Urmagie. Sie lebten mit dieser in einer einzigartigen Symbiose, sie nahmen und gaben auch wieder zurück, deshalb gab es für sie auch keine schwarze oder weiße Magie. Im Grunde benutzen sie beide Arten. Jeder Silberdrache wurde von den magischen Wesen verehrt, denn sie lebten mit der Natur im Einklang. Sie konnten Magie erspüren, sie formen und sie bitten ihre Wünsche zu erfüllen. Niemand stellte sich ihnen in den Weg.

* * *

Anm.: Solange Harry seine Tarnung nicht aufgibt, werde ich immer zwischen Harry und Alexander hin und her wechseln. Ich weiß, dass wird zeitweise ein wenig verwirrend, aber meiner Meinung nach nicht anders zu machen.


	3. Die Zugfahrt Teil 2

**Die Zugfahrt Teil 2**

Raziel fing nach einiger Zeit, die der Zug nun schon unterwegs war, wieder an zu sprechen. „Alexander, weißt du schon, wie du dich den anderen Menschen gegenüber verhalten willst?" „Hm, nein, weiß ich noch nicht. Aber ich muss ehrlich sein, ich werde wohl vorsichtig sein müssen. Dadurch, dass ich die Illusion meines alten Ichs über mir trage, werde ich nicht normal behandelt werden!"

**Flashback:**

Ca. ein halbes Jahr zuvor.

Wie jeden Morgen saßen alle drei Drachen am Frühstückstisch. Sie unterhielten sich gerade darüber, was sie für den Tag geplant hatten, als plötzlich ein Phönix vor ihnen auftauchte. Dillon erschreckte sich heftig, denn so plötzlich, wie das Tier erschien, konnte er die Tassen mit den Getränken nicht mehr in Sicherheit bringen und sie fielen um. Seine Kleidung wurde besonders in Mitleidenschaft gezogen.

Alexander auf der anderen Seite musste belustig lachen, denn er hatte kurz vor der Ankunft des Wesen eine Veränderung im Magiegefüge des Raums bemerkt, dadurch konnte er sich rechtzeitig schützen.

Nun allerdings sahen alle Anwesende auf den Feuerphönix. „Wer bist du? Was machst du hier? Wer hat dir gestattet hier einzudringen?", fragte Kanan ein wenig ungehalten. Anscheinend war das magische Wesen genauso überrascht wie die anderen, denn er erwiderte völlig verblüfft, *Ihr seid ja Drachen…! Ähm, ich suche jemand und laut meinem Gefühl soll derjenige genau hier zu finden sein. Da ich die Umgebung nicht kannte, konnte ich leider nicht steuern, wo ich lande*, entschuldigte er sich bei dem Goldhaarigen. „Schon okay, nichts, was man mit ein wenig Magie nicht wieder verschwinden lassen kann", äußerte Alex. Und mit einem Wink seiner Hand war die Kleidung seiner Väter wieder sauber und die Getränke in den Tassen, auch der andere Dreck wurde gereinigt.

„Wen suchst du denn?", erkundigte sich nun der Silberhaarige, der sich sicher war, dass das Tier nichts Böses wollte. *Ich soll einem gewissen Harry Potter diesen Brief überreichen*, erklärte der andere nun dabei auf sein Bein deutend. „Harry Potter? Hm…nein, den kenne ich nicht… Das sind meine Eltern Dillon und Kanon Dracien und ich bin übrigens Alexander, ihr Sohn." Dabei zeigte er der Reihenfolge nach erst auf seinen goldhaarigen Dad, dann seinen schwarzhaarigen Pa und schließlich auf sich selbst. *Das kann nicht sein, mein Gefühl trügt mich nicht, hier, in diesem Raum, muss Harry Potter sein!*, meinte das magische Wesen entschieden. *Oh, Verzeihung, ich bin übrigens Fawkes*, stellte nun auch er sich vor.

Die drei Drachen sahen sich an und überlegten. Sie selbst kannten keine Person namens Harry Potter, aber sie wussten, dass Phönixe einen ausgeprägten Spürsinn hatten. Wenn sie etwas suchten, dann fanden sie es in den meisten Fällen auch.

Plötzlich versteifte sich Kanan, seine Augen weiteten sich, danach schaute er kurz zu seinem Sohn und wollte dann zögerlich wissen, „Hat er zufällig schwarze, strubblige Haare und strahlende grüne Augen?" *Ja, so müsste er aussehen. Also kennt ihr ihn doch! Wo ist er? Ich muss ihm den Brief überreichen.*

Alex sah überrascht zu seinem Pa. Er war sich sicher diese Person noch niemals gesehen zu haben. Doch bei Dillon hatte es Klick gemacht, auch er sah nun zum Jüngsten in der Runde.

Der schwarze Drache fing nun an zu erklären, damit auch Fawkes verstand, was passiert war. „Harry Potter gibt es nicht mehr! Wir beide, mein Ehemann und ich, haben vor rund 10 Jahren ein Baby im Müll gefunden. Es schien niemandem zu gehören und da sich auch niemand um es kümmerte, haben wir den Kleinen mitgenommen. Vor ungefähr 7 Jahren haben wir dann eine Universaladoption vollzogen. Das Baby wurde nun vollständig unser Sohn, mit allem drum und dran, außerdem gaben wir ihm offiziell den Namen Alexander Dracien… Nach deiner Beschreibung dieses Harry Potters und da ich vermute, er sollte ungefähr so alt sein wie Alex, ist wohl er die gesuchte Person!"

Der Phönix schaute nun völlig verblüfft auf den Jüngsten im Raum. *Das ist eine Überraschung… Nun denn, hier ist der Brief meines Herrn.* Bei der Nennung des Wortes erschauderte das Tier kurzzeitig. Er mochte Dumbledore nicht mehr, dieser hatte sich in den letzten Jahren geändert. Er war nicht mehr der gütige Mensch, den er als wert erachtet hatte, sein Besitzer zu werden. Nun war er machthungrig, gierig und versuchte seinen Willen mit aller Gewalt durchzusetzen. Aber der Phönix konnte das niemandem erzählen. Er war gebannt worden, fast sofort als der andere sich begann zu ändern.

Das Tier seufzte und sprach dann weiter. *Auch wenn du im Grunde nicht mehr Harry bist, so ist die Nachricht doch für dich!* Damit überreichte Fawkes dem Silberäugigen den Brief. *Eigentlich bin ich auch nur der Überbringer, weil unsere Posteulen dich nicht finden konnten. Aber wie ich vermute, sind wir nicht mehr in der Menschenwelt, da ist das auch kein Wunder.*

„Also heißen meine richtigen Eltern Potter…? Weißt du, warum sie mich nicht wollten?" Der Silberdrache verspürte keinen Groll gegen sie, denn er hatte liebevolle Ersatzväter bekommen, die sich ohne wenn und aber um ihn gekümmert hatten. Er hatte nichts missen müssen. Trotzdem wüsste er schon gerne den Grund, warum er ‚weggeworfen' wurde.

Fawkes sah Alex lange an, bevor er begann zu erzählen. *Deine Eltern hießen Potter, Lily und James Potter um genau zu sein. Die beiden hätten dich niemals weggegeben. Aber sie wurden getötet, als du etwa ein Jahr alt warst. Mein Gebieter nahm dich mit sich, um dich dann bei der Schwester deiner Mutter unterzubringen. Dort solltest du dann in Sicherheit vor dem Mörder deiner Eltern sein, denn auf dem Haus deiner Verwandten lag ein Blutschutz… Allerdings, wie es scheint, wollten diese dich nicht haben, vermute ich mal. Ich kann dir nichts Genaueres sagen, nur mein Meister wusste, wo du warst. Er sagte es niemandem, damit niemand die Bösen zu dir bringen konnten.* Er sagte zwar nicht alles, aber im Grunde reichte es auch schon, was er preisgegeben hatte. *Nun denn, ich mach mich mal auf den Weg. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns wieder. Auf wieder sehen, Kanan, Dillon und Alex.* Mit einem Feuerstrahl war Fawkes wieder so schnell verschwunden, wie er aufgetaucht war.

Keiner konnte schnell genug reagieren, bevor der Phönix verschwand.

Nun saßen sie alle ziemlich bestürzt am Frühstückstisch.

Alexander war der erste, der wieder sprach. „Sie wurden getötet? Warum? Was haben sie getan? Ich versteh das nicht… Wieso ist Fawkes jetzt gleich abgehauen, ich hatte noch so viele Fragen." Dillon stand auf, kam zu seinem Sohn und nahm ihn liebevoll in die Arme. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen, wie dieser auch. Er konnte es nicht fassen, Alex' Eltern starben, bevor sie beide den Kleinen fanden. Sie waren keine verachtenswerten Menschen gewesen. Dafür aber diese Verwandten, bei denen ihr Sohnemann danach gelandet war. Anscheinend waren sie es, die den Kleinen nicht haben wollten.

Auch in Kanans Augen schimmerte es leicht, aber er riss sich zusammen. Er musste jetzt stark sein, für sie alle. Er nahm sich im Stillen vor ein paar seiner besten Leute auf den Namen Potter anzusetzen. Vielleicht konnten diese ein bisschen mehr erfahren.

„Kommt, meine beiden Schätze, beruhigt euch. Wir finden schon heraus, was damals passiert ist, versprochen", versicherte der Schwarzhaarige. Er ging nun auf sie zu und streichelte den beiden über den Rücken. „Alex, Kleiner, mach doch mal den Brief auf. Was steht denn da drinnen?", versuchte er ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Der Jüngste wurde langsam ruhiger. Die Anwesenheit seiner Väter half sehr dabei, er war so glücklich sie zu haben. Nun nahm er das Schreiben in die Hand und begann ihn laut vorzulesen, denn er wollte keine Geheimnisse vor seinen Eltern haben.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

_wir sind erfreut, ihnen mitzuteilen, dass sie an der Hogwarts- Schule für Magie und Zauberei aufgenommen wurden. Direktor der Schule ist Albus Dumbledore (Inhaber vom Orden des Merlin erster Klasse).  
__Das Semester beginnt am ersten September. Wir erwarten ihre Eule mit einer Zusage bis zum 10. August.  
__Anbei findet sich eine Liste der nötigen Bücher und Ausrüstung. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüssen _

_Minerva McGonagall  
__Stellvertretende Direktorin_

Als Alex fertig mit Vorlesen war, sah er zu seinen Eltern. Was sollte er nun mache?

**Flashbackende**

Sie hatten sich damals eine ganze Weile über die Vor- und Nachteile des Schulbesuchs in der Menschenwelt unterhalten. Sie kamen aber zu keinem Ergebnis.

Sein Pa hatte noch am selben Tag ein paar Untergebene beauftragt, so viel wie möglich über eine Familie namens Potter herauszufinden. Sie sollten alle Mittel dafür nutzen, die sie für angemessen hielten.

2 Wochen später kamen die Ergebnisse. Es war erschütternd, was die Draciens erfuhren! Die Potters wurden von einem Massenmörder getötet und das Kind hatte man auf ein Podest gestellt, ohne je etwas von ihm gesehen zu haben. Wie es aussah, betete man den Namen Harry Potter geradezu an. Allerdings interessierte sich niemand für den momentanen Zustand des Jungen, denn es war nicht mal bekannt, dass er nicht mehr bei seinen Verwandten lebte. So wie es aussah, erwartete man jetzt, dass das Kind das Leben der Menschen in England wieder in Ordnung brachte, denn es hatte ja diesen Todesfluch überlebt.

Sein Dad wäre beinahe ausgerastet, als er dies alles hörte. Er meinte, Menschen waren ja schon immer schwach, sie wollten sich nie selber die Hände schmutzig machen. Irgendjemand würde das schon für sie erledigen. Und in diesem Fall sollte das halt ein Junge von im Augenblick mal gerade 11 Jahren tun. Er konnte so etwas nicht nachvollziehen.

Schließlich kamen sie zu der Diskussion zurück, ob Alex in die Menschenwelt gehen sollte und wenn ja, auf welche Art und Weise.

Letztendlich war es der schwarze Drache, der entschied, dass es gut für den Kleine war diese Erfahrung zu machen. Es würde ihm gut tun, zu wissen, wie die Menschen waren, wie diese andere Wesen oder ihre eigenen Mitmenschen behandelten. Als späterer König müsste er lernen andere einzuschätzen. Außerdem konnte er durch den Sonderstatus in der anderen Welt feststellen, wie es war, besonders behandelt zu werden, denn schließlich würde es ihm später auch so gehen. Auf sich allein gestellt, müsste er herausfinden, wem er Freundschaft anbieten könnte oder wem er nicht vertrauen sollte. Und ein weiterer wesentlicher Punkt wäre, etwas über seine Eltern zu erfahren. Der Schwarzhaarige meinte, obwohl sie beide jetzt die Väter des Silberhaarigen waren, sollte er mehr über seine echte Mutter und seinen echten Dad erfahren. Wer sie wirklich und was für Menschen sie waren.

Um das alles zu ermöglichen, sollte er nicht mit seinem natürlichen Aussehen in die andere Welt gehen, damit würde sofort jeder wissen, dass er ein magisches Wesen war. Die Untergebenen hatten ein Bild von James und Lily Potter mitgebracht, außerdem hatten sie ja auch noch das Aussehen des Babys in Erinnerung, daraus schufen sie eine ihrer Meinung nach perfekte Illusion. Niemand würde daran zweifeln, dass der Jüngere Harry Potter wäre.

Sein anderer Dad war nicht so begeistert, aber das lag vor allem daran, dass er sein Kind aus seiner Reichweite geben musste. Wenn Notfälle passierten, konnte er nicht sofort da sein und seinem ‚Baby' helfen. Dessen ungeachtet sah er genauso ein, dass es für Alex Entwicklung nur Vorteile brachte.

„Hey, du, Alexander, träum doch nicht die ganze Zeit. Worüber hast du denn diesmal nachgedacht? Ich muss schon sagen, du bist heute schon den ganzen Tag so in dich gekehrt. Willst du darüber reden", fragte der Lichttiger seinen Gefährten mit interessierter Stimme. „Ach, Raziel, ich hab gerade daran gedacht, wie meine Väter und ich erfahren haben, wer ich vor der Adoption war. Ich muss sagen, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, bin ich froh mit meinen Eltern in Esandra die letzten Jahre gelebt zu haben. Ich glaube, hier in der Menschenwelt hätte ich nicht so viel Ruhe und Liebe bekommen… Außerdem muss ich an Dad denken, er war nicht gerade begeistert, als wir uns für die Zaubererschule entschieden haben."

„Hör mir bloß mit Dillon auf! Bevor wir los sind, hatte er mir noch einen ellenlangen Vortrag gehalten, worauf ich alles achten, dass dir ja nicht passiert soll und so weiter. Mein Gott, er hat mir sogar gedroht mich als Fellvorleger vor den Kamin zu legen, sollte dir auch nur ein Haar fehlen… Mann oh Mann, als würde ich das zulassen. Also ehrlich, wer ist hier der Lichttiger, er oder ich", brummte die Großkatze.

„Ha, ha, ha…so kenn ich ihn. Du darfst ihm nicht böse sein, er macht sich nur Sorgen. Das weißt du doch." Daraufhin kraulte Alex Raziel erstmal kräftig hinter dem Ohr, der Lieblingsstelle von ihm. Prompt bekam er auch ein tiefes Schnurren zurück.

So verbrachten sie zu zweit in Ruhe den Rest der Zugfahrt. Kurz vor dem Ziel legte der Silberhaarige wieder die Illusionen über den anderen und sich und verwandelte das Abteil in den Urzustand zurück.

Als der Hogwarts- Express anhielt, sie sich schließlich aufmachten und den Zug verließen, dachte der nun wieder in Harry Potter Verwandelte, ‚Auf in ein neues Abenteuer!'


	4. Hogwarts und die Einteilung

**Hogwarts und die Einteilung**

„Erstklässler zu mir!", rief ein gigantischer Mann. Harry schaute in seine Richtung und musste schmunzeln. Bei sich dachte er, ‚Das muss der Halbriese Hagrid sein! Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, ist er der Wildhüter von Hogwarts. Ein großer Mann… Aber trotzdem nur ein Halbriese.'

Harry hatte in Esandra echte Riesen gesehen. Die waren noch um einiges größer und eindrucksvoller. Überdies hatten sie durch diese Größe eine immense Kraft. Er hatte mal miterlebt, wie eine ganze Gruppe von Riese einen Wald gerodet hatte, indem jeder einzelne ein Baum nach dem anderen aus dem Boden zog, als würde sie nichts wiegen.

Der Schwarzhaarige ging mit seiner Katze zu Hagrid und wartete dort auf die restlichen Erstklässler.

Plötzlich kam ein braunhaariges Mädchen auf ihn zu. „Hey, du, unsere Tiere sollen wir bei unseren Sachen lassen, die Hauselfen schaffen sie dann in unser zukünftiges Zimmer. Weißt du das denn nicht? Du solltest dein Kätzchen sofort zurückbringen!", erklärte sie eindringlich.

Als Raziel hörte, wie er betitelt wurde, fauchte er erstmal laut auf. /Das ist unerhört. Ich bin doch kein kleines Kätzchen!/, brummte er in die Gedanken des Grünäugigen. Dieser grinste schadenfroh vor sich hin. /Doch, das bist du. Im Augenblick sieht jeder in dir eine kleine, niedlich, knuffige Katze/, entgegnete er. Danach wandte er sich dem Mädchen zu und sprach ruhig, „Zuerst einmal stellt man sich vor, bevor man Wildfremde anspricht. Und zweitens, bin ich mir über die Geflogenheiten hier an der Schule sehr wohl bewusst. Aber Raziel wird mich nicht alleine lassen. Das war eine der Bedingungen meiner Eltern dafür, dass ich hierher kommen konnte."

Das stimmte wirklich. Dillon hatte ihm eingeschärft nirgendwo ohne den Lichttiger hinzugehen, denn sein Dad wusste, wie neugierig er war und dass er neue Umgebungen gerne erkundete. Das hatte seine beiden Väter oft zur Weißglut gebracht, weil es dabei schon mal vorkam, dass Harry sich verlief und sie ihn wieder finden mussten.

Das Mädchen lief kurz rot an, erinnerte sich dann aber an ihre Manieren. „Mein Name ist Hermine Granger, erfreut dich kennen zu lernen." „Mein Name ist Harry Potter, ebenfalls erfreut deine Bekanntschaft zu machen."

Blitzartig wurde es still um ihn herum. Fast alle in seiner Umgebung, die seinen Namen gehört hatten, sahen zu seiner Stirn. Sie wollten seine Blitznarbe sehen, das wusste er. Also tat er ihnen den Gefallen und streifte sein Haar zur Seite. Als die anderen dann das berühmte Erkennungszeichen erblickten, blitzte es in einigen Augen auf, darunter war auch ein rothaariger Junge und sie kamen schließlich alle auf ihn zu.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte das natürlich alles registriert und schon für sich beschlossen diese Personen nicht weiter zu beachten. Bewunderung und Freundschaftsangebote aufgrund eines Ereignisses in seiner Kindheit, an das er sich nicht erinnern konnte, wollte er nicht. Die Braunhaarige vor ihm gehörte ebenfalls dazu, das sah er an ihrem siegessicheren Lächeln. Er schnaufte kurz und ging nun mit Raziel zu den bereitstehenden Booten, ohne sich zu verabschieden.

Hagrid hatte mittlerweile alle Kinder dazu aufgefordert sich ebenfalls in sie zu setzen, damit sie los konnten.

Als alle Erstklässler saßen, fuhren die Boote wie von Geisterhand los. Natürlich konnte der Grünäugige die Magie des Zaubers, der sie dazu brachte, erkennen, aber er kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Sein Blick schweifte erstmal über den großen See. Er spürte das Leben in ihm, am Grund lebte unter anderem ein großer Krake. Er nahm sich vor ihn in dem Schuljahr mal zu besuchen und sich ein wenig mit ihm zu unterhalten.

Doch dann erschien das Schloss. Es war atemberaubend! Natürlich war das Heim seiner Eltern größer, aber trotzdem…die Atmosphäre, die Architektur, einfach alles sah für Harry wunderschön aus. Er stellte für sich fest, dass er es bestimmt 7 Jahre hier aushalten könnte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nachdem sie am Steg angekommen waren, gingen sie eine lange Treppe nach oben und betraten das Gemäuer. Als der Silberdrache die Eingangsschwelle überschritt, überkam ihn ein warmes Gefühl. Er wusste sofort, dass das die Präsenz des Schlosses war. Es hieß ihn willkommen und wünschte ihm alles Gute. Es war auch froh, dass er gekommen war, denn es hoffte, das spürte Harry deutlich, dass nun alles wieder gut würde. Der Grünäugige wunderte sich zwar, was nicht stimmte, aber er wollte später darüber nachdenken.

Hagrid hatte sie inzwischen vor eine große Tür gebracht und ihnen befohlen zu warten. Während sie hier nun warteten, kam ein ziemlich überheblich aussehender blonder Junge auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu. „Hallo, mein Name ist Draco Malfoy. Weißt du, hier gibt es viele unwürdige Zauberer und Hexen, die meiner Meinung nach nicht an diese Schule gehören. Von denen solltest du dich fernhalten. Ich kann dir dabei helfen, also…willst du mein Freund werden?"

Harry hatte sich das alles überrascht angehört, dann schaute er runter zu seiner Katze. /Meinst du nicht auch, dass er ein wenig überheblich ist. Ich finde ja schon, dass er ein interessanter und guter Freund werden könnte, das sehe ich allein schon an seiner Aura. Aber er müsste sich schon noch ein bisschen mehr beweisen. Findest du nicht auch?/ /Bin ganz deiner Meinung, Alex, er sollte lernen, das andere auch was wert sind. Es sieht so aus, als würde er nur Leute seines Standes akzeptieren. Aber das kann er noch lernen, das muss nicht so bleiben, er ist noch jung/, stimmte Raziel zu.

Draco war erstaunt, als er sah, wie der andere erstmal zu seinem Tier schaute und nichts auf sein Angebot erwiderte. Nun wartete er ab, dass der andere sich wieder ihm zuwandte. Als dieser es endlich tat, hoffte er nun eine Antwort zu bekommen.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah dem Blonden noch mal in die Augen, bevor er schließlich entgegnete, „Noch kann ich dein Angebot nicht annehmen. Bis jetzt bin ich mir über deine Absichten, deine Person und deine Glaubwürdigkeit nicht sicher. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich beobachten werde und danach mein Urteil fälle. Ich werde dich zwischendurch auch auf die Probe stelle, ohne dass du es merken wirst. Nur so kann ich feststellen, ob du ein wirklicher Freund werden kannst." Malfoy war völlig verblüfft, er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es jemanden gab, der nicht sofort mit ihm befreundet sein wollte.

Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, kam eine streng aussehende Frau aus der Tür und befahl ihnen ihr zu folgen. Alle Kinder betraten dann nach der Lehrerin die Große Halle.

Harry sah sich wie immer neugierig um, um auch ja nichts zu verpassen. Die Halle war riesig und die Schülermassen waren auch nicht gerade klein. Aber am eindrucksvollsten fand er die Decke, die den Himmel außerhalb Hogwarts darstellte. Natürlich hatte er auch das im Vorfeld schon alles gewusst, dennoch, es zu sehen oder nur davon zu wissen, war schon ein Unterschied.

Nun stellten sich die Kids alle vorne vor den Lehrertisch, um darauf zu warten vom Sprechenden Hut eingeteilt zu werden. Da der Silberdrache wusste, dass es noch dauerte, bis er an der Reihe war, betrachtete er sich die Professoren, allen voran den Direktor. Er spürte sofort, dass er bei diesem vorsichtig sein sollte, irgendetwas war mit ihm nicht in Ordnung.

Daneben saß ein äußerst düsterer Mann, den der Kleinere im gleichen Augenblick als Schwarzmagier identifizierte und durch seine besondere Magiesicht konnte er erkennen, dass irgendetwas mit dem Arm nicht stimmte. Die Magie pulsierte darum. Es war komisch, fand er. Außerdem sah der Mann ziemlich mürrisch aus, so als wollte er nicht hier sein. ‚Warum sollte er dann hier unterrichten, wenn er es gar nicht will', dachte Harry bei sich.

Plötzlich hörte er ein lautes „Harry Potter!" Er war an der Reihe.

Es gab mal wieder eine Totenstille im Raum, was hatte man auch anderes erwarten können bei der Nennung seines Namens. Der Junge schritt auf den Hut zu, natürlich begleitete Raziel ihn, wie schon den ganzen Tag über.

Unerwarteter Weise wurde er gestoppt. „Mister Potter, was hat die Katze hier zu suchen. Die Haustiere sollten bei ihren Schulsachen bleiben", erkundigte sich die strenge Professorin mit dem Namen McGonagall. „Entschuldigung, Madam, aber Raziel wird mich nicht alleine lassen. Meine Eltern haben verlangt, dass er immer an meiner Seite bleibt, damit mir nichts passiert!", gab er Auskunft.

Er nahm auf den Stuhl Platz und wartete darauf, dass ihm der Sprechende Hut aufgesetzt wurde. War es nun die Verblüffung über den Ausspruch ‚Meine Eltern…' oder weil die Zeit immer weiter voranschritt, McGonagall setzte ihm den Hut auf.

/Oh, ich bin geehrt, dass ein so mächtiges Wesen hier erscheint und mich aufsetzt. Ein Silberdrache in Hogwarts, wer hätte das gedacht/, fing der Sprechende Hut an. /Du bist auch nicht schlecht, du kannst sogar durch meine Illusion sehen, ich bin beeindruckt. Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass das in der Menschenwelt möglich ist/, entgegnete der Schwarzhaarige. /Genauso wie das Schloss bin ich von einer einzigartigen Vielfalt von Magie durchdrungen. Sie ermöglicht mir durch alles zu sehn, was den Kern einer Person versteckt… Darf ich mich erkundigen, was du hier machst?/, wollte der andere wissen. /Aber natürlich, meine Eltern wollten, dass ich die Menschenwelt kennen lerne, damit ich Erfahrungen mit den unterschiedlichsten Situationen machen kann./ /Nun, dann bist du hier in dieser Schule genau an der richtigen Adresse, hier wirst du alle Arten von Charakteren kennen lernen, von hinterlistig, machtgierig bis zu mutig und freundlich. Also anscheinend genau das, was deine Eltern wollten… Nun denn, kommen wir zu deiner Einteilung. Hm…das ist schwierig, du bist intelligent, selbstbewusst. Du weißt, was du willst und gehst deinen Kurs. Du bist freundlich und unvoreingenommen gegenüber anderen. Eine starke Neugierde gehört auch zu deinen Eigenschaften… Schwierig, schwierig!!!!/, murmelte der Hut zum Ende vor sich hin. /Oh, danke für den Hinweis mit der Schule/, bedankte sich der Kleine zuerst und nun wartete er auf das Urteil bezüglich des Hauses.

Außerhalb ihrer Unterhaltung wurde es in der Halle unruhig. Wieso dauerte es so lange bei dem Helden, fragten sich die meisten Schüler.

Ein blonder Slytherin allerdings hatte ganz andere Gedanken, er kümmerte sich im Augenblick eher darum, was der Schwarzhaarige vor der Halle zu ihm gesagt hatte. ‚Er will noch nicht mein Freund sein, weil er mich erst beobachtet. Was will er denn über mich wissen? Ich bin ein Malfoy, das reicht doch. Ich gehöre zu den Reinblütern und zu einer der ältesten und reichsten Familien in England überhaupt. Mein Dad hat ja gesagt, dass er bei irgendwelchen Muggel- Verwandten aufgewachsen ist. Sollte ich mich jetzt etwa freundlich gegenüber den Schlammblüter verhalten?' Das alles ging Draco im Kopf rum. Er musste sich nun überlegen, ob ihm die Freundschaft überhaupt so wichtig war, dass er auf eine Antwort wartete.

Die Kinder an den Tischen fingen jetzt an lauthals zu diskutieren, denn das Gespräch zwischen dem Hut und dem Helden betrug mittlerweile schon 20 Minuten.

/Wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke, gibt es eigentlich kein Problem bezüglich meiner Entscheidung. Für ein Wesen wie dich wurde bereits bei der Gründung ein spezielles Haus erschaffen. Alles Weitere erfährst du dann von deinem Hausgeist. Nun viel Spaß in deinem neuen Haus…/ sprach er noch in die Gedanken des Jungen, bevor er „…das Haus der Drachen!" in die Halle schrie, welche jetzt wieder totenstill war. Harry bedankte sich bei dem Hut und nahm ihn von seinem Kopf.

Als der Sprechende Hut den Namen des Hauses verkündete, passierten mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Die 4 Tische wurden auseinander gezogen, so dass genau in der Mitte ein neuer erschien. Natürlich war er deutlich kleiner mit Platz für nur etwa 8 Personen, aber durch seinen Standort fiel er ins Auge. Die Häuserwappen, die über den Tischen hingen, wurden ein bisschen nach unten gesenkt. Über den neuen Haustisch hingegen erschien ein Neues, das höher hing als die anderen vier. Wenn man es nicht besser wüsste, könnte man annehmen, dass dieses Haus bedeutender war als die anderen. Das Wappen zeigte einen schwarzen Drachen auf weißem Hintergrund mit einem Wald an der einen und einem Schloss auf der anderen Seite.

Während diesem ganzen Vorgang spielte eine wunderschöne Musik, die direkt aus den Wänden Hogwarts zu kommen schien. Ausschließlich Harry konnte diese Melodie wieder erkennen, denn sie kam aus Esandra. Bei Vorstellungen von höheren magischen Wesen bei Audienzen wurde diese Musik gespielt. Im Stillen fragte er sich, woher das Schloss sie kannte. Das gleiche galt für das Wappen, es war nämlich eindeutig das Schloss seiner Väter und der Wald daneben, der auf dem Wappen abgebildet war. ‚Wie ist das möglich? Ich muss unbedingt Pa heute Abend fragen', nahm er sich vor.

Schließlich stand der Grünäugige die Blicke ignorierend auf und ging auf seinen Tisch zu. Bis jetzt hatte niemand gesprochen, alle waren zu verblüfft gewesen. Doch plötzlich wurde die Stille unterbrochen. „Mr. Potter, ich möchte gern, dass sie nach dem Festessen zu mir in mein Büro kommen!", äußerte Professor Dumbledore, der zwar freundlich zwinkerte, aber trotzdem mit irgendetwas nicht zufrieden schien, das meinte zumindest Harry. „Sehr wohl, Herr Direktor", entgegnete er deshalb nur und setzte sich nun endlich an seinen Tisch.

* * *

Anm.: Damit ihr euch nicht wundert…ich habe ja geschrieben, dass ich die Bücher im Großen und Ganzen außer Acht lasse. Also ist es auch mit Voldemort anders gelaufen. Er selbst war nur für etwa sieben Jahre nach dem Attentat auf die Potters verschwunden, bevor er sich langsam zurückmeldete. Er war durch den zurückgeworfenen Todesfluch nur geschwächt und nicht zu einer körperlosen Seele geworden. Außerdem werde ich ihn nicht als Professor in die Schule schleusen, ich habe mit ihm noch ganz andere Sachen vor.  
Was das ist, bleibt aber erstmal mein Geheimnis. Ich muss auch sagen, dass das noch dauern wird!


	5. Unterhaltungen am Abend Teil 1

**Unterhaltungen am Abend Teil 1**

Harry war mit Raziel an seiner Seite auf dem Weg zum Direktor. Neben ihnen lief Professor McGonagall, die ihnen den Weg zeigte. In der Halle waren der Schwarzhaarige und natürlich das neue Haus bis zum Schluss das Gesprächsthema gewesen.

Als sie nun vor einem Wasserspeier Halt machten, sprach die strenge Frau das Passwort, „Gummischmetterlinge!" Der Grünäugige sah kurz zu seiner Katze runter und schmunzelte, ob der Ausgefallenheit dieses Wortes, ging dann aber ohne die Professorin die Treppe nach oben. An der Tür klopfte er an und nach einem „Herein!" betrat er das Zimmer des Direktors. „Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professor Dumbledore!", äußerte der Kleinere interessiert.

Der alte Mann betrachtete sich den Jungen, der gerade in den Raum gekommen war von oben bis unten. Kurz schweifte auch sein Blick zu dem Tier, das den anderen anscheinend immer begleitete.

Ja, er hatte eindeutig Fragen. Was war die letzten Jahre passiert? Der Junge hätte so niemals aussehen dürfen, er sprühte nur so vor Leben. Er sah selbstbewusst und fröhlich aus. Das konnte nicht sein, denn die Verwandten des Jungen, bei denen er ihn gelassen hatte, hassten Magie, das wusste er genau. James und Lily Potter hatten ihn nämlich damals eindringlich gewarnt ihren Sohn bei diesen Leuten zu lassen, falls ihnen oder Sirius etwas geschehen sollte. Na ja, diese Information hatte er sich zu nutze gemacht und ihn gerade deswegen dort abgeladen. Er wollte eigentlich eine nach Liebe und Unterstützung lechzende Person vor sich stehen haben. Aber das traf nicht zu! Und dann der Ausspruch vorhin ‚Meine Eltern…' Was hatte das nur zu bedeuten? Er hätte zwischendurch doch mal nach dem Jungen sehen sollen.

„Harry, schön, dass du gekommen bist, wir haben ein paar Sachen zu klären. Zum einen natürlich wegen dem neuen Haus und zum anderen wegen deiner Person. Zuerst einmal, wie ist es dir ergangen die letzten Jahre? Waren dein Onkel und deine Tante nett zu dir?", fragte er neugierig nach.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah sich interessiert in dem Raum des Direktors um. Dabei erblickte er auch Fawkes. Also Dumbledore war der Mensch, den der Phönix als Gefährten akzeptiert hatte. Aber irgendetwas war komisch, das magische Wesen strahlte nicht seine natürliche Stärke aus. Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, das hatte ihn schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung gestört, aber damals war er mit andere Dingen beschäftigt und das Tier auch zu schnell weg gewesen. Nun nahm er sich vor, das im Auge zu behalten. Da stimmte was nicht.

Als der Direktor ihn ansprach, wendete er sich ihm wieder zu. „Die letzten Jahre waren toll. Allerdings war ich nicht bei meinen Verwandten, sie wollten mich nicht. Ich wurde von meinen jetzigen Eltern adoptiert und hab die Jahre bei ihnen verbracht. Es fehlte mir an nichts, also bin ich ziemlich glücklich." Ein inneres Gefühl, auf das er immer hörte, sagte ihm, er solle nicht zu viel erzählen. Außerdem hatten ihn seine Väter eindringlich gewarnt über Esandra und sein Leben dort zu berichten. Die Menschen kannten die Welt nicht und dabei sollte es bleiben. „Die beiden wollten mich auch nur ungern hierher lassen, weil sie mich nun nicht mehr vor Gefahren beschützen können. Also haben sie mir Raziel an die Seite gestellt. Er soll immer bei mir sein! Falls sie das nicht erlauben würden, sollte ich sofort meine Sachen packen und zu ihnen zurückkommen. Sie wollen mich dann privat unterrichten", fügte Harry noch an, damit die Situation mit dem Lichttiger auch geklärt wurde.

Dumbledore besah sich das kleine Kätzchen und schmunzelte. ‚Das Tier sollte den Jungen beschützen? Was sollte es machen? Den Feind anmaunzen', dachte er bei sich. Er überlegte kurz, aber wenn er das Vertrauen des Kindes bekommen wollte, musste er jetzt den Verständnisvollen spielen. Dessen ungeachtet durfte er seine Marionette nicht verlieren. Der andere musste für ihn Voldemort bezwingen, warum hätte er sich sonst die Mühe mit dieser Prophezeiung machen sollen. Der Junge war stark und er als angesehener Mann wollte nicht seine Hände schmutzig machen. Das konnten ruhig andere tun und Harry kam ihm da gerade recht.

„Natürlich kannst du Raziel immer mitnehmen. Wenn deine neuen Eltern das möchten, hab ich auch nichts dagegen!", meinte er gespielt fröhlich lächelnd. „Ich werde dann mit den Lehrern sprechen, das geht schon in Ordnung. Allerdings sollte er den Unterricht stören, muss er dann in deinen Räumen bleiben. Einverstanden?", fragte er augenzwinkernd nach.

„Ja, das geht in Ordnung", erwidert der Grünäugige. Er hatte das abfällige Schmunzeln durchaus bemerkt, als der alte Mann seine Katze betrachtet hatte. Aber wohl nur er selber wusste, zu was der Lichttiger fähig war. Sollte ihn jemand angreifen, wäre derjenige ziemlich bald Geschichte. Na ja, man würde sehen.

„Mein Junge, hast du noch etwas auf dem Herzen, bevor wir jetzt zu dem Thema deines neuen Hauses kommen?", fragte der Direktor nach. Er wollte den Jungen erstmal in Sicherheit wiegen und nicht weiter ausfragen. Seine Getreuen sollten versuchen mehr über diese Leute herauszufinden, die den Schwarzhaarigen adoptiert hatten. Vielleicht konnte er sie als Druckmittel gegen den Jüngeren benutzen.

„Ja, da gibt es noch eine Sache, Sir, ich kann keinen Zauberstab benutzen! Ist das ein großes Problem?", erkundigte der Kleinere sich. „Wie bitte, was soll das heißen?", hakte der andere völlig verblüfft nach. So etwas hatte er noch niemals gehört.

So berichtete Harry in groben Zügen vom Versuch einen Zauberstab zu bekommen.

**Flashback:**

Heute war der Tag, an dem die drei Drachen die Sachen für Harry besorgten. Sie liefen alle unter einer Illusion, denn niemand sollte erfahren, dass sie magische Wesen waren. Das würde nur zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sie lenken.

Sie waren bereits eine lange Zeit in der Winkelgasse unterwegs, nun fehlte ihnen nur noch ein Zauberstab für den Kleineren. Sie hatten bis jetzt großes Glück gehabt, dass so gut wie niemand den Jungen erkannt hatte. Aus diesem Grund hatte sie extra, als sie die Illusion schufen, die Haare des Jüngeren länger gemacht, so dass sie die Blitznarbe überdeckten.

Jetzt betraten sie das Geschäft von Olivander, dem Zauberstabhersteller.

„Guten Tag, meine Herren, was kann ich für sie tun?" wurden sie von einem äußert alt aussehenden Mann angesprochen. „Wir hätten gern einen Zauberstab für unseren Sohn", beantwortete Kanan die Frage. „Nun denn, kommen sie mal zu mir, junger Mann, und geben sie mir ihre Hand", bat Olivander Harry. Dieser tat es auch und wartete ab.

Zauberstäbe waren für ihn neu, denn im Grunde brauchte er sie nicht. Er hatte auch noch nie einen gesehen, weil in Esandra jeder stablose Magie beherrschte. Zauberstäbe benutzten aus ihrer Sicht nur Wesen, die nicht genug Magie besaßen oder nicht richtig ausgebildet wurden.

Der Ladenbesitzer besah sich die Hand von allen Seiten, murmelte etwas in seinen Bart und ging in den hinteren Teil des Shops.

In dieser Zeit betrachteten die drei Drachen das Geschäft näher. Überall stapelten sich Kartons mit, wie sie vermuteten, Zauberstäben darin. Außerdem sah es hier nicht gerade sauber aus. An manchen Stellen war Staub zu erkennen, der dort bestimmt schon länger lag als nur ein paar Tage.

Nach etwa 5 Minuten kam Olivander zurück und überreichte Harry einen Stab. „10,5 Zoll Eichenholz mit Drachenherzfaser und Werwolfsblut. Probieren sie!", forderte er den Jüngeren auf.

Harry nahm den Stab in die Hand und er explodierte, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Alle schauten auf die Hand des Silberdrachen und dann auf den Boden, wo noch Reste von Holzsplittern zu sehen waren. „Nein, das war wohl nicht der Richtige", nuschelte der Mann und ging wieder nach hinten.

Diesmal dauerte es etwas länger bis der Ladenbesitzer wieder nach vorne kam, doch das Ergebnis blieb dasselbe. Nach etwa 11 weiteren explodierten Stäben gab Olivander auf, denn er wollte auch seinen Bestand schützen und so etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt. Normalerweise reagierten die Stäbe einfach nur nicht, wenn sie zu demjenigen, der sie anfasste, nicht passten oder sie zerstörten die Einrichtung. Aber so etwas…nein, so etwas kam noch nie vor.

Olivander gab ihnen die Adresse von 2 weiteren Zauberstabmachern, einen im Süden Englands nahe Dover und einen in Paris in Frankreich. Sie sollten es da versuchen, vielleicht hatte sie dort mehr Glück.

Die 3 magischen Wesen schauten sich an und zuckten ihre Schultern, danach machten sie sich auf den Weg. Sie wollten die anderen beiden Hersteller für Zauberstäbe auf jeden Fall ausprobieren.

**Flashbackende**

Doch es war vergebens, das Ergebnis bei den anderen war dasselbe wie bei Olivander. Egal welchen Zauberstab Harry auch berührte, er wurde zerstört.

Als sie dann damals abends zu Hause im Schloss in Esandra saßen, fingen sie an Vermutungen aufzustellen. Sie einigten sich darauf, dass es wohl mit der Macht, die der Silberhaarige als Silberdrache hatte, zusammenhing.

Das verschwieg der Schüler wohlweißlich seinem Direktor. Er hatte nur die Versuche beschrieben, die sie unternommen hatten, einen zu bekommen.

„Nun ja, das ist wirklich äußerst komisch. Aber wenn es nun mal nicht möglich ist für dich einen Zauberstab zu besitzen, dann wirst du wohl ohne lernen müssen. Meinst du, dass du das schaffst. Zauberstablose Magie ist äußerst schwer, nur sehr starke Magier können sie ausüben", sprach Dumbledore in seiner gutmütigen Art. „Ja, das ist kein Problem. Meine Eltern haben mir schon den einen oder anderen Spruch beigebracht, auch ohne Stab. Das wird schon funktionieren", versicherte Harry.

„Okay, kommen wir nun zu deinem Haus. Haus der Drachen…hm, ich muss sagen, ich war überrascht. Ich hatte vermutet, du kommst wie deine Eltern nach Gryffindor. Aber gleich ein neues Haus… Nun, ich weiß im Augenblick nicht, was ich tun soll. So etwas ist noch nie vorgekommen. Vor allem bist du allein in ihm. Hast du eine Idee, was wir jetzt machen sollen", fragte der alte Mann den Jüngeren.

Bevor dieser allerdings antworten konnte, schwebte ein Geist durch die Tür. Der Direktor erschrak, denn normalerweise konnte kein Geist ohne seine Erlaubnis in sein Büro kommen. Es war dagegen abgesichert. Er betrachtete sich den Geist, den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er trug edle Sachen, die aus Seide bestanden, so vermutete der Professor zumindest. Außerdem trug er Schmuck aus Silber und Gold. Er hatte ein aristokratisches Gesicht und eine Haltung als sei er irgendwann eine hoch angesehene Person gewesen. Anders als bei den meisten anderen Geistern konnte man nicht beurteilen, wie er gestorben war.

„Hallo, mein Name ist Soren Draconis. Ich bin der Hausgeist und Hausvorsteher des Hauses der Drachen", stellte sich der gerade Eingetretene vor. „Sie werden mich nicht kennen, Herr Direktor, denn ich erscheine nur, wenn Schüler meinem Haus zugeteilt werden. Und das ist bis jetzt erst 2-mal gewesen, vor mehr als 800 Jahren. Ich bin unter anderem hier um ihnen, Professor Dumbledore, zu erklären, wie alles bei diesem Haus abläuft."

Der alte Mann hatte äußerlich ruhig zugehört, aber in seinem Inneren tobte es. ‚Was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Warum gibt es einen Geist für dieses Haus? Jetzt kann ich den Jungen nicht mehr überzeugen nach Gryffindor zu wechseln. Dabei wäre das so einfach gewesen, ich hätte nur sagen müssen, wir haben keine geeigneten Räume und das Erstellen eines neuen Stundenplans für ihn wäre zu aufwendig. Schon hätte er zugestimmt in ein anderes eingeteilt zu werden. Davon bin ich überzeugt. Dieser dahergelaufene Geist macht alles zu Nichte!'

Natürlich zeigte er nicht, was in seinen Gedanken vor sich ging. Er lächelte nur und zwinkerte gutmütig wie ein Großvater den beiden zu. „Guten Abend, Mr. Draconis, schön sie kennen zu lernen. Es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn sie uns die Einzelheiten bezüglich des Hauses der Drachen näher erläutern könnten", erwiderte der Direktor.

„Deshalb bin ich ja hier… Zuerst einmal braucht sich Harry keine Sorgen wegen seiner Räume zu machen, denn die sind bereits vorbereitet. Sie liegen nahe dem Eingangsportal. Der Eingangswächter ist ein goldener Drachen der vor einer Hölle sitzt. Sie kennen das Bild doch, Professor?" Als dieser nickte, fuhr er fort. „Die Schüler dieses Hauses bekommen keine Hauspunkte, das heißt, sie werden also damit weder belohnt noch bestrafft. Bestraffungen wie Nachsitzen können gegeben werden. Vorraussetzung dafür ist allerdings, dass es einen triftigen Grund gibt. Um das zu gewährleisten, muss derjenige, der die Bestrafung festgelegt hat, mir von dem Vergehen berichten und sich dann mit mir absprechen. Bezüglich des Stundenplans wird so vorgegangen. Der Schüler soll sich den gesamten Schulplan aller Schüler seines Jahrgangs ansehen. Er weiß natürlich im Voraus, was er selber für Stunden absolvieren muss. Nun kann er sich aussuchen, mit welchen Mitschülern er welchen Unterricht besucht. Er stellt sich den Plan also im Prinzip selbst zusammen… Gibt es noch irgendwelche Fragen, ansonsten fertigen wir jetzt den Stundenplan an und danach geht mein Schüler in seine Räume. Es ist nämlich schon spät", äußerte Soren.

Dumbledore wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er war völlig überfahren. „Vorerst habe ich nur eine Frage. Woher soll ich wissen, dass dies alles auch wahr ist?" Vielleicht war das eine Chance. Wenn es nirgendwo festgehalten wurde, konnte er noch etwas tun.

„Die Gründer haben das im Buch der Direktoren festgehalten. Wenn sie es richtig gelesen haben, dann müssten sie es eigentlich wissen. Schließlich stehen da alle Regeln und Maßnahmen, die bezüglich des Schlosses getroffen wurden, drinnen", beantwortete der Geist die Frage. Er ließ sich dabei nicht anmerken, was er von dem Direktor hielt.

„Oh, das muss ich wohl überlesen haben. Nun gut, stellen wir nun Harrys Stundenplan zusammen und danach kann er dann gehen", brummte dieser miesmutig.

Anschließend machten sie sich an die Fertigstellung, damit auch alles für den 1. Schultag bereit war.

Keine halbe Stunde später verlies Harry mit Raziel auf der einen und Soren auf der anderen Seite das Zimmer. Kurz vorher hatte er noch einen letzten Blick auf Fawkes geworfen, der bei der ganzen Unterhaltung nicht einen Ton von sich gegeben hatte. Der Blick des magischen Tieres sagte mehr als tausend Worte. Er war traurig, dass er ihn dort in dem Zimmer mit diesem Mann alleine ließ. Der Anblick schrie geradezu nach Hilfe. Das konnte er deutlich sehen und auch spüren. Im Stillen nahm er sich vor herauszufinden, wie er dem Phönix helfen konnte. Doch jetzt freute er sich auf sein Zimmer und dann auf das Gespräch mit seinen Eltern.


	6. Unterhaltungen am Abend Teil 2

**Unterhaltungen am Abend Teil 2**

Auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier blieb Harry ruhig. Er sprach weder mit seinem Hausgeist noch mit Raziel. Er dachte noch mal an das Gespräch mit dem Direktor zurück und war sich nun ziemlich sicher, dass dieser nichts Gutes im Sinn hatte.

Soren versuchte auch nicht ein Gespräch anzufangen. Zum einen weil er genau sah, dass der Schwarzhaarige in Gedanken war und zum anderen weil er genau wusste, dass hier in Hogwarts die Wände Ohren hatten und Dumbledore in kürzester Zeit alles wissen würde, was gesagt wurde.

Nach ein paar Minuten durchquerten sie die Einganshalle und nahmen Kurs auf das Bild mit dem goldenen Drachen. Dieser regte sich leicht vor der Höhle auf dem Bild und schlug schließlich seine Augen auf. Sein erster Blick fiel auf den Grünäugigen und er besah ihn sich sehr intensiv. #Du bist einer von uns, Kleiner, das sehe ich genau. Deine Illusion kann mich nicht täuschen… Da du hier bist und ich auch Soren erkenne, wurde das Haus der Drachen anscheinend wieder belebt. Nun, das ist schön, dann hab ich nach all der Zeit mal wieder was zu tun.#

Harry erkannte sofort die Drachensprache, war aber etwas erstaunt zu hören, dass der andere ihn durchschauen konnte. #Ist meine Tarnung so schlecht oder warum kannst du mich erkennen?#

#Nein, nein, deine Täuschung ist gut. Kein Wesen ohne die nötige Magie kann da durch sehen. Du wunderst dich sicher, warum das Schloss, der Hut und letztendlich auch ich das können. Aber das ist einfach erklärt, wir wurden dazu erschaffen es zu können, denn in dieses Haus kommen ausschließlich Drachen, niemand sonst darf den Raum betreten. Er ist mit genügend Schutzzaubern gesichert, dass auch niemand dazu in der Lage sein kann. Nur wenn du ausdrücklich dein Einverständnis gibst, werden andere Lebewesen dort drinnen akzeptiert. Aber lassen wir das jetzt, Soren weiß genau Bescheid und kann dir den Rest erklären. Ich will dich nur nach einem Passwort fragen, denn obwohl nur du den Raum betreten kannst, will ich absichern, dass nicht doch andere Drachen auftauchen, die einfach so reinspazieren können. Man weiß ja nie!#, erläuterte der Goldene dem Schüler.

#Oh, das ist ja interessant. Also, ein Passwort…mhm…was nehme ich denn da…? Ah, ich weiß, ich wähle das Wort ‚Silberstern'. Das ist das Kosewort meines Dads für mich und ich liebe es einfach. Ach so, und natürlich erlaube ich meinem Lichttiger mein Quartier zu betreten#, entschied der Kleinere. Das Bild leuchtete kurzzeitig und schwang auf, damit die 3 den Raum betreten konnten.

Harry schaute sich neugierig um. Es gefiel ihm, was er sah. Es gab einen großen Raum mit allerhand Schnitzereinen von Drachen und anderen magischen Wesen. Außerdem gab es im ganzen Zimmer nur Bilder von Landschaften oder Tieren, kein einziges Portrait war zu sehen. Das beruhigte den Schwarzhaarigen, denn die ganzen Bilder mit Menschen in ihnen, die es hier anscheinend zu Hauff im Schloss gab, gefielen ihm nicht. Sie machten ihn aus irgendeinem Grund nervös.

Das nächste, was ihm auffiel, war der Kamin mit einer riesigen Couch, zwei Sesseln und einem Tisch dazwischen davor. Die Ecke sah definitiv gemütlich aus.

Die eine Wand des Raums war vollgestellt mit Regalen und Büchern in ihnen. Das freute Harry, denn er las für sein Leben gern. Die Bibliothek bei seinen Vätern war immer sein liebster Ort. Dort kam er zu Ruhe und konnte sich mit einer Lektüre entspannen, wenn der Tag stressig gewesen war.

Ein besonderes Merkmal des Raums waren wohl auch die unterschiedlichen Farben. Der Raum wurde nicht nur in Schwarz und Weiß gestrichen, wie sein Hauswappen es vorgab. Nein, die Farben waren harmonisch aufeinander abgestimmt. Die Couchgarnitur war in einem satten Weinrot, der Kamin hingegen in Schwarz mit goldenen Ornamenten gehalten. Die Wände blieben weiß mit magischen Wesen bemalt, die natürlich exakt wie das Original aussahen.

Der Schwarzhaarige fand es fantastisch, er war sich sicher hier die Schulzeit über gut leben zu können. Nun allerdings wurde er von seinem Hausgeist aus seinen Gedanken geholt.

„Also, Harry, zuerst einmal kannst du hier drinnen deine Illusion von dir und deinem Lichttiger nehmen. Niemand außerhalb des Raumes wird es bemerken können. Ich finde das auch besser, denn die ganze Zeit unter einer Tarnung zu stehen, kann für den Körper nicht gesund sein. Dann noch etwas zu diesem Haus. Dort drüben siehst du drei Türen in der Wand, oder?" Nach einem Nicken des anderen fuhr er fort. „Die rechte führt in das Badezimmer, das voll ausgestattet ist. Die linke führt in ein Gästezimmer, solltest du dich entscheiden Freunde hier schlafen zu lassen. Und wie du sicher richtig vermutest, geht es durch die mittlere Tür in dein Schlafzimmer. Neben einem Bett und einem Kleiderschrank wirst du dort auch einen großen Schreibtisch, an dem du deine Hausaufgaben erledigen kannst, finden. Hast du noch spezielle Fragen, was die Einrichtung betrifft, oder Wünsche?" erkundigt der Geist sich zum Schluss interessiert.

Das erste, was Harry getan hatte, als Soren es ihm erlaubte, war die Illusion aufzulösen. Es stimmte, was der andere ihm gesagt hatte. Zu lange unter einer solchen zu stehen, konnte fatale Folgen auf den Körper haben. Kanan und Dillon hatten ihn auch gewarnt und ihn aufgefordert, wann immer es ging ohne sie rum zu laufen.

Nun überlegt der jetzt wieder Silberhaarige, ob er noch etwas haben wollte. Aber im Augenblick fiel ihm nichts ein. „Nein, es gefällt mir so, wie es ist. Aber mal was anderes, ich muss mich einmal richtig vorstellen. Mein Name lautet Alexander Dracien und wie du sicher weißt, bin ich ein Silberdrache. Ich schätze nämlich, dass du auch ein Drache bist, da kannst du das sicher fühlen", äußerte Alex.

„Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, denn der Familienname Potter kam mir nicht bekannt vor. Und ja, du hast recht mit deiner Vermutung, ich bin bzw. war ein roter Drache und ich hab dich natürlich von Anfang an durchschaut. Obwohl schon allein dadurch, dass du ins Haus der Drachen sortiert worden bist, deine Herkunft geklärt war. Allerdings wundere ich mich, dass Kanan dich hat gehen lassen. Ich nehme an, dass er noch der König von Esandra ist", sprach Soren neugierig.

Sowohl der Silberäugige als auch Raziel schauten überrascht zu dem Hausvorstand. „Woher kennst du Alex' Vater? Nicht zu vergessen, woher weißt du von Esandra?", fragte der Lichttiger argwöhnisch. Sollte der andere keine gute Erklärung liefern, war dieser die längste Zeit ein Geist gewesen. Er kannte Mittel und Wege auch diese endgültig aus dem Reich der Lebenden zu verbannen. Und sollte er spüren, dass der Silberdrache in Gefahr war, würde er das auch tun. Niemand gefährdete seinen Herrn, niemand!

Alex blieb allerdings nach seinem kurzen Erstaunen völlig ruhig. „Mein Vater hat bei der Erschaffung des Hauses der Drachen und letztendlich bei der Erbauung von Hogwarts seine Hände im Spiel, nicht wahr?", erkundigte sich der Kleinere. Nebenbei holte er seine 3 Koffer aus seinem Umhang, die er nicht, wie angeordnet, von den Hauselfen hatte einsammeln lassen. Der Inhalt war zu brisant, als dass irgendjemand darüber Bescheid wissen durfte, der nicht hundertprozentig auf seiner Seite war. Er vergrößerte den einen und entnahm ihm eine rote Kugel, die ganz oben auflag.

„Du bist ziemlich klug, Alexander. Ja, dein Vater hat bei der Erschaffung des Schlosses geholfen. Was genau und wie solltest du ihn aber fragen", schmunzelte Soren, dann sah er zu dem Tiger. „Raziel, ich werde deinem Gefährten nicht schaden und ihn auch nicht in Gefahr bringen. Ich bin dazu da um das zu verhindern. Kein Mensch darf von der Existenz der Drachen in menschlicher Form oder von Esandra erfahren. Das werde ich verhindern, versprochen, also beruhige dich", sprach er eindringlich und mit einem Ernst in den Augen, so dass der Lichttiger sich wieder entspannte.

„Tja, meinen Pa kann ich gleich mal dazu befragen, hatte so oder so versprochen mich am Abend zu melden. Nicht zuletzt um Dad zu beruhigen", grinste der Silberäugige. #Kugel, hör mich an, hör meinen Befehl! Ich will mit meinen Eltern, Kanan und Dillon Dracien, sprechen. Zeige sie mir und öffne die Verbindung#, sprach er auf Drachisch die Beschwörungsformel.

Die Kugel erhob sich in die Luft und fing an sich zu vergrößern. Als sie etwa eine Größe von 1 m Durchmesser besaß, veränderte sich das Rot. Es wurde erst milchig und dann ganz langsam wurde ein Bild erkennbar. Zwei Männer, die wohl auf einer Couch saßen und ebenso wie die 3 Anwesenden in eine ähnliche Kugel blickten.

Einer der Männer begann sofort zu sprechen, als das Bild sich fertig gebildet hatte. „Silberstern, da bist du ja endlich. Warum hat das so lange gedauert? Ist was passiert? Hat jemand dich verletzt? Bist du in Gefahr? Wenn ja, dann komm ich sofort und hol dich da raus, du musst es mir nur sagen." Dillon war völlig außer sich. Sein Kind so weit weg von sich zu wissen, machte ihn nervös. „Schatz, sieh ihn dir doch an…ihm geht es gut. Außerdem ist Raziel bei ihm. Wenn ihn jemand wehtun wollte, müsste er erstmal an dem Tiger vorbei, das weißt du", versuchte der Schwarzäugige seinen Ehemann zu beruhigen.

„Dad, Pa hat recht, mir geht es gut. Ich musste nur zum Direktor, ein paar Sachen besprechen, sonst nichts", stimmte der Kleine Kanan zu. Er sah die beiden an und musste für sich feststellen, könnte er sie nicht jederzeit mit Hilfe der Kugel sehen, er würde es hier wohl nicht allzu lange aushalten. Er vermisste sie schon sehr.

Nun aber besann er sich und schaute zu dem Schwarzhaarigen. „Pa, hast du mir vielleicht was zu sagen…? Ich gebe dir einen Tipp, ich bin nämlich ins Haus der Drachen einsortiert worden und Soren ist der Hausgeist. Mh, ich höre", brummte Alex.

Kanan setzte ein hintergründiges Lächeln auf. „Ja, Sohn, das ein oder andere hab ich dir wohl nicht erzählt." Auch der Goldäugige sah nun zu seinem Mann. Was hatte er ihnen verschwiegen? Der Schwarzhaarige, der den Blick durchaus bemerkte, fing an zu sprechen. „Liebling, das war, bevor wir uns kennen lernten. Vor etwa 1000 Jahre war auch ich mal für eine längere Zeit in der Menschenwelt. Ich hab nicht ohne Grund gesagt, dass Alexander dort Erfahrungen fürs Leben sammeln kann. Ich hab sie selber auch gemacht. Damals traf ich auf zwei Vampire, eine Elfe und eine Elbin. Die Vier hatten den Wunsch eine Schule zu erbauen, wo Menschen und magische Wesen zusammen unterrichtet werden könnten. Denn so, so hofften sie, würde es endlich ein miteinander geben. Ihre Namen, wie du, Alex, sicher schon vermutest, waren Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff und Rowena Ravenclaw. Ich hörte mir ihren Vorschlag an und gab mein Einverständnis ihnen zu helfen. Zu der Zeit war ich schon eine ganze Weile bei ihnen und wir hatten uns angefreundet. Ich habe ihnen sogar von Esandra erzählt, aber bin natürlich sicher gegangen, dass sie es nicht weiter erzählen konnten. Im Großen und Ganzen war es eine schöne Zeit.

Als wir dann anfingen das Schloss zu erbauen, hab ich mit einem Großteil meiner Kraft mit dazu beigetragen, dass Hogwarts zu dem geworden ist, was man heute sehen kann. Natürlich war mir damals schon klar, dass vielleicht irgendwann wieder Drachen in die Menschenwelt kommen würden, so hab ich dafür gesorgt, dass sie ein ungestörtes zuhause in der Burg bekommen. Sie sollten sich zurückziehen können, ohne vielleicht von Menschen ausspioniert zu werden.

Wie du anhand des Wappens vielleicht selber erkannt hast, waren die Burg unserer Vorfahren und ich selber Vorbild dafür. Ich fand es passend und die nach mir Folgenden sollten wissen, dass sie in dem Haus sicher waren. Sie würden die Burg der Draciens immer erkennen, das wusste ich. Zum Schutz habe ich ihnen außerdem Soren an die Seite gestellt. Er lebte ursprünglich in unserer Burg, war ein Bodyguard einer meiner Vorfahren und im Kampf gestorben. Ich hab ihn gebeten diesen Job als Hausgeist zu übernehmen, sollte ein Drache in Hogwarts erscheinen. Er hat zugestimmt, weil er sich eine neue Aufgabe herbeisehnte. Also holte ich ihn her und mit Hilfe eines Zauberspruchs band ich ihn an das Schloss, so dass er immer nur erscheinen konnte, wenn das Haus der Drachen erschien.

Die anderen Gründer versprachen mir dafür zu sorgen, dass die Drachen aus Esandra immer neutral in der Schule bleiben können. Sie legten fest, dass man in meinem Haus keine Punkte bekommt und auch nicht ohne triftigen Grund bestrafft werden kann. Das Haus wurde bei der Eingangshalle untergebracht, weil man von dort etwa den gleichen Abstand zu allen anderen Häusern hatte, so niemand sich einbilden konnte, die Drachengehören zu ihnen.

Ich war mit dem letztendlichen Ergebnis von Hogwarts zufrieden und verließ die Menschwelt nicht lange nach der Fertigstellung, denn es wurde Zeit für mich zurückzukehren. Meine Eltern hatten mich vermisst und ich vermisste Esandra. Also verabschiedete ich mich von den Vieren und kehrte zurück."

Alex und die anderen hörten interessiert zu, bis Kanan endete. „Also ist das der Grund, warum du mich hierher gelassen hast, ohne dir allzu viele Sorgen zu machen. Du wusstest, dass ich einigermaßen sicher sein würde. Stimmt's oder hab ich recht", grinste der Silberhaarige.

Dillon nahm es nicht so leicht. „Und warum, mein Lieber, hast du mir das nicht vorher erzählt. Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht und mir sonst etwas vorgestellt… Nun erfahre ich, dass das alles umsonst war und unser kleiner Liebling in Sicherheit ist. Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich schon darüber nachgedacht hatte ihm trotz des Verbotes, ein 2. Haustier zu haben, Nasaku nachzuschicken."

Als der Schattenbasilisk seinen Namen hörte, schlängelte er sich von seinem Platz vor dem Kamin zu den beiden Drachen auf der Couch. Er glitt an der Seitenlehne hoch und legte sich nun mit seiner Gesamtlänge von 2,5 Metern um die beiden Erwachsenen, danach schaute er in die Kugel. ~Hallo, Alex, wie geht es dir?~

Während nun Kanan versuchte seinen Mann wieder zu beschwichtigen, denn ansonsten könnte es leicht passieren, dass er aus dem Schlafzimmer verband wurde, wandte sich der Silberdrache an seinen Schattenbasilisken. Er brauchte nicht in Parsel zu sprechen, denn Nasaku verstand ihn auch so, nur antworten konnte er nicht in der menschlichen Sprache, dazu war er nicht in der Lage. „Hallo Nasa, mir geht's super, aber ich vermisse dich. Seit du und Raziel meine Gefährten geworden seid, waren wir so gut wie nie getrennt und jetzt das… Ich hätte dich gerne bei mir", erzählte der Silberäugige leicht traurig.

**Flashback:**

Alex war etwa 6 Jahre und mal wieder auf und davon, um die Welt zu erkunden. Seine Eltern suchten ihn wie üblich im Schloss, doch diesmal war er nicht dort. Der kleine Junge hatte es geschafft sich aus der Burg und zu dem Wald in der Nähe zu schleichen. Seine Eltern hatten ihm gesagt, dass er noch zu klein wäre um dort alleine hinein zu gehen, denn obwohl hier alle magischen Tiere friedlich miteinander umgingen, waren einige doch Raubtiere und hatten Hunger. In seinem jetzigen Alter könnte er sich noch nicht wehren.

Aber das alles war Alexander egal, er war doch soooo neugierig.

Nun lief er durch den Wald auf der Suche nach etwas Interessantem. Und das ließ auch nicht allzu lange auf sich warten. Der Silberhaarige hörte ein Knurren nicht allzu weit entfernt. Anstatt nun wieder zum Schloss zu rennen, lief er genau auf das Geräusch zu.

Als er den Ursprung des Lautes fand, erblickte er einen jungen Tiger, der sich mit einer ebenso jungen Schlange um einen Hasen stritt. Anscheinend hatten beide diesen zu ihrer Beute erkoren, kamen sich aber in die Quere. Alex wusste natürlich nicht, dass es sich bei dem Tiger um einen Lichttiger und bei der Schlange um einen Schattenbasilisken handelte. Er spürte zwar die Magie, die von beiden ausging, konnte damit aber noch nicht so viel anfangen, dafür war er noch zu klein.

Der Silberdrache ging nun ohne Furcht auf die beiden Kontrahenten zu und sprach sie an. „Hallo ihr beiden, was macht ihr dort? Wollt ihr irgendetwas von dem Hasen?", fragte er völlig unwissend.

Die beiden Gegner wandten sich dem Jungen zu und schauten ihn erstaunt an. Sie wussten, dass der Kleine mächtig, sogar äußerst mächtig war. Doch anscheinend wusste dieser nicht, in was für einer Gefahr er sich befand. Nasaku, so hieß der Schattenbasilisk, ließ den Hasen, den er schon mit seinem Schwanz umklammert hielt, los. Er hatte eine neue Beute im Visier, genauso wie Raziel, der Lichttiger. Beide schlichen sich langsam an Alex heran, um ihn ja nicht zu verjagen.

Doch dieser hatte sowieso nicht vor zu gehen. Er fand die beiden Tiere toll und ging selber auf sie zu. „Was habt ihr denn? Ach so, ich hab mich noch nicht vorgestellt, mein Name ist Alexander Dracien." Damit erreichte er die beiden magischen Wesen und fing einfach an jeden von ihnen mit einer Hand zu streicheln. „Ihr seid toll, wisst ihr das. Ich hab noch nie eine Schlange oder einen Tiger anfassen dürfen. Dad hat mich nämlich nicht raus aus dem Schloss gelassen und die Tiere kamen nie hinein", äußerte er enttäuscht. „Jetzt konnte ich endlich entwischen und bin in den Wald, um welche zu finden. Und ich habe Glück, hab auf Anhieb euch getroffen. Ihr seid so schön", fügte er glücklich an.

Raziel und Nasaku schauten sich irritiert an, so etwas hatten sie noch nie erlebt. Dessen ungeachtet ließen sie sich streicheln. Jetzt, wo der Junge so nah bei ihnen war, fühlten beide etwas in ihnen selbst erwachen. Ein Gefühl, das ihnen noch unbekannt war. Aber mit der Zeit wurde es deutlicher und durch die Erzählungen ihrer Eltern wussten sowohl der Basilisk als auch der Tiger, was es zu bedeuten hatte. Sie hatten ihren Gefährten gefunden!

Blitzschnell verbissen beide sich jeweils in die Hand, die sie streichelte. Durch den Biss übertrugen sie ein Teil ihrer Magie und nahmen selbst einen winzigen Teil von Alex' auf. Als sie sich lösten, wussten beide, dass jetzt auf beiden Oberarmen des Silberhaarigen jeweils ein Tattoo in Form eines Lichttigers und eines Schattenbasilisk zu finden war.

Während der ganzen Prozedur blieb der Silberdrache erstaunlich ruhig. Er wusste einfach, dass die beiden ihm nicht wirklich was tun wollten und die Bisse waren auch nicht wirklich schmerzhaft. Als die magischen Wesen sich wieder lösten, fragte er erneut, „Wie heißt ihr denn nun?"

~Ich bin Nasaku, ein Schattenbasilisk!~ „Und ich bin Raziel, ein Lichttiger… Wir beide werden von nun an deine Beschützer sein und dich niemals alleine lassen", beantworteten beide die gestellte Frage. ~Ja, unsere Inneres hat dich als würdig erachtet unser Herr zu werden. Wir werden dich überall hin begleiten~, ergänzte die Schlange.

Alex verstand im Augenblick noch nicht alles, aber das war egal. „Das heißt, ihr kommt mit zu meinen Eltern und bleibt dann auch bei mir?"

Nach der Zustimmung der beiden Tiere jauchzte der Silberäugige auf und fing nochmals an sie zu streicheln. Er hatte jetzt Haustiere, die immer da wären. Er war einfach glücklich.

**Flashbackende**

Als die drei damals dann wieder in die Burg kamen, gab es ein riesiges Theater. Alex hatte für eine ganze Woche Stubenarrest bekommen und sein Pa nahm ihn das Versprechen ab so etwas nie wieder zu tun. Natürlich war Kanan auch nicht mehr so besorgt, als er von den Tieren erfuhr, dass sie in dem Silberdrachen ihren Herrn sahen. Der Schwarzhaarige war sich nämlich bewusst, zu was diese Wesen fähig waren.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jetzt, wo er sich an das Ereignis erinnerte, musste Alexander den Kopf schütteln. Er war damals ganz schön unbedarft gewesen.

Nasaku holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. ~Ja, ich vermisse dich auch. Ich mag es nicht, nicht bei dir sein zu können. Ich weiß zwar, dass Raziel genauso gut in der Beschützerrolle ist, aber ich wäre trotzdem lieber auch bei dir~, zischelte er unzufrieden. „Keine Angst, ich pass auf den Kleinen auf, versprochen", mischte sich Raziel ein. Er wusste genau, wie sich der Schattenbasilisk fühlte, denn ihm würde es nicht anders gehen. „Hey, ich kann auch selber auf mich aufpassen. Ich kann mich schließlich selbst verteidigen", brummte der Kleine beleidigt.

Allerdings musste er kurz darauf gähnen, was auch seine Eltern bemerkten, die ihren kurzen Streit beendet hatten. „Schatz, es wird Zeit fürs Bett. Wir können morgen wieder sprechen. Jetzt solltest du schlaffen gehen. Gute Nacht, Silberstern", sagte Dillon. Kanan schloss sich ihm an. Beide Väter und Nasaku verabschiedeten sich und wünschten eine schöne Nacht.

Als das Gespräch beendet war, schrumpfte die Kugel wieder auf ihre Ausgangsgröße und wurde auch wieder rot. Soren, der während der Unterhaltung ruhig geblieben war, scheuchte seinen Schützling mit dem Lichttiger ins Bett und versprach ihn am folgenden Tag zu wecken.

Als Alexander dann letztendlich im Bett lag, dachte er nur noch, ‚Das wird ein tolles Schuljahr!', bevor er ins Reich der Träume glitt.


	7. 1 Schultag

**1. Schultag**

Am Morgen wurde Alex von seinem Hausgeist, wie versprochen, geweckt. Da er zu den Frühaufstehern gehörte, hatte er mit der Uhrzeit keine Probleme. Nachdem er sich also erstmal ausgiebig gestreckt hatte, stand der Silberhaarige auf und ging ins Bad. Dort vollzog er seine Morgenwäsche und zog sich anschließend an.

Als er nun fix und fertig in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum kam, sah er auf die Uhr. Es war gerade mal 7.30 Uhr, aber die perfekte Zeit um in aller Ruhe zu frühstücken. Doch vorher wandte er sich nochmals an Soren. „Muss ich in der Schule auf irgendetwas achten, ich meine, darf ich etwas Bestimmtes nicht tun, weil es nicht erlaubt ist", fragte er interessiert.

„Nun ja, im Grunde hast du durch deine Häuserzugehörigkeit einen ziemlichen Vorteil. Die allgemeinen Regeln müsstest du eigentlich kennen. Worauf du allerdings achten solltest, ist die Häuserfeindlichkeit. Lass dich bitte nicht davon anstecken. Obwohl ich glaube, dass das nicht passieren wird, denn ich weiß ja, wie es in Esandra ist. Dort gibt es so etwas nicht. Und sonst…versuch dich mit den Lehrern zu arrangieren, nicht zu sehr aufzumucken. Aber im Grunde ist auch das dir selbst überlassen. Solange du deine Identität nicht verrätst, bleib so, wie du bist, das ist am besten. Bei Schwierigkeiten werde ich mich darum kümmern", äußerte der Geist.

„Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse, du hast bestimmt schon gemerkt, dass es hier an der Schule magische Wesen wie Vampire oder Veelas und so weiter gibt, nicht wahr?", hakte dieser noch nach. Nach einem Nicken fuhr er fort. „Du solltest sie nicht verraten! Die Menschen reagieren nicht so gut auf sie und so würden sie nur in Gefahr geraten. Da du das sicher verstehen kannst, kann ich mich in diesem Fall wohl auf dich verlassen."

„Natürlich werde ich nichts sagen. Ich weiß ja, wie Menschen sein können…jedenfalls aus Geschichten von meinen Vätern. Und deine anderen Ratschläge werde ich auch beherzigen, keine Sorge", versicherte der Kleinere.

Dann machte er sich auf um in die Große Halle zu gehen. Bevor er allerdings sein Quartier verließ, legte er wieder eine Illusion über sich und Raziel, der wie immer an seiner Seite war. Nun konnte jeder wieder nur Harry Potter in ihm sehen.

Auf dem Weg begegnete ihnen noch nicht allzu viele Schüler und wenn, dann waren die meisten aus Ravenclaw.

In der Großen Halle angekommen, setzte sich Harry an seinen Tisch und kurz darauf erschien sein Essen. Nun frühstückte er in aller Ruhe. Natürlich fielen ihm die Blicke der Anwesenden auf, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er hatte früh gelernt sie sich nicht unwohl fühlen zu lassen.

**Flashback:**

Alex war nun 8 Jahre alt und nach Meinung von Kanan und Dillon war es Zeit dem Volk ihren Thronfolger zu präsentieren. Die Wachen und Angestellten des Schlosses kannten ihn bereits und die Bevölkerung wusste von ihm, aber gesehen hatten sie ihn noch nicht.

An diesem Tag war ein großes Stadtfest geplant, bei dem die Vorstellung des Silberhaarigen vonstatten gehen sollte. Der Silberdrache war auch schon ganz aufgeregt, denn im Grunde hatte er noch nie das Schloss verlassen um andere Leute kennen zu lernen. Natürlich hatte er seine Eltern schon bei Ausflügen begleitet, dennoch wurde er dort immer so gut es ging von allem abgeschottet.

Das Herrscherpaar war zu dieser Zeit der Meinung, dass der Kleine die riesige Aufmerksamkeit noch nicht verstehen beziehungsweise überstehen würde. Denn ihnen war klar, dass das Volk ihn nicht nur wegen seinem zukünftigen Königstatus, sondern auch wegen seinem Silberdrachenwesen bewundern würde. Silberdrachen waren nun mal selten und besonders mächtig. Niemand in Esandra stellte sich ihnen in den Weg. Da diese Drachen die Magie spürten, sie lenken und sie vollkommen verstehen konnten, wurden sie fast schon vergöttert. Jeder würde hoffen in der Gunst von ihnen zu steigen oder in ihrer Nähe sein zu dürfen.

Natürlich war die Mentalität in Esandra anders als in der Menschenwelt. Dort würde jeder versuchen Alex einzufangen, ihn für sich arbeiten zu lassen und dabei nicht vor Gewalt zurückzuschrecken. Allerdings hier, in dieser Welt war es nicht so. So etwas wie Falschheit oder Korruption gab es schlicht nicht. Jeder durfte seine Meinung vertreten und wurde dafür nicht bestrafft. Es war klar, dass nicht alle mit der Regierung einverstanden waren, so etwas gab es nirgendwo. Aber diese Leute konnten ihre Ansichten laut aussprechen und auf diplomatischem Wege versuchen sie zu verwirklichen. Gewalt gab es nur in direkten Konfrontationen im Sinne von Duellen oder kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen im kleinen Kreise. Bei so etwas waren Hinterhältigkeit und Fallen nicht erlaubt. Also keiner brauchte Angst haben hinterrücks ermordet oder durch liebende Menschen erpresst zu werden.

Fast schon eine Utopie, aber sie funktionierte.

Auf jeden Fall freute sich Alex auf dieses Fest, denn den ganzen Tag nur mit seinen zwei magischen Tieren und den Bewohnern des Schlosses Spaß zu haben, wurde auf Dauer langweilig. Außerdem hatten seine Eltern ihm genau erklärt, was auf ihn zukommen würde, wie die Menschen auf ihn reagieren würden, aber das war dem Silberäugigen egal. Er war sich sicher damit klar zu kommen. Und im Notfall hatte er ja noch Raziel und Nasaku, die würden die Gaffer schon vertreiben.

Die kleine Herrscherfamilie machte sich gerade fertig, als ein Diener ihnen mitteilte, dass es langsam Zeit wurde. Die letzten Feinarbeiten am Äußeren wurden getätigt und dann ging es zu den Kutschen, die sie in die große Stadt Malasku ganz in der Nähe bringen würden.

„Pa, muss ich irgendetwas zu den Leuten sagen?", fragte ein neugieriger Alex Kanan. Dieser sah ihn schmunzelnd an und antwortete dann ruhig, „Nein, müssen tust du das nicht, aber wenn du willst, werde ich dich nicht abhalten. Das Volk soll dich schließlich kennen lernen und vielleicht wären da ein paar Worte nicht unangebracht. Aber wie gesagt, das überlasse ich dir." Beide Väter waren wirklich stolz auf ihren Sohn, der so ein aufgewecktes Kerlchen geworden war, das jedes Wesen ohne Vorurteile begegnete. Ja, er würde ein würdiger Nachfolger von ihnen werden.

„Okay, dann werde ich was sagen…muss mir nur noch etwas überlegen…" murmelte der Kleinere, doch dann fiel ihm noch was anderes ein. „Du, Dad, vielleicht finde ich in der Stadt neue Freunde, können die mich dann besuchen. Bitte…das ist so toll, endlich neue Leute, mit denen ich Spaß haben kann", meinte er aufgeregt. Der Goldhaarige schaute kurz zu Kanan, bis er sich schlussendlich an Alex wandte. „Okay, wenn du denkst, dass diese Freunde in Ordnung sind, werden wir auch erlauben, dass sie dich besuchen, versprochen", gestattete er. Er wusste natürlich, dass schon allein der Lichttiger und der Schattenbasilisk dafür sorgen würden, dass diese Leute ihrem Sohn nichts Böses tun konnten.

Nach einer halben Stunde kamen sie endlich in der Stadt an, wo sie auch schon sehnsüchtig erwartet wurden. Sie wurden zu einer erhöhten Bühne gebracht, auf der drei Throne aufgestellt waren. Dort setzten sich die Drachen hin, bevor sich Kanan an das Volk wandte, das aus dem ganzen Reich zusammengekommen war. „Schön, dass ihr alle so zahlreich hier erschienen seid um mit uns zu feiern. Sicher sind die meisten hergekommen um unsren Sohn und euren zukünftigen König kennen zu lernen, deshalb will ich auch gleich zur Sache kommen…"

Jetzt sah der schwarze Drache zu dem Silberhaarigen und sprach leise zu ihm. „Alexander, stehst du kurz auf, damit dich auch alle sehen können."

Als dieser das getan hatte, ging die Rede weiter. „Dies ist mein Sohn, Alexander Dracien und er wird nach mir über Esandra herrschen. Wie ihr seht, ist er ein Silberdrache, also wird er zweifellos gerecht regieren."

Was nun folgte, war eine Stille, die von Überraschung und Bewunderung zeugte. Nahezu alle Wesen sahen zu dem kleinen Achtjährigen, der sich nun, da er alle Aufmerksamkeit hatte, doch nicht so wohl fühlte, wie vorher vermutet. Allerdings ließ er sich das nicht so sehr ansehen. Er lächelte zu den Leuten, die die unterschiedlichsten magischen Wesen darstellten. Er sah unter andrem Zentauren, Vampire, Veelas, Chimären, Harpyien und natürlich Drachen...

Der Silberäugige sammelte sich noch mal kurz und sprach dann selber zum Volk. „Hallo, wie ich heiße und was ich bin, hat mein Pa ja schon erzählt. Ich wollte bloß hinzufügen, dass ich hoffe, dass ich später nichts falsch mache und wir alle gut zurecht kommen, denn ich mag dieses Land und ich will nicht, dass es zu Grunde geht. Ich selber bin zwar noch jung, aber ich kenne den Unterschied zwischen Gut und Böse. Ich habe keine Vorurteile gegenüber anderen Rassen und werde alle gleich behandeln. Tja, und ansonsten will ich im Augenblick nur neue Freunde finden, damit es nicht immer so langweilig beim Spielen ist."

Als Alex das letzte aussprach, mussten alle erstmal herzlich lachen. Mit diesen wenigen Worten hatte der Kleine bereits ein Großteil dazu beigetragen die Bevölkerung auf seine Seite zu ziehen.

**Flashbackende**

Ja, das war damals recht aufregend und die Blicke auch ziemlich einschüchternd, aber mit der Zeit und den Jahren hatte Harry sich daran gewöhnt. So waren die Blicke von den anderen Schülern nun nicht mehr wirklich Furcht einflößend.

Nach seinem Mahl begab sich der Schwarzhaarige mit seinem Lichttiger zu seinem ersten Unterricht. Er hatte Zauberkunst mit Slytherin und Ravenclaw bei Professor Filius Flitwick. Er war schon interessiert, wie alles ablaufen sollte.

Im Klassenraum angekommen, setzte er sich in die erste Reihe, schließlich wollte er nichts verpassen.

Da noch etwas Zeit bis zum Stundenanfang und er vorerst der einzige Anwesende war, fing er ein Gespräch mit Raziel an. /Du, sag mal, was hältst du vom Direktor? Das konnte ich gestern gar nicht fragen, weil sich die Ereignisse so überschlagen haben./ /Bei ihm solltest du vorsichtig sein, er ist mir nicht geheuer. Er hat so eine merkwürdige Aura um sich. Ich kann es dir nicht erklären, in so etwas bist du besser als ich. Aber eins steht fest, er ist nicht so, wie er sich gibt!/, warnte die im Augenblick kleine Katze. /Ja, du hast recht, das hab ich auch schon gemerkt. In seiner Gegenwart ist die Magie auch ganz komisch, irgendwie verzerrt. Aber es ist schön zu hören, dass nicht nur mir das aufgefallen ist. Ich werde bei ihm wachsam sein, versprochen./ Damit beendete Alex das Gespräch, denn die anderen Schüler betraten nun ebenfalls das Zimmer und da wollte er geistig anwesend sein.

Die Slytherins setzten sich auf seine Seite des Raumes und die Ravenclaw auf die andere. ‚Mein Gott, diese Häuserstreitigkeiten müssen wirklich extrem sein, wenn diese Schüler schon in der ersten Klasse den Raum aufteilen', dachte der Grünäugige bei sich.

Plötzlich schaute er auf, als er bemerkt, dass sich jemand neben ihm nieder ließ.

Es war Draco Malfoy, der seine Chance nutzen wollte, vielleicht mit dem andren ins Gespräch zu kommen. „Hi, na, wie hast du die erste Nacht auf Hogwarts verbracht. Muss doch ziemlich einsam in deinem Haus sein, so als einziger Schüler dort."

„Nein, ich hab gut geschlafen und allein bin ich nicht. Ich hab Raziel an meiner Seite und mein Hausgeist Soren Draconis ist auch ein guter Gesprächspartner. Aber trotzdem danke der Nachfrage. Und dir, wie war es bei euch in Slytherin?" Der blonde Junge sah ihn überrascht an. Er hatte wohl nicht gedacht, dass Harry so leicht auf ein Gespräch einging. Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte. „Draco, ich hab zwar gesagt, dass ich nicht sofort dein Freundschaftsangebot annehme, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich mich nicht mit dir unterhalte. Ich will dich kennen lernen, um zu entscheiden, ob du ein guter Freund sein kannst und die beste Möglichkeit dafür ist sich zu unterhalten. Also, wie ist es bei euch im Haus?", wiederholte Harry die Frage.

Der Malfoy wurde kurzzeitig rot, weil der andere ihn durchschaut hatte, aber dann besann er sich wieder. „Nun, es ist in Ordnung, wir sind alle in Zweierzimmer aufgeteilt und jedes Zimmer hat ein eigenes Bad. Die Mädchen sind von den Jungs getrennt und über ihre Zimmer liegt ein Zauber, dass kein Junge sie betreten kann. Na ja, und dann noch unseren Gemeinschaftsraum, den jedes Haus hat. Es ist ganz in Ordnung. Außerdem teile ich meinen Raum mit meinem Freund Blaise Zabini, das ist noch um Klassen besser", entgegnete er. Als er von seinen Freund sprach, zeigte er auf den Jungen neben ihm. Ein Schwarzhaariger, der blaue Augen und einen leicht italienischen Touch hatte.

Harry war sich sicher, dieser würde den Mädchen und Jungen reihenweise die Herzen brechen, wenn er älter wurde. „Das hört sich doch gut an. Es freut mich, dass du anscheinend mit Slytherin zufrieden bist... Wir können später weiter reden, ich sehe den Professor kommen, da sollten wir ruhig sein", machte er den anderen aufmerksam. In diesem Augenblick betrat eine kleine Person mit eindeutigen Vorfahren auf Kobold-Seite den Raum.

Flitwick machte sich gerade auf dem Bücherstapel hinter seinem Pult bequem, als die anderen Schüler leiser wurden, denn der Unterricht fing an.

„Guten Morgen, meine lieben Schüler, in meinem Unterricht wollen wir die verschiedenen Zaubersprüche kennen lernen, die man im Alltag braucht. Beginnen werden wir mit dem ‚Wingardium Leviosa', einem Spruch, der Gegenstände in die Luft fliegen und für kurze Zeit schweben lässt. Da sie noch Anfänger sind, fangen wir mit einer Feder an. Die ist nicht allzu schwer und daher leichter zu bewegen. Außerdem schmerzt sie nicht, sollte man die Kontrolle verlieren und die Feder auf den Kopf oder andere Körperteil fallen." Nach dieser Erklärung musste der kleine Mann leicht schmunzeln. Ein eindeutiger Hinweis darauf, dass er so etwas schon miterlebt hatte und sich jetzt erinnerte.

Flitwick demonstrierte anhand einer eigenen Feder, wie die Kinder den Zauberstab bewegen und wie sie den Spruch aufsagen sollten.

Danach herrschte buntes Treiben, denn die Schüler holten ihren Zauberstab heraus und versuchten den Professor nachzuahmen. Doch wie zu erwarten war, klappte es nicht sofort. Bei einigen tat sich nichts, bei anderen wiederum explodierte das Zielobjekt.

Einzige Ausnahme war Harry. Zum einen benutzte er ja keinen Zauberstab und zum anderen funktionierte der Spruch bei ihm gleich beim ersten Mal. Das war auch kein Wunder, schließlich war er mit Magie aufgewachsen. Der Schwarzhaarige musste schon früh lernen seine gewaltige Macht zu kontrollieren und da war so ein einfacher Zauber nur Babykram.

Professor Flitwick kam natürlich sofort angelaufen, denn er war begeistert. „Toll, Mr. Potter, das haben sie fantastisch hinbekommen. Trotz des Fehlens eines Stabes hat es sofort funktioniert. Ich bin beeindruckt... Ich kann ihnen ja leider keine Punkte geben, aber gegen ein Lob spricht nichts. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn sie nun den andren Schülern helfen würde", äußerte der kleine Mann und wandte sich nun selber an diejenigen, die noch Probleme hatten.

Der Grünäugige hatte nichts dagegen zu helfen. Anfangen tat er mit Draco und Blaise. Er zeigte ihnen nochmals genau den Bewegungsablauf, betonte die Worte und ließ sie probieren. Dabei schaute Harry genau hin, um sie dann zu korrigieren. Nach zwei weiteren Versuchen schafften auch die beiden Slytherins einen ausgezeichneten ‚Wingardium Leviosa' und bekamen jeweils 10 Punkte für ihr Haus.

Anschließend verlief der Rest der Stunde äußerst gelassen, denn nach und nach gelang es jedem die Feder schweben zu lassen. Als Hausaufgabe bekamen sie auf den Zauberspruch weiter zu üben.

Nach Zauberkunst hatte der Schwarzhaarige Kräuterkunde mit den Ravenclaws und Hufflepuff bei Pomona Sprout. Dort passierte nicht viel. Die Professorin erklärte nur die unterschiedliche Einteilung von Kräutern in gefährlich und ungefährlich. Dazu zeigte sie ihnen noch das ein oder andere Beispiel, aber hauptsächlich wurde Theorie behandelt.

Danach ging es wieder in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen, wo Harry nach wie vor das Hauptgesprächsthema war. Jetzt, nachdem man ihn ohne Zauberstab zaubern gesehen hatte, war er natürlich noch weiter in den Mittelpunkt gerückt. Aber das störte ihn nicht wirklich, er war die Ruhe selbst.

Die letzten Unterrichtsstunden des Tages waren Zaubertränke. Nun, im Grunde war der Grünäugige sehr neugierig darauf, denn den Lehrer fand er interessant. Professor Snape war ein Vampir, wie übrigens der Großteil der Slytherins. Das fand Harry aufschlussreich, denn es bedeutete, dass diese toleranter waren als der Rest an der Schule. Na ja, er würde schon sehen.

Den Unterricht hatte der Schwarzhaarige diesmal mit den Schlangen und den Löwen, den Gryffindors. Das änderte sofort das Klima im Raum, wie er schnell feststellte. Da er natürlich wieder einer der ersten gewesen war, hatte er sich in die erste Reihe gesetzt wie bei allen anderen Lehrstunden. Und ohne, dass es geplant war, saß er erneut auf der Slytherin- Seite mit Draco und Blaise neben sich. Die Gryffindors, allen voran ein rothaariger Junge mit Namen Ron Weasley, versuchten ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass der Umgang mit den Schlangen ihm nur Schaden konnte. Sie wären böse und Anhänger eines Typen, den alle nur Du-weißt-schon-wer nannten. Harry erinnerte sich, dass das der Mann sein musste, der seine wirklichen Eltern umgebracht hatte. Trotzdem blieb er weiter auf seinem Platz sitzen. Er erklärte den Löwen in Ruhe, dass er sich seine eigene Meinung bilden wollte und im Augenblick wäre er eher geneigt die Slytherins zu mögen als die Gryffindors, denn diese würden nur von Vorurteilen beherrscht, so was mochte er nicht.

Dann war plötzlich alles still, weil Severus Snape mit einem einschüchternen Auftritt den Klassenraum betrat. Er ging vorne an das Pult und besah sich die Schüler. Dabei zeigte er deutlich seine Missbilligung über die Löwen und zu Harrys Erstaunen auch über ihn.

Der Schwarzhaarige konnte den Blick nicht ganz einordnen, es war eine Mischung aus Abscheu, Neugierde und Erwartungen, die Snape wohl von ihm hatte. Nun ja, Harry konnte diesen Blick zwar nicht verstehen, aber er würde schon sehen, wie der Professor war.

Der Professor fing mit seiner Rede. „Guten Tag, meine Damen und Herren. Zu Beginn will ich noch ein paar Worte zu diesem Fach sagen. Zum einen ist es kein Unterricht zum Schlafen. Höchste Konzentration ist gefragt, da der kleinste Fehler zum Beispiel zu viel Gramm einer Zutat oder einmal zu viel Rühren katastrophale Folgen haben kann. Zum anderen erwarte ich von ihnen, dass sie zu jeder Stunde sich vorbereiten und sie ihre Hausaufgaben machen. Ich kann Faulenzer nicht ausstehen und dementsprechend werden sie auch bestrafft. Ich schrecke nicht vor Punktabzügen oder der Erteilung von Nachsitzen zurück."

Nach diesen kurzen Worten gab es in dem Raum eine Totenstille, niemand traute sich etwas zu sagen, niemand wollte die Aufmerksamkeit des Lehrers auf sich lenken.

„Nun denn, dann wollen wir mal sehen, wie unfähig sie wirklich sind… Potter, was bekomme ich, wenn ich einem Wermutaufguss geriebene Affodillwurzel hinzufüge?", schoss er auf einmal los. Harry allerdings blieb gelassen und erwiderte ruhig, „Dies ergibt einen starken Beruhigungstrank, der auch Trank der lebenden Toten genannt wird." Das erstaunte Snape, das sah der Kleinere eindeutig. Anscheinend hatte der andere nicht erwartet, dass er die Antwort kannte. Aber das störte ihn nicht, denn er mochte es, wenn er gefordert wurde und bis jetzt kam das an diesem Schultag noch nicht vor.

Severus hingegen besann sich nach ein paar Sekunden und stellte die nächsten Fragen. "Wo finde ich einen Bezoar?" "Im Magen einer Ziege, Sir." "Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Eisenhut und Wolfwurz?" "Keiner, Sir, sie sind ein und dieselbe Pflanze. Auch als Aconitum bekannt", erklärte Harry.

Okay, das war nicht das, was Severus erwartet hatte. Das Wissen des Jüngeren beeindruckte ihn und er musste zugeben, dass er neugierig auf diesen wurde. Woher kannte der andere die Antworten auf seine Fragen? Da er bei den Slytherins saß, wusste der Schwarzäugige mit Sicherheit, dass Harry nicht betrog. Die Schlangen würden so etwas nicht zulassen. Nun gut, mit Potter würde er sich später beschäftigen, jetzt war die Demütigung der Gryffindors erstmal sein nächstes Ziel. Dafür hatte er sich schon den ein oder anderen Kandidaten herausgesucht, allen voran der Weasley- Junge und dieses Granger Mädchen, das schon die ganze Zeit ihren Arm nicht runter nehmen wollte, da sie anscheinend alles genau wusste. Das würde er gleich mal testen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Rest der Stunde verlief für die Schlangen äußerst befriedigend, denn zum einen bekamen sie Punkte zugesprochen und zum andren konnten sie miterleben, wie die Löwen gedemütigt wurden und eine Menge an Hauspunkten verloren.

Harry selber fand das auch recht amüsant, vor allem weil er genau merkte, dass einige der Gryffindors sich für den Nabel der Welt und allwissend hielten. Er fand, genau diese Personen sollten mal einen Denkzettel bekommen.

Nach der Stunde hatten die Schüler Freizeit bis zum Abendbrot. Der Schwarzhaarige nutzte die Zeit um in sein Quartier zu gehen, seine Hausaufgaben zu machen und ein kurzes Gespräch über den Tag mit seinen Eltern zu führen. Von seinen Vermutungen den Direktor betreffend und den anderen Merkwürdigkeiten wie Fawkes und das Schloss erzählte er nichts. Das würde seinen Vätern nicht gefallen und vor allem Dillon wäre sofort dafür ihn wieder nach Hause zu holen, deshalb schwieg er lieber.

Dann war auch schon Zeit fürs Abendessen in der Großen Halle.

Diesmal fielen Harry vor allem die Blicke des Direktors und des Tränkeprofessors auf. Beide schauten ihn äußerst intensiv an, aber er konnte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen warum. Nun gut, er würde sehen, was da noch auf ihn zukam.

Schließlich war die Nacht gekommen und auch schon wieder Zeit um ins Bett zu gehen. Alex, wie immer in seinem Raum in seiner natürlichen Form, wünschte seinem Geist ein ‚Gute Nacht' und ging schlafen.


	8. Todessertreffen

**Todessertreffen**

Mittlerweile war eine Woche vergangen und das Leben an der Schule hatte sich so einigermaßen eingepegelt. Die Schüler hatten sich an das neue Haus und dessen ungewöhnliche Bewohner gewöhnt. Harry Potter, seine Katze Raziel und der Hausgeist Soren Draconis wurden nicht mehr bei jedem Betreten eines Zimmers wie das siebte Weltwunder betrachtet und die meisten Kinder hatten es auch aufgegeben mit dem Retter der Zauberwelt in ein Gespräch zu kommen, denn so leicht gelang so etwas nicht. Der Held der Nation war in Sachen Gesprächspartner äußerst wählerisch und jene, die seiner Aufmerksamkeit nicht würdig waren, wurden freundlich abgewimmelt oder einfach ignoriert. Trotzdem war so gut wie niemand der Meinung, er wäre arrogant, denn meistens war er im Umgang mit anderen charmant und zuvorkommend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

An diesem Abend war Severus Snape noch spät nachts unterwegs, denn er musste zu einem Treffen. Ein Treffen, auf dem das zurzeit gefährlichste Wesen in Groß Britannien auch anwesend sein würde.

Als er nun durch die finstere Nacht, die ihm wegen seines Daseins als Vampir überhaupt nichts ausmachte, zur Grenze des Apparierschutzes marschierte, dachte er an den Jungen, der ihm nichts als Rätsel aufgab.

‚Potter gibt nichts über seine Vergangenheit preis! Selbst Albus regt sich auf, weil er nichts erfährt. Und dann diese Ruhe, die der Grünäugige ausstrahlt… Sie ist völlig untypisch für einen Erstklässler. Außerdem kommt er nicht so selbstherrlich wie sein Vater rüber, er ist eindeutig nicht wie dieser. Der hätte sich sofort in den Mittelpunkt gestellt und gesagt, ‚Seht alle her, ich bin der Größte, denn ich habe ein eigenes Haus nur für mich allein!' Nein, so etwas hat dieser Junge nicht getan. Ganz im Gegenteil, jedem, der ihm zu nahe kommt, weil er sich irgendwas von einer Freundschaft mit ihm erhofft, sagt er seine Meinung… Potter ist ein Mysterium, eindeutig', dachte er.

Nachdem Severus die Appariergrenze überschritten hatte, apparierte er mit einem ‚Plopp' und erschien in Slytherin Castle, einem Schloss, das es durchaus mit Hogwarts aufnehmen konnte. Aber daran waren wohl die Erbauer schuld, die niemand anderes als Salazar Slytherin und Godric Gryffindor waren.

Nun musste sich der Tränkemeister sputen, denn ansonsten käme er zu spät und das würde Strafe nach sich ziehen. Die wollte der Schwarzäugige vermeiden, denn ein ‚Crucio' war nicht so leicht wegzustecken, egal wie schwach er war oder wie oft man ihn schon erhalten hatte.

Gerade betrat er einen riesigen Saal durch die Seitentür, als er auch schon angesprochen wurde. „Severus, du bist spät. Du kannst von Glück reden, dass ER noch nicht hier ist, so musst du keine Rechenschaft ablegen." Ein blonder Mann mit aristokratischen Zügen sah den Schwarzhaarigen ziemlich ernst an.

„Lucius, du weißt, dass ich mich nicht so leicht aus Hogwarts entfernen kann. Außerdem muss ich dann auch immer erst eine Weile laufen, ehe eine Apparation möglich ist, also brauchst du mich nicht nerven. Ich weiß genau, was passiert, wenn ich nicht pünktlich bin. Da das aber nicht der Fall war, brauchen wir auch nicht weiter drüber reden!", brummte der Vampir.

Plötzlich wurde es still und alle schwarz gekleideten Anwesenden gingen in die Knie, so auch die beiden eben noch Diskutierenden. Niemand sprach, als sich eine Figur, die sich als Mann mit einem Schlangengesicht entpuppte, einen Weg durch die Menge bahnte. Er ging zielstrebig auf einen Thron am Ende des Raums zu. Erst als dieser sich auf diesen niederließ, wandte er sich den Anwesenden zu. Er sah jeden einzelnen an, ohne selbst eine Regung zu zeigen, bis er schließlich erlaubte, dass die Knienden sich erhoben.

Danach schaute er zu einem seiner Untergebenen und zischte, „McNair, was ist bei dem letzten Auftrag schief gelaufen? Du solltest doch bloß ein simples Buch beschaffen… Ich hab dir 10 Männer mitgegeben, dir einen Lageplan des Aufenthaltsortes zukommen lassen und trotzdem habe ich weder das Werk, noch besitze ich meine 10 Todesser. Wie konnte das passieren? Du bist als einziger zurückgekehrt, mit leeren Händen. Ich hoffe für dich, dass du eine gute Erklärung hast!"

Die Leute, die neben den Genannten standen, sahen, wie eben dieser anfing zu zittern. „Mylord, entschuldigt mein Versagen, aber der Ort des Buches war zu stark mit Zaubern geschützt. Wir hatten keine Chance diese Flüche zu brechen. Nachdem wir den 6. Mann verloren hatten, dachte ich, es wäre klüger abzubrechen und euch Bescheid zu geben. Doch als wir Verbliebenen das Haus verließen, war dort Dumbledore mit seinem Orden. Sie griffen uns an, nur mit letzter Not konnte ich entkommen. Verzeiht, Mylord, ich konnte nichts tun", erklärte McNair unterwürfig.

Doch so leicht war Voldemort, denn um den handelte es sich bei dem Lord, nicht zu besänftigen. „Schweig und wag es nicht dich weiter zu rechtfertigen. Für Versagen gibt es keine Entschuldigung. Du hättest bis zum Ende bei deinen Männern bleiben, mit ihnen sterben müssen. Außerdem hast du auch noch zugelassen, dass das Buch in die Hände von Dumbledore geraten kann. Das ist unverzeihlich und muss bestrafft werden. Crucio!", sprach er zornig. Während seiner Erwiderung glühten seine roten Augen geradezu. Ein sicheres Zeichen, dass man ihm nun nicht zu nahe treten bzw. besser gute Nachrichten für ihn haben sollte.

Nach ein paar Minuten löste er den Spruch und entließ McNair aus der Versammlung. Außerdem legte der dunkle Lord ihm nahe sich in nächster Zeit nicht bei ihm blicken zu lassen. Nun wandte er sich Severus zu, der auch etwas unruhig war, aber sich nichts anmerken ließ. „Snape, hat der Alte es geschafft das Buch in seine Hände zu bekommen?", fragte er harsch.

Der Tränkemeister antwortete sofort, „Nein, Mylord, auch er ist mit seinen Leuten gescheitert und hat ziemlich viele dabei verloren. Die Zauber auf dem Haus müssen äußerst stark sein, denn selbst er hat keine Ahnung, wie man sie durchbricht."

„Nun gut, wenigstens eine erfreuliche Nachricht an diesem Abend…" murmelte er zu sich selber, bevor er sich an die anderen Todesser wandte. In der nächsten Stunde befragte er noch ein paar weitere zu Aufträgen, die er ihnen erteilt hatte. Wenn er nicht zufrieden war, erfolgte ein ‚Crucio' oder ein anderer Folterfluch.

Doch letztendlich war das Treffen beendet, die meisten verließen den Raum und danach das Anwesen. Als nur noch der Innere Kreis anwesend war, löste Tom Riddle die Schlangenillusion und atmete auf. Er war ein schöner, junger 1,87m großer Schwarzhaariger mit blauen Augen. Niemand würde ihn so auf offener Straße als Voldemort erkennen.

„So, jetzt können wir uns anderem zuwenden... Severus, die Schule hat angefangen und Potter müsste jetzt auch da sein. Wie ist er so, erzähl!", forderte der nun Blauäugige auf. Er war wirklich interessiert, wie es dem Jungen, den er nicht töten konnte, ergangen war.

„Nun, also…Tom, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich dir erzählen soll. Der Junge ist mir ein Rätsel… Anscheinend ist er nicht, wie der Alte angenommen hatte, bei seinen Verwandten aufgewachsen. Das regt diesen ganz schön auf, denn das muss irgendwie seine Pläne durchkreuzt haben. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was die Verwandten damit zu tun hatten, aber Dumbledore hat getobt. Tja, seine Eltern kenne ich nicht, auch der Direktor ist bis jetzt unwissend. Er hat zwar herausgefunden, dass es zwei Männer sind und diese Dillon und Kanan Dracien heißen, aber das war es auch schon. Es gibt keine weiteren Informationen über sie, fast so als würden sie nicht existieren", berichtete der Schwarzäugige.

„Das ist ja merkwürdig… Lucius, versuch du auch mal, ob du nicht etwas mehr in Erfahrung bringen kannst", befahl er jetzt dem blonde Mann, der neben einer ebenfalls blonden Frau, seiner Ehefrau Narzissa Malfoy, stand. Dieser nickte kurz und dann galt aller Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Tränkemeister.

„Was den Jungen selber angeht…er ist in ein eigenes Haus, dem Haus der Drachen, gekommen. Dort lebt er allein mit seiner Katze, die ihn nicht aus den Augen lässt, und dem Hausgeist Soren Draconis, der auch gleichzeitig der Hausvorstand ist. Ich bin am zweiten Tag schon mit ihm zusammengerasselt, denn ich wollte Potter Nachsitzen verpassen um ihn vielleicht ein wenig auszuhorchen, aber das hat nicht geklappt. Es ist nämlich so, dass ein Schüler dieses Hauses nur eine Strafe bekommt, wenn sie gerechtfertig ist und die Rechtfertigung muss vor dem Geist standhalten, Dumbledore hat kein Mitspracherecht. Tja, und Rennen auf dem Flur ist kein Grund, seiner Meinung nach", brummte er in seinen nichtvorhandenen Bart.

„Das ist ja interessant. Ich muss unbedingt meine Eltern mal fragen, schließlich müssen sie das Haus ja kennen. Immerhin haben sie Hogwarts erbaut. Und nach diesem Geist sollte ich mich auch erkundigen, denn von dem habe ich auch noch nichts gehört…" überlegte der Lord. Die Anwesenden stimmten ihm mit einem Nicken zu. „Und wie ist der Junge selbst? Ist er vorlaut und arrogant, so wie du vermutet hast?", hakte Tom nach.

„Das ist auch so eine Sache… Er ist nicht so, wie ich erwartet habe. Er ist intelligent, hat, meiner Meinung nach, sogar mitbekommen, dass Dumbledore ein falsches Spiel spielt, denn er geht ihm aus dem Weg. Außerdem ist er keineswegs so selbstverliebt und eingebildet wie sein Vater. Er ist äußerst selbstbewusst und zeigt das auch. Was mich allerdings wundert, ist, dass er noch keine richtigen Freunde hat. Es ist schon merkwürdig genug, dass er mit allen redet, selbst mit den Slytherins. Aber so wirklich lässt er niemanden an sich ran. Da ich mitbekommen habe, dass er in den Fächer, die er mit den Schlangen hat, neben Draco sitzt, hab ich diesen mal deswegen gefragt. Er meinte, dass Potter keine Vorurteile hätte, egal gegen wen. Und er wolle die Leute erst kennen lernen, bevor er sich entschied sie als Freund oder Feind zu betrachten. Das sei auch der Grund, warum er noch keine Freunde hat. Er wolle sich nämlich erst gründlich mit den Interessierten unterhalten, bevor er eine Entscheidung träfe", erzählte Severus weiter.

Tom war beeindruckt von dem, was er über den Jungen erfuhr. Er hatte gedacht, dass dieser einfältig wäre und sich von jedem manipulieren ließe. Aber es schien das Gegenteil der Fall zu sein. So wie es klang, schien er sogar eine Chance zu haben, dass Harry sich mit Slytherins anfreundete und er ihm so näher kam. Vielleicht hätte er auch die Möglichkeit ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen, mit den richtigen Argumenten wohlgemerkt. „Severus, behalt ihn weiter unter Beobachtung und teile mir jede Auffälligkeit mit. Ich will absolut alles wissen, auch wenn Dumbledore etwas bezüglich des Kleinen plant, verstanden?"

„Natürlich, Tom, wie du wünscht… Wenn nichts weiter ist, werde ich wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren", erwiderte dieser.

Nach einem Nicken von Tom, verabschiedete sich der Tränkemeister und machte sich wieder auf den Rückweg. Er war müde, denn die Uhr bewegte sich mittlerweile auf 3 zu. Außerdem war der Tag anstrengend gewesen, erst die Bälger, die einfach nicht hören wollten, die Lehrer und der Direktor, die ihm auf die Nerven gingen, und schließlich das Treffen. Er freute sich jetzt nur auf sein Bett und dann trotz der Kürze auf erholsamen Schlaf.


	9. Lösung eines Problems

**Lösung eines Problems**

Alex wachte am Montagmorgen der zweiten Woche auf. Er war bereit sich ab jetzt den Geheimnissen des Schlosses zu stellen. In der ersten Woche hatte er erstmal seine Umgebung und die Leute kennen lernen wollen, jetzt hatte er für andere Sachen Zeit. Nun konnte er sich interessanteren Dingen widmen.

Zuallererst wollte er herausfinden, was es mit Fawkes auf sich hatte. Was war der Grund, warum dieser bei ihrem Treffen beim Direktor so ruhig und traurig ausgesehen hatte? Warum war er eigentlich so gut wie nie außerhalb des Schulleiterzimmers zu sehen? Es sei denn, er sollte irgendwelche Briefe überbringen. Normalerweise waren Phönixe sehr naturverbunden und nutzten jedwede Möglichkeit um in ihr zu verweilen. Und wenn sie ein Wesen gewählt hatten, das sie als wert erachteten, sie als Gefährten zu bekommen, dann ließen sie diese nur selten aus ihrer Reichweite. Aber Alex hatte Fawkes weder bei den Mahlzeiten noch bei den gelegentlichen Spaziergängen des Direktors gesehen.

Alles Indizien dafür, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

Das alles ging Alex während seiner Morgenwäsche durch den Kopf. Nun überlegte er, wie er vorgehen sollte. Er musste Dumbledore aus seinem Zimmer locken, für mindestens 2 Stunden. So hatte er genug Zeit um sich mit Fawkes zu unterhalten und möglicherweise dessen Problem zu beseitigen.

Doch wie sollte er das schaffen?

Raziel und Soren sahen den Kleineren mittlerweile schon sehr besorgt an, denn immerhin hatte dieser bis jetzt noch nichts gesagt. Der Geist fragte den Lichttiger, ob dieser wüsste, ob etwas passiert war. Aber die Großkatze war genauso ratlos wie auch der Hausvorstand.

Der Silberdrache bewegte sich, immer noch in Gedanken, auf den Ausgang zu, als er durch einen kräftigen Stups ins Kreuz wieder in die Wirklichkeit gebracht wurde. „Raziel, was soll denn das?", nörgelte der Silberhaarige.

„Ich hab dich jetzt schon mindestens 5-mal angesprochen, aber du hast nicht reagiert!", erwiderte der Lichttiger. „Ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen, dass du noch immer nicht deine Illusion über dich und mich gelegt hast", erklärte er weiter.

„Oh, das hätte ich doch glatt vergessen", murmelte Alex und machte eine kurze Handbewegung, so dass die Tarnung erschien. Danach verließen die beiden das Quartier.

Sobald die Räume hinter ihnen lagen, wanderten Harrys Gedanken wieder zum Problem Dumbledore. Raziel versuchte zwar immer wieder ihn in Gedanken anzusprechen, aber wie schon zuvor reagierte der Grünäugige nicht.

Plötzlich wurde der Schwarzhaarige erneut aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Doch diesmal war ein kleiner Tumult vor der Tür zur Großen Halle schuld. Er ging näher und erkannte Draco Malfoy und Ron Weasley, die wohl mal wieder aneinander geraten waren. Das hatte Harry schon in der ersten Woche mehrer Male miterleben können. Er fand es immer wieder amüsant, wenn die beiden sich ankeiften. Doch den wahren Grund dafür hatte er noch nicht herausgefunden.

Nun hörte er aber interessiert zu.

„Wiesel, ich frage mich, was du eigentlich hier an der Schule zu suchen hast. Du bist so dumm, dass du sowieso keine Chance hast zu bestehen. Deine Familie sollte lieber das Geld sparen um sich vielleicht mal ordentliche Kleidung leisten zu können", feixte der Blonde.

Der Rothaarige hingegen hatte schon ein wirklich wütendes Gesicht. Und da Harry wusste, dass dieser nicht so gut mit Worten umgehen konnte, vermutete er, dass Ron höchstwahrscheinlich mit physischer Gewalt antworten würde.

„Frettchen, halt bloß dein Maul oder du kriegst gleich was auf die Schnauze. Als Sohn eines Todesser solltest gerade du aufpassen, was du von dir gibst!", äußerte der Weasley.

„Du solltest vorsichtig mit deinen Anschuldigungen sein, Trottel, sonst könnte so etwas leicht nach hinten losgehen", drohte wiederum Draco. Nichtsdestoweniger war das das letzte Tröpfchen, der das Fass für den anderen überlaufen ließ. Ron ballte die Hände, erhob sie und ging wutentbrannt auf dem Blonden zu.

„Was wird das, wenn es fertig ist, Mr. Weasley? Sie wollen doch nicht etwa handgreiflich werden…? 20 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und Nachsitzen! Eine Woche! Bei Filch!", hörte man plötzlich die eisige Stimme des Tränkeprofessor. Der Rothaarige erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und wurde aufgrund der Strafe noch wütender. Bevor er noch etwas Unüberlegtes sagen oder tun konnte und Gryffindor noch mehr Punkte abgezogen wurden, zerrten ihn ein paar Löwen zum Essen. Snape indessen wandte sich an die Schaulustigen. „Hier gibt es nichts zu sehen. Verschwinden und gehen sie frühstücken!" Danach verschwand er mit einem eleganten Schwung um durch den Lehrereingang in die Große Halle zu gelangen.

Harry hatte das alles neugierig verfolgt. Und während er die beiden Streitenden beobachtet hatte, kam ihm eine Idee bezüglich seines Problems. Er schritt nun langsam auf Malfoy zu und sprach ihn leise an. „Draco, willst du heute an meinem Tisch sitzen? Ich möchte mich gerne mal mit dir unterhalten."

Der junge Slytherin sah den Schwarzhaarigen ganz überrascht an und überlegte, ob er zustimmen oder doch lieber ablehnen sollte. ‚Obwohl, Harry hatte noch niemanden an seinen Tisch eingeladen. Das scheint doch schon ein Fortschritt zu sein, wenn er das mir anbietet. Außerdem will ich ihm beweisen, dass ich seiner Freundschaft wert bin... Ich hasse die ganzen Speichellecker im Kerker. Die wollen nur aufgrund meines Namens mit mir befreundet sein. Blaise ist eine der wenigen Ausnahmen…' Solche und ähnliche Gedanken gingen dem Blonden durch den Kopf. Schließlich nickte er und folgte dem andren an dessen Tisch.

Natürlich wurden sie dadurch wieder das Gesprächsthema in der Halle. Warum saß Malfoy bei dem Retter? Warum gestattete der Held einen angehenden Todesser neben sich zu sitzen? Das waren nur einige der Fragen, die allen Schülern durch den Kopf gingen und die sie mit dem Nachbarn besprachen, während sie die beiden beobachteten.

Die Lehrer bildeten keine Ausnahme. Auch sie fanden es komisch, dass ein Slytherin am Haustisch von Harry Potter Platz nahm. Aber da sie sahen, dass der Junge- der- lebt nichts einzuwenden hatte, konnten auch sie nichts tun.

Vor allem Severus und Dumbledore schauten sich die Szene kritisch an. Allerdings aus völlig unterschiedlichen Gründen.

Der Tränkeprofessor war zufrieden, denn so wie es schien, näherten sich die beiden Schüler an und das könnte die Chance für Tom sein mehr über das Mysterium Harry Potter zu erfahren. Dessen ungeachtet fiel ihm natürlich auf, dass Draco äußerst zufrieden und glücklich damit war dem Ziel, Freundschaft mit dem Schwarzhaarigen zu schließen, näher gekommen zu sein. Denn er wusste als Patenonkel, wie schlimm es für diesen war ein Malfoy zu sein. Zum einen durfte er nur selten und wenn dann nur, wenn er allein war, seine Gefühle zeigen und zum anderen wollte jeder sein Freund sein um im Ansehen zu steigen. Der Lehrer vermutete, das war mit ein Grund, warum er so unbedingt mit Potter befreundet sein wollte. Diesem ging es ähnlich wie dem Blonden und es war eine Herausforderung die Freundschaft zu erlangen. Ja, Severus konnte das leichte Strahlen, das nur wenige erkennen konnten, in den Augen von Draco gut verstehen.

Dumbledore hingegen war unzufrieden. Er wollte nicht, dass die beiden in engeren Kontakt kamen. Das würde alle seine Pläne bezüglich dem Schwarzhaarigen über Bord werfen, denn der Malfoy würde auf den andren Einfluss nehmen. Außerdem käme Harry durch den Blonden in Berührung mit den Todessern und würde vielleicht das ein oder andere erfahren, was die gesamte Zauberwelt nicht wusste, nämlich dass er, Dumbledore, nicht so ganz der nette, gute Großvater war, den er allen vorspielte… Eins stand fest, er musste diese Entwicklung im Auge behalten und notfalls eingreifen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die beiden Beobachteten hatten es sich mittlerweile am Haustisch der Drachen bequem gemacht. Außerdem hatte der Silberdrache heimlich einen Zauber über den Tisch gelegt, der bewirkte, dass niemand ihr richtiges Gespräch hören konnte, dafür aber ein Erfundenes. So konnte sich keiner wundern, worüber sie sprachen, denn alle würden nur alltägliche Gesprächsthemen verstehen.

„Draco, wir können vollkommen offen sprechen, denn niemand wird uns verstehen. Ich habe dich hier an meinen Tisch eingeladen, weil ich eine Bitte an dich habe, die auch gleichzeitig eine Prüfung deiner Freundschaft sein wird", erklärte der Grünäugige.

Der Slytherin konnte nur verblüfft nicken und weiter interessiert zuhören, denn diese Bitte musste wirklich wichtig sein.

„Ich möchte, dass du Dumbledore heute für etwa 2 Stunden aus seinem Zimmer lockst. Er darf seine Räume in dieser Zeit nicht betreten, das ist äußerst wichtig. Genau wie, dass er den Ablenkungsversuch nicht mit dir in Verbindung bringt. Weil, wenn das geschieht, ahnt er sicher, dass ich auch mit drinnen stecke und dafür ist es noch zu früh. Meinst du, du kannst das schaffen", fragte Harry seinen Tischnachbarn zum Schluss neugierig.

Dieser war wie auch Raziel, der auf dem Boden saß, vollkommen überrascht. Beide fragten sich, warum der Schwarzhaarige das wollte. Was hatte er vor? Und Draco war derjenige, der dies auch laut aussprach. „Warum?"

„Nun, das ist der Teil, der deine Prüfung ist. Ich kann dir nicht erzählen, was ich vorhabe, denn dafür ist die Zeit noch nicht gekommen. Wirst du es trotzdem tun?", entgegnete der Silberdrache.

Der blonde Junge musste nachdenken. ‚Was soll ich tun, die Sache wird nicht einfach. Und als Gegenleistung bekomme ich nicht mal Informationen über den Grund… Ich schätze mal, er will ins Schulleiterbüro einbrechen, aber warum? Was will er dort…? Mist, was soll ich tun? Einfach helfen, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu erwarten? Das Risiko eingehen, erwischt zu werden? Ahhhhh, das ist so schwierig zu entscheiden… Obwohl, er hatte mich zum Beginn ja gewarnt, dass er mich prüfen würde und das ist eine Prüfung, zwar eine sehr schwere, aber eine Prüfung. Nun gut, dann werde ich ihm helfen, denn ich will sein Freund werden. Ein Freund, auf den er sich verlassen kann, der nicht gleich bei den ersten Schwierigkeiten wegläuft und ihn im Stich lässt.' Mit entschlossenem Gesicht wandte er sich an den anderen und antwortete auf die Frage, „Ja, ich werde es tun!"

Das freute Harry sehr, denn er hatte gehofft, dass sein Banknachbar ihm helfen und damit zeigen würde, dass er ein echter Freund sein könnte. „Ich danke dir, damit hilfst du mir sehr. Hast du vielleicht schon eine Idee, wie du das bewerkstelligen willst?", erkundigte er sich.

„Nun ja, wie du schon sagtest, das wird keine einfache Sache, aber ich habe schon eine Idee. Ich werde etwas ins Schloss einschleusen, das alle Lehrer auf Trab halten wird", grinste Draco.

„Und was wird das sein? Ich hoffe, du bringst die anderen Schüler nicht damit in Gefahr", hakte der andere nach.

„Es wird zwar gefährlich, aber ich weiß, dass in so einer Situation alle Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume geschickt werden, so dürften diese nicht in Gefahr geraten… Ich habe vor einen Troll hierher zu holen... Was meinst du? Ich kann zwar nicht versprechen, dass es volle 2 Stunden dauert, bis sie ihn erwischen, aber es wird definitiv nicht allzu viel weniger Zeit sein", erläuterte der Blonde.

Harry war überrascht, denn auf so etwas wäre er niemals gekommen. Das war wirklich genial und niemand könnte seinen Tischnachbarn damit in Verbindung bringen… Einfach klasse! „Ja, das klingt gut und wenn du den Troll noch mit dem einen oder anderen Spruch schützt, dauert es noch etwas länger. Kennst du welche oder soll ich dir einige erklären?", erkundigte er sich noch.

„Solche Zauber gibt es…? Nein, ich kenne keine, würdest du mir also helfen? Das wäre nett, danke", entgegnete der Slytherin. In Gedanken fragte er sich zwar, woher der andere diese Sprüche kannte, stellte sie aber nicht, denn er wusste, er würde keine Antwort bekommen. Und ihm war genauso bewusst, dass je entgegenkommender er sich jetzt verhielt, desto früher konnte er Freundschaft schließen.

„Okay, nach Zaubertränke, unser letzten Stunde, haben wir Zeit, dann zeige und erkläre ich dir die Zauber. Gegen 16 Uhr will ich dann, dass du die Ablenkung startest. Meinst du, du schaffst es bis dahin einen Troll herzubekommen", wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen.

„Kein Problem, ich kenne einen Berg, wo einer lebt! Bis 4 Uhr nachmittags dürfte das kein Problem sein… Allerdings sollten wir uns jetzt auf den Weg zu Zauberkunst machen, denn es wird Zeit und ich will nicht zu spät kommen!", wies Draco den andren darauf hin, dass die ersten Schüler schon die Große Halle verließen.

„Das ist ja praktisch… Tja, das war auch schon alles, was ich mit dir besprechen wollte. Wo wir uns zum Üben der Zaubersprüche treffen, können wir ja nebenbei besprechen. Also los, lass uns in den Unterricht gehen. Ich bin schon gespannt, was Professor Flitwick uns heute beibringt. Ich hoffe, der Spruch wird etwas schwerer als der ‚Wingardium Leviosa' vom letzten mal", sagte der Grünäugige und machte sich zusammen mit dem Slytherin auf den Weg.

Nebenbei ging ihm nur eine Sache durch den Kopf. ‚Damit habe ich das erste Problem gelöst!'


	10. Dumbledores Weg zum Bösen

**Dumbledores Weg zum Bösen**

Pünktlich um 16 Uhr erschall ein lautes Brüllen im Inneren des Schlosses. Nur kurze Zeit später begann ein Alarm zu läuten und die Stimme des Direktors erklang. „Liebe Schüler, bitte bewahrt Ruhe. Ein Troll ist in der Schule erschienen, aber ihr müsst euch nicht ängstigen. Wir Professoren sind bereits dabei diese Gefahr zu beseitigen. Ich möchte euch bitten jetzt alle in eure Gemeinschaftsräume zu gehen und dort zu warten, bis einer der Lehrer euch mitteilt, dass alles okay ist. Weiterhin sollte sich jeder einzelne beim Vertrauensschüler der jeweiligen Häuser melden, damit gewährleistet ist, dass sich alle Schüler innerhalb dieser befinden. Ich wiederhole nochmals, bewahrt Ruhe, die Gefahr wird bald gebannt sein!"

Darauf hatte Harry gewartet. Er hoffte nur, dass die Übung der Zaubersprüche mit Draco geholfen hatte, so dass der Troll nicht so leicht besiegt werden konnte, denn er brauchte die Zeit. Er konnte nur vom Glück reden, dass er das Schloss auf seiner Seite hatte. Es würde ihn warnen, wenn sich jemand dem Büro des Schulleiters näherte. Außerdem war es jetzt von Vorteil, dass er alleine in seinem Haus lebte, denn so konnte niemand behaupten, er wäre nicht dort gewesen.

Auf leisen Sohlen machte er sich auf zum Zimmer des Direktors. An seiner Seite, wie immer, Raziel, der ihn bereits einige male versucht hatte von seiner Idee abzubringen. Der Lichttiger fand es zu gefährlich und das Risiko nicht wert. Doch der Schwarzhaarige ließ sich nicht umstimmen, er musste herausfinden, was mit Fawkes geschehen war.

Als er am Gargoyle, dem Eingang des Raums, stand, fragte er nochmals in Gedanken Hogwarts, wo alle Professoren sich zurzeit befanden. Als dieses bestätigte, sie wären im 3. Stock und durchstreiften gerade alle Zimmer dort, sagte er das Passwort, das er sich gemerkt hatte. Die Statur bewegte sich zur Seite und Harry und Raziel gingen die Treppe hoch, danach betraten sie das Direktorzimmer.

Der Grünäugige wandte sich sofort zur Stange, auf der der Phönix saß. Er betrachtete sich diesen nochmals und war nun vollends überzeugt, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Fawkes war ganz erschrocken, als er realisierte, dass nicht Dumbledore, sondern der Silberdrache den Raum betreten hatte. *Was machst du hier? Wenn mein Herr dich erwischt, dann wird er dich bestrafen. Schnell, du solltest wieder gehen*, äußerte der Rotgefiederte.

„Ich bin wegen dir hier. Irgendetwas ist mit dir nicht in Ordnung. Du verhältst dich nicht wie ein normaler Phönix und siehst auch nicht glücklich aus… Ich weiß, dass mit dem Direktor etwas nicht stimmt. Seine Aura ist verworren und er sagt auch manchmal Dinge, die er nicht wirklich so meint. Also…sei ehrlich, ist er ein guter Partner? Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du ihn immer Herr, Gebieter oder Master nennst, nicht so, als wäret ihr Gefährten. Was ist passiert und weshalb trennst du dich nicht von ihm?", entgegnete der Schwarzhaarige.

Fawkes musste zugeben, dass der andere sehr aufmerksam und intelligent war. Niemand sonst hatte bis jetzt seine Traurigkeit zur Kenntnis genommen. Niemand hatte die Falschheit und Boshaftigkeit von Dumbledore bemerkt. Doch das hing sicher vor allem mit dem Wesen von Harry zusammen. Ein Silberdrache war sehr empfindlich, was das Magiegefüge und den Charakter anging. Er sah ihn kurz an, blickte schließlich aber aus dem Fenster und begann zu erzählen. *Du hast recht, der Direktor ist nicht mehr das, was er einst war. Früher war ein Mann mit Idealen. Er setzte sich immer für die Schwächeren ein. Er versuchte zu helfen, wo er konnte. Bevor ich mit ihm den Gefährtenbund eingegangen bin, habe ich ihn für 2 Jahre beobachtet. Ich fand, er war eine würdige Person. Die meisten Leute haben zu ihm aufgesehen und sie wussten, sie konnten zu ihm gehen, wenn sie Problem plagten. Doch dann…* Er verstummte.

„Doch dann…? Was ist passiert? Ich glaube dir, dass er früher nett und freundlich war, denn ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du und die ganzen anderen Leute sich so in einem Menschen geirrt haben sollen. Aber was ist geschehen? Etwas muss seine Veränderung doch ausgelöst haben!", überlegte Harry.

*Ja, auch damit hast du recht. Aber man muss wohl sagen, dass es nicht nur ein Ereignis gewesen ist. Es ging schleichend voran. Es begann wohl damit, dass sein bester Freund, Gellert Grindelwald, ihn betrog und zu seinem Feind wurde. Er wurde zu einem Dunklen Lord, der die britische Zauberwelt in Angst und Schrecken versetzte. Dumbledore konnte es nicht fassen, jemand, dem er vertraut hatte, fiel ihm in den Rücken... Zu Beginn versuchte er noch mit seinem alten Freund zu reden, doch dieser verhöhnte ihn nur und meinte, die Freundschaft wäre nur vorgespielt gewesen, er hätte ihn nur gebraucht um stärker zu werden. Danach fiel Albus das erste Mal in ein tiefes Loch. Es dauerte fast ein ganzes Jahr, bevor ich und ein paar seiner Kollegen ihn wieder daraus herausgeholt hatten. Nun stellte er sich im Kampf gegen Grindelwald, schlug und tötete ihn. Doch auch wenn er wusste, dass der andere ein Feind geworden war, so war er tief im Inneren noch immer sein Freund. Zu der Zeit etwa fing er an eine Abneigung gegen die schwarze Magie zu entwickeln, denn er gab dieser die Schuld an der Veränderung von Gellert. Dumbledore war davon überzeugt, dass sein Freund sich erst nach der Beschäftigung mit dieser Magie gewandelt hatte…* berichtete der Phönix.

„Das ist doch völliger Blödsinn. Magie kann niemanden verändern. Entweder man ist böse oder man ist es nicht. Aber man kann schwarze Magie niemals für so etwas verantwortlich machen. Wenn er sich ordentlich mit dem Wesen der Magie beschäftigt hätte, wüsste er das… Natürlich können sich Menschen ändern, aber das liegt meist an ihrem Umfeld, an Geschehnissen, die ihnen zustießen, und nicht an der Magie", äußerte der Schwarzhaarige aufgebracht. Er konnte solche Verurteilungen nicht nachvollziehen. Er war ein Silberdrachen und benutzte schwarze wie auch weiße Magie im gleichen Umfang und er war sicher nicht böse. Außerdem kannte er magische Wesen aus Esandra, die nur schwarze Magie verwendeten, und die waren auch fast alles friedliche Wesen.

*Ich weiß das, aber Albus suchte Erklärungen für den Wandel seines Freundes. Da war die schwarze Magie die einfachste und auch seiner Meinung nach beste Begründung. Er half damit die schwarze Magie gänzlich an Hogwarts und im Land verbieten zu lassen und hoffte so, nie wieder jemand an diese zu verlieren. Im laufe der Jahre wurde er in sich gekehrter, er vertraute niemanden mehr so leicht. Trotzdem lächelte er die ganze Zeit und tat so, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Doch dann kam Tom Riddle, besser bekannt als Voldemort. Ich weiß noch, als er damals Hogwarts betrat, seine Augen strahlten und sein Wissensdurst war unverkennbar. Er schien sehr glücklich zu sein hier zur Schule zu gehen. Dumbledore konnte viele Übereinstimmungen zu Grindelwald finden. Tom war genauso wissbegierig, er wollte sich beweisen und zeigen, dass er etwas Wert war. In seiner Jugend war Gellert auch so, er wollte die Welt verändern. Als Albus die Parallelen bemerkte, fing er an Tom anders als die anderen Schüler zu behandeln. Man kann sagen, er tyrannisierte ihn. Er gab ihn zusätzliche Aufgaben auf, fing an ihn ohne Grund zu bestrafen. Er gab ihm sogar schlechtere Zensuren, als er wirklich verdiente. Niemand fiel es auf, außer mir. Ab da begann ich mich immer mehr vor ihm zurückzuziehen. Ich blieb länger im verbotenen Wald um die Natur zu genießen, ließ mich nicht mehr so oft streicheln und trällerte auch nicht mehr meine Melodien. Dumbledore bemerkte das sehr schnell und er wollte mich wohl nicht auch noch verlieren, also bannte er mich…*, erzählte Fawkes.

„Er hat was getan?", unterbrach ihn der Grünäugige.

Auch Raziel war aufgesprungen. Er konnte genauso wenig wie Harry begreifen, zu was der Schulleiter fähig war. Ein magisches Wesen bannen, so etwas war grausam, denn somit musste das Tier entgegen seines Instinktes leben. Solche Wesen wurden depressiv und mit der Zeit gingen sie ein, denn es war alles andere als ein schönes Leben.

„Dieser Irre… Weiß es denn nicht, was er dir damit antut? Dich zu zwingen bei ihm zu bleiben, obwohl es eindeutig an ihm liegt, dass du gehen willst… Mein Gott, mir ist die Niederträchtigkeit von Menschen vorher nie so bewusst geworden… Aber eins steht fest, jetzt werde ich dir erst recht helfen. Das kann nicht so bleiben, ich werde den Bann brechen", regte sich der Schwarzhaarige auf.

*Beruhige dich, kleiner Silberdrache. Ich weiß, dass du mit dem, was du sagst, recht hast, aber Albus wollte halt nicht wieder jemanden verlieren*, versuchte der Phönix zu erklären.

„Das ist kein Grund dich zu bannen… Aber nun gut, du bist sicher mit deiner Geschichte noch nicht fertig, oder?", erkundigte sich Harry.

*Ja, das bin ich nicht… Nun gut, wo war ich… Ach ja, Dumbledore bannte mich. Ich war natürlich auch extrem enttäuscht und sauer auf ihn, hab ihn tagelang nicht mal mehr angesehen. Aber das setzte auch mir aufs Gemüt, denn ich hatte außer ihm keine Ablenkungen mehr, also fügte ich mich in mein Schicksal und versuchte das Beste daraus zu machen… Wie ich vorhin schon erwähnte, hatte Albus versucht den jungen Voldemort klein zu halten. Er wusste, wenn dieser in seinem Streben nach Aufmerksamkeit und Wissen bestätigt wurde, dass er genauso ein dunkler Lord werden könnte wie Grindelwald. Das einzige, was er nicht sah, war, dass er in Tom einen Hass zu schüren begann. Durch die ungerechte Behandlung fing dieser an eine Abneigung gegen Dumbledore und damit gegen die Weißmagier zu empfinden, denn der junge Riddle dachte, dass Albus ihn aufgrund seines Wesens, ein Vampir, nicht mochte. Er wusste, dass Dumbledore schwarze Magie hasste und als Vampir war Tom ein schwarzmagisches Wesen. Im Grunde kann man es ein Missverständnis nennen, denn der Direktor wusste damals wie auch heute noch nicht, dass Voldemort gar kein Mensch ist*, äußerte der Rotgefiederte.

„Allerdings hätte er sich bestimmt nicht anders verhalten, hätte er es gewusst, oder? Ich schätze mal, dass er sogar noch schlimmer gewesen wäre und Tom vielleicht von der Schule hätte schmeißen lassen. Mein Gott, jemanden aufgrund seines Wesens zu verurteilen ist genauso schlimm wie schwarze Magie zu beschuldigen böse zu sein", brummte der Jüngere.

*Du hast recht, das hätte er bestimmt getan. Aber so weit kam es ja zum Glück nicht. Tom machte seinen Abschluss und verließ Hogwarts. Allerdings ließ Albus ihn nicht unbeobachtet. So erfuhr er auch von dem Bestreben die schwarze Magie wieder einzuführen und den magischen Wesen mehr Rechte zuzusprechen. Das konnte Dumbledore seiner Meinung nach nicht zulassen. Er fing an Übergriffe zu organisieren und zu töten, um dann alles Tom in die Schuhe zu schieben. Er wurde richtig grausam! Und als der junge Riddle dann in Form von Voldemort diese Anschläge erwiderte und selbst seine Grausamkeit gegenüber Weißmagier zeigte, fühlte er sich noch bestätigt, wurde selber noch schlimmer... Letztendlich verlor er seine letzte Freundlichkeit und wurde selber machtgierig. Nun war sein Ziel nicht mehr Tom zu besiegen, sondern er wollte Macht erlangen, um dann alles nach seinen Wünschen zu formen. Er war nun endgültig nicht mehr der Mensch, den ich einst so sehr mochte*, äußerte Fawkes traurig.

Harry bemerkte die Verzweiflung des Phönixes, ging auf ihn zu und fing an ihn zu streicheln. Er konnte nachvollziehen, wie sehr es dem anderen mitnahm das alles miterlebt zu haben, ohne etwas tun zu können. „Sei nicht traurig, du bist nicht schuld daran. Du hättest es nicht verhindern können", versuchte er das Wesen zu beruhigen.

Plötzlich meldete sich das Schloss, Harry sollte sich beeilen, denn die Professoren hatten den Troll mittlerweile eingekreist und versuchten ihn nun zu besiegen.

„Mir wurde gerade berichtet, dass wir uns sputen müssen, wenn wir nicht erwischt werden wollen… Also dann wollen wir mal versuchen diesen Bann zu lösen", äußerte der Schwarzhaarige. Er schloss die Augen und bewegte seine Hände aufeinander zu, als würde er beten wollen. Aber er ließ einen etwa 10 cm breiten Spalt zwischen ihnen. Leise murmelte er Worte, die weder Raziel noch Fawkes verstehen konnten. Doch etwas sahen sie deutlich, nämlich die kleinen Magieblitze, die sich zwischen den Händen von Harry zeigten. Außerdem blieb ihnen das allgemeine ansteigen der Magie im Raum auch nicht verborgen.

Unerwartet öffneten sich die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen, aber sie waren nicht mehr grün, nein, sie hatten ihre natürliche silberne Farbe.

Der Silberdrache sah direkt auf Fawkes und konnte nun die Stränge der Magie um diesen sehen. Er sah genau, wie der Bann in die Magie des Phönixes eingewoben war, er musste diesen nur daraus lösen. Doch das würde auch für ihn nicht einfach werden, denn er war immerhin erst 11 Jahre und seine Ausbildung noch lange nicht beendet.

Langsam ließ er eine seiner Hände ins Magiegewinde eindringen. Die Magieblitze um diese ermöglichten, dass Harry die einzelnen Magiestränge anfassen konnte. Sehr vorsichtig löste er den Strang mit dem Bann von den anderen.

Als er nach 10 Minuten den Zauber gelöst hatte, nahm er seine zweite dazu und ließ seine eigene Magie hineinfließen. Kurz darauf explodierte der Strang und Fawkes war frei. Man konnte richtig sehen, wie dieser aufatmete. Sein zuvor trübes rotes Gefieder, strahlte nun endlich wieder, wie es sein sollte.

*Danke, Harry, vielen Dank. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll... Du hast mich gerettet*, zwitscherte der Phönix glücklich.

„Nichts zu danken… Fawkes, ich würde dir raten nach Esandra zu gehen und dich dort vollkommen zu erholen. Da droht dir kein Unheil, keine Gefahr. Allen Wesen geht es gut… Außerdem solltest du dich in nächster Zeit nicht hier in Groß Britannien zeigen, das wäre zu riskant", erwiderte der Jüngere müde. Das alles hatte ihn ziemlich entkräftet. Leider konnte er Raziels Hilfe erst im Haus der Drachen bekommen.

Dieser sah den Zustand seines Gefährten und wollte natürlich auch schnellstmöglich zurück. Schließlich war er für die Gesundheit des Silberdrachen zuständig und diesen Job nahm er äußerst ernst, auch wenn es durch die Dickköpfigkeit des anderen manchmal äußerst schwierig wurde.

*Ich werde deinen Vorschlag annehmen und in deine Heimat gehen. Ich habe in den letzten Jahren zu viel Krieg miterlebt, jetzt brauche ich mal Frieden für einige Zeit… Ich werde dich sicher in deinen Ferien auch mal im Schloss besuchen. Will schließlich sehen, wie es dir von nun an ergangen ist. Bis dahin werde ich mich aber verabschieden. Auf Wiedersehen*, äußerste Fawkes und nachdem auch Harry und der Lichttiger sich verabschiedet hatten, verschwand der Phönix in einer Feuersäule.

Der Schwarzhaarige und Raziel machten sich jetzt schnellstmöglich auf den Weg zu ihren Räumen. Nebenbei mussten sie auch den Professoren ausweichen, die es endlich geschafft hatten den Troll zu besiegen. Anscheinend war sie auf dem Weg zum Zimmer des Schulleiters um die ganze Sache zu besprechen. Doch dort würden sie den nächsten Schock erleben.


	11. Folgen eines ereignisreichen Nachmittags

**Folgen eines ereignisreichen Nachmittags**

Dumbledore war mit den anderen Professoren auf dem Weg zu seinem Büro, er fragte sich noch immer, wer den Troll an die Schule geholt hatte. Dass dieser nicht von selber gekommen war, war eindeutig, denn in der Gegend waren keine beheimatet. Außerdem konnte er sich noch sehr gut an die vergangene Stunde erinnern, als sie alle dem Ungetüm gegenüberstanden. Sie hatten alle möglichen Zauber gesprochen, doch irgendein unsichtbares Schutzschild hatte den Troll geschützt. Dass dieser das nicht selbst erzeugt hatte, war allen Lehrern klar gewesen. Also musste logischerweise jemand aus dem Schloss dies arrangiert haben.

Am Zimmer des Direktors angekommen, betrat einer nach dem anderen dieses. Alle waren mit ihren Gedanken noch bei den letzten Stunden, also fiel nicht jedem sofort auf, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Allen, außer zwei Personen. Dies waren zum einen Dumbledore selber, der natürlich gleich, als er in den Raum gekommen war, das Fehlen seines Phönixes bemerkte und zum anderen Severus Snape, der das Engleisen der Gesichtzüge von Albus sah.

Der Tränkemeister schaute nun in die Richtung, in die auch der andere blickte, und konnte nur eine leere Stange entdecken, auf der normalerweise Fawkes saß. ‚Was hat den Alten die Fassung verlieren lassen? Wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich vermuten, er hat nicht mit der Abwesenheit seines Phönixes gerechnet. Aber das kann nicht sein…oder? Wie jedes andere magische Wesen waren diese gefiederten Vögel auch oft mal zu einem Streifzug in der Natur unterwegs. Also was hat Albus so schockiert?', fragte sich der Schwarzhaarige.

Doch lange konnte dieser nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, denn die Professoren wollten den Vorfall nun besprechen. „Albus, wie konnte das passieren? Wie konnte ein Troll an unsere Schule gelangen? Und dazu noch mit solchen Kräften?", fing Pomona Sprout, die Kräuterkundelehrerin, an zu sprechen.

„Meine lieben Kollegen, eines scheint wohl allen klar zu sein, jemand an dieser Schule muss dafür verantwortlich sein. Irgendeiner hat den Troll hierher geholt und ihn mit Zaubern geschützt, damit wir ihn nicht sofort erledigen können", erklärte der Direktor.

„Aber wozu, Albus?", fragte nun Professor McGonagall. Sie war genauso geschockt wie der Rest der Lehrerschaft.

„Als Ablenkung nehme ich an. Er wollte unsere Aufmerksamkeit auf die Gefahr durch den Troll lenken und uns dafür unaufmerksam gegenüber seinen wirklichen Absichten machen", erwiderte der Weißhaarige nachdenklich. Mit einem erneuten Blick zu der verlassenen Stange war sich dieser sicher, dass er bereits herausgefunden hatte, was das wirkliche Ziel des Unbekannten gewesen war. ‚Nur wie hat derjenige das geschafft? Der Bann auf Fawkes war äußerst mächtig. Sogar so mächtig, dass er anderen Leuten nicht mal aufgefallen war. Also wie ist es möglich, dass der Unbekannte zum einen den Zauber auf meinen Gefährten bemerken und zum anderen diesen auch noch lösen konnte?', überlegte Albus in Gedanken.

Dabei registrierte er nicht, dass er bereits einige Male von Professor Filius Flitwick angesprochen wurde. „DIREKTOR!", schrie dieser nun schon.

Und endlich fokussierte sich auch der Blick des Schulleiters wieder auf seine Gegenüber. „Ja, Filius, was ist?", erkundigte er sich augenzwinkernd bei dem anderen.

„Was meinst du, war denn das Ziel des Unbekannten? Ich meine, das muss etwas wirklich Wichtiges gewesen sein, denn die Zauber, die den Troll geschützt haben, waren selbst für uns Lehrer äußerst schwer zu brechen. Den einen oder anderen Spruch kannte ich nicht mal bzw. von dem hatte ich noch nie etwas gehört. Du musst schon zugeben, dass wir nur durch unsere Übermacht gegen das Ungetüm gewonnen haben, ein oder zwei der Lehrer hätten nicht gereicht. Also bleiben noch immer die Fragen offen, wer war derjenige, der das arrangiert hatte, und hinter was war er her", fasste der kleine Professor noch einmal die Gedanken aller zusammen.

„Ich stimme dir voll und ganz zu. Unser nächstes Intention ist es, herauszubekommen, wer hinter diesem Ablenkungsmanöver gesteckt und auf was er es damit abgesehen hatte", entgegnete Dumbledore. Er konnte ja nicht zugeben, dass er wusste, dass das Ziel Fawkes gewesen war, denn alle dachten sicherlich, dass dieser gerade unterwegs war um irgendetwas für ihn zu erledigen. Und wenn er ihnen sagen würde, dass das nicht stimmte, dann würden sie fragen, woher er denn wisse, dass der Phönix nicht einfach so irgendwo umher flog, schließlich war das normal. Daraufhin müsste er von dem Bann erzählen, den er auf das magische Wesen gelegt hatte, und warum er den Zauber auf ihn gesprochen hatte. Das konnte er nicht tun, weil die anderen so seine wirklichen Absichten erkennen könnten und das durfte nicht passieren. Niemand durfte sich ihm in den Weg stellen. Er würde alles und jeden vernichten, der dies versuchte. Er war der Mächtigste und alles geschah, wie er es wollte.

Die anderen Professoren im Raum fragten sich langsam, was mit dem Schulleiter los war. Dieser versank andauernd in Gedanken, ohne seine Umgebung noch weiter Beachtung zu schenken. Hatte ihn dieser Trollangriff und der Unbekannte so aus der Fassung gebracht?

Nur Severus fiel das kurzzeitige bösartige Aufblitzen in den Augen von Dumbledore auf. Er war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass der Phönix nicht wegen einem Auftrag des Weißhaarigen verschwunden, sondern dass dieses Wesen das Zielobjekt des geheimnisvollen Angreifers gewesen war. Doch was wollte derjenige von Fawkes und warum sagte Albus nicht, dass dieser entführt wurde? Alles Dinge, worauf sich der Tränkemeister keinen Reim machen konnte.

„Meine Lieben, ich hab mich entschieden, dass wir zuerst mal den Schülern sagen sollten, dass die Gefahr gebannt und sie ihre Häuser wieder verlassen können. Das sollten die Hauslehrer übernehmen. Die anderen Lehrer durchstreifen noch mal Hogwarts, auf der Suche nach Hinweisen auf den Täter oder seinem eigentlichen Ziel", verkündete der Schulleiter.

Nach einem zustimmenden Nicken der Anwesenden machten sich alle auf den Weg ihre Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Allerdings hielt Dumbledore Severus zurück, der sich zähneknirschend wieder dem anderen zuwandte.

Als sie endgültig alleine waren, erkundigte sich der Schwarzäugige, was der andere noch von ihm wollte.

„Du wirst versuchen herauszubekommen, wer hinter diesem Angriff gesteckt hat. Es ist auf jeden Fall ein Schüler, denn ansonsten hätte es einen Alarm gegeben. Suche vor allem bei deinen Schlangen und versuche dich auch zu erkundigen, ob vielleicht Voldemort dahinter steckt. Der Sinn ist mir zwar nicht klar, aber möglich ist es... Um diesen Auftrag zu erfüllen, gebe ich dir freie Hand, du kannst alle Mittel einsetzen. Was ich will, sind Ergebnisse! Ich will wissen, wer dahinter steckt!", befahl der Direktor grimmig. Man konnte deutlich erkennen, dass er aufgebracht war, denn nun, wo er so gut wie alleine war, zeigte er seine Wut.

„Wirklich alle Mittel", hakte der Tränkemeister schockiert nach. Er kannte einige und die meisten waren illegal.

„Ja, alles, was nötig ist. Und nun geh, ich will alleine sein!", ordnete Albus an. Damit war das Gespräch beendet und der Schwarzhaarige verließ immer noch in Gedanken das Büro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit, als die Professoren das Zimmer des Schulleiters betraten, erreichten Harry und Raziel ihr Quartier. Der Grünäugige nannte dem Drachenwächter das Passwort und ging dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie bereits von einem aufgebrachten Hausgeist erwartet wurden. Doch bevor dieser mit einer Predigt beginnen konnte, brach der Schwarzhaarige zusammen und die Illusionen über diesen und die über dem Lichttiger lösten sich auf.

„Was zum Teufel ist passiert?", erkundigte sich Soren Draconis nun besorgt.

„Sei still, ich muss Alex helfen, danach kann ich dir alles erklären. Aber im Moment brauche ich alle meine Konzentration um seine geschwächte Magie wieder zu regenerieren", fauchte der Tiger den anderen an. Danach legte er seine Stirn an die des Silberhaarigen, der völlig ruhig und reichlich blass auf dem Boden lag. Raziel hatte schon während dem Brechen des Bannes bemerkt, dass der andere zu viel Magie dafür benutzt hatte. Und als wenn das nicht ausreichen würde, hatte der Silberdrache noch die Illusion aufrecht gehalten. Das alles hatte den Kleineren völlig ausgelaugt, denn er war immerhin erst 11 Jahre alt und sein Magiehaushalt für diese Menge an Kraft noch nicht ausgebildet. Aber der Lichttiger hätte nichts tun können, Alex war schon immer ein Dickkopf und reinreden ließ er sich so gut wie von niemand. Dessen ungeachtet hatte das magische Wesen jetzt wichtigeres zu tun als mal wieder über die Unvernünftigkeit seines Gefährten nachzudenken. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Silberhaarigen und ließ seine Heilmagie fließen. Er füllte erstmal die Reserven der weißen Magie auf, bei der Schwarzen konnte er leider nicht helfen, denn die besaß er nicht. Außerdem wusste er, dass sie sich von alleine regenerieren würde. Es würde nur etwas dauern. Allerdings sollte der andere in nächster Zeit so gut wie möglich auf das Zaubern verzichten, damit die Regeneration nicht zu lange dauerte.

Nachdem Raziel das erledigt hatte, musste auch er sich einen Augenblick erholen, denn der Magieentzug war nicht unerheblich gewesen. Das zeigte ihm, dass es eigentlich ziemlich kritisch um Alex gestanden hatte, denn der andere konnte durchaus durch den Verlust an zu viel Magie sterben. Bei magischen Wesen war der Besitz von dieser lebensnotwendig wie auch die Luft zum Atmen.

Der Lichttiger nahm sich vor ein ernstes Wörtchen mit dem anderen zu wechseln, denn so etwas durfte nicht noch mal passieren. Der Silberdrache musste lernen bei seinen Aktionen auch an seine Gesundheit zu denken. Für diese war zwar Raziel zuständig, aber auch er gelangte irgendwann an seine Grenzen und konnte nicht alles heilen, egal wie mächtig er war.

Nach ein paar Minuten war von seiner kurzzeitigen Schwäche nichts mehr zu sehen und er wand sich an den besorgten Hausgeist. „Keine Sorge, Alex dürfte bald wieder aufwachen. Ich konnte seine weiße Magie wieder vollständig regenerieren, aber seine Schwarze muss sich von alleine wieder herstellen, da kann ich nichts tun", erklärte das magische Wesen.

„Gott sei Dank… Was ist überhaupt passiert. Wo seid ihr beiden gewesen? Ich war mir nicht sicher, wo ihr euch aufgehalten habt, deshalb bin ich hier geblieben, um euch im Notfall zu decken… Ihr seid doch nicht etwa mit dem Troll zusammengestoßen?", erkundigte sich Soren.

„Nein, wir haben dafür gesorgt, dass der Troll an die Schule kommt. Er sollte ein Ablenkungsmanöver für die Lehrer sein…" Und so berichtete der Lichttiger von den Ereignissen der vergangenen Stunden.

Nach seinem Bericht herrschte erstmal Stille, bis der Hausvorstand anfing zu meckern. „Wieso hast du ihn nicht aufgehalten? Du hättest doch wissen müssen, dass das viel zu schwierig für ihn ist! Er ist ein Erstklässler und seine Magie noch lange nicht voll entwickelt. Du bist sein Beschützer und hättest eingreifen sollen…!"

Raziel sagte nichts, denn der andere ließ es nichts zu. Immer wenn er ansetzte etwas zu erwidern, sah ihn der Geist mit einem Blick an, der ausdrückte, er solle lieber schweigen.

Plötzlich kam ein leises Gemurmel aus Alex Richtung. „Seid doch mal ruhig, da kann doch keiner schlafen… Soren, du solltest aufhören meinen Gefährten zu beschuldigen. Er hätte all das nicht verhindern können. Das wusste er, deshalb hatte er die ganze Zeit ein wachsames Auge auf mich, um im Notfall einzugreifen. Aber mich davon abhalten…? Nein, dazu wäre er nicht in der Lage gewesen, schon allein weil er dazu Gewalt gebraucht hätte und die hätte er niemals angewandt… Ich hatte nur eins im Sinn, ich wollte Fawkes von dem Bann befreien und da waren mir alle Mittel recht." Nun blickte der Silberdrache auf und in die Gesichter von zwei nicht allzu erfreut aussehende Wesen. ‚Oh, oh, das gibt noch Ärger!'


	12. Überraschung am Frühstückstisch

**Überraschung am Frühstückstisch**

Wie jeden Morgen wachte Alex am Dienstag auf. Allerdings war er noch nicht wieder völlig auf der Höhe. Das teilweise Fehlen seiner schwarzen Magie hatte doch einen größeren Einfluss auf seinen Allgemeinzustand, als er gedacht hatte. Er war noch ziemlich müde und seine Gelenke schmerzten auch ein wenig. Jetzt konnte er auch die immense Sorge der anderen verstehen. Wenn er da an gestern dachte…

Nachdem er wieder aufgewacht war, hatte er erstmal eine riesige Strafpredigt von Raziel und anschließend von Soren erhalten. Die beiden waren äußerst wütend über seine Sorglosigkeit gewesen und hatten ihm deutlich ins Gewissen geredet, so etwas nicht noch mal zu tun. Das allerdings konnte er nicht versprechen, denn, wenn jemand Hilfe brauchte, dann würde er versuchen zu helfen. Nichtsdestotrotz versicherte er das nächste Mal Hilfe von anderen in Anspruch zu nehmen, um so ein Auslaugen seiner Magie zu verhindern.

Nachdem die beiden mit ihren Wutausbrüchen fertig waren, blieb dem Silberdrachen leider nicht erspart seine Eltern über seine Tat zu unterrichten. Sein Hausgeist bestand auf das Gespräch mit Kanon und Dillon. Und was dann kam, topte den Lichttiger und den Hausvorstand um längen. Wenn Alex jetzt noch darüber nachdachte, schüttelte es ihn.

Sein Dad und sein Pa reagierten ziemlich unterschiedlich. Dillon hatte einen Tobsuchtsanfall. Zuerst beschimpfte er seinen Partner, weil dieser es zugelassen hatte, dass ihr Kind in die Menschenwelt gegangen war. Als er sich etwa 10 Minuten darüber ausgelassen hatte, dass er schon von Anfang an dagegen gewesen war, weil Alex viel zu sehr in Gefahr schweben würde, wandte er sich an den Silberhaarigen. Dann bekam dieser ein Donnerwetter zu hören, wie leichtsinnig er doch gewesen war und was ihm einfiele so etwas zu tun, ohne sich zuvor mit ihnen abzusprechen. Sollte so etwas noch einmal vorkommen, würde er dafür sorgen, dass der Kleinere die Menschenwelt sofort verlassen müsse. Das ganze dauerte über eine halbe Stunde, ohne dass der Silberäugige nur einmal zu Wort kam. Allein das zeigte ihm, dass sein Dad eine ziemliche Angst um ihn hatte.

Doch sein Pa auf der anderen Seite blieb die Zeit über ruhig. Er schaute sein Kind nur mit einem enttäuschten Blick an, der eindeutig vermittelte, dass dieser falsch an die Sache herangegangen war, er hätte seine Eltern vorher informieren sollen.

Dieser Blick war wohl die schlimmste Strafe von allen. Alex wollte seine Eltern niemals enttäuschen, er liebte sie doch. Er wollte, dass die beiden stolz auf ihn waren. Aber er sah ein, dass er so etwas nie wieder machen sollte. Er nahm sich vor das nächste mal mit ihnen über solche Angelegenheiten zu sprechen und sie um Rat zu fragen. Sie konnten ihm sicher helfen andere Wege zu finden, so dass er seine Magie nicht mehr so schwächte, dass er hätte sterben können.

Nachdem er sich bestimmt tausendmal entschuldigt und versprochen hatte, so etwas nie niemals wieder zu tun, beruhigten sich endlich alle wieder. Kanan entschied aufgrund der Informationen, die ihnen nun durch Fawkes Geschichte zur Verfügung standen, dass er Nasaku auch nach Hogwarts schicken würde. Er fand das sicherer für Alex, denn Raziel war ein Lichttiger und die waren eigentlich nur verteidigende magische Wesen. Sie konnten ihren Gefährten durch äußerst mächtige Schilde vor Angriffen schützen und, wie der Tiger von dem Silberdrachen bereits bewiesen hatte, mit Heilmagie helfen. Die Schattenbasilisken auf der anderen Seite konnten zum anderen schwarze Magie ausüben. Außerdem waren sie Angriffstiere, sie kämpften mit mächtiger Magie um die Gegner ihrer Partner zu eliminieren. Der Schwarze Drache war der Meinung, dass Alexander durch seine beiden treuen magischen Tiere einen besseren Schutz hatte als mit nur einen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‚Ja, das war gestern noch ein langer anstrengender Tag gewesen', dachte der Silberhaarige, bevor er sich aufmachte seine Morgentoilette zu erledigen.

Anschließend machte er sich mit Raziel unter ihrer Illusion auf den Weg zur Großen Halle, um sein Frühstück zu verdrücken. Er war schon gespannt, wie die Atmosphäre dort sein würde und ob Dumbledore schon einen Hinweis hatte, wer hinter den gestrigen Einbruch steckte. Doch der jetzt wieder Schwarzhaarige glaubte nicht daran, dass der Direktor einen Erstklässler wie ihn verdächtigen würde, selbst wenn er Harry Potter hieß.

Vor der Halle traf er auf den jungen Malfoy, der wohl auf ihn gewartet hatte. „Hallo Draco, möchtest du etwas Bestimmtes von mir oder warum stehst du hier?", forschte der Grünäugige interessiert nach.

„Na ja, ich wollte fragen, ob ich wieder mit dir am Tisch sitzen kann. Das gestern hat mir sehr gefallen. Außerdem wollte ich mich ein wenig mit dir unterhalten…wenn du nichts dagegen hast?", äußerte der blonde Slytherin.

Der Drache wollte gerade antworten, als die Gryffindors, allen voran Ron Weasley, um die Ecke kamen um frühstücken zu gehen. Als der Rothaarige sah, mit wem sich Malfoy unterhielt, ging er zielstrebig auf die beiden zu. Er konnte es nicht zulassen, dass die beiden sich anfreundeten, denn dann war Harry für die gute Seite verloren, so war jedenfalls seine Meinung. Außerdem wusste er, wenn er mit dem Schwarzhaarigen befreundet wäre, würde er deutlich im Ansehen der Bevölkerung steigen. Der Freund von Potter zu sein konnte nur Vorteile bringen. „Hey Frettchen, halt bloß die Klappe. Harry hat was Besseres als dich verdient, du Todesser in Spe", schrie er mit roten Kopf.

„Entschuldige bitte, Ron, ich kann schon selbst für mich reden. Und Leute, die andere aufgrund ihres Hauses oder ihrer Eltern verurteilen, ohne die Hintergründe zu kennen, kann ich nicht leiden. Also solltest du in meiner Gegenwart deine Zunge im Zaum halten", entgegnete der Schwarzhaarige und wandte sich dann an den Slytherin. „Draco, du kannst gerne heute wieder an meinem Tisch sitzen. Deine Gesellschaft gestern war äußerst angenehm und ich hab auch noch ein paar Fragen an dich." Danach setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung und ging zu seinem Haustisch, um sich dort hinzusetzten.

„Tja, Wiesel, anscheinend kannst du bei Harry nicht Punkten. Du solltest mal stark überlegen, ob du ihm nicht lieber aus dem Weg gehen solltest", grinste der blonde Junge und folgte dem anderen.

Ron war mal wieder rot wie eine Tomate geworden und betrat auch die Große Halle, um sich dort am Gryffindor- Tisch mit Essen voll zu stopfen. Das braunhaarige Mädchen, das sich neben ihn setzte, fing auch gleich an auf ihn einzureden. Hermine Granger, so ihr Name, war wohl nicht damit einverstanden, wie er mit Harry gesprochen hatte. Sie wollte selber mit diesem befreundet sein, weil sie sich mehr Wissen durch diesen erhoffte. Denn allem Anschein nach war der Schwarzhaarige äußerst intelligent und durch seinen Intellekt besser als ihre Hauskameraden dazu geeignet um sich mit ihr zu unterhalten.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bei dem Haustisch der Drachen hingegen blieb es ruhig, denn beide Schüler aßen erstmal in Ruhe ihr Frühstück. Sie waren der Meinung Essen sollte man genießen und anschließend konnte man sich unterhalten.

Doch plötzlich kam ein Schrei von einem Mädchen am Hufflepuff- Tisch. Alle Blicke gingen zu ihr und dann, als man realisierte, dass sie nach oben starrte, folgte jeder ihrem an die Decke. Die Eulen kamen gerade wie jeden Morgen um diese Zeit um die Post abzuliefern. Aber nicht diese Vögel waren für das Erschrecken der gesamten Halle verantwortlich, nein, ein kleiner brauner Drache, der höchstens 1,5 m lang war, kam direkt auf Harry zugeflogen. Alle Schüler verfolgten das kleine Tier mit den Augen, bis es gelandet war.

Als der Schwarzhaarige das magische Tier sah, konnte er innerlich nur aufstöhnen. Seine Eltern hatten wohl umgehend gehandelt und einen Postdrache geschickt, der bestimmt Nasaku bei sich hatte. Na ja, sie wollten ihn halt unter allen Umständen beschützen, da konnte er das verstehen.

/Eure Hoheit, eure Eltern haben mich beauftragt euch euren Schattenbasilisken und noch ein paar Bücher über schwarze Magie zu überbringen. Ich soll euch ausrichten, dass sie der Meinung sind, dass ihr euer Wissen auch zu diesem Thema steigern solltet. Sie haben ja von euch erfahren, dass diese Magieart in Hogwarts nicht unterrichtet wird, also sollt ihr Selbststudium betreiben. Die beiden Hoheiten würden dann in den Weihnachtsferien euren Wissensstand überprüfen. Wenn ihr Fragen zu bestimmten Zaubern habt, dann könnt ihr sie jederzeit durch die Kommunikationskugel stellen. Sie würden euch mit allem helfen/, übermittelte der Drachen in die Gedanken von Alex.

Der Grünäugige bedankte sich und nahm das Paket, das auf dem Rücken des Tiers befestigt war, ab. Allerdings öffnete er es nicht sofort, denn er war sich der vielen Blicke der Anwesenden durchaus bewusst. Und würde er jetzt einen Basilisk oder Bücher über schwarze Magie aus der Verpackung herausholen, dann wäre der Teufel los und vielleicht würde er von der Schule fliegen. Also legte er alles erstmal zur Seite und widmete sich wieder dem Essen. Die neugierigen und erwartungsvollen Blicke, allen voran die von Draco Malfoy, der neben ihm saß, ignorierte er einfach.

Schließlich machte sich der Postdrache wieder auf den Weg und verschwand aus dem Schloss.

Während der Schwarzhaarige nun also in ziemlicher Ruhe sein Essen genoss, tauchte hinter ihm plötzlich ein Schatten auf. „Mr. Potter, ich möchte eine Erklärung für das alles. Ich erwarte sie noch vor dem Unterricht in meinem Büro", bestimmte Dumbledore, der ziemlich aufgebracht schien.

Woran das exakt lag, konnte Harry sich nicht genau erklären. Aber sicherlich dachte der Direktor noch immer an die Schmach von gestern, wo er seinen Phönix verloren hatte. „Ich werde mich sofort, nachdem ich aufgegessen habe, auf den Weg machen. Dessen ungeachtet brauche ich erst mein Frühstück, also entschuldigen sie bitte, aber ich bin hungrig, Professor!", erwiderte der Kleinere ruhig.

Zuerst wollte der Schulleiter auf die sofortige Einhaltung seines Befehls bestehen, entschied sich dann aber anders. Es wäre nicht klug den Jüngeren gegen sich aufzubringen, schließlich wollte er ihn auf seine Seite ziehen und zu seiner Spielfigur machen. „Ist gut, Mr. Potter! Wir sehen uns dann nach dem Essen in meinem Büro." Damit verabschiedete sich der Direktor und verschwand aus der Halle, vermutlich um schon in seinen Raum vorzugehen und dort auf seinen Schüler zu warten.

„Harry, sagst du mir auch, woher der Drache kam und was in dem Packet ist oder darf ich das nicht wissen. Wenn die Information geheim ist, dann frag ich nicht weiter. Ich respektiere deine Privatsphäre", flüsterte Draco jetzt dem Schwarzhaarigen zu.

Dieser schaute zum blonden Slytherin und überlegte einen Augenblick. Konnte er dem anderen voll und ganz vertrauen? Würde dieser ihn auch nicht beim Dunklen Lord verraten? Denn dass der andere in Kontakt mit diesem war, davon war der Grünäugige überzeugt. Dennoch war das kein Grund für ihn sich von diesem fernzuhalten, solange der andere seinen Freunden treu blieb und sie nicht hinterging. „Heute Nachmittag nach Verwandlung treffen wir uns unten am See. Dort können wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten und dann werde ich entscheiden, wie viel ich dir anvertrauen kann. Bist du damit einverstanden?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Na klar, bin ich einverstanden. Warum auch nicht? Das ist die einmalige Chance mehr von dir zu erfahren. Du bist ja leider sonst nicht so gesprächig, was deine eigene Person angeht. Außerdem wollte ich mit dir noch über gestern sprechen, denn da gibt es noch ein, zwei Dinge, die wir klären sollten!", antwortete Draco. Er dachte da nur an Snape, der am vorherigen Tag in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen war und ziemlich kritisch jeden Slytherin im Raum gemustert hatte. Der blonde Junge war der festen Überzeugung, dass der Tränkeprofessor denjenigen suchte, der den Troll nach Hogwarts gebracht hatte. Das wollte er dem anderen auf jeden Fall erzählen, damit er vorsichtig war.

„Okay, dann treffen wir uns später. Ich muss jetzt los, will den Direktor ja nicht warten lassen", schmunzelte der Silberdrache und machte sich auf den Weg. Natürlich war er nun wieder Gesprächsthema Nummer eins. Immerhin hatte ihm nicht wie bei jedem anderen eine Eule, sondern ein Drache seine Post überbracht. Alles höchst interessant! Allerdings nicht für Harry selber, denn er war es gewohnt. In Esandra gab es keine Posteulen, sondern nur magische Wesen, deren Job es war die Briefe und Pakete zu transportieren.

Doch der Erstklässler kümmerte sich, wie gewohnt, nicht um die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm die anderen Schüler zuteil werden ließen. Er war nun auf dem Weg zum Schulleiter, um sicherlich von ihm ausgefragt zu werden.


	13. Jeder wird mal wütend!

**Jeder wird mal wütend!**

Dumbledore saß in seinem Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch, als Harry das Büro mit Raziel an seiner Seite betrat. „Schön, dass du so schnell kommen konnten. Wie du dir denken kannst, wollte ich von dir wissen, was ein Drache hier in Hogwarts zu tun hatte. Aber ich will eine gute Erklärung von dir", äußerte der Schulleiter streng.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah ruhig zurück und erwiderte, „Das war ein Postdrache, der mir ein Paket von meinen Eltern gebracht hat."

/Alex, was tust du da? Wieso erzählst du diesem Unmensch von den Drachen? Du weißt doch, er darf nichts von Esandra wissen/, schrie der Lichttiger aufgebracht in die Gedanken des anderen. Man konnte auch an seinen stechenden Ausdruck in den Augen erkennen, dass er mit Alex Aussage alles andere als einverstanden war.

/Raziel, bleib ruhig, sonst machst du den Alten noch auf dich aufmerksam. Ich habe in Ruhe auf seine Frage geantwortet, damit er nicht misstrauisch wird. Wenn ich rumgedruckst oder geschwiegen hätte, dann wäre er nur aufmerksam geworden. Er hätte weiter gebohrt oder eigene Nachforschungen angestellt. So denkt er nur, dass das für mich normal ist und vielleicht gibt es ja auch Länder hier in der Menschenwelt, wo Drachen für so was genutzt werden. Wer weiß das schon?/, erklärte der Grünäugige seinem Partner.

Der Lichttiger gab nur einen zustimmenden Laut ab, danach hörte er wieder dem Gespräch zu.

„Soll das heißen, deine Familie besitzt Drachen und verwendet sie für ihre Korrespondenz. Wo gibt es denn so was? Hier in England sind Drachen verboten. Man braucht eine Genehmigung um sie einzuführen. Allerdings ist dieser Aufenthalt dann befristet, nicht länger als 4 Monate", hakte der Direktor weiter nach.

Harry musste sich kurz sammeln, damit er sich wieder auf Dumbledore konzentrieren konnte, dann entgegnete, „Ja, so kann man es sagen. Bei uns im Land hat es sich so eingebürgert, dass man halt diese Postdrachen benutzt. So geht alles schneller und ist auch sicherer, denn niemand traut sich einen Drachen anzugreifen oder gefangen zu nehmen. Und warum sind sie so überrascht? Sie benutzen doch auch ihren Phönix für Botengänge. Was ist daran anders?", wollte er irritiert wissen.

„Ja, du hast recht, nichts Außergewöhnliches", stimmte er mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln zu, doch gedanklich war er schon am überlegen, wo der Potterjunge lebte. Er nahm sich vor die Nachforschungen zu intensivieren. Es musst doch möglich sein etwas über die letzten paar Jahre des Jungen herauszufinden… "Wo du schon mal hier bist, hast du den gestrigen Alarm gut überstanden? Ich meine, du warst alleine in deinem Haus, niemand stand dir zur Seite. Hattest du auch keine Angst?", erkundigte sich der Schulleiter gespielt besorgt mit einem väterlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Nein, Professor, ich war nicht allein. Ich hatte doch Raziel bei mir und Soren war ja auch anwesend", antwortete der Kleinere, wobei sich die Katze stolz aufplusterte. „Aber weil sie es gerade ansprechen, was war denn gestern los? Sie erwähnten einen Troll, der ins Schloss eingedrungen sei. Kommt so was öfter vor und sind die wirklich so gefährlich?" Harry musste neugierig klingen, denn Kinder in seinem Alter waren das nun mal. Wenn er sich anders verhalten würde, dann könnte ihn das verdächtig machen.

„Aber nein, mein Junge, eigentlich sollte so was gar nicht vorkommen. Ich und die anderen Lehrer untersuchen den Fall und wir werden schon herausbekommen, wie es dazu kam. Mach dir also keine Sorgen, du und die anderen Schüler seid nicht in Gefahr. Aber mit der Annahme Trolle sind gefährlich, hast du recht. Sie sind zwar nicht so intelligent, aber ziemlich groß und stark. Außerdem laufen sie immer mit einer Waffe rum, meistens eine große Keule und wenn dich so eine erwischt, dann kann das auch tödliche Folgen haben. Also halte dich lieber von Trollen fern!", erklärte Dumbledore in Ruhe.

„Okay, ich werde es mir zu Herzen nehmen. Wäre sonst noch was, Direktor? Ansonsten würde ich gerne zum Unterricht gehen", äußerte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Ja, eine Frage habe ich noch. Da dein Haus ziemlich nah am Eingang zum Schloss liegt, hast du gestern etwas gesehen?", erkundigte sich der Ältere nicht allzu interessiert. Das allerdings war nur Fassade. Im Innern fragte sich der Weißhaarige, ob der Kleine etwas mit der ganzen Sache zu tun haben könnte. Er konnte sich noch sehr gut an den gestrigen Morgen erinnern, als sich der junge Malfoy mit an den Tisch von Potter gesetzt hatte. Die beiden hatten ein langes Gespräch während des Frühstücks und alle, die er diesbezüglich befragt hatte, konnten ihm nur Nichtigkeiten berichten. Das alles war seiner Meinung nach sehr verdächtig. Wieso wollte der Kleinere sich mit einem Slytherin anfreunden. Er hatte doch mit gut gestreuten Bemerkungen dafür sorgen wollen, dass der Grünäugige diese Schlangen hasst. Aber irgendwie schien das nicht geklappt zu haben.

„Eigentlich nicht! Als ihre Durchsage kam, bin ich sofort in meine Räume gegangen und hab dort auf Entwarnung gewartet", antwortete der Kleinere auf die gestellte Frage. Innerlich sagte er sich immer wieder, jetzt ja vorsichtig zu sein, keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

‚Hm, kann ich ihm trauen, dass er die Wahrheit sagt? Oder lügt er mich an und hat doch etwas damit zu tun. Es gibt nur eine Sache, die mir Sicherheit gibt. Legilimens!' Er vollführte den Zauber still und versuchte in die Gedanken von Harry einzudringen. Doch sofort spürte er eine Barriere, eine äußerst starke Barriere. Er bekam Kopfschmerzen, die sich zügig in seinem Kopf ausbreiteten.

Der Schwarzhaarige spürte sofort, was der Direktor tat. Jetzt konnte er sich aber nicht mehr vorsichtig verhalten, denn jetzt wurde er böse. Wie konnte ein Wesen es wagen einfach in seine Gedanken eindringen zu wollen, ohne ihn zu fragen? Das war unakzeptabel! Deshalb zog der Jüngere gleich seine Schutzwelle nach oben. Allerdings konnte er sich noch so weit zusammenreißen, dass er Raziel davon abhalten konnte den Schulleiter anzuknurren und Magie anzuwenden. Das wäre durchaus sehr schwierig zu erklären gewesen. Trotzdem, sich selber konnte der Schwarzhaarige nicht beruhigen. „Was fällt ihnen ein, Dumbledore? Ein Angriff auf meine Gedanken, ohne meine Zustimmung! Wie können sie es wagen?", schrie Harry schon fast. Danach drehte er sich um und verschwand mit seiner Katze aus dem Büro. Er musste sich erstmal beruhigen. Der Weißhaarige kam gar nicht dazu noch etwas zu sagen, da war der andere auch schon verschwunden.

Der Ältere brach fast zusammen, denn die Kopfschmerzen fast unerträglich und die Magie, die er benutzt hatte, war auch nicht gerade gering gewesen. ‚Was war das? Wieso konnte ich nicht in seine Gedanken gelangen? Wie konnte er mich bemerken?' Darüber musste der Schulleiter in Ruhe nachdenken und seine weiteren Schritte planen. Jetzt war er ziemlich sicher, dass der Potterjunge etwas zu verbergen hatte.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry rannte zu seinem Quartier und betrat es, noch immer äußerst wütend. Er nahm die Illusion von sich und seiner Katze und setzte sich auf die Couch vor dem Kamin. „Dieser elende Bastard, ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben… Sind alle Menschen so, dringen sie einfach in die Privatsphäre von anderen ein, ohne jemals zu fragen?" Man spürte deutlich, dass dieser Vorfall den Silberdrachen aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte.

„Beruhig dich, Alex…! Ich glaube nicht, dass alle Menschen so sind. Aber bei diesem hättest du mit so was rechnen müssen, immerhin hatte er einen Phönix gebannt bei ihm zu bleiben. Und jetzt komm mal wieder runter, du bist doch sonst nicht so! Außerdem solltest du Nasaku vielleicht mal aus dem Paket befreien, andernfalls wird er ziemlich böse werden", machte der Lichttiger auf die unausgepackte Post des Silberhaarigen aufmerksam.

Dieser wollte erst etwas erwidern, als er ganz erschrocken in seine Umhängetasche griff, wo sich das verkleinerte Paket befand. Er holte es raus, vergrößerte es wieder und öffnete es. Zuerst sprangen ihn 2 tiefschwarze Augen ins Blickfeld. Und wenn Alex sich nicht täuschte, sahen sie äußerst wütend aus. „Nasaku, es tut mir leid. Es gab ein paar Probleme wegen dem Postdrachen, ansonsten hätte ich dich sofort befreit, ehrlich, das musst du mir glauben! Ich werde dich auch sofort auf deine normale Größe zaubern und dann kannst du dich ein wenig umsehen", äußerte der Silberäugige.

~Du hast dir trotzdem ganz schön Zeit gelassen, aber ich verzeihe dir, denn ich kann auch deine Wut spüren. Das heißt, die Sache war ernster. Also, erzähl, was ist passiert? Was hat dich so aufgeregt?~, erkundigte sich der Schattenbasilisk, der im Augenblick wie eine normale kleine Ringelnatter aussah.

Die Illusion, die sicher Kanan auf die Schlange gelegt hatte, war äußerst gut. Niemand würde hinter dieser Fassade eine der tödlichsten und mächtigsten Schlangen der Welt vermuten. Auch in Esandra gehörte diese magische Rasse zu den gefährlicheren und noch dazu zu den nicht so leicht umgänglichen. Schattenbasilisken waren sehr eigensinnig und von sich selbst überzeugt, aber trotzdem nicht arrogant. Sie ließen nur selten andere Wesen in ihrer Nähe zu und noch seltener, also so gut wie nie wurden sie Gefährten von diesen. Aber Nasaku befand Alex damals für würdig sein Partner zu werden und nun war er auch endlich wieder bei ihm. Der Silberhaarige musste zugeben, dass er seinen Schattenbasilisken vermisst hatte. Es war nicht dasselbe, wenn nur Raziel bei ihm war. Allerdings kümmerte sich der Silberdrache jetzt erstmal um die Auflösung der Illusion, so dass sich die Schlange wieder richtig wohl fühlte. Anschließend berichtete der Junge von den Ereignissen am Morgen und danach im Büro des Direktors.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war Nasaku alles andere als begeistert. Er fing sofort an zu meckern. ~Was fällt diesem Direktor ein? Niemand greift meinen Gefährten an! Dafür wird er büssen! Morgen werde ich dich begleiten, dann zeigst du ihn mir und ich werde ihm zeigen, was es heißt Schmerzen zu haben.~

Das war aber leider einer der Nachteile von Schattenbasilisken. Wenn sie jemanden akzeptierten, dann wurden sie zu richtigen Löwinnen, die ihre Kinder beschützten. Nasaku bildete da keine Ausnahme. Allerdings ging diese magische Rasse äußerst brutal zu, wenn man sie ließ. Sie töteten ihre Gegner!

„Ganz ruhig, Nasaku, du kannst nicht einfach den Schulleiter ermorden. Das geht nicht! Beruhig dich erstmal und danach schauen wir weiter… Heute Abend werde ich meinen Eltern von seiner Tat berichten und wir alle werden dann beraten, was wir unternehmen werden. Okay?", sprach Alex auf die Schlange ein.

„Genau, du willst bloß mal wieder mit deinem Kopf durch die Wand. So geht das hier in der Menschenwelt aber nicht! Wir dürfen nicht auffallen, obwohl das mit der heutigen Aktion beim Direktor nun hinfällig sein wird. Aber außer ihm schöpft keiner einen Verdacht und so soll es nach Möglichkeit bleiben", brummte Raziel dazwischen.

Wenn es um den Schattenbasilisk ging, dann war der Lichttiger der Ruhigere von beiden. Aber das täuschte nicht darüber hinweg, dass, wenn es um den Silberhaarigen ging, er auch sehr wütend werden konnte. Dessen ungeachtet hielten diese Phasen nicht allzu lange an, dann beruhigten sich beide wieder und gingen die Sache bzw. das Ärgernis in Ruhe an.

„Fangt jetzt ja nicht an zu streiten, ihr beiden. Vor allem du, Raziel, solltest still sein, denn du wolltest vorhin auch unüberlegt handeln", erinnerte Alex seinem Lichttiger. Das brachte den Lichttiger dazu eingeschnappt zu brummen und Nasaku gab so etwas wie ein hämisches Lachen von sich, wenn eine Schlange so etwas könnte.

Aber schnell beruhigten sich alle wieder und der Silberdrache fragte interessiert, wo denn Soren wäre. Normalerweise war dieser immer in ihren Räumen und wartete auf sie. Aber bis jetzt hatte er sich noch nicht blicken lassen.

„Alex, hast du heue morgen nicht zugehört? Er wollte sich mal unauffällig bei den Geistern im Schloss umhören, ob diese etwas zu Dumbledore sagen könnten. Er meinte, dass er erst gegen den späten Abend wieder hier wäre… Allerdings solltest du jetzt mal auf die Uhr schauen! Der Vormittagsunterricht ist zu ende und wir sollten in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen. Du kannst schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag fehlen", äußerte der magische Tiger.

„Nein, das mit Soren hab ich nicht mitbekommen, war sicher noch zu sehr in Gedanken an gestern. Aber danke, dass du es mir erzählst", erwiderte der Silberhaarige. Danach schreckte er hoch, als er den Hinweis auf die Uhrzeit bekam. „Du hast recht und obwohl ich nichts getan habe, bin ich auch schon wieder sehr hungrig. Nasaku, du kannst mitkommen, wenn du willst. Ich steck dich dann wieder unter die Illusion von Pa, so kannst du dich um meinen Arm schlingen und mich in den Unterricht begleiten. Was meinst du? Oder willst du dich erstmal umsehen?", erkundigte er sich weiter. Der Schattenbasilisk entschied sich sofort den Drachen zu begleiten, denn anscheinend war Hogwarts alles andere als sicher und er wollte diesen ja beschützen. Also kam er mit.

Alle drei machten sich anschließend auf um in die große Halle zu gehen. Dabei war vor allem Alex klar, dass der Tag noch äußerst lang werden würde, denn er hatte noch den Nachmittagsunterricht, das Gespräch mit Draco vor sich und schließlich musste er seinen Eltern noch von der Tat des Schulleiters berichten.


	14. Der aufregende Tag geht weiter Teil 1

**Der aufregende Tag geht weiter... Teil 1**

Geschafft ließ sich Harry neben Draco auf dem Gras unter einem Baum fallen. Er war völlig am Ende und dabei war der Tag noch nicht mal zu Ende. Aber niemand konnte ihm deshalb Vorhaltungen machen, denn immerhin waren ihm heute schon mehrere nicht erfreuliche Sachen passiert. Nach dem schlimmen Vormittag wurde es nämlich nicht besser. Zuerst war er am Mittagstisch die ganze Zeit unter Beobachtung des Direktors. Natürlich war es ihm klar gewesen, dass dieser nach der Aktion in seinem Büro äußerst misstrauisch ihm gegenüber geworden war. Aber dessen Benehmen grenzte schon fast an Stalking, denn die Blicke des Schulleiters verließen ihn nie. Und nach dem Essen ging es weiter. Zuerst dachte der Schwarzhaarige, er leide unter Verfolgungswahn, weil er sich überall beobachtet fühlte, aber dann bestätigte ihm Raziel, dass es nicht so sei. Irgendjemand war da und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Sie waren alle einer Meinung, dass es sich dabei nur um Dumbledore handeln konnte.

Wie schon erwähnt, wurde der Tag für den Grünäugigen nicht besser. Der Nachmittagsunterricht zeigte keinen Vorschritt. Zuerst hatten sie Flugunterricht, was Harry an und für sich nicht schlecht fand, denn er liebte das Fliegen. In Esandra hatte er sich oft in seine Drachenform gewandelt um einfach durch die Lüfte zu gleiten. Die Freiheit, die er oben am Himmel hatte, war mit nichts zu vergleichen. Er mochte es, wenn die Luftströme, die ihn trugen, ihn leicht an seinen Flügeln kitzelten oder wenn andere fliegende magische Wesen zu ihm kamen und sie sich einen kleinen Wettkampf lieferten. Ja, für ihn gab es fast nichts Schöneres. Allerdings gefiel ihm das Fliegen mit einem Besen eigentlich nicht so wirklich. Natürlich konnte man auch da seine Geschicklichkeit und Schnelligkeit üben, aber man war nicht so beweglich. Dessen ungeachtet musste man sich auch noch auf einen Gegenstand verlassen und nicht nur auf sein eigenes Können.

Na ja, heute ist allerdings noch etwas geschehen. Rolanda Hooch, die Fluglehrerin, musste kurz in die Krankenstation, weil ein Schüler von seinem Besen geflogen war. Der Rest sollte sich in dieser Zeit ruhig verhalten. Als die Professorin weg war, bemerkte der Schwarzhaarige, dass ein etwas pummliger Junge, der Harry schon ein paar Mal aufgefallen war, ängstlich bei dem Weasley- Jungen stand. Anscheinend hatte dieser dem Braunhaarigen etwas gestohlen. Doch keiner interessierte sich wirklich dafür. Die Gryffindors amüsierten sich entweder darüber oder sahen weg und die Hufflepuffs, die auch am Unterricht teilnahmen, trauten sich nicht einzugreifen. Also übernahm der Silberdrache das. Er ging auf die beiden zu und verlangte, dass Ron dem anderen Jungen, der sich als Neville Longbottom herausstellte, das zurückgab, was er geklaut hatte. Dabei handelte es sich um eine rote Kugel, die wohl dazu diente, dass man wusste, man hatte etwas Wichtiges vergessen.

Doch der Rothaarige weigerte sich, kletterte auf seinen Besen, flog in die Luft und schmiss die Kugel auf das Dach eines der Hogwarts- Türme. Harry konnte über solches Benehmen nur den Kopf schütteln, stieg selber auf seinen Besen und flog hinterher, um die Kugel zurückzuholen. Natürlich verstieß er somit gegen den Befehl von Madam Hooch, trotzdem konnte er nicht anders. Diese Kugel schien Neville ziemlich wichtig zu sein und da der Schwarzhaarige sich sehr gut an die Flugkünste des Jungen erinnerte, musste er es selbst tun. Raziel und Nasaku wollten ihn zwar noch aufhalten, aber er hörte nicht auf sie.

Als er die Kugel in der Hand hatte und zurückfliegen wollte, traf den Grünäugigen etwas in den Rücken.

Die Schüler auf dem Boden schrieen überrascht auf und ein Hufflepuff lief wohl auch schon los, um Hilfe zu holen.

Harry selber bekam das nicht wirklich mit. Er hatte das Bewusstsein verloren und kam dem Boden immer näher, als sich plötzlich ein strahlend weißes Licht um ihn schloss, das ihn sanft zur Erde trug. Sobald er unbeschadet aufgekommen war, lief Raziel sofort zu ihm und untersuchte ihn mit seiner Magie. Allerdings konnte er außer einer Prellung am Rücken nichts weiter feststellen. Der Lichttiger war beruhigt.

Es dauerte nur 3, 4 Minuten, dann erwachte Harry. Gleichzeitig kamen aus dem Schloss die Fluglehrerin und die Krankenschwester angelaufen, zusammen mit dem Hufflepuff, der sie geholt hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige sah sich einen Augenblick um, bis er die Situation erfasst hatte und sich an seine Katze wand. /Hast du gesehen, was mich getroffen hat?/, fragte er ihn.

/Ja, es war eine Art Ball, allerdings hatte er eine komische Flugbahn. Er flog nicht geradeaus, sondern Kurven und es sah so aus, als wenn er dich anvisiert hatte. Aber er kam von keinem der Schüler, sondern aus Richtung des Schlosses. Und nachdem er dich getroffen hatte, ist er sofort wieder zurückgeflogen in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war/, berichtete das magische Wesen.

/Merkwürdig, was hat das nur zu bedeuten? Wer würde mir schaden wollen…?/, fing er an, wurde aber von einer besorgten Madam Pomfrey unterbrochen.

„Mister Potter, was ist geschehen? Wieso liegen sie am Boden? Haben sie sich verletzt?", erkundigte sich die Krankenschwester. Die Fluglehrerin stand hinter ihr und sah auch ziemlich besorgt aus, allerdings lag auch ein bisschen Wut in ihrem Blick. Höchstwahrscheinlich weil er nicht auf ihre Anweisung gehört hatte.

Der Grünäugige fing an zu erzählen, was passiert war. Er berichtete alles, angefangen von Ron bis zu dem Punkt, als er getroffen wurde. Als sich Madam Hooch erkundigte, was ihn getroffen hatte, erzählten die anderen Schüler, dass der Ball wie ein Klatscher ausgesehen hätte und er nicht von ihnen, sondern aus Richtung Hogwarts gekommen war. Zuerst war die Professorin total sprachlos, dann allerdings zog sie Gryffindor 20 Punkte für Stehlen von Sachen ab. In der Zwischenzeit untersuchte Madam Pomfrey Harry und stellte das gleiche fest wie Raziel. Er sollte kurz mitkommen, damit sie ihm eine Salbe geben konnte. Bevor er ihr aber folgte, gab er Neville seine Kugel zurück.

Also alles in allem ein sehr interessanter Flugunterricht, den sie heute gehabt hatten.

Zum Glück blieb der Silberdrache von weiteren Attacken und Störungen in Kräuterkunde verschont. Allerdings konnte das auch daran gelegen haben, dass er nur mit Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw Unterricht hatte. Er hatte schnell herausgefunden, dass diese beiden Häuer eigentlich recht friedlich waren, kaum Streit mit einem der anderen heraufbeschworen.

Nun ja, wie schon gesagt, hatte der Schwarzhaarige bereits einen aufregenden Tag und nun saß er neben Draco und wollte mit ihm reden.

„Zuerst einmal wollte ich dir noch mal persönlich danken, dass du mir gestern geholfen hast. Ohne deine Hilfe hätte ich die Professoren nicht ablenken können und mein ganzer Plan wäre nicht durchführbar gewesen, also danke", äußerte der Grünäugige.

Der junge Malfoy freute sich, dass er seinem Gegenüber hilfreich sein konnte. „Ist schon gut, ich hab dir gern geholfen! Und wenn du wieder Hilfe brauchst, dann frage ruhig. Solange es in meiner Macht steht, werde ich dir helfen", entgegnete er.

„Okay, danke. Aber kommen wir zu was anderem, ich wollte dir noch ein paar Fragen stellen, um mir Gewissheit über deine Person zu schaffen. Würdest du sie mir beantworten?", erkundigte sich der Kleinere. Er hoffte, der andere ging darauf ein, denn er wollte wirklich Freundschaft mit ihm schließen. Aber da er vorsichtig sein sollte, musste er bei Leuten, den er vertrauen wollte, wirklich absolut sicher sein, denn es könnte leicht passieren, dass er hintergangen wird.

Zuerst war der Blondhaarige ein wenig verwirrt. Was wollte der andere ihn denn fragen? Hatte er irgendetwas falsch gemacht? Aber er erwiderte trotzdem, „Klar, kein Problem, frag ruhig. Ich werde so gut antworten, wie ich kann." Er war gespannt, was Harry wissen wollte.

„Also zuerst einmal, was hältst du von den anderen Häusern?" Er wollte mit den einfachen Fragen anfangen, bei denen der andere nicht zögern würde zu antworten.

„Nun ja, also gegen Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw habe ich nichts. Die Raben sind ziemlich wissbegierig und die meiste Zeit am Lernen. Allerdings habe ich bei ihnen das Gefühl, dass sie deshalb manchmal nichts von ihrer Umwelt mitbekommen und dadurch erscheinen sie ziemlich uninteressiert. Die Dachse sind ziemlich freundlich, helfen sich gegenseitig. Aber von Zeit zur Zeit finde ich, dass sie ziemlich ängstlich sind und dem Weg des geringsten Widerstandes gehen. Sie wollen sich mit niemand anlegen und gehen immer mit dem Strom, denn so bekommen sie nicht so viel Ärger. Aber wie gesagt, ich bin der Meinung, man sollte sich immer seine eigene Meinung über alles bilden und nicht der Allgemeinheit folgen. Gryffindor auf der anderen Seite steht auf einem völlig anderen Blatt. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es schon mitbekommen hast, aber wir Schlangen mögen den Direktor nicht, denn wir finden, er verhält sich total rassistisch. Er mag keine schwarze Magie, also will er sie auslöschen und geht dabei über Leichen. Tja, und Dumbledore bevorzugt die Löwen. Er lässt ihnen allerhand durchgehen, ohne sie zu bestrafen. Das ist einer meiner Gründe, warum ich die Gryffindors nicht leiden kann. Ein anderer ist, dass sie ziemlich überheblich sind. Sie halten sich für was Besseres und denken, die anderen Schüler müssten ihnen folgen. Außerdem kann man sich bei ihnen nie sicher sein, ob sie es ernst mit dir meinen, denn Freundschaft zählt für sie nicht wirklich. Sie sind immer auf ihren Vorteil aus. Also meiner Meinung nach sollte der Hut sein Lied über dieses Haus mal ändern, denn Mut habe ich unter ihnen auch schon lange nicht mehr gesehen", erzählte Draco.

„Heißt das, du beurteilst jeden Schüler nach seinem Haus?", hakte Harry weiter nach.

„Du willst sicher, dass ich ehrlich bin, also bleib ich auch bei der Wahrheit. Ja, zuerst urteile ich nach dem Haus. Allerdings kann ich meine Meinung auch ändern, wenn der andere sich bewehrt. Aber ich gebe zu, dass ich einen Löwen wohl nie anders bewerten kann. Da muss schon einiges passieren, bevor ich mich mit einen von ihnen anfreunden würde", erläuterte der Slytherin.

„Also wenn ich ein Gryffindor geworden wäre, würdest du nie in Erwägung ziehen mein Freund zu werden? Oder wenn ich mich mit einem Löwen anfreunde, könnte dieser niemals dein Freund werden? Würdest du ihn dann auch weiterhin massakrieren?", wollte er interessiert wissen. Er war aber ziemlich froh, dass der andere ihn nicht anlog.

„Ich schätze mal schon, dass ich dann einen ziemlichen Abstand zu dir gehalten hätte und bestimmt hätte ich dich auch beleidigt, weil du immerhin der ‚Goldjunge' bist. Aber genau kann ich es dir nicht sagen. Was das andere angeht…hm, ich weiß ja, dass du nicht jeden als Freund akzeptierst. Vielleicht könnte ich mit einem Löwen dann auch klar kommen", überlegte der junge Malfoy laut.

„Kommen wir, meiner Meinung nach, zur wichtigsten Frage. Ich weiß, dass du ein Vampir bist und damit benutzt du folglich schwarze Magie. Keine Angst, ich werde nichts sagen und hab auch nichts gegen schwarzmagische Wesen… Aber ich weiß, dass du in Kontakt mit Voldemort stehst und ich wollte wissen, ob du meine Geheimnisse oder sogar mich selbst an diesen weiter leitest", äußerte der Schwarzhaarige und sah den Slytherin interessiert an. Diese Frage war entscheidend. Sollte der andere hier für seinen Geschmack richtig antworten, dann könnten sie Freunde werden und der andere auch ein paar seiner Geheimnisse wissen.

Draco dachte lange nach. ‚Was soll ich sagen? Würde ich ihn an den Lord verraten? Würde ich genauso handeln wie die Gryffindors, die jeden hintergingen, wenn es einen Vorteil für sie bedeutete…? Aber Harry ist derjenige, der den Meister gefährlich werden könnte, schließlich hatte er den Todesfluch überlebt und Tom geschwächt. Ach, was soll ich tun? Auf der anderen Seite weiß er viel über mich, wie mein Vampirdasein und bis jetzt hat er nichts verraten. Er sieht auch nicht so aus, als wenn es ihn stören würde…' „Okay, solange du mich nicht verrätst, werde ich deine Geheimnisse auch für mich behalten, schließlich sollten Freunde so etwas tun. Und das will ich wirklich werden! Allerdings kann ich nicht versprechen, dass der Lord nichts auf anderen Wegen erfährt", erklärte der Größere und war mit seiner Entscheidung zufrieden.

Dem Grünäugigen gefiel die Antwort auch, denn hätte der andere sofort beteuert, dass er nichts verraten würde, wäre das sehr unglaubwürdig gewesen. /Was meint ihr beiden, können wir ihm vertrauen und ihn zu unserem Freund machen? Natürlich werde ich einen Zauber über ihn legen, dass niemand ihm unsere Geheimnisse anders entlocken kann/, sandte er an seine beiden Gefährten.

/Ich finde, er ist in Ordnung, schon allein weil er im Schlangenhaus ist. Aber sei trotzdem immer auf der Hut, verrate nicht zu viel, denn er ist auch erst 11 Jahre und die Meinung eines Wesens kann sich auch ändern!/, erwiderte Nasaku.

Raziel hingegen überlegte einen Augenblick, bis er schließlich zustimmte. /Ja, ich glaube auch, dass er ein guter Freund wäre. Vor allem dein erster und ich finde, du solltest nicht so allein sein die ganze Zeit, denn du wolltest ja die Wesen in der Menschenwelt kennen lernen. Und das ist der beste Weg. Außerdem konnte ich nicht feststellen, dass er lügt, also bist du ziemlich sicher bei ihm!/

Also wandte er sich wieder an Draco und…


	15. Der aufregende Tag geht weiter Teil 2

**Der aufregende Tag geht weiter... Teil 2**

…fing an zu sprechen. „Ich glaube dir und bin auch sehr froh, dass du mir die Wahrheit gesagt hast. Ich hasse nichts mehr als Lügner, die nur auf ihren Vorteil aus sind… Also, jetzt, wo ich deine Meinung über Dinge weiß, die mir wichtig sind, bin ich der Ansicht können wir endgültig Freundschaft schließen. Allerdings muss ich einen Zauber über dich legen, dass du meine Geheimnisse nicht weiter geben kannst, ob gewollt oder ungewollt. Bist du damit einverstanden?"

Draco wurde ganz aufgeregt. Natürlich zeigte er das nicht, schließlich war er ein Malfoy, aber trotzdem freute er sich innerlich. Er hatte es geschafft der Freund von Harry zu werden. Und da er genau wusste, wie schwer das war, war doppelt so stolz auf sich. Er nahm sich vor den anderen niemals zu hintergehen. „Klar, kannst du diesen Zauber über mich legen, aber woher kennst du den denn. Das ist doch sicherlich höhere Magie und du bist erst Erstklässler", hakte er neugierig nach.

Zuerst einmal sah sich Harry um, konnte aber sehr viele andere Schüler in ihrer Umgebung sehen, also stand er auf und sagte dem Slytherin, dass er ihm folgen sollte. Beide machten sich auf den Weg zum Schloss zurück. Dort gingen sie dann zum Eingang zum Haus der Drachen. Harry wandte sich an den Wächter und sagte das Passwort, anschließend erlaubte er ausdrücklich, dass der Malfoy seine Räume betreten durfte, denn der Schwarzhaarige erinnerte sich noch gut an die Warnung des Drachen im Bezug auf fremde Leute, die eintreten wollten.

Der Blonde folgte dem Grünäugigen danach in den Gemeinschaftsraum von dessen Haus. Das Passwort selber hatte er nicht verstanden, es war in einer anderen Sprache, die er nicht kannte. Aber das war nicht schlimm, schließlich wollte er ja nicht ohne Erlaubnis herkommen. Nun aber sah er sich interessiert um, stellte für sich fest, dass der Raum ziemlich gemütlich und ziemlich groß war. Aber das konnte auch täuschen, da sich nur 2 Leute in ihm befanden.

Beide setzten sich schließlich vor den Kamin, um ihr Gespräch weiter zu führen.

Zuerst einmal bewegte Harry seine Hand in Richtung Draco und murmelte leise einen Spruch. Als der andere kurz blau aufleuchtete, war sich der Grünäugige sicher, dass der Zauber funktioniert hatte. „Also ich fang erstmal damit an, dass ich mich richtig vorstelle. Mein neuer Name, den meine Eltern mir nach der Adoption gegeben haben, ist Alexander Dracien, aber du kannst mich Alex nennen. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel hier in England bekannt ist, aber nachdem meine ersten Eltern gestorben waren, wurde ich wohl von Dumbledore zu Verwandten meiner Mutter gegeben. Diese waren normale Menschen und wollten wohl nichts mit der Zauberei zu tun haben, also haben sie mich ausgesetzt. Dann haben mich meine beiden Väter gefunden, Dillon und Kanan Dracien. Da die beiden keine eigenen Kinder bekommen können, haben sie mich mitgenommen und später adoptiert. Na ja, ich hatte eine schöne Kindheit und sehr viel Spaß. Dad meinte zwar, dass ich bei ihm und Pa einige Nervenzusammenbrüche verursacht habe, aber sie lieben mich trotzdem. Ich bin unter meinem alten Namen nach Hogwarts gekommen, weil ich ein bisschen über meine früheren Eltern und ihr Heimatland erfahren wollte… So viel zu meiner Vergangenheit, hast du jetzt spezielle Fragen", äußerte der Schwarzhaarige.

Der Slytherin war völlig erstaunt. Er hatte nichts davon gewusst, dass der andere adoptiert wurde und dann auch noch unter solchen Umständen. ‚Typisch Muggel! Wenn etwas anders war, musste es verschwinden', dachte er bei sich. „Alex also... Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen und ich hoffe, dass wir sehr gute Freunde werden", lächelte der junge Malfoy eines seiner wenigen Lächeln außerhalb der Familie. „Mh, mal überlegen… Ach ja, ich wollte doch wissen, warum du so einen Zauberspruch schon kannst?", erkundigte sich Draco.

Alex erwiderte das Lächeln und entgegnete, „Ja, freut mich auch, Draco. Und ich würde mich glücklich schätzen, wenn wir gute Freunde würden." Danach fing er an die Frage zu beantworten. „Also, da, wo ich mit meinen Vätern lebe, gehört Magie zum Alltag. Die Kinder wachsen schon damit auf und werden auch bereits darin unterrichtet. Das beginnt spätestens im Alter von 6 Jahren. Da es bei uns keine Zauberstäbe gibt, lernen alle Einwohner Handmagie. Du kannst mir glauben, ich kann nicht verstehen, warum ihr hier so etwas benutzt. Zauberstäbe sind doch eigentlich überflüssig, ich mein, sie sind doch nur eine Verlängerung des Arms. Na ja, das müsst ihr wissen… Ich wollte mir auch einen besorgen, damit ich nicht zu sehr auffalle, aber bei mir gab es einige Probleme. Jeder Stab, den ich berührte, explodierte, wortwörtlich. Wir haben einige Stabmacher aufgesucht, aber das Ergebnis blieb das Selbe: Kein Zauberstab hielt eine Berührung aus", schmunzelte Alex.

Dem Malfoy blieb der Mund vor lauter Staunen offen stehen. So etwas hatte er noch nie gehört, geschweige denn gesehen. Aber auf jeden Fall erklärte das, warum der andere nur mit seinen Händen zauberte und warum er auch schon so gut in allen Fächer war. „Das ist ja interessant…" murmelte er leise zu dem anderen. Doch dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein, was er unbedingt wissen wollte. „Du, sag mal, was war das gestern eigentlich? Was hast du gemacht, als die Lehrer abgelenkt waren?", erkundigte Draco sich.

„Oh, weißt du, eine Fähigkeit, die ich habe, ist, dass ich mit allen magischen Tieren sprechen kann. Und als ich am ersten Schultag zum Direktor musste, kam mir etwas komisch an seinem Verhalten und seinem Phönix vor. Also wollte ich gestern herausfinden, was dort nicht in Ordnung war. Tja, es stellte sich heraus, dass Dumbledore Fawkes unter einen Bann gesetzt hatte, der ihn zwang an seiner Seite zu bleiben. Das konnte ich nicht weiter zulassen, deshalb habe ich den Bann gebrochen und ihm damit die Flucht ermöglicht. Aber vorher hatte dieser mir noch ein paar aufschlussreiche Sachen über den Schulleiter berichtet. Dinge, die mir sagen, dass man sich von ihm fernhalten sollte, vor allem als magisches Wesen", berichtete der Schwarzhaarige.

Wie es aussah, kam der Malfoy heute wohl nicht mehr aus dem Staunen heraus. „Du bist im Büro des Direktors eingebrochen und hast seinen Phönix befreit? Du bist aber ganz schön mutig…und ganz schön leichtsinnig. Jetzt versteh ich auch, warum Onkel Sev das ganze Slytherinhaus wegen des Vorfalls befragt. Außerdem hat er heute die ganze Halle durchstöbert, als ob er jemanden suchte, der sich auffällig verhielt", erwiderte der blonde Junge.

„Onkel Sev…? Wer ist das? Einer der Professoren…? Und ja, du hast ja recht, es war nicht ungefährlich, vor allem das Brechen des Bannes. Meine Eltern, Raziel und Soren haben mir schon ordentlich ins Gewissen geredet, keine Sorge", fragte er zuerst neugierig, dann immer leiser werdend. Wenn er an die Predigten von gestern dachte, wurde dem Grünäugigen noch immer ganz anders. So etwas würde er sobald nicht wieder tun, ganz sicher nicht.

„Ja, Onkel Sev. Das ist Professor Snape. Er heißt mit vollem Namen Severus Snape und ist mein Patenonkel. Die Kurzform seines Namens benutze ich, seit ich ein kleines Kind bin und er konnte es mir nicht abgewöhnen, obwohl er einiges versucht hatte. Von Bestechung bis hin zu Drohungen, aber schließlich hat er es aufgegeben. Doch du solltest ihn nicht so nennen, da kann er ganz schön wütend werden! Ich darf das auch nur, wenn wir unter uns sind", schmunzelte Draco. „Aber du solltest auch so vorsichtig bei ihm sein. Ich schätze mal, Dumbledore hat ihn aufgetragen nach dem Täter zu suchen", warnte er weiter.

Alex lächelte auch, als er von dem Verhalten des Tränkeprofessors hörte. Dieser war ihm schon häufiger als ein recht mürrischer Mann aufgefallen. Dennoch mochte der Schüler ihn. Er fand, dass der Mann etwas von seinem Fach verstand und Faxen in seinem Unterricht nicht tolerierte. Das war nicht bei allen Lehrern zu spüren, wenn er da nur an Professor Binns dachte. Dieser Geist war so einschläfernd, selbst ein paar Ravenclaws konnten nicht die ganze Zeit wach bleiben. Aber das schlimmste daran war, dass der Lehrer das nicht mal mitbekommt, genauso wenig wie die Streiche, die einige Schüler anderen während des Unterrichts spielten. So etwas wäre bei Snape nicht möglich. Natürlich bevorzugte er die Slytherins und die Gryffindors hasste er, das war eindeutig. Aber jeder Lehrer hatte ein Haus, das er favorisierte, das glich alles wieder aus. Allerdings nahm er sich den Rat des Malfoy zu Herzen. „Ich werde vorsichtig sein, versprochen! Du solltest dich aber auch in Acht nehmen, denn der Direktor hat seit dem heutigen Tag eine Auge auf mich und ich schätze, dass er mit dem heutigen Vorfall im Flugunterricht zu tun hatte", berichtete der Silberdrache.

„Von dem Unfall hab ich gehört, dich soll ein Klatscher im Rücken getroffen haben", fing Draco an und nach dem verwirrten Gesicht des anderen erklärte er weiter, „Das ist einer der vier Bällen, mit denen Quidditch gespielt wird. Dabei handelt es sich um eine tiefschwarze Eisenkugel mit einem Durchmesser von 7 inch, die dazu verhext ist, die Spielenden in ihrer Nähe anzugreifen. Die zwei Treiber jeder Mannschaft haben die Aufgabe die Spielenden ihrer eigenen Mannschaft vor Klatschern zu schützen und die angreifenden Kugeln mit einem Schlagholz zu den Spielenden der gegnerischen Mannschaft zu schlagen. Der Klatscher, der den Spielenden nachjagt, ihnen schmerzhafte Schläge verpasst und versucht sie von ihren Besen zu werfen, wurden im 11. Jahrhundert als besonders herausforderndes Spielelement des Quidditchspiels eingebracht. Vorbild dieser Bälle waren wohl die verhexten Felsbrocken eines sehr brutalen und inzwischen verbotenen, alten schottischen Besenspiels, in dem Spielende einem Regen schwerer Felsbrocken trotzen mussten." Man merkte deutlich, dass der andere sich eingehend mit diesem Spiel und seiner Vergangenheit beschäftigt hatte.

Alex fing nun wirklich an zu lachen. „Danke für die Information!"

Der Slytherin schmollte kurz, dann lachte auch er, bevor er schließlich erwiderte, „Ich liebe halt Quidditch… Aber lassen wir das, wieso glaubst du, dass der Schulleiter dafür verantwortlich ist?"

Nach der Frage fing der Schwarzhaarige an zu berichten, was am Morgen im Büro des Direktors passiert war, wie sich dieser anschließend in der Großen Halle verhalten und dass er den gesamten Tag das Gefühl hatte, verfolgt zu werden. Als er fertig war, sah er kurz auf die Uhr und musste feststellen, dass es Zeit für das Abendbrot war. „Wir sollten los, essen. Es wird Zeit. Wenn wir fehlen, würde das nur auffallen. Den Rest können wir ja die nächsten Tage über besprechen, du musst nur sagen, wann du Lust hast", meinte der Grünäugige.

Danach machten die beiden sich gemeinsam mit Raziel auf den Weg zur Halle um dort zu Abend zu essen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Später als der Schwarzhaarige zurück und der Beobachtung von Dumbledore entkommen war, bemerkte er, dass Soren von seiner Befragung auch zurückgekehrt war.

„Hallo Alex! Na, wie war dein Tag. Ich hoffe doch angenehmer als gestern", grüßte der Hausgeist den Jüngeren. Aber als er dessen genervtes Gesicht sah, wusste er sofort, dass er mit seiner Aussage daneben gelegen hatte. Sofort fing er an den andern auszufragen, was denn passiert sei. Und als er die Ereignisse geschildert bekommen hatte, verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht zunehmend. „Du musst das auch deinen Vätern erzählen, vor allem das mit dem Direktor… Denkst du, er ist für den Anschlag auf dich verantwortlich? Wenn ja, dann wäre es vielleicht besser, wenn du Hogwarts verlässt", überlegte der Hausvorstand.

„Niemals, ich will meine Schulausbildung hier durchführen. Später werde ich als König keine Zeit haben die Menschenwelt kennen zu lernen, also muss ich diese Zeit nutzen, die ich jetzt zur Verfügung habe. Dessen ungeachtet habe ich heute meinen ersten Freund in dieser Welt gefunden, den will ich nicht gleich verlieren. Außerdem, was denkst du denn von Raziel und Nasaku, die beiden werden mich beschützen. Stimmt's, ihr beiden", äußerte der Kleinere. Nachdem die beiden magischen Tiere zustimmende Laute von sich gegeben haben, sah er den Älteren wieder an. „Siehst du, also keine Gefahr für mich!"

„Okay, okay, ich versteh dich ja. Und natürlich traue ich deinem Lichttiger und deinem Schattenbasilisk zu, dich zu schützen. Allerdings solltest du dich jetzt bei deinen Eltern melden und ihnen alles berichten. Anschließend gehst du ins Bett, du bist total fertig und sicher auch hundemüde", entgegnete der Drachengeist.

Der Silberdrache stöhnte kurz auf, holte dann die Kugel, um den Kontakt zu Kanan und Dillon herzustellen, danach erzählte er zum wiederholten Male die Geschehnisse des Tages.

Anschließend blieb es erstmal für ein paar Sekunden ruhig, bis Kanan das Wort ergriff, bevor sein Mann irgendetwas Unüberlegtes tun konnte. „Was denkst du darüber, Alex? Willst du weiter in Hogwarts bleiben oder wieder zurück nach Esandra? Du weißt, dass dein Dad und ich dich lieben und wir ganz sicher nicht wollen, dass dir etwas passiert, aber das ist deine Entscheidung. Was möchtest du? Hast du Angst dort? Fühlst du dich nicht mehr sicher?" Er wusste ganz genau, dass er seinem Sohn diese Entscheidung nicht abnehmen durfte, denn sie war wichtig für seine weitere Entwicklung.

„Nein, Pa, ich habe keine Angst. Raziel und Nasaku sind bei mir, da muss ich mich nicht fürchten. Außerdem will ich nicht weg, es gefällt mir hier zur Schule zu gehen. Lasst mich hier bleiben. Ich verspreche auch, sobald eine wirklich ernsthafte Gefahr auftritt, kehre ich sofort zurück!", antwortete der Kleinere.

Der König von Esandra hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Er wusste, dass sein Mann und er ihr Kind nicht immer bevormunden durften. Außerdem musste der Jüngere lernen soziale Kontakte zu knüpfen, das konnte er hier, in ihrem Land, nicht so leicht, denn alle wusste, dass er der Prinz war und daraus ergaben sich Hemmungen. „Okay, mein Sohn, dann kannst du da bleiben… Sobald was Wichtiges passiert, meldest du dich wieder! Bis dann, wir lieben dich", äußerte der Schwarze Drache und dann war die Verbindung auch schon unterbrochen. Zuletzt hatte man noch einen sehr guten Blick auf einen äußerst aufgebrachten Dillon, der wohl nicht mit der Entscheidung seines Ehemannes einverstanden war. Das würde sicher noch einige unschöne Folgen für diesen haben.

Alex war völlig verdattert durch diesen schnellen Abgang, fing sich aber wieder. „Okay, dann will ich auch mal ins Bett gehen und schlafen. Der Tag war wirklich lang und auch sehr anstrengend. Bis morgen, Soren. Kommst ihr, Raziel, Nasaku?", murmelte der Silberhaarige und ging schließlich mit den beiden ins Bett. ‚Oh man, was für ein harter Tag. Ich hoffe, dass geht nicht jeden so, sonst brauch ich bald Erholung!', dachte der Kleinere noch und kurz darauf war er auch schon eingeschlafen.


	16. Was kann man über Potter erfahren?

**Was kann man über Potter erfahren?**

Tom Riddle saß an seinem Schreibtisch in seinem Büro. Er wartete auf Lucius und Severus, um von ihnen die neuesten Informationen über Harry Potter zu erfahren. Er war schon sehr gespannt, was er zu hören bekommen würde. Nach dem letzten Todessertreffen, als er von Snape berichtete bekam, was bei der Eröffnungsfeier passiert war, besuchte der Schwarzhaarige seine Eltern. Er hatte ihnen von den Ereignissen erzählt und sie gefragt, was es mit dem neuem Haus auf sich hatte. Da die beiden zwei der Gründer von Hogwarts gewesen waren, sollten sie eigentlich wissen, wieso Harry Potter ins Haus der Drachen einsortiert worden war. Aber das Gespräch mit seinen Eltern verlief nach seinem Bericht recht merkwürdig.

**Flashback:**

Salazar und Godric sahen sich an, nachdem sie von dem Geschehen in Hogwarts gehört hatten. Sie wussten sofort, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Dieser Junge musste ein Drache sein. Aber wie konnte das passieren, er war doch ein Mensch. Drachen in Menschengestalt gab es nur in Esandra und die kamen auch nur selten in diese Welt, weil sie den Umgang der Wesen untereinander hier nicht mochten. Außerdem war das auch noch das Kind, das ihren Sohn vor 10 Jahren geschwächt hatte, nachdem dieser einen Todesfluch auf ihn geschossen hatte… Was hatte das alles nur zu bedeuten.

Salazar wandte sich wieder an sein Kind. „Weißt du, wo dieser Harry die ganzen letzten Jahre gewesen war?", erkundigte er sich. Vielleicht gab das ja einen Hinweis auf die seltsamen Ereignisse.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum du fragst, aber die einzigen Informationen, die ich habe, sind, dass er nicht, wie von Dumbledore geplant, bei seinen Verwandten aufgewachsen ist. Irgendein Paar mit Namen Kanan und Dillon Dracien soll ihn adoptiert haben. Aber wer die beiden sind oder wo sie sich die Zeit über aufgehalten haben, das weiß ich bis jetzt noch nicht. Ich habe Lucius beauftragt Nachforschungen anzustellen… Aber deshalb bin ich nicht hier, Vater! Was hat es mit dem Haus auf sich?", äußerte der Rotäugige.

Als seine Eltern hörten, wer Harry Potter zu sich geholt hatte, rissen sie erstaunt ihre Augen auf. Sie wussten genau, um wen es sich dabei handelte. Doch wie kam Kanan zu dem Menschenkind und wieso hatte er ihn adoptiert? Alles mehr als merkwürdig! Doch schließlich sahen die beiden wieder zu ihrem Sohn.

Godric fing an zu sprechen. „Tom, wir können dir nicht sagen, was es mit dem neuen Haus auf sich hat. Wir haben vor langer Zeit ein Versprechen gegeben und werden das auch nicht brechen. Du kannst gerne eigene Recherchen anstellen, aber wir können dir schon jetzt sagen, dass du nicht viel erfahren wirst. Außerdem solltest du sehr, sehr vorsichtig damit sein, denn du könntest deine Nase in Dinge stecken, die nicht für dich bestimmt sind… Und das könnte für dich gefährlich werden!"

Der Schwarzhaarige sah seine Eltern völlig erstaunt an. Warum konnten sie ihm nichts sagen? Wem hatten sie versprochen Stillschweigen zu wahren? Wieso warnten sie ihn? Er war schließlich der Sohn der beiden und somit ein Vampir. Dessen ungeachtet galt er unter den Menschen als der mächtigste Schwarzmagier dieser Zeit, also wieso sollte jemand eine Gefahr für ihn darstellen? „Dad, was soll das? Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich nicht so leicht zu besiegen bin und schon gleich gar nicht von einem mickrigen Menschen. Dass Potter mich damals so schwer getroffen hatte, lag nicht an seiner Macht. Seine Mutter hatte alte Magie benutzt, mit der der Todesfluch abgewehrt werden konnte. Doch da ich nun weiß, was sie getan hatte, werde ich keine Probleme mehr mit ihm haben und endlich allen beweisen, dass kein Kind dazu fähig ist mich unschädlich zu machen", äußerte er aufgebracht.

Seine Väter sahen ihn nur mit einem resignierten Blick an und hofften das Beste. Denn was ihr Sohn nicht wusste, war, dass Harry Potter jetzt alles andere als ein Mensch war und bestimmt nicht so leicht besiegt werden konnte, wenn überhaupt.

**Flashbackende**

Das Gespräch war wirklich seltsam gewesen und auch die Blicke, die seine Eltern ihm zugeworfen hatten. Was hatte das alles nur zu bedeuten? Was wussten sie, was er nicht erfahren durfte…?

Plötzlich klopfte es an seiner Tür. Nach einem ‚Herein' betraten Severus und Lucius das Zimmer und sahen einen äußerst nachdenklichen Lord am Schreibtisch sitzen.

Der Tränkemeister riss sich als erstes zusammen und begrüßte Tom. Danach setzte er sich auf einen der Stühle vor den Tisch und schaute zu seinem Meister, wartete auf die Erlaubnis anfangen zu können. Als diese gekommen war, berichtete er von den letzten Tagen in Hogwarts. Er erzählte von dem Troll, den Raub des Phönixes, der Drachenpost und dem komischen Verhalten des Direktors gegenüber Potter, nachdem er ein Gespräch mit diesem geführt hatte. „Jetzt beobachtet er ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit, sei es das Essen in der Großen Halle oder von den Bildern im Schloss. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was zwischen den beiden passiert ist, aber es muss ziemlich schlimm gewesen sein", endete er mit seiner Schilderung.

„Das ist ja höchst interessant. Was hat der Junge bloß getan, dass der Direktor ihn jetzt nicht mehr aus den Augen lässt…? Mal was anderes, hast du schon herausgefunden, wer für den Troll und den Einbruch verantwortlich ist?", informierte sich der Rotäugige.

„Nein, und das ärgert mich! Zuerst hab ich gedacht, dass es einer meiner Slytherins wäre, vielleicht um sich bei dir zu profilieren. Doch ich habe alle von der 7. bis zur 4. Klasse befragt und keiner hatte etwas damit zu tun. Danach hab ich Legilimentik an allen anderen Schülern aus diesen Klassenstufen durchgeführt, aber nicht einer hatte auch nur eine winzige Information zu dem Vorfall. Na ja, ich weiß, dass es kein Lehrer war und jemand von außerhalb konnte Hogwarts beziehungsweise das Büro des Direktors auch nicht betreten, also werde ich mich nun auf die jüngeren Jahrgänge konzentrieren. Obwohl ich keine Ahnung habe, wer dazu in Lage gewesen sein soll. Ich meine, diese kleinen Stümper haben noch nicht mal so viel Magie um einen ordentlichen Schildzauber zu wirken, geschweige denn einen Troll mit Zaubern vor unseren Angriffen zu schützen. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich das noch herausfinden werde", brummte der Schwarzäugige. Er war mit sich selbst unzufrieden, dass er noch keinen Hinweis auf den Täter gefunden hatte. Das konnte doch nicht sein, dass jemand seinen Gedankenzauber abwehren und ihm etwas vorgaukeln konnte. Er war einer der besten Legilimentiker in dieser Welt, das konnte einfach nicht passieren.

Tom war genauso ratlos. Auch er bezweifelte, dass ein 3., 2. oder sogar ein 1.-Klässler zu so etwas fähig wäre. Aber da er auch wusste, dass der andere sehr gut in Legilimentik war, musste er ihm einfach glauben, was die höheren Klassenstufen anging. „Versuch es erst in Slytherin! Dort können die Kinder wenigstens ein bisschen mehr Magie ausüben als in den anderen Häusern… Kommen wir nun zu dir, Lucius, was hast du über die Adoptiveltern von Potter herausgefunden?", wollte der Dunkle Lord von seiner rechten Hand wissen.

Der blonde Malfoy hatte dem Bericht von Severus interessiert zugehört und war doch fasziniert, was in den wenigen Tagen Schule schon alles in Hogwarts geschehen war. Er sollte vielleicht mal seinem Sohn schreiben, damit dieser ihn über die Ereignisse dort auch auf dem Laufenden hielt. Jetzt wandte er sich aber wieder Voldemort zu und antwortete etwas zögernd auf die gestellte Frage. „Zuerst war ich im Ministerium, um mir die Adoptionspapiere anzusehen und zu überprüfen, ob da alles in Ordnung war. Als ich damit fertig war, ging ich zu Joshua McCarey, der die Adoption damals durchgeführt hatte, um ihn zu befragen. Er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, denn bei dem Kind handelte es schließlich um den Jungen- der- lebt. Er berichtete mir, dass die beiden Männer nicht aus Groß Britannien stammten, sondern aus einer Gegend im Südwesten von Asien. Dort hätten sie Potter bereits als ihren Sohn registrieren lassen. Aber da sie wollten, dass er auch hier rechtmäßig zu ihnen gehörte, hatten sie sich entschieden, ihn hier auch noch mal offiziell adoptieren zu lassen. Sie haben ihm wohl auch berichtet, wie sie den Goldjungen gefunden haben, nämlich zwischen Mülltonen, weggeworfen wie Dreck."

Das verblüffte sowohl Tom als auch den Tränkemeister. Sie hätten gedacht, dass sich jeder darum reißen würde den Retter bei sich aufzunehmen und ihn großzuziehen.

„Nun ja, du kannst dir sich vorstellen, wie erstaunt ich darüber war, als er das erzählte. Er meinte dann, nachdem er davon erfahren hatte, hatte nichts mehr gegen eine Adoption gesprochen, denn dem Kleinen ging es bei ihnen allem Anschein nach sehr gut. Allerdings konnte er mir nicht viel mehr über die beiden Väter berichten, außer ihrem Aussehen. Beide sind wohl ziemlich groß, über 1,90 m und vom Typ her so unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht. Der eine hatte polange goldgelbe Harre und seine Augen glitzerten in einem Hellgrau. Sein ganzer Teint war wohl ziemlich hell, sah so aus als würde er nicht oft in die Sonne gehen… Wie gesagt, beide unterschieden sich deutlich, denn der andere, der etwas größer war, hatte schwarze kurze Haare und braune Augen, die relativ dunkel wirkten. Außerdem war er braun gebrannt, so als käme er direkt vom Strand. McCarey meinte, die beiden hätten eine äußerst starke Ausstrahlung gehabt und wirkten ziemlich autoritär, als ob sie es gewohnt wären Befehle zu geben. Aber wenn sie mit Potter sprachen, waren sie ganz anders, redeten freundlich mit ihm. Tja, danach fing ich an Nachforschungen nach den Namen der beiden anzustellen. Zuerst einmal hier in England, obwohl ich bereits vermutete, dass es keine Informationen geben würde. Nachdem sich das bestätigt hatte, setzte ich ein paar Männer darauf an, im Südwesten von Asien Erkundigungen einzuziehen… Aber nichts, niemand kannte sie, geschweige denn hatte sie jemals gesehen. Meine Leute suchen zwar weiter, aber ich bezweifle, dass sie etwas finden werden. Es ist so, als würden die beiden nicht existieren. Nirgendwo gibt es auch nur den kleinsten Hinweis auf ihren Wohnort beziehungsweise ihre Existenz. Äußerst merkwürdig, wenn du mich fragst, Tom!" Damit endete sein Bericht über seine Suche.

Der Lord stimmte voll und ganz zu, das war sehr seltsam. „Nun gut, such trotzdem weiter! Vielleicht findest du noch etwas, was uns helfen kann… Ich selber konnte leider auch nichts von meinen Eltern bezüglich des neuen Hauses erfahren. Sie wissen zwar, was es bedeutet, wollen es mir aber nicht sagen, denn sie haben irgendwen mal versprochen es nicht zu tun. Ich verstehe zwar nicht wieso, aber ich muss mich in diesem Fall fügen... Severus, beobachte Potter weiter und versuche bei ihm vielleicht über Legilimentik an Informationen zu gelangen. Vor allem würde mich interessieren, warum der kleine Möchtegernheld so gut in der Schule ist und das in dem Alter und warum er keinen Zauberstab benutzt, sondern nur Handmagie verwendet. Das ist ja bekanntlich um einiges schwerer", befahl Voldemort dem Tränkemeister.

Dieser nahm seine Aufgabe mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis. Er selber wollte nun auch mehr über den Jungen erfahren, denn auch er war neugierig geworden. Vor allem fand er es merkwürdig, dass dieser bis jetzt noch so gut wie keine Freunde hatte. An Angeboten mangelte es bestimmt nicht, fast die ganze Schule himmelte ihn an. Aber der Schwarzhaarige blieb immer allein… Oh, nicht ganz, seine Katze war bei ihm und mittlerweile sah man auch Draco ab und zu in seiner Nähe. Apropos Draco… „Lucius, du solltest vielleicht mal deinen Sohn auf Potter ansprechen. Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, dann hat sich dieser mit ihm angefreundet", meinte der Schwarzäugige.

Das überraschte nun den Malfoy. Sein Sohn war mit dem Retter der Zaubererwelt befreundet, das waren ja interessante Neuigkeiten. „Das werde ich sofort tun. Vielleicht kann er uns mit dem Mysterium Potter weiterhelfen", erwiderte der blonde Vampir, stand auf und verabschiedete sich von den beiden anderen, um einen Brief an seinen Sohn zu schreiben.

Severus machte sich nun auch fertig, um wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, denn schließlich durfte er nicht zu lange fehlen. Das würde dem Direktor sicher auffallen. Also sagte er auch „Auf Wiedersehen" zu seinem Meister und verschwand aus dem Büro von Tom.

Dieser blieb alleine zurück und dachte nach. ‚Ich habe heute nicht viel erfahren über den lästigen Bengel. Das finde ich nicht gut. Schließlich habe ich aus dem letzten Angriff auf ihn meine eigenen Konsequenzen gezogen und kämpfe jetzt nicht mehr ohne ausreichende Informationen gegen jemanden… Wo wir gerade dabei sind, ich muss noch etwas über den Aufenthaltsort des Buches nachforschen, denn ich will es unbedingt haben. Aber wenn eine 11 Mann Truppe meiner Todesser die Sicherheitszauber nicht brechen konnte, dann muss dieser Ort äußerst gut geschützt sein. Ich werde mich wohl in der Bibliothek meiner Eltern umsehen müssen, dort kann man bestimmt was finden…' Der Dunkle Lord stand auf und verließ nun auch sein Büro um eigene Recherchen zu tätigen.

* * *

Anm.: Die Beschreibung von Kanan und Dillon ist nur die der Illusion, die sie in der Menschenwelt tragen. Ihr normales Aussehen ist wie bei Alexander der ihrer Drachenart angepasst. Das heißt tiefschwarzer Kurzhaarschnitt, schwarze Augen und ein dunkles Braun als Körperfarbe bei Kanan. Bei Dillon sind es goldene, bis zum Boden reichende Haare und goldene Augen. Außerdem ist seine Körperfarbe ein helles goldbraun.


	17. Der unerwartete Besuch

**Der unerwartete Besuch**

Es war Samstagmorgen und ein paar Schüler saßen bereits in der Großen Halle um zu frühstücken. So auch Harry Potter, der eine ziemlich anstrengende Woche hinter sich hatte, denn er war die ganze Zeit unter der Beobachtung vom Direktor. Mittlerweile hatte er auch herausgefunden, warum er sich auch immer in den Fluren zwischen den Klassenräumen verfolgt fühlte. Es sah so aus, als würden die Bilder innerhalb des Schlosses ihn für Dumbledore bespitzeln. Er hatte schließlich auch Hogwarts selber dazu befragt und es hatte die Vermutung bestätigt.

Allerdings blieben weitere Attentat auf ihn aus, deshalb glaubte der Schwarzhaarige mittlerweile nicht mehr wirklich, dass es sich bei dem Übeltäter um den Schulleiter handelte, denn dieser hätte es sicher weiter versucht. So schätzte der Grünäugige diesen jedenfalls ein. Auch Raziel und Nasaku stimmten mit seiner Meinung überein. Also hieß es für die beiden noch aufmerksamer zu sein, denn allem Anschein nach lief hier jemand herum, der es auf ihren Gefährten abgesehen hatte.

Plötzlich spürte Harry, wie still es in der Halle wurde, um genau zu sein, mucksmäuschenstill. Also sah er von seinem Frühstück auf, um herauszufinden, was passiert war. Und da sah er sie und riss völlig überrascht seine Augen auf. Dort in der Tür zur Halle standen seine beiden Väter. Was hatten die denn hier zu suchen?

Auch der Lehrertisch beäugte die beiden Männer misstrauisch, allen voran Dumbledore. Sie hatten keine Ahnung, wer die beiden Erwachsenen waren und fragten sich, was diese hier wollten. Ein Besuch von irgendjemand war jedenfalls nicht angekündigt gewesen.

Allerdings gab es da doch einen Professor, der durchaus eine Vermutung hatte, wer diese Personen waren, denn er hatte noch sehr gut die Beschreibung der Väter von Harry im Gedächtnis. Das mussten also Kanan und Dillon Dracien sein, die Adoptiveltern von Potter. Doch auch er fragte sich, was die beiden in Hogwarts wollten.

Der schwarzhaarige Schüler indes wusste gar nicht, was er sagen sollte. Schließlich stand er aber auf und ging auf die beiden zu. „Dad, Pa, was macht ihr denn hier", fragte er die Männer.

Dillon schritt erstmal auf seinen Sohn zu und umarmten ihn ganz fest. Er hatte sich in den letzten 2 Wochen, in denen dieser nicht bei ihnen war, ganz schreckliche Sorgen gemacht. Diese wurden durch die Ereignisse in Hogwarts nicht geschmälert. Im Gegenteil, sie vergrößerten sich sogar. Eigentlich wollte er am liebsten sein Kind schnappen und ihn wieder mit nach Esandra nehmen, wo ihm nichts geschehen konnte. Doch Kanan hatte es ihm nach einer heftigen Diskussion ausgeredet. Er hatte ihm immer wieder darauf hingewiesen, dass Alex eigene Erfahrungen sammeln musste. Dieser musste lernen auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen und das konnte er nur hier, in der Menschenwelt, weit ab von der Aufsicht seiner Eltern. Das hatte der Goldgelbhaarige letztendlich eingesehen, obwohl es ihm trotzdem nicht gefiel. „Hallo Silberstern, wie geht es dir?", erkundigte er sich erstmal.

Der Braunäugige hingegen stand lächelnd daneben und beobachtete seinen Ehemann und sein Kind. Auch er hatte letzteren vermisst, aber er wusste auch, dass dieser seinen Weg finden würde. „Wenn dein Dad dich endlich loslässt, kann auch ich dich begrüßen", schmunzelte der Ältere. Und als Dillon ihren Sohn freigegeben hatte, nahm auch er ihr Kind in die Arme. „Wir sind hier um mal ein Wörtchen mit dem Direktor zu reden", erklärte er ernst. Und als er Alexanders erschrockenes Gesicht sah, beruhigte er ihn sofort. „Keine Angst, wir verraten nichts. Aber wir können es nicht zulassen, dass du terrorisiert wirst. Wir werden ihm das nur deutlich klar machen", meinte er grimmig, denn er konnte es absolut nicht leiden, wenn jemand seiner Familie Böses wollte. Da konnte sogar Kanan mal ausrasten.

„Aber sei vorsichtig, Pa. Ich will nicht, dass euch etwas passiert. Ich hab euch doch lieb! Und der Direktor ist alles andere als nett und freundlich. Das hat man ja schon an Fawkes gesehen", murmelte der Kleinere.

„Kleiner, was denkst du von mir? Natürlich werden wir vorsichtig sein, aber du weißt doch auch, dass wir außerhalb unseres eigenen Schlosses immer gut geschützt werden, oder nicht? Unsere Leibgarde ist bei uns, also keine Angst! Wenn unser Gespräch mit dem Direktor beendet ist, dann machen wir uns noch einen schönen Tag hier in Hogwarts. Du zeigst uns deine Wohnung, denn ich will sehen, wie viel sich in den letzten Jahrhunderten dort verändert hatte. Außerdem will ich mich mal wieder mit Soren näher unterhalten. Und da dein Dad das Schloss nicht kennt, kannst du ihn ja ein bisschen rumführen… Oh, und bevor ich es vergesse, wir wollen natürlich deinen Freund kennen lernen…", äußerte Kanan, bevor er verstummte, denn Dumbledore kam direkt auf sie zu.

„Mr. Potter, können sie mir vielleicht verraten, wer diese Herren sind?", erkundigte sich dieser augenzwinkernd bei seinem Schüler.

Harry hatte seinem Vater zugehört und war beruhigt, als er von der Leibgarde erfuhr. Wenn er sich darauf konzentrierte, konnte er auch das verschobene Magiegefüge im Raum sehen, wo diese Wesen sich versteckten. Natürlich wusste er von ihnen, er hatte sie ja auch schon kennen gelernt. Aber da sie sich nur bei Gefahr zeigten, konnte er schon mal vergessen, dass es sie gab. Doch jetzt wusste er, dass der Schulleiter keine Chance gegen seine Eltern hatte. Außerdem waren die beiden ja auch Drachen und sicher nicht so leicht zu besiegen, aber sie mussten halt darauf achten, dass ihr Geheimnis nicht ans Licht kam, ansonsten musste auch er die Menschenwelt wieder verlassen… Aber nun antwortete er erstmal auf die Frage des Direktors. „Das, Professor, sind Dillon und Kanan Dracien, meine Eltern!" Dabei zeigte er nacheinander auf die jeweilige Person, damit man auch wusste, wer gemeint war.

„Ah, Mr. Potters Eltern, schön sie mal kennen zu lernen. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?", fing der Weißhaarige auch sofort an zu schleimen. Er dachte bei sich, dass er so vielleicht mehr über diese Leute und über die erstaunliche Macht des Schwarzhaarigen erfahren konnte.

„Mr. Dumbledore, wir sind zum einen hier, um zu sehen, wie es unserem Sohn in Hogwarts gefällt oder ob er lieber wieder mit uns zurückkommen will. Und zum anderen wollen wir ein Gespräch mit ihnen führen, um ein paar Dinge zu klären!", erwiderte Kanan kalt. Er konnte diesen Mann nicht leiden. Er wusste sofort, warum sein Sohn meinte, dass dieser Alte nicht richtig war. Die Magie um ihn war seltsam verschwommen, zeugte von Unehrlichkeit.

„Aber selbstverständlich können sie sich alles ansehen, wenn sie wollen. Ich hoffe natürlich, dass es zu ihrer Zufriedenheit ist und dass Mr. Potter hier bleiben will. Wir würden einen so begabten Jungen nur sehr ungern verlieren", schmeichelte Dumbledore. „Und wenn sie mit mir sprechen wollen, dann können wir in mein Büro gehen. Ich bin ja wirklich interessiert, was es so Wichtiges gibt", meinte der Schulleiter weiter.

Dillon blieb während des Gesprächs still. Er wusste, dass sein Mann das regeln würde. Außerdem konnte er nicht sicher sein, nichts Unüberlegtes zu tun.

„Okay, dann können wir gleich dorthin gehen! Harry, wir treffen uns später draußen am See. Da können wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten. Allerdings kann das Gespräch mit dem Direktor doch ein bisschen dauern, also wundere dich nicht", entschied der Braunäugige.

„Alles klar, Pa, wir sehen uns dann am See", stimmte der Kleinere zu und ging wieder zu seinem Tisch zurück, um das Frühstück zu beenden.

Die drei Erwachsenen machten sich nun auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters. Dabei wurden sie von den anderen Schülern, die nun auch aufgewacht waren und frühstücken wollten, beobachtet. Sie fragten sich alle, wer die beiden Männer bei Dumbledore waren und was sie hier taten.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Letztendlich erreichten die drei das Zimmer und der Weißhaarige setzte sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch, Harrys Eltern auf Stühlen davor. „Nun, was wollen sie denn mit mir besprechen, meine Herren", erkundigte sich der Professor.

Die Unterhaltung sollte von Kanan geführt werden, weil beide Männer wussten, dass dieser einen kühlen Kopf bewahren konnte. Denn wenn es um ihren Sohn ging, verhielt sich Dillon manchmal nicht rational. Der Goldblondhaarige war in diesem Fall zu sehr in die Rolle einer ‚Mutter' geschlüpft, das ihr Kind mit allen ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Mittel beschützen wollte. Das sollte nicht heißen, dass der Schwarzhaarige das nicht auch wollte, aber dieser rastete nicht so schnell aus, wenn es um den Kleinen ging.

„Wir wollen auch nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum reden, wir wollen, dass sie unseren Sohn in Ruhe lassen. Wir werden es nicht zulassen, dass sie ihn während seiner Schulzeit terrorisieren... Unser Sohn hat uns die ganze Zeit über sein Schulleben auf dem Laufenden gehalten und er hat uns auch über ihr Verhalten berichtet. Ich bin äußerst verärgert darüber, dass sie versucht haben in die Gedanken unseres Sohnes einzudringen. So was nennt man bei uns geistige Vergewaltigung und wird schwer bestraft. Sie können von Glück sagen, dass sie in Groß Britannien leben, obwohl ich auch nicht glaube, dass hier so etwas gestattet ist. Also sollten sie das noch einmal tun, dann werde ich mich ans Ministerium wenden, ihnen davon berichten und sicherlich durchsetzen, dass sie nach unseren Regeln gerichtet werden. Und ich kann ihn versichern, sie werden in so einem Fall leiden", zischte Kanan. Er war wirklich ungehalten und würde seine Drohung auch wahr machen, sollte Dumbledore es noch mal probieren.

Dieser war blass geworden. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Harry alles sofort an seine Eltern weiter leiten würde, und ganz sich nicht, dass diese sich auf den Weg machen und ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen würden. „Mr. Dracien, ich versichere ihnen, ich wollte ihrem Sohn nicht schaden. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass es ihm gut ging", versicherte der Weißhaarige in dem Versuch, die beiden anderen zu beschwichtigen.

„Direktor, ich hasse nichts so sehr wie Lügner… Ich weiß sehr gut, dass sie etwas von Harrys Vergangenheit bei uns erfahren wollten und deshalb Legilimentik angewendet haben. Aber wie schon gesagt, sollten sie das noch mal versuchen, tragen sie die Konsequenzen!", entgegnete der Schwarzhaarige mit seinen Augen blitzend.

Jetzt reichte es dem Schulleiter und er legte seine freundliche Großvatermaske ab. „Wollen sie mir etwa drohen? Das sollten sie nicht wagen, denn ich bin Albus Dumbledore, Inhaber vom Orden des Merlin erster Klasse, Bezwinger von Grindelwald. Außerdem bin ich im Vorstand der internationalen Zauberervereinigung. Sie können mir gar nichts, also sollten sie ganz still sein!", äußerte dieser wütend.

Dillon blieb noch immer still, obwohl es in seinem Inneren bereits brodelte. Dieser alte Tattergreis war ziemlich von sich eingenommen und unterschätzte andere. Aber am schlimmsten war, dass er eine Gefahr für Alex darstellte. Allein dafür würde der Hellgrauäugige ihn schon gerne mit einem ziemlich bösen Fluch verzaubern. Aber er hielt sich zurück, wie er es seinem Ehemann versprochen hatte. Allerdings wenn es noch länger so weiter ging, konnte er für nichts mehr garantieren.

„Mr. Dumbledore, sie sind enorm eingenommen von sich selber. Aber ich muss sie enttäuschen, wenn sie unserem Sohn schaden, werden sie von uns dafür bestraft, ohne auf Begnadigung hoffen zu können. Das sollten sie als letzte Warnung auffassen", erwiderte Kanan ruhig und selbstbewusst. Er wusste nämlich ganz genau, zu was der andere in der Lage war und was er selber konnte.

Das war zu viel für den Schulleiter, er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den anderen. Er würde diesem zeigen, was es hieß ihm zu drohen. So etwas ließ er nicht mit sich machen. Und von einem dahergelaufenen Möchtegernzauberer ließ er sich erst recht nicht irgendetwas sagen. Er war die stärkste Macht in dieser Welt und das würde er auch beweisen.

Doch bevor der Weißhaarige auch nur ein Wort herausbrachte, tauchte vor ihm aus dem Nichts ein Wesen in völlig schwarzer Kleidung auf. Dieser hielt ein Katana an dessen Kehle und war bereit zu zustechen. Sein einziges Ziel war es seinen Herrn zu beschützen, egal vor welcher Gefahr. Und dieser alte Mann war eindeutig eine Bedrohung für diesen. Aber er wartete auf einen Befehl, ohne diesen würde er dieses unwürdige Etwas nicht töten. „Herr, soll ich es zu Ende bringen", erkundigte er sich völlig ausdruckslos.

„Nein, lass ihn! Er wird so etwas nicht noch mal versuchen. Oder?", wandte der Schwarzhaarige sich an den Direktor. Als dieser vorsichtig verneinte, sprach Kanan wieder seinen Bodyguard an. „Du kannst dein Schwert wieder wegstecken, ich bin sicher!"

Als der Lamien[1] den Befehl hörte, folgte er sofort, zog sein Katana zurück und verschwand wieder vor den Augen des völlig geschockten Dumbledore.

‚Wer war das? Wo kam der her? Wie kam er in mein Büro? Das ist ohne meine Erlaubnis unmöglich', dachte der Weißhaarige bei sich und musste sich zitternd hinsetzen.

„Ich hoffe, das war ihnen eine Lehre! Wir werden uns jetzt zu unserem Sohn begeben und ich rate ihnen ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, auch mit ihren ständigen Beobachtungen. Das macht Harry ziemlich nervös und für seinen Gemütszustand ist es auch nicht hilfreich, weil er ständig in seine Räume flüchten muss, um vor ihnen und ihren Bilderspitzeln sicher zu sein. Also unterlassen sie das…! Wenn sie uns nun entschuldigen wollen, unser Kind wartet. Auf Wiedersehen", verabschiedete sich der Braunäugige und stand auf. Dillon tat dasselbe, sah noch einmal verachtend auf den Älteren und verließ mit seinem Mann das Büro.

Zurück ließen sie einen sehr blassen Direktor, der nun doch etwas Angst bekam. ‚Wer waren diese Leute?'

* * *

[1] .org/wiki/Lamien


	18. Ein Nachmittag voller Unterhaltungen

**Ein Nachmittag voller Unterhaltungen**

Harry saß am Ufer des Sees und wartete auf seine Eltern.

Nach dem Frühstück, als er sich größtenteils von dem Schock erholt hatte, dass seine Eltern hier hergekommen waren, hatte er Draco aufgesucht und ihn gebeten gegen 2 Uhr an seinem Zimmer zu klopfen, damit er seine Eltern kennen lernen konnte. Das war ihm sehr wichtig! Der Malfoy stimmte natürlich sofort zu, vor allem da auch er interessiert war Bekanntschaft mit den beiden Männern zu machen. Anschließend entschied sich der Schwarzhaarige schon zum See zu gehen. Er wollte noch ein wenig die Ruhe dort genießen, bevor Kanan und Dillon ihn in Beschlag nahmen.

Und dort saß er nun und wartete.

Doch nicht mehr lange, denn er sah bereits seine Eltern auf sich zukommen. Und so wie ihre Gesichtsausdrücke waren, war das Gespräch mit dem Direktor alles andere als nett verlaufen. Oh, das konnte noch was werden. Sein Dad würde jetzt sicher erstmal eine lange, sehr lange Tirade über den Schulleiter von sich geben, bis sein Pa ihn wieder beruhigen konnte.

Als die beiden Männer ihren Sohn erreichten, setzten sie sich neben ihn. „Noch einmal Hallo, mein Silberstern. Ich freue mich so, dass ich dich endlich wieder in den Arm nehmen kann", seufzte der Golddrache erleichtert und umarmte den Schwarzhaarigen fest. Und dann ging es los. „Dein Direktor ist wirklich das letzte. Er hat uns doch tatsächlich versucht zu verfluchen… Wäre Leon nicht aufgetaucht und hätte ihn mit seinem Katana in Schach gehalten, dann wäre sonst was passiert. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm mal gezeigt, was es heißt, meine Familie zu bedrohen. Ich hab mich nur zurückgehalten, weil ich es versprochen habe… Dieses…"

Bevor er weiter meckern konnte, unterbrach Kanan sein Schatz, indem er ihn küsste. „Beruhig dich, mein Herz, es ist vorbei. Wir haben ihm deutlich gemacht, was passiert, wenn er uns etwas tut. Jetzt werden wir und vor allem Alex erstmal Ruhe haben", flüsterte er dem anderen ins Ohr, damit niemand sonst hören konnte, was er sagte, denn sie waren immer noch in der Öffentlichkeit. „Mein Kleiner, wir sollten vielleicht in deine Räume gehen und dort reden", wandte er sich zum Schluss an seinen Sohn.

Dieser nickte und stand auf. Er war froh, dass sein Vater seinen Dad so schnell von seinem Wutausbruch runter geholt hatte, denn sonst hätte das noch Stunden dauern können. Aber nun ging er vor, zurück zum Schloss und dort direkt auf das Bild zu seinem Haus zu. Er wollte gerade das Passwort sagen, als er von dem Wächter unterbrochen wurde. #Eure Majestät, es ist mir eine Ehre, dass ihr Hogwarts und eure Räume nach so vielen Jahren wieder einmal besucht.#

Der schwarze Drache schmunzelte leicht und erwiderte, #Karnel, mein alter Freund, es freut mich, dass du dich noch an mich erinnern kannst. Es stimmt, ich war lange nicht mehr hier, aber du weißt ja, wie das ist. Als König hat man einiges zu tun… Aber bevor ich es vergesse, dass ist mein Mann, Dillon Dracien. Er war ja nie hier auf der Schule, daher kennst du ihn gar nicht.#

#Es ist mir eine Ehre sie kennen zu lernen, eure Hoheit#, begrüßte der Drache auf dem Bild daraufhin den Hellgrauäugigen.

Dieser erwiderte den Gruß freundlich und wartete dann darauf, dass Harry das Kennwort nannte. Er wollte zwar nicht unhöflich sein, aber ein Gespräch mit seinem Sohn war ihm nun wichtiger. Mit dem Türwächter würde er sich später noch einmal unterhalten, wenn er mehr Zeit hatte. #Bis später!#, verabschiedete er sich noch.

Der Grünäugige bemerkte die Ungeduld seines Dad, sagte #Silberstern!# und die Tür schwang auf. Er registrierte durchaus das erfreute Aufblitzen in den Augen des Gelbgoldhaarigen bei der Nennung des Passwortes. Anschließend gingen alle in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Zum Glück vergaß Harry nicht, dass er den Leibwächtern seiner Väter noch eine extra Erlaubnis zum Betreten der Zimmer geben musste, damit ihnen nichts passierte.

Nachdem die Tür geschlossen war, nahmen erstmal alle ihre Illusion von sich und anschließend wurde auch Soren begrüßt, denn dieser hatte Kanan ja genauso lange nicht mehr gesehen wie der Türwächter. Nun setzten sich die Anwesenden auf die Couch vor den Kamin und fingen an zu reden. Natürlich mussten die beiden Erwachsenen zuerst von dem Treffen im Büro des Direktors berichten, anschließend kamen sie aber zu erfreulicheren Themen, wie die schulischen Leistungen von Alex oder dessen neuer Freund…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurz vor 2 Uhr nachmittags, die Familie hatte im Gemeinschaftsraum gegessen, klopfte es schließlich an der Tür. Alex sprang sofort auf, denn er ahnte, dass das sicher schon der junge Malfoy war. Aber bevor er die Tür aufriss, erinnerte er sich noch rechtzeitig daran, dass sie alle ja wieder ihre Verschleierung auf sich legen mussten. Danach öffnete er den Eingang und ließ Draco herein. Zusammen gingen sie dann zu Alex Eltern, wo dieser den Blonden nochmals offiziell vorstellte.

„Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen, Mr. und Mr. Dracien", begrüßte der Slytherin die beiden höfflich. In solchen Situationen erinnerte er sich immer an die Manieren, die ihm sein Vater eingebläut hatte. Dieser hatte immer auf das Auftreten in der Öffentlichkeit geachtet. Ein Malfoy durfte sich niemals verletzlich oder gar freundlich zeigen, denn das würde ihre Autorität untergraben. Was der Ältere dabei vergaß, dass aus diesem Grund sein Sohn so gut wie keine Freunde hatte. Niemand traute sich mit ihm zu spielen oder sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Natürlich hatte sein Vater auch freundliche Seiten, doch die zeigte er nur, wenn sie unter sich beziehungsweise ganz enge Freunde anwesend waren.

„Nicht so förmlich, mein Junge", lächelte Dillon. „Du kannst uns gerne mit Vornamen anreden, denn du bist immerhin ein Freund unseres Sonnenscheins. Außerdem fühle ich mich immer so alt, wenn man mich so anspricht", schmunzelte er weiter.

Nun mussten alle Umstehenden lachen, denn sie wussten ja, dass dieser 962 Jahre alt und das nicht unbedingt jung war.

„Ja, du sagst es, Schatz, da fühlt man sich so alt", grinste sein Ehemann und wandte sich wieder an den unwissenden Draco, der die Heiterkeit wegen dieser Aussage nicht verstand. „Ärger dich nicht! Das ist ein kleiner Witz in der Familie… Also, du bist der Junge, der es geschafft hat, die Freundschaft unseres Sohnes zu erlangen. Alle Achtung, ich weiß, dass das ganz schön schwer ist. Nun komm näher und setz dich, wir tun dir schon nichts. Wir vertrauen auf das Urteil unseres Kleinen. Wenn er sagt, dass du ihn wirklich magst, seine Geheimnisse für dich behältst, dann glauben wir ihm", ermutigte er den Jüngeren.

Das war auch wirklich nötig, denn der Slytherin hatte Angst gehabt, dass die Väter des anderen ihn ablehnen würden und er seine gerade erst erlangte Freundschaft wieder aufgeben musste. Aber wie es aussah, mochten die beiden ihn und er sie auch. Sie sahen sehr freundlich aus und er bemerkte durchaus die liebevollen Blicke von ihnen, die sie ihrem Sohn zuwarfen. „Es ist schön sie kennen zu lernen, Alex hat ja bis jetzt noch nicht so viel von ihnen erzählt… Warum sind sie eigentlich hier, doch nicht etwa wegen unseres kleinen Überfalls am Anfang des Schuljahres, oder", fragte er zum Schluss ängstlich.

„Ach Quatsch, wegen der Sache haben wir unserem Sohn schon die Leviten gelesen", erwiderte Kanan und bei dem bestürzten Gesicht des Kleineren meinte er weiter, „Aber sicher nicht wegen der Sache an sich, denn die Rettung eines magischen Wesens ist niemals verkehrt. Dennoch hättet ihr Hilfe suchen sollen, denn es war ziemlich gefährlich. Aber lassen wir das… Wir sind hergekommen um mit dem Direktor zu reden und ihm mal zu erklären, wie man mit Schülern umgeht!" Da er wusste, dass Alex den anderen unter einem Zauber gesetzt hatte und dieser dadurch nichts weiter erzählen konnte, berichtete er nochmals von dem Treffen mit Dumbledore.

„Oh, ich habe diesem alten Weißhaar schon immer misstraut, genauso wie alle Slytherin. Allein schon diese Bevorzugung der Gryffindors, die nichts wirklich zu Stande bringen und andauernd die Regeln brechen…" brummte der Blonde. Dabei vergaß er gerne mal, dass der Tränkemeister im Grunde genauso war, nur dass er die Schlangen favorisierte. Nach dem schelmischen Gesicht des Grünäugigen zu urteilen, erinnerte sich dieser aber ganz genau.

„Ja, da hast du recht, dieser Tattergreis ist wirklich das letzte. Und als er heute meinen Mann angreifen wollte… Oh, da hätte ich am liebsten meine Magie angewandt und ihn so verzaubert, dass er nicht mehr wusste, wo oben und wo unten war", sagte der Hellgrauäugige aufgebracht. Anschließend nahm der Braunäugige ihn in den Arm, um ihn wieder zu beruhigen.

„Wo wir gerade von Bestrafung reden, wer war denn dieser Leon, der da einfach aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war? Das ist doch normalerweise nicht möglich, oder? In Hogwarts kann man eigentlich nicht apparieren, also wie hat er das gemacht?", wollte der Blonde ganz interessiert wissen und sah die anderen abwartend an.

Alex musste bei so viel Neugierde anfangen zu lachen. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, antwortete er ihm. „Also, Leon ist ein Lamien!" Bei dem ratlosen Gesicht des Malfoys erklärte er, „Die Lamien sind dämonische, vampirähnliche Wesen. Sie sollen, laut den Menschen, ständig begierig nach jungem menschlichem Blut sein. Bevorzugt sollen dabei zumeist hübsche junge Männer werden, welche sie mit ihrer betörenden Schönheit blenden. Das stimmt aber nicht, denn wie jede Vampirart benutzen sie einen Blutstein, um sich zu ernähren. Und wenn sie ihren Lebensgefährten gefunden haben, dann benutzen sie ihn als Blutspender. Die Lamien sind aus der Verbindung aus Dämonen und Vampiren entstanden, allerdings mussten dabei die Magielevels der beiden etwa gleich sein. Wenn das nicht der Fall war, dann wurde nur entweder ein Vampir mit Dämonenanteil oder ein Dämon mit Vampiranteil geboren. Lamien haben die wichtigsten Merkmale beider Rassen in sich vereint wie Nachtsicht, Stärke, Schnelligkeit und so weiter… Leon gehört zu den Leibwächtern von meinem Pa. Aris ist der 2. Bodyguard. Er ist ein Höllenvampir. Und mein Dad hat Zeus ein Kynokephale[1] und Hellen eine Harpyie zu seinem Schutz. Und sie alle 4 sind immer in der Nähe meiner Väter, wenn sie ihr Zuhause verlassen. Sie haben die Fähigkeit sich für andere nicht sichtbar zu machen. Das heißt, sie können sich zum Beispiel im Schatten verstecken oder in einer Zwischenwelt wandeln oder sie können sich unsichtbar zaubern. Das war auch der Grund, warum Leon plötzlich aufgetaucht war. Im Grunde war er die ganze Zeit anwesend, man konnte ihn bloß nicht sehen."

Draco war vollkommen verblüfft, als er die ganze Erklärung hörte. Doch ein Rätsel blieb ihm: Warum brauchten Alex Eltern Schutz? Aber diese Frage wollte er nun nicht stellen, denn mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte er fest, dass es bereits 4 Uhr war und er wollte seinem Freund noch ein paar Stunden allein mit seinen Vätern geben. „Ich verabschiede mich nun, denn es ist schon spät. Ich hoffe, wir treffen uns mal wieder, Dillon, Kanan", äußerte der Jüngere. Und nachdem er versprochen hatte, morgen am Nachmittag wieder zu Alex zu kommen, verließ er die Familie, um in den Kerker zurückzugehen und mit seinen anderen Freunden den Rest des Tages zu verbringen.

Alex und die anderen machten sich noch einen schönen Tag. Sie unterhielten sich noch ein bisschen über Hogwarts und wie es früher war. Dann machte der Grünäugige mit seinem Dad einen Rundgang durch das Schloss. Währenddessen unterhielten sich Soren und der Braunäugige über die Geschehnisse in Esandra in den letzten Jahrhunderten.

Am Abend dann nach einem gemütlichen Essen verabschiedeten sich die Eltern von ihrem Sohn und kehrten in ihre Heimat zurück. Sie hofften nur, dass ihr Besuch ihrem Kleinen geholfen hatte.

* * *

[1] .org/wiki/Kynokephale


	19. Ein Abend bei Professor Snape

**Ein Abend bei Professor Snape**

Es war Montagabend und Harry stand vor der Tür zu den Privaträumen von Severus Snape. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was dieser von ihm wollte. Der Professor war nach der Tränkestunde auf ihn zugekommen und hatte ihn um ein Gespräch in seinen Räumen gebeten, so dass sie ungestört waren. Auf die Frage nach dem Grund, hatte der Lehrer nur ungenügend geantwortet, er würde es dann ja schon sehen.

Da der Grünäugige noch die Warnung von Draco vom gestrigen Tag bezüglich seines Onkels in Erinnerung hatte, war er auf alles gefasst.

Jetzt, wo er noch mal über gestern nachdachte, freute er sich gleich wieder, denn es hatte sich bestätigt, dass der junge Malfoy ein sehr guter Freund war. Dieser hatte nämlich anscheinend von seinem Vater einen Brief erhalten, in dem er gebeten wurde ihn, Harry, auszuspionieren und seine Geheimnisse weiterzugeben.

Schon allein, dass der Slytherin ihm davon berichtet hatte, machte dem Schwarzhaarigen glücklich. Aber Draco hatte ihm auch noch verraten, was er darauf zurück geschrieben hatte. Er hatte wohl sehr deutlich gemacht, dass er seinen Vater liebte und Tom auch sehr mochte, aber er hätte nun einen Freund, dessen Freundschaft er sich nicht durch seinen Status als Malfoy erkauft hatte, sondern den er sich verdient hatte, also würde er das nicht durch so etwas Niederträchtiges kaputt machen. Er wäre zwar im Schlangenhaus, wo man noch List und Tücke verbinden würde, aber dort gab es auch noch wahre Freunde. Und diese verrieten jemanden nicht einfach und hintergingen ihn.

Plötzlich wurde eine kleine Schnauze gegen sein Bein gestupst. Aus seinen Erinnerungen gerissen sah Harry irritiert nach unten, um zu sehen, wer ihn da störte. Doch es war nur Raziel, der ihn jetzt wohl leicht genervt betrachtete.

/Wie lange willst du noch das Eingangsbild ansehen, ohne zu klopfen, Alex? Es ist zwar ziemlich interessant das schwarze Einhorn in dem Wald zu betrachten, aber mit der Zeit wird es doch langweilig. Und das Einhorn sieht auch leicht verwirrt aus, weil es nicht weiß, was du hier tust beziehungsweise was du hier willst/, brummte die kleine Katze.

/Es tut mir leid, ich war in Gedanken. Ich hab nur noch mal an gestern gedacht und was Draco alles erzählt hatte. Ich freu mich bloß immer noch so, dass ich mich nicht in ihm geirrt habe und er ein wirklich sehr guter Freund ist… Aber du hast recht, ich sollte jetzt klopfen/, erwiderte der andere und setzte das dann auch gleich in die Tat um.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Nach ein paar Minuten öffnete sich die Tür und der Tränkeprofessor stand in ihr. „Kommen sie herein, Mr. Potter. Es freut mich, dass sie gekommen sind", äußerte der Ältere in seiner gewohnten Art. „Treten sie doch ein, damit wir uns in Ruhe unterhalten können."

Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch, ging dann in den Raum, sah sich kurz um und war doch überrascht, wie gemütlich die Privaträume des Lehrers eingerichtet waren. Es war ein kleines, aber geräumiges Wohnzimmer, von dem noch 2 Türen abgingen, vermutlich das Schlafzimmer und das Bad. Im Raum selber war, wie auch bei ihm, ein Kamin vorhanden, allerdings standen nur 2 Sessel davor mit einem kleinen Tisch dazwischen. Auf diesem befand sich ein Schachspiel. Ansonsten war eine ganze Wand mit Büchern voll gestellt. Das ganze wurde durch einen alten Kerzenleuchter, der von der Decke hing, erhellt. „Ein sehr schönes Zimmer haben sie hier, Professor Snape. Vor allem das Schachspiel auf dem Tisch gefällt mir. Mein Vater und ich haben oft abends nach dem Abendbrot eine Partie gespielt. Spielen sie gerne?", fing der Schüler ein Gespräch an.

Severus war ziemlich überrascht, wie ruhig der andere war... Zwar hatte er das beabsichtig, deshalb hatte er ihn auch in seine Räume eingeladen, damit die Szenerie ihn auch zutraulicher machte, aber dass das alles so gut wirkte, hätte er nicht geglaubt. Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass der Schwarzhaarige auch so kaum eingeschüchtert wirkte, wenn sie beide miteinander zu tun hatte, sei es nun im Unterricht oder wenn sie sich in den Fluren über den Weg liefen. Lange konnte er darüber nicht nachdenken, denn schließlich hatte Potter ihn was gefragt. „Ja, ich spiele sehr gerne. Es beruhigt mich unheimlich und ist ein guter Ausgleich zum täglichen Unterricht und meinen Zaubertrankforschungen. Ich habe mir auch extra ein Schachspiel von den Muggeln gekauft, damit meine Figuren nicht sprechen oder explodieren. So ist meine Ruhe noch weiter gesichert… Möchten sie vielleicht eine Partie mit mir spielen. Es würde mich doch sehr interessieren, wie gut sie sind! Außerdem lässt es sich dabei viel besser reden", meinte der Zaubertränkeprofessor.

Harry war sofort einverstanden und so setzten die beiden sich in die Sessel vor dem Kamin. „Was möchten sie haben, Schwarz oder Weiß?", erkundigte sich der 1.-Klässler. Allerdings bezweifelte er, dass sein Gegenüber Weiß nahm, doch anstandshalber fragte er lieber nach. Und als er dann „Schwarz!" hörte, musste er leicht lächeln.

Danach stellte jeder seine Figuren auf und das Spiel begann.

„Was wollen sie nun eigentlich mit mir besprechen? Ich muss gestehen, dass sie mich neugierig gemacht haben, denn eigentlich erinnere ich mich nicht irgendetwas angestellt zu haben. Außerdem hätten sie mich dann auch nicht hierher bestellt, sondern mir Nachsitzen aufgebrummt. Miteinander was zu tun hatten wir außerhalb des Tränkeunterrichts auch nicht. Also was wollen sie von mir?", informierte sich der Grünäugige.

Der Lehrer setzte erstmal seine Dame in eine günstige Position, bevor er antwortete. „Nun, sie haben recht, wir haben uns noch nie wirklich unterhalten! Aber ich muss gestehen, dass sie mich interessieren. Sie erfüllen nicht wirklich meine Vorstellungen, die ich mir im Vorfeld über sie gemacht habe", entgegnete er. Und das stimmte wirklich! Er hatte einen selbstverliebten, arroganten Burschen erwartet, der sich mit seinem Heldentum brüstete und einen Regel nach der anderen brach. Doch der Junge, der vor ihm saß und gerade mit einem Bauern einen seiner schlug, war nichts von alledem. Außerdem verachtete dieser auch nicht die Slytherin, im Gegenteil, er war sogar mit einem befreundet. Alles Sachen, die er nie vermutet hätte.

„Tja, das ist interessant. Aber ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich Leute, die sich allein wegen der öffentlichen Ansicht eine Vorstellung über meine Person machen, nicht wirklich mag. Man sollte sich immer seine eigene Meinung bilden… Ach übrigens, was hatten sie denn geglaubt, wie ich bin", äußerte der Jüngere und sah kurzzeitig vom Schachbrett auf.

„Also, um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich erwartet, dass sie ziemlich verwöhnt sind und glauben, dass alle zu ihren Füssen liegen! Ich hätte gedacht, dass sie sich überall in den Vordergrund spielen würden… Aber ich muss auch gestehen, dass ich diese Vorstellungen wegen ihrem ersten Vater hatte. Ich mochte ihn nicht! Er war genau das, was ich von ihnen auch vermutet hatte. Und dann wurde er auch aufgrund seines Status als Gryffindor von den meisten Professoren, allen voran der Direktor, auch noch bevorzugt und über Regelverstöße wurden einfach hinweggesehen", sprach er zum Schluss verärgert.

Nach der ehrlichen Antwort hatte Harry wieder aufgeblickt und sah nun das wütende Gesicht vom Tränkemeister, als dieser über James Potter sprach. ‚Allem Anschein nach hat er meinen ursprünglichen Dad nicht besonders gemocht. Da scheint auch noch immer ein tiefer Hass zu bestehen. Ich frage mich, was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen ist?', dachte der Grünäugige überrascht. „So bin ich aber nicht! Ich gebe zu, dass ich ziemlich neugierig bin und sogar dadurch die eine oder andere Gefahr übersehe. Vielleicht halte ich mich auch nicht an alle Regeln, aber das passiert nicht um anderen zu schaden", erklärte er dann ziemlich ernst und sah dem Lehrer fest in die Augen, um zu zeigen, dass er meinte, was er sagte. Anschließend wandte er sich wieder dem Spiel zu, um seinen nächsten Zug zu überdenken.

Severus dachte auch kurzzeitig über die Äußerung des anderen nach, doch schließlich fiel ihm sein ursprüngliches Vorhaben für den Abend ein und jetzt fand er den perfekten Zeitpunkt, denn der andere war abgelenkt. Also führte er stablos einen Legilimentik- Angriff durch.

Dann passierten mehrere Sachen gleichzeitig: Zuerst griff sich der Tränkeprofessor an den Kopf, aufgrund von starken Kopfschmerzen. Raziel, der die ganze Zeit ruhig neben dem Sessel seines Gefährten gelegen hatte, sprang auf, die Illusion auf sich löste sich, er stellte sich schützend vor Harry und knurrte den Älteren an. Gleichzeitig schlängelte sich Nasaku aus seinem Versteck unter der Kleidung von dem Grünäugigen, dann auf den Lehrer zu und umschlang ihn. Auch bei der Schlange hatte sich die Illusion gelöst. Außerdem zischte er den anderen ziemlich wütend an. Der einzige, der bis dahin nichts weiter getan als zugesehen hatte, war der 1.-Klässler.

Doch nun mischte er sich ein, bevor seine beiden ‚Beschützer' noch etwas Unüberlegtes taten. „Raziel, Nasaku, hört sofort auf! Was macht ihr denn da überhaupt? Ich hätte das durchaus auch alleine regeln können!", sprach er energisch auf sie ein.

~Aber er hat dich einfach angegriffen! Er wollte in deine Gedanken eindringen. So etwas muss bestrafft werden. Bitte, Alex, lass mich ihm zeigen, was mit solchen unverfrorenen Leuten passiert~, zischelte der Schattenbasilisk. Dabei ließ er seine Augen die ganze Zeit auf seinen Gefangenen ruhen. Dieser hatte Glück, dass Nasaku seinen tödlichen Blick steuern konnte, denn ansonsten wäre der Größere bereits gestorben.

Severus indes versuchte nach dem kurzzeitigen Schock mit einem gemurmelten Zauberspruch sich von der Schlange zu befreien. Allerdings wurde er von einer Stimme unterbrochen.

„Das würde ich nicht tun, Professor. Meine beiden Freunde sind ziemlich aufgebracht wegen ihres Angriffs auf meine Person und wenn sie jetzt versuchen würden sich zu wehren, würden sie es als Anlass dazu nehmen, ihnen wirklich wehzutun. Dann könnte nicht mal mehr ich die beiden zurückhalten. Also überlegen sie es sich genau, was sie nun machen", warnte der Jüngere. Danach wandte er sich wieder an Nasaku. ~Ja, er hat versucht meine Gedanke zu lesen, aber deshalb muss du ihn nicht gleich töten. Lass ihn in Ruhe, denn wenn ihm etwas geschieht, dann müssen wir das irgendwie erklären. Und das würde nur Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken, die wir nicht gebrauchen können~, sprach er eindringlich in Parsel.

Der Professor sah seinen Schüler ungläubig an. „Hast du gerade mit dieser Schlange geredet…? Und überhaupt, was fällt dir ein mich zu bedrohen? Das wird ernste Konsequenzen für dich haben! Ich lasse mich nicht von einem kleinen Jungen belehren, der noch Grün hinter den Ohren ist", brauste Severus auf.

Doch das hätte er vielleicht nicht tun sollen, denn nun fing Raziel, der sich zwischenzeitlich beruhigt hatte, wieder an zu knurren. Nasaku zog seinen Schlangenleib erneut enger um den Körper des Professors und benutzte einen schwarzen Zauber, so dass der Ältere nun Nadelstiche über dem ganzen Körper spürte.

Harry konnte nur genervt aufstöhnen. Warum mussten Erwachsene auch immer alles besser wissen und verkomplizieren. „Hab ich sie nicht gerade gewarnt? Nasaku, nimm den Fluch von Professor Snape und Raziel, bleib ruhig, er tut mir nichts!", sagte der Grünäugige.

Der Tränkemeister gab keinen Ton von sich, obwohl dieser Spruch, der auf ihm lag, ziemlich wehtat. Aber er hatte schließlich schon Schlimmeres als Todesser erlebt, nicht zuletzt hatte er den Cruciatus schon ein paar Mal zu spüren bekommen. Doch er war froh, als die Schlange den Zauber löste und atmete auch erleichtert auf.

Der 1.-Klässler sah sich das zufrieden an und sprach nun eine Ganzkörperklammer über seinen Lehrer, danach befahl er seinen beiden magischen Wesen sich zurückzuziehen. „Nun, Professor, wieso haben sie das gemacht? Wieso wollten sie in meinen Gedanken eindringen? Sie wissen doch, dass das verboten ist. Hat der Direktor ihnen befohlen das zu tun?", erkundigte er sich.

Severus war immer noch sprachlos. ‚Woher kennt der Junge nur diese Zaubersprüche. Das gehört definitiv nicht zum Wissen eines Erstklässlers', überlegte er in Gedanken. Laut sagte er schließlich, „Ja, sie haben recht, der Direktor wollte, dass ich in ihren Kopf eindringe. Aber nicht nur in ihren, in den von allen Schülern. Er will wissen, wer für den Angriff des Trolls verantwortlich ist, damit so etwas nicht noch mal vorkommt. Und da ich mit fast allen Schülern Unterricht habe, ist es für mich leichter das zu tun." Er fand, der andere hatte in diesem Fall die Wahrheit verdient. Vor allem, weil er dazu fähig war, seinen Legilimentik- Angriff abzuwehren. Das konnten nicht viele, denn der Ältere gehörte zu den Besten in diesem Gebiet der Magie.

„Sie sagen die Wahrheit, das ist gut. Allerdings bezweifle ich, dass das der alleinige Grund für ihren Versuch ist! Nachdem ich gehört habe, wie sie mich vor unserem Kennen lernen eingeschätzt haben und wie ich schlussendlich wirklich war, schätze ich, das hat sie neugierig gemacht. Sie wollten einfach wissen, warum das so ist. Stimmt's…? Aber es ist okay, ich werde ihnen verzeihen, weil sie zum einen keine Wahl hatte. Ich kann mir nämlich sehr gut vorstellen, was Dumbledore mit ihnen gemacht hätte, hätten sie sich geweigert. Und zum anderen…jeder macht mal Fehler. Selbst meine Eltern können auch mal die falsche Entscheidung treffen", äußerte der Schüler nachdenklich.

Der Tränkeprofessor war über die Bedachtheit der Worte des Kleineren erstaunt. Der andere verhielt sich ganz und gar nicht wie ein 11-Jähriger. Aber das machte ihn auch so interessant für den Älteren. „Du hast mich wirklich gut durchschaut. Das können auch nicht viele…! Und ich danke dir, dass du mir vergibst. Vor allem wenn ich so deine beiden Tiere ansehe, die dich wohl mit allen Mitteln verteidigen wollen. Sie werden mir nicht so schnell verzeihen, hab ich recht…? Wenn wir schon mal bei ihnen sind, was sind sie eigentlich für Wesen? Ich kenne sie nicht!", entgegnete er.

„Oh, da könnten sie recht haben, mit den beiden. Sie sind sehr beschützend mir gegenüber. Und was sie sind…nun, Raziel ist ein Lichttiger und Nasaku ist ein Schattenbasilisk. Aber keine Angst, sie sind beide ziemlich zahm, solange niemand mich bedroht", versicherte der Kleinere. Mittlerweile hatte er auch die Ganzkörperklammer wieder gelöst. Doch plötzlich fiel ihm noch etwas ein. „Es tut mir leid, ich muss leider einen Zauber über sie legen, dass sie niemanden über die beiden berichten können. Der Direktor wäre sicher nicht von ihrer Anwesenheit begeistert. Außerdem kann ich Zauber zum Löschen von Erinnerungen noch nicht so gut. Da ist mir die Gefahr zu groß, dass sie vielleicht ihr ganzes Gedächtnis verlieren und das möchte ich nicht. Also pflanze ich ihnen nur Sperre ein."

Als Severus hörte, um was für Wesen es sich bei den Beschützern des Jungen handelte, wäre er fast ohnmächtig geworden. Nur sein Stolz als Slytherin verhinderte das. Er kannte zwar die beiden Arten nicht, aber ein lebender Basilisk, in dessen Augen er auch noch gesehen hatte… So etwas konnte selbst dem furchtlosesten Mann zu schaffen machen. ‚Aber allem Anschein nach hat Potter die beiden unter Kontrolle', dachte er bei sich. „Okay, ich bin einverstanden. Obwohl meine Zustimmung auch nicht wirklich wichtig wäre, nicht wahr? Du hättest es so oder so gemacht", murmelte der Größere.

Harry stimmte dem anderen zu, denn er hätte wirklich so gehandelt, auch ohne Erlaubnis. Also sprach er wieder den Spruch über den Professor, den er auch schon bei Draco angewandt hatte. Anschließend verabschiedete er sich von Severus, weil der Abend schon ziemlich weit vorangeschritten und er müde war. Schließlich ging am nächsten Morgen der Unterricht weiter.

Der Tränkemeister blieb zurück und war sich nun absolut sicher. ‚Der Junge ist äußert interessant und einer weiteren Beobachtung würdig!'


	20. Gedanken am Morgen

**Gedanken am Morgen**

Mittlerweile waren Weihnachtsferien und Heiligabend hatte begonnen. Alex war wie die meisten der Schüler von Hogwarts nach Hause gefahren, um mit seinen Eltern wieder mal Zeit zu verbringen und zu feiern.

Das traditionelle Weihnachtsfest existierte in Esandra nicht, denn zum einen gab es hier so etwas wie Tannenbäume nicht und zum anderen konnte man die Vorstellung der Menschen vom Weihnachtsmann nicht nachvollziehen. Außerdem existierte in dieser Welt so etwas wie Religionen nicht, also feierte man auch nicht die Geburt eines Kindes.

Allerdings hatte Kanan die Idee hinter diesen Festtagen so schön gefunden, dass er diese mit nach Esandra genommen hatte. Das Fest hieß jedoch nicht Heiligabend, sondern Drachentag. An diesem soll man sich auf die Familie besinnen. Man verbringt die Zeit zusammen, isst ein reichliches Mahl und am Abend werden auch Geschenke verteilt. Doch das Wichtigste an diesem Tag ist es mal alle Sorgen hinter sich und die Seele baumeln zu lassen, sich wieder auf die innere Stärke zu besinnen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jetzt war gerade 6 Uhr morgens am Drachentag. Alex lag bereits hellwach in seinem Bett. Er konnte nicht mehr schlafen, denn ihm gingen viele Gedanken durch den Kopf. Er dachte zurück an sein erstes Schulhalbjahr in Hogwarts und was er so alles erlebt hatte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nach dem ersten Abend bei Professor Snape hatte sich dieser in der folgenden Woche erstmal weitestgehend von dem Silberhaarigen ferngehalten. Er hatte wohl befürchtet doch noch für sein Vergehen bestraft zu werden. Doch der Silberdrache wollte das nicht, denn er fand den Älteren interessant. Dieser war immer so grimmig, zeigte nie ein Lächeln. Solche Leute kannte der Kleinere nicht aus Esandra. Hier waren die meisten fröhlich, denn so etwas wie Not und Krieg kannte man nicht. Außerdem gab es in diesem Land nicht wirklich böse Wesen, die andere nur aufgrund ihrer Rasse töteten.

Dessen ungeachtet war der Tränkeprofessor der einzige, mit dem der Schüler sein Schachspiel verbessern konnte. Draco spielte zwar auch, aber er war nicht so gut. Obwohl dieser behauptete, dass er bei den Slytherins der Beste wäre. Und vielleicht stimmte das auch, nur dass Alex durch seinen Vater um einiges besser spielen konnte. Auf jeden Fall hatte der Silberäugige alle ca. 30 Spiele gegen den Malfoy haushoch gewonnen.

Auf jeden Fall war das Schachspiel, das der Kleinere und der Professor am besagten Abend begonnen hatten, äußerst viel versprechend, bevor es vorzeitig beendet wurde. Aus diesem Grund war der Schüler nach 2 Wochen wieder zum Tränkemeister gegangen und hatte ihm einen regelmäßigen Schachabend vorgeschlagen. Nach anfänglichem Zögern hatte dieser dann zugestimmt. Und nun trafen sich die beiden alle 2 Wochen am Freitag, um einen ruhigen Abend mit einem Schachspiel und gelegentlichen Unterhaltungen zu verbringen. Diese Verabredungen waren nach anfänglicher Nervosität, vor allem bei dem Lehrer, ziemlich entspannend.

Zuerst kamen in ihren Unterhaltungen nur verschieden Zaubertränke zur Sprachen, denn Severus hatte schnell bemerkt, dass Alex ziemlich begeistert von diesem Fach war. Das wiederum machte ihn sympathischer für den Älteren. Außerdem erkannte der Professor, dass sein Schüler durchaus mehr Kenntnisse aus der Materie hatte, als ein Erstklässler haben sollte. Aber da das zum Normalzustand wurde, wunderte er sich schon nicht mehr.

Dessen ungeachtet kamen sie nach und nach auch zu anderen Unterhaltungsthemen. Dazu gehörten unter anderem die anderen Schüler und Lehrer, die Situation der magischen Wesen in der Zaubergesellschaft und die Rolle von schwarzer und weißer Magie. Dabei registrierte Severus durchaus, dass sein Gegenüber ziemlich kritisch der britischen Zauberbevölkerung gegenüberstand, aufgrund der Diskriminierung der magischen Wesen und dem Verbot der schwarzen Magie.

Allerdings blieben 2 Themen in stiller Übereinkunft unangesprochen. Das waren zum einen Voldemort mit seinen Todessern und zum anderen Alex erste Eltern. Allem Anschein nach war der Tränkemeister, vor allem was das letztere Thema anging, zu emotional, um darüber zu reden. Aber der Jüngere akzeptierte das und hakte deshalb nicht nach.

Neben Professor Snape gab es natürlich auch andere Sachen, die passiert waren. Da wären zum einen 2 weitere Anschläge auf den Silberdrachen. Einmal wurde er von unsichtbaren Händen die Treppen runter gestoßen und ein anderes Mal ging eine Ritterrüstung mit gezogenem Schwert auf ihn los. Beide Attentate wurden von Raziel und Nasaku verhindert, doch der Täter blieb unerkannt. Das wurmte vor allem Nasaku, der diesen am liebsten langsam und qualvoll mit seinem Körper erwürgt hätte. Natürlich hätte er auch noch den einen oder anderen Fluch auf ihn gehetzt. Aber vorerst konnte er das leider nicht durchführen.

Alex hatte die Anschläge mit seinen Eltern besprochen, aber sie kamen zu keinem wirklichen Ergebnis, außer, dass er vorsichtig sein sollte. Zuerst hatten sie gedacht, dass Dumbledore dahinter steckte, doch dieser verhielt sich äußerst ruhig. Weder hatte der Direktor den Silberhaarigen in den letzten Wochen eines Blickes gewürdigt, noch hatte er ihn beobachten beziehungsweise verhören lassen. Das wusste der Jüngere von Severus, der in diesem Fall nun auf seiner Seite war.

Also alles Indizien dafür, dass der Schulleiter bei den Attacken nicht geholfen hatte. Doch die Frage blieb: Wer wollte Alex töten? Denn dass er dabei sterben sollte, war offensichtlich.

Dessen ungeachtet konnte der Erstklässler einen Erfolg verbuchen. Er hatte das Problem, auf das Hogwarts ihn angesetzt hatte, gelöst. Im Grunde war es ziemlich simpel, wenn man wusste, was in dem Schloss nicht stimmte. Dem Silberäugigen war in der Zeit, die er dort verbracht hatte, aufgefallen, dass man am Gebäude immer mehr Schäden finden konnte. Zuerst waren es Risse im Gemäuer, dann Schimmel in den Ecken oder brüchige Türen, die einem ins Auge fielen.

Der Silberdrache hatte zuerst Professor Snape dazu befragt und dieser bestätigte ihm, dass das Schloss in den letzten Jahren immer schneller verfiel, ohne dass man das stoppen konnte. Anscheinend hatten der Direktor und auch Leute aus Ministerium bereits versucht dem entgegenzuwirken oder den Schaden zu beheben, aber so wie es aussah, funktionierte kein Zauber. Niemand konnte sich diesen Umstand erklären, so nahm man es einfach hin und man versuchte den Schaden so gering wie möglich zu halten.

Das kam Alex alles ziemlich merkwürdig vor, also befragte er auch seinen Vater Kanan dazu, der ihm voll und ganz zustimmte. Durch die Magie, die der Ältere bei der Erbauung Hogwarts zugesteuert hatte, müsste es eigentlich unmöglich sein, dass überhaupt Schäden am Gemäuer auftreten. Schließlich passierte das bei ihrem eigenen Schloss auch nicht.

Der schwarze Drache und sein Sohn rätselten 4 Wochen, bis schließlich dem Jüngeren die Lösung einfiel.

Es war die Magie, genauer die schwarze Magie, die fehlte. Hogwarts entstand durch Weiße wie auch durch Schwarze und da nun eine fehlte, weil sie nicht mehr praktisiert werden durfte, ging das Magiegefüge des Gebäudes kaputt. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass Magie nicht mehr richtig fließen konnte, also funktionierten die Schutzzauber nicht mehr.

Dem Jüngeren war klar, was er nun zu tun hatte. Er musste versuchen das Defizit der schwarzen Magie auszugleichen. Natürlich konnte er das nicht alleine, aber dadurch, dass er ein Silberdrache war, konnte er ein Großteil dazu beitragen. Außerdem hatte er noch Draco und natürlich auch Professor Snape, die ihn beide sicher unterstützen würden.

Dessen ungeachtet hatte Alex jetzt das nächste Problem. Wo konnte er schwarze Magie ausüben, ohne dass man es bemerkte und er dafür bestraft werden konnte. In seinem Zimmer ging es nicht. Dieser hatte keine solche Schutzfunktion, denn Kanan hatte bei der Erbauung nicht daran gedacht, dass diese Magieart irgendwann verboten werden würde. Zur damaligen Zeit war nämlich schwarze Magie etwas Alltägliches und nicht als Bösartig verschrien. Niemand wurde ausgegrenzt, weil er Schwarzmagier war. Jeder Schüler wurde entsprechend seinem Magieanteil unterrichtet. Das heißt, dass Schüler mit nur geringem schwarzem Magielevel nur einfache schwarzmagische Sprüche und hauptsächlich schwarze Theorie lernten. Bei geringem weißem Magielevel war das derselbe Fall mit weißmagischen Sprüchen.

Also wo in Hogwarts gab es einen Ort, um schwarze Magie auszuüben?

Dies fragte er auch seinen Vater und dieser meinte sich erinnern zu können, dass Salazar etwas in dieser Richtung erzählt hatte. Der Slytherin hätte mal irgendetwas von einem geheimen Raum geredet, den niemand aufspüren könnte. Aber an mehr konnte sich Kanan nicht erinnern, deshalb schlug er seinem Sohn vor, einen Brief an den Hogwartsgründer zu schreiben und um Informationen zu bitten.

Das hatte Alex schlussendlich auch getan, jedoch noch keine Antwort erhalten. Aber er rechnete mit einem Brief von Salazar spätestens zu Beginn des neuen Jahres.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mit Draco verstand sich der Silberdrache immer besser und sein Vertrauen in ihn wuchs auch von mal zu mal. Der Silberäugige hatte sich letztendlich entschlossen das 1. Schuljahr noch abzuwarten und den Malfoy im 2. schließlich über sein wirkliches Wesen aufzuklären. Vielleicht konnte er dann den Slytherin auch trainieren, denn eins war deutlich, das konnte Alex schon an Professor Snape erkennen, die Vampire in der Menschenwelt waren eindeutig schwächer als die aus Esandra.

Er hatte dazu seine beiden Eltern befragt und die bestätigten seine Beobachtung. Sie erklärten ihm, dass alle magischen Wesen, die vor langer Zeit in die andere Welt ausgewandert waren, die alten Fähigkeiten ihrer Rasse vergessen oder vielleicht auch verlernt hatten. Außerdem konnten diese sich nicht mehr vorstellen, zu was ihre Wesen alles fähig sein könnten. Vor allem Kanan hatte das erkannt, als er Zeit mit den vier Gründern verbracht hatte.

Und da der Silberhaarige Draco, wie schon erwähnt, sehr mochte, wollte er ihm auch helfen sein volles Potenzial zu nutzen und ihm eventuell auch ein paar verloren gegangene Fähigkeiten beibringen.

Jedoch gab es noch andere positive Entwicklungen zu verzeichnen. Alex hatte nämlich einen weiteren Jungen ins Auge gefasst, der möglicherweise sein Freund werden könnte. Er war ein etwas tollpatschiger Junge, der gerne mal was verlor oder vergaß, aber er war eine ehrliche Haut. Der junge Malfoy war ihm gegenüber äußerst skeptisch. Das konnte vor allem daran liegen, dass der andere ein Gryffindor war. Allerdings kümmerte das den Silberdrachen nicht, denn er bewertete Wesen nicht nach ihrem Haus oder nach der Meinung von anderen. Das hatte er ja auch schon mehrmals erklärt und auch das ein oder andere Mal bewiesen.

Der Junge, um den es ging, hieß Neville Longbottom. Dieser war Alex immer noch dankbar, dass er ihm damals im Flugunterricht geholfen hatte. Außerdem war der Drache einer der wenigen, die sich nicht andauernd lustig über ihn machten.

Der etwas dickliche Junge und der Silberäugige hatten sich bereits einige Male unterhalten, sei es im Unterricht, auf dem Gang oder in der Bibliothek. Dabei hatte der Silberhaarige festgestellt, dass der andere durchaus sehr intelligent und selbstsicher sein konnte, wenn er von einer Sache begeistert war beziehungsweise er großes Wissen über etwas hatte. Andere Menschen unterschätzen ihn sehr leicht und das könnte ihnen schlussendlich zum Verhängnis werden. Neville war auf jeden Fall ein interessanter Junge, den man im Auge behalten sollte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Silberdrache schüttelte den Kopf und damit auch seine Gedanken ab. Ja, es war ein ereignisreiches erstes Halbjahr, aber nun hatte er frei und er sollte sich erholen. Außerdem war heute Drachentag und damit ein Tag der Erholung.

Es war nun bereits 9 Uhr. Also stand der kleine Drachenprinz auf, um seine Morgentoilette zu erledigen. Anschließend zog er sich an und verließ sein Zimmer. Er wollte mit seinen Eltern frühstücken und danach ein gemütlichen Tag verbringen, ohne sich irgendwelche Sorgen zu machen.


	21. Mit einem aufgebrachten Lord ist

**Mit einem aufgebrachten Lord ist nicht zu spaßen!**

Trotz der Feiertage waren die Männer in schwarzen Umhängen und mit weißen Masken alles andere als in einer feierliche Stimmung in dem dunklen Raum, in dem sie sich befanden. Der Thronsaal war wie immer ziemlich düster und kalt. Die Atmosphäre war auch zum Reißen gespannt. Die Todesser knieten alle vor ihrem Lord und warteten darauf, wer als erster aufgerufen wurde.

„Snape, komm nach vorne und berichte! Ich habe schon sehr lange keine Berichte mehr über Hogwarts von dir bekommen", befahl Voldemort mit eiskalter Stimme. Ein deutliches Indiz dafür, dass er schlechte Laune hatte.

Severus straffte sich und ging direkt vor dem Thron in die Knie. „Mylord, entschuldigt, dass ich nichts zu berichten hatte. Aber seit unserem letzten Gespräch ist nichts vorgefallen, das erwähnenswert gewesen wäre. Aus diesem Grund wollte ich eure Zeit nicht unnötig in Anspruch nehmen", erklärte der Tränkemeister ruhig. Er hoffte bloß, dass der andere nicht weiter nachhacken würde, denn über Harry konnte er wegen dem Zauber auf sich nichts verraten. Er hatte es bereits einige Male versucht, aber entweder verstummte er plötzlich oder er berichtete nur Belangloses.

„Crucio!", sprach der dunkle Lord.

Nach ein paar Sekunden nahm er den Fluch wieder von seinem Untergebenen. „Snape, du weißt ganz genau, dass ich es nicht mag angelogen zu werden. Im Gegenteil, ich hasse es sogar. Und Lügner werden von mir hart bestraft… Also noch mal, und ich hoffe für dich, dass du jetzt die Wahrheit sagst, was ist in den vergangenen Wochen in Hogwarts passiert", erkundigte sich der Anführer der schwarzen Seite nochmals.

Severus erstarrte. ‚Scheiße, was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich kann nichts sagen… Wieso musste Tom mich auch hier vor allen Todessern dazu befragen…? Er muss wegen irgendetwas sehr verärgert sein', dachte er bei sich. Laut sagte er, „Mylord, ich würde lieber unter vier Augen mit ihnen darüber reden. Es ist etwas, dass nicht für alle Ohren bestimmt ist." Jetzt hoffte der Schwarzhaarige nur, dass der Ältere darauf eingehen und ihn jetzt erstmal entlassen würde. Er wollte nämlich nicht vor allen Anwesenden zeigen, dass ein Erstklässler stärker als er selber war und ihn verzaubern konnte. Das würde ihn zur Lachnummer für alle machen.

Voldemort sah seinen Tränkemeisters scharf an und betrachtete dessen Körperhaltung. Es war eindeutig, dass es diesem schwer fiel das zu äußern, was auch immer passiert war. Und auch wenn er der dunkle Lord war, so hatte er doch den ein oder anderen Freund. Severus gehörte zu diesen und er würde ihn nur ungern bloßstellen, auch wenn er vor Bestrafung niemals zurückschrecken würde. Wenn jemand ihn anlog oder etwas nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit ausführte, dann wurde er bestraft. Dabei war es auch egal, ob derjenige ein Freund war oder nicht. „Nun gut, nach dem Treffen bleibst du hier und berichtest!", entschied er letztendlich. Damit zeigte er auch den anderen, dass der Schwarzäugige in seiner Gunst ziemlich weit oben stand, denn normalerweise hätte er darauf bestanden, dass alles sofort erzählt wurde.

„Danke, Mylord", entgegnete der eben Bestrafte und zog sich in den Kreis der Anwesenden zurück.

Der Schlangengesichtige wandte sich nun an die anderen Todesser und ließ sich über die Fortschritte der Missionen, die er ihnen gegeben hatte, aufklären. Bis er zu McNair kam und diesen aufrief. „Was hast du mir über deine Nachforschungen zu berichten?", forschte der Lord nach.

Der Befragte zitterte ganz leicht, denn er ahnte durchaus, was nach seinem Report folgen würde. „Herr, ich bin, wie sie befohlen haben, mit ein paar Männern nach Asien appariert, um dort diese Draciens zu finden. Wir sind sofort in die Gegend aufgebrochen, von der uns Malfoy berichtet hatte, dass sie dort leben würden. Meine Männer und ich haben alle möglichen Leute befragt, ob sie etwas über diese Familie wüssten oder eine Gegend kannten, wo es viele Drachen gab… Aber nichts! Niemand wusste auch nur ansatzweise etwas. Die Menschen dort versicherten uns auch sehr glaubhaft, dass es Drachen in dieser Region schon seit mehreren hundert Jahren nicht mehr geben würde. Diese könnte man nur weiter östlich finden", fing der Mann an zu erzählen.

„Nun, das klingt nicht gerade erfolgreich. Habt ihr die Leute auch so befragt, dass sie euch die Wahrheit gesagt haben. Oder dachtet ihr, sie wären alles so nette Menschen, dass sie nicht lügen würden", hakte der Dunkle Lord sarkastisch nach. Über so viel Unfähigkeit konnte er nur den Kopf schütteln. Außerdem fingen seine Augen schon wieder an gefährlich rot zu leuchten.

McNair erwiderte sofort, dass sie natürlich den ein oder anderen als Warnung gefoltert hatten und alle anderen darauf ganz begierig waren ihnen zu helfen. Doch dann sprach er nur zögerlich weiter, denn er wusste, nun würde Voldemort ausrasten. „Als wir wieder mal in einem Dorf die Leute befragten, erzählten sie, dass bereits andere da wären, die genau die gleichen Fragen gestellt hatten. Wir sind natürlich gleich zu dem Haus gegangen, wo sich diese Leute aufhalten sollten. Und als wir dort ankamen, erwarteten uns Leute vom Phönixorden, darunter auch dieser Alastor Moody. Es kam zum Kampf…" Er machte eine kurze Pause. Als er allerdings das ungeduldige Gesicht ihres Anführers sah, erzählte er weiter. „Wir haben uns sehr gut geschlagen, denn der eine oder andere Zauberer der weißen Seite wird wohl sobald nicht mehr aufstehen können, aber wir hatten leider auch Verluste", murmelte der andere zum Ende hin immer leiser.

„Was soll das heißen? Wie viele Ordensmitglieder sind tot und wie viele von meinen Todessern", erkundigte sich der Vampir aufgebracht. Nun glühten seine Augen richtig. Ein deutliches Zeichen, jetzt ja nichts Falsches zu sagen.

Alle Todesser zuckten bei der wütenden Stimme zusammen.

McNair wusste bereits zu Beginn der Versammlung, dass er nicht ungeschoren davonkommen würde, aber jetzt glaubte er nicht mal mehr daran, dass er das alles lebend überstehen würde. Dessen ungeachtet war eins gewiss, wenn er nichts sagte, dann starb er hundertprozentig. Also äußerte er, „Nun, von den Weißmagiern starb einer, allerdings sind die anderen sehr schwer verletzt und können, wie ich schon berichtet habe, sobald nicht mehr gegen irgendwen kämpfen… Und auf unserer Seite überlebten ich und ein anderer."

Es war totenstill in dem Raum geworden. Alle schauten erwartungsvoll zu ihrem Meister.

Dieser sagte ruhig, „Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet. WIE VIELE Ordensmitglieder und WIE VIELE meiner Todesser?" Diese Frage war eindeutig zu ruhig gestellt.

Der Befragte schluckte noch mal und antwortete dann zögerlich, „5 Mitglieder des Phönixordens waren dort und wir waren 11 Todesser mit mir."

„Crucio! Soll das heißen, du hast mit einer Übermacht von 6 Männern nur einen einzigen Gegner töten können? Einen einzigen?", schrie der dunkle Lord. Er war völlig außer sich. „Dass ich so etwas Unfähiges in meinen Reihen habe, ist nicht zu fassen…! Das ist bereits das zweite Mal dieses Jahr, dass du ein Großteil deiner Männer verlierst. Und du weißt, wie ich auf so etwas reagiere", entgegnete Voldemort, bevor er den Fluch wieder aufhob.

„Es tut mir Leid, Mylord, sie waren einfach stärker als wir. Ich hatte nur Leute mitgenommen, die entbehrlich waren, keine starken Schwarzmagier", versuchte sich der Untergebene zu rechtfertigen.

„Was sagst du da? Heißt das, du wolltest verlieren und hast deshalb keine Kämpfer mitgenommen?", hakte der Schlangengesichtige nach.

„Nein, nein, so war das nicht gemeint, Meister. Ich habe nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass wir auf Widerstand treffen würden oder gar auf Weißmagier aus unserem Land", versicherte der andere schnell.

„Das interessiert mich nicht. Außerdem sind deine Ausflüchte erbärmlich", erwiderte der Ältere. Danach murmelte er etwas leise vor sich hin und McNair hing plötzlich ohne Oberteil an unsichtbaren Fesseln in der Luft. Anschließend tauchte eine Peitsche aus dem Nichts auf und fing an auf den Gefangenen einzuschlagen. Das ging ganze 15 Minuten so weiter, ohne dass auch nur ein Wort gesprochen wurde, außer den Schreien des Gefesselten.

Dann hob Voldemort den Fluch wieder auf. „Ich werde mich später weiter mit dir befassen", erklärte er und zauberte ihn in eine Kerkerzelle im Keller des Hauses. Anschließend löste er die Versammlung auf.

Alle Todesser verließen den Raum, so schnell sie konnten, damit sie ihren Anführer nicht noch weiter reizten.

Nur einer blieb, wie zu Beginn des Treffens befohlen, zurück. Severus war mittlerweile auch sehr angespannt, weil er nun einen alles andere als gutgelaunten Lord erklären musste, dass er nichts sagen konnte. Obwohl, im Grunde konnte er nicht mal erzählen, dass er verzaubert wurde. ‚Das kann nur schief gehen', dachte er resigniert.

„So, Severus, dann berichte mir mal, was du nicht auch vor allen anderen äußern konntest. Vor allem würde mich interessieren, warum du seit über 2 Monaten so gut wie nichts meldest", forschte Riddle interessiert nach.

„Nun, Mylord, ich kann nichts berichten, wenn nichts geschehen ist. Schließlich will ich eure Zeit nicht verschwenden", begann der Tränkemeister sich zu rechtfertigen. „Und im Grunde kann ich auch jetzt nur sagen, dass Dumbledore ziemlich ruhig ist, nachdem er zu Beginn des Jahres so auf Potter fixiert war. Aber nach dem Treffen mit den Adoptiveltern von dem Jungen hat sich der Alte ziemlich zurückgezogen. Auch in den Ordenssitzungen hat er nichts mehr über ihn berichtet und auch keinen Auftrag erteilt um Nachforschungen zu machen. Jedenfalls nicht in meiner Gegenwart… Und Potter selber ist ziemlich still. Er fällt nur durch sein großes Wissen und durch seine starke Magie auf, ansonsten hält er sich eigentlich an die Regeln", informierte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Meister.

Dieser sah seinen Untergebenen abwartend an, ob dieser seinen Bericht noch fortsetzten wollte. Als aber nichts weiter kam, erkundigte er sich honigsüß, „Und was sind das für Treffen zwischen dir und dem Bengel, Severus?"

Der Schwarzäugige schluckte und öffnete dann den Mund. Doch kein Laut verließ eben diesen. Der Zauber zeigte wieder seine Wirkung. Der Vampir sah resigniert in das Gesicht von Tom und wartete darauf wieder bestrafft zu werden, weil er keine Antwort gab.

Der dunkle Lord wurde erneut ziemlich sauer, als sein Freund nichts erwiderte und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Legilimens!" Er wollte erst wissen, was der Tränkemeister ihm verschwieg, bevor er sich für eine Strafe entschied. Doch nichts geschah, er konnte keine Gedanken oder Erinnerungen finden, in denen es um ein Treffen zwischen Potter und Snape ging. Tom wollte es nicht glauben und verstärkte den Zauber, aber es blieb dabei, er konnte nichts finden. ‚Wie ist das möglich. Severus ist zwar unter meinen Todessern der beste Legilimentiker, dennoch bin ich stärker. Allein durch mein Alter bin ich mächtiger als er, also dürfte er nichts vor mir verstecken können. Was hat das nur zu bedeuten…?' Voldemort war ratlos. Selbst wenn der andere plötzlich stärker geworden wäre, hätte der Lord wenigstens irgendwelche falschen Bilder sehen müssen, aber im Kopf seines Gegenübers war nur eine Leere zu finden, wenn man nach Dingen suchte, die mit Potter zu tun hatten.

Der Schwarzäugige hingegen wartete immer noch darauf, dass der Lord etwas sagte oder ihn bestrafte. Aber es kam nichts!

Tom ging im Kopf alle Möglichkeiten durch, die dazu führen konnten, dass er nur Schwärze beim Thema Harry Potter im Kopf seines Freundes sah. Schließlich blieb nur eine Schlussfolgerung übrig. „Dir wurde eine Sperre eingezaubert. Irgendjemand will verhindern, dass ich etwas über deine Treffen mit dem Jungen erfahre. Und du brauchst diese Verabredungen gar nicht zu leugnen, denn ich habe noch andere Quellen in Hogwarts, die euch beide mehrere Male zusammen gesehen haben… Allerdings bleibt die Frage, wer zu solch einem starken Zauber fähig ist, dass nicht mal ich ihn durchbrechen kann", äußerte der Ältere letztendlich. „Du kannst dich nun entfernen! Ich werde versuchen einen Gegenzauber zu finden, denn ich bezweifle, dass du freiwillig verzaubert wurdest", verabschiedete er sein Gegenüber.

Severus war völlig überrascht, dass Voldemort ihn nicht bestrafte, denn damit hatte er fest gerechnet. Dessen ungeachtet versuchte er nicht einmal die Frage nach dem Verursacher der Sperre zu beantworten. Er würde sowieso nichts sagen können. Also verabschiedete auch er sich von seinem Meister und verließ den Raum.

Er ließ einen sehr nachdenklichen dunklen Lord zurück.


	22. Die Antwort von Salazar

**Die Antwort von Salazar**

Die Weihnachtsferien waren vorbei und das neue Jahr hatte begonnen. Die Schüler waren wie jeden Morgen in der Großen Halle und frühstückten. So auch Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter. Die beiden saßen am Tisch des Drachenhauses und unterhielten sich über die freien Tage.

„Und wie hast du deine Ferien verbracht", erkundigte sich der Schwarzhaarige.

„Oh man, es war total langweilig. Meine wenigen echten Freunde waren bei ihren Familien und konnten deshalb nicht vorbeikommen. Und ich, ich war alleine zu Hause. Mein Vater musste auf Arbeit, außer natürlich an den Feiertagen und meine Mutter war jeden Tag bei irgendeinem Kaffeekränzchen oder besuchte Freundinnen. Echt ätzend! Tja, da ich meine Mutter nicht begleiten wollte, habe ich mich um meine Hausaufgaben gekümmert und danach schon etwas vorgearbeitet, denn ich will nicht immer hinter dir hinterherhinken. Ich verspreche dir, irgendwann bin ich besser als du, schließlich bin ich ein Malfoy und die sind immer die Besten", scherzte er auf gespielt hochnäsige Art. Er war so glücklich, dass er in Harry einen echten Freund gefunden hatte und dieser ihn mochte, so wie er war. Manchmal verfiel er zwar immer noch in seine arrogante Art, aber der andere wies ihn nur darauf hin und nahm es ihm nicht übel. Allerdings konnte der Blonde auch nur bei dem Grünäugigen so sein und vielleicht noch bei Blaise, seinem Freund seit Kindertagen, aber ansonsten war er ein perfekter Malfoy in der Öffentlichkeit.

Da der Silberdrache über die Verhältnisse in Dracos Zuhause einigermaßen Bescheid wusste, sah er über die gelegentlichen Aussetzer in dessen Benehmen hinweg. Die meiste Zeit war der andere ein umgänglicher Junge, mit dem man sich sehr gut unterhalten konnte. Außerdem hatte der andere schon mehrmals bewiesen, dass er die Geheimnisse des Schwarzhaarigen für sich behielt und auch von sich aus nichts weiter erzählen würde. „Es tut mir leid das zu hören. Waren die beiden wenigstens an Heiligabend für dich da?", hakte Harry nach.

„Ja, das waren sie. Und ich mach meinen Eltern auch keine Vorwürfe, dass sie nicht viel Zeit mit mir verbringen, denn sie haben es nicht anders von ihren Eltern gelernt. Natürlich können sie auch sehr herzlich und lieb sein, nur nicht vor anderen. In der Öffentlichkeit darf man eine Schwäche und sei es auch nur die Liebe zu einem Familienmitglied niemals zeigen. Das wurde von Generation zu Generation den Kindern in den reinblütigen Familien eingetrichtert. Und ich habe mich daran gewöhnt. Ich wäre mit der Zeit bestimmt auch so geworden, aber Blaise hat das zum größten Teil verhindern können und jetzt du. Durch euch beide lerne ich jetzt, dass es nicht immer eine Schwäche ist auch mal zu lachen oder sich zu freuen… Aber lass uns nicht weiter über die Sitten der Reinblütler reden, wie war es denn bei dir. Du hast zwar gesagt, dass ihr kein Weihnachten feiert, aber dafür ein anderes Fest, also wie war es?", wollte der Blonde wissen.

„Ja, du hast recht, so ein Gesprächsthema gehört nicht an den Frühstückstisch und eigentlich auch nicht zu Erstklässler", schmunzelte der Grünäugige. Ja, sie beide verhielten sich nur selten wie 11-Jährige, aber das lag zum größten Teil an ihrer Erziehung. Und ihre kindliche Seite zeigten sie nur, wenn sie unter sich waren. Dann zogen sie über Schüler und Lehrer her, machten Witze, spielten sogar magische Kinderspiele, aber wie schon gesagt, nur wenn sie unter sich waren… „Was die Ferien betrifft, sie waren klasse. Ich hab viel Zeit mit meinen Eltern verbracht, vor allem mit meinem Dad. Der hat mich ganz schön vermisst, wollte mich gar nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen. Aber das liebe ich so an ihm! Es zeigt mir, dass er mich über alles liebt, obwohl ich nur adoptiert bin. Und mein Pa hat sich auch Urlaub von seinem Job genommen, um Zeit mit mir zu verbringen. Es war toll und als unser Feiertag war, haben wir zusammen den ganzen Tag mit Gesprächen und Spielen verbracht. Am Abend haben wir dann Geschenke ausgetauscht. Mein Pa hat sich sehr über das neue Schachspiel aus Lavagestein gefreut und mein Dad war von dem Amulett mit einem Bild von mir ganz begeistert. Ich danke dir noch mal für deine Hilfe, ohne dich hätte ich nie etwas für die beiden gefunden", berichtete der Silberdrache.

„Nicht zu danken, Harry", erwiderte der andere. Doch bevor er fragen konnte, was dieser geschenkt bekommen hatte, wurden sie von der Unruhe der andere Schüler abgelenkt. Sie schauten nach oben und wussten, es war Zeit für die Post, denn die Eulen kamen.

Unter diesen war auch eine Pechschwarze zu finden, die den Tisch des Drachenhauses anvisierte und darauf zukam. Sie landete direkt vor Harry und hielt ihm ihr Bein hin, an dem ein Brief hing.

Der Erstklässler war völlig überrascht über den Brief, der allem Anschein nach für ihn war. Wer sollte ihm schreiben? Er kannte außerhalb der Schule keinen und dass jemand aus Esandra ihm schrieb, war unmöglich, denn Eulen konnten die Welt nicht wechseln, dazu waren nur magische Wesen fähig. Doch dann kam ihm ein Gedanke. ‚Das muss die Antwort von Salazar sein, auf die ich solange gewartet habe. Na endlich, das wird auch Zeit. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, dass der Brief vielleicht unterwegs verloren gegangen war, schließlich musste ich eine Eule von einer Poststelle aus Hogsmeade benutzen, um ihn zu überbringen', dachte er hoffend. Und tatsächlich, es handelte sich um die besagte Antwort des Hogwartsgründer. Allerdings war sie nicht in normaler Schrift, sondern auf Parsel verfasst.

_Sehr geehrter Alexander Dracien,_

_es freut mich von dem Sohn von Kanan zu hören. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel dein Vater dir über die anderen Gründer und mich erzählt hat, aber wir waren alle sehr gute Freunde. Kanan hat uns sogar von Esandra und seinem Status dort erzählt. Ich schätze mal, dass er jetzt König ist, denn es ist ja einiges an Zeit vergangen. Obwohl das wohl für Drachen nicht wirklich zählt. Ich hoffe doch, dass der Schwarze einen guten Job macht… Aber wenn er noch immer so wie vor 1000 Jahre ist, dann habe ich keine Zweifel daran._

_Kommen wir nun zu dir. Ich habe bereits einiges von dir von unserem Sohn, Tom Riddle (Slytherin- Gryffindor), gehört. Ich schätze mal, du hast bereits erfahren, dass er der dunkle Lord ist. Nun, ich muss zugeben, dass er leider nicht einfach zu handhaben ist und ein überaus großes Selbstvertrauen besitzt, aber auf seine Art kann er auch nett sein, nun ja, nicht immer. Allerdings weiß er sich bei Godric und mir zu benehmen, anders würden wir es auch nicht erlauben. Ich kann dir versichern, dass mein Mann Tom trotz seines Alters noch übers Knie legen würde, wenn dieser uns gegenüber überheblich werden würde. In solchen Sachen ist Godric sehr konsequent. _

_Dessen ungeachtet haben wir wohl im Rest seiner Erziehung ein wenig versagt, denn das, was er nun als Voldemort tut, ist meistens alles andere als nett. Wir können uns auch nicht wirklich erklären, wieso er so geworden ist, sich so verändert hat, aber wir lieben ihn trotzdem._

_Tom hat uns ja von seinem Zusammenstoß mit dir als Baby erzählt, wie du es geschafft hast ihn zu schwächen, trotz deines geringem Alter. Das hatte seinem Ego schon einen großen Dämpfer gegeben. Godric und ich hatten die Hoffnung, dass er sich danach wieder fangen würde, doch leider war es nicht so._

_Natürlich war auch der Mord an deinen richtigen Eltern ein unverzeihliches Verbrechen, aber ich hoffe, dass du dich trotzdem irgendwann mit unserem Sohn triffst, um mit ihm zu reden. Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen, denn ich weiß, dass du dich von ihm nicht einschüchtern lassen wirst, schließlich bist du Kanans Sohn._

_Aber nun zu deiner Frage, die du mir gestellt hast. Ich war ziemlich schockiert, als du mir vom Verfall des Schlosses berichtet hast. So etwas hätten wir Gründer niemals für möglich gehalten und das alles nur, weil jemand behauptet schwarze Magie sei böse und man müsse sie abschaffen. Einfach nicht zu glauben, wie verstockt manche Menschen sind._

_Aber zurück zum Thema, ja, es gibt einen Raum in Hogwarts, wo du schwarze Magie ausüben kannst, ohne dass der Direktor es merkt. _

_Ich habe in der damaligen Zeit viele Experimente mit Magie durchgeführt und damit das niemand bemerkte oder gar jemand zu Schaden kam, habe ich mir einen Ort geschaffen, der diese Zauber nicht nach außen dringen ließ. Den Raum habe ich gut versteckt und auch einbruchsicher gemacht, indem ich es mit einem Passwort geschützt habe, das nur ich aussprechen kann, denn es ist in Parsel. Da du durch die Universaladoption ein Drache geworden bist, ist es auch dir möglich diese Sprache zu benutzen._

_Du musst nur in den 1. Stock. Dort müsste eine Toilette sein, in dem es ein Waschbecken mit einem Wasserhahn in Form einer Schlange gibt. Zu der musst du dann ‚Öffne dich!' auf Parsel sagen. Danach öffnet sich ein Schacht, den du runterrutschen musst. So gelangst du in eine Höhle unter dem Schloss. Wenn du bis an ihr Ende gehst, kommst du zu einer Tür. Dort wiederholst du die Worte, die du zum Wasserhahn gesagt hast. Wenn das Tor sich geöffnet hat, bist du in meiner Kammer. Diese__ ist eine lang gezogene Halle mit hohen schlangenverzierten Säulen. Sie ist ganz in ein grünliches Dämmerlicht getaucht. Aber Vorsicht, an der Rückwand befindet sich eine überdimensionale Statue von mir, in deren Inneren ein Basilisk haust. Eigentlich ist Basel sehr lieb, aber er kennt dich nicht. Ich weiß also nicht, wie erreagieren wird, sei also achtsam._

_In dem Raum kannst du dann ohne Problem schwarze Magie fließen lassen. Ich hoffe, du schaffst es Hogwarts wieder zu heilen, denn es würde uns Gründer ziemlich traurig machen, wenn das Schloss irgendwann völlig zerstört werden würde, wegen dem Mangel an dieser._

_Viel Glück! Und vielleicht meldest du dich nun öfter, denn Godric und ich würden gern mehr über dich, deine Eltern und Esandra erfahren. Ich hoffe auch, dass wir uns irgendwann mal treffen könnten._

_Bis bald_

_Salazar Slytherin_

„Hey, Harry, was steht denn da?", erkundigte sich Draco neben dem Schwarzhaarigen. Auch wenn er normalerweise nicht so neugierig war, konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass er diesmal versuchte einen Blick auf den Inhalt des Briefes zu erhaschen, denn schon allein die pechschwarze Eule hatte sein Interesse geweckt. Schließlich gab es solche nur sehr selten und dann waren sie auch noch extrem teuer. Doch als der Blonde versuchte das Geschriebene zu lesen, konnte er nichts als Wellenlinien sehen. ‚Das muss ein Code sein, damit niemand anderes erfährt, was da steht. Doch wenn es so ist, dann muss der Inhalt sehr wichtig sein. Was da wohl geschrieben steht. Ob Alex es mir verraten würden?', überlegte der Slytherin.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah von dem Brief auf und zu seinem Freund. Dabei fing er an zu strahlen, denn nun hatte er eine Lösung für sein Problem. Jetzt hatte er endlich einen sicheren Ort zum Üben und noch dazu konnte niemand diesen ohne ihn betreten, denn so weit der Grünäugige wusste, war er das einzige Wesen, das die Schlangensprache sprechen konnte. Jetzt aber antwortete er erstmal auf Dracos Frage. „Das ist die Antwort von einem Bekannten meines Vaters zu einem Problem, das ich hatte. Weil es so lange gedauert hat, habe ich schon gedacht, dass mein Brief ihn nicht erreicht hatte. Aber das hat sich nun ja erledigt… Allerdings kann ich dir noch nichts über den Inhalt verraten, denn es ist hier in der Öffentlichkeit nicht sicher. Am Freitagabend habe ich wieder ein Treffen mit Professor Snape, da kannst du mitkommen, denn ich brauche die Hilfe von euch beiden. Aber nur wenn es für dich okay ist!", äußerte Harry ernst. Er würde die beiden dann über das Problem von Hogwarts aufklären und sie bitte ihm mit der schwarzen Magie zu helfen.

Der junge Malfoy war ganz überrascht über den Ernst in der Stimme seines Freundes. Es musste sich also um etwas äußerst wichtiges handeln! „Na klar, begleite ich dich zu Severus. Du weißt doch, wenn du meine Hilfe brauchst, dann tu ich alles, was in meiner Macht steht. Schließlich sind wir Freunde und ich weiß, du würdest das Selbe für mich tun", erwiderte der Slytherin.

Damit beendeten die beiden das Frühstück in der Großen Halle und verließen sie, um zum Unterricht zu gehen.


	23. Ein Junge, der nicht das ist, was

**Ein Junge, der nicht das ist, was er glaubt zu sein!**

Die Tage vergingen und der Freitag kam. Harry hatte Professor Snape bereits davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass er bei ihrem Treffen nicht alleine kommen würde. Auf die Frage nach dem Grund und wer noch kommen würde, schwieg der Grünäugige und der Tränkemeister akzeptierte das. Dieser hatte durchaus den Ernst in der Stimme des anderen registriert, konnte sich also vorstellen, dass es ein Problem gab, womit der Kleinere Hilfe brauchte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Silberdrache hatte sich in den letzten Tagen überlegt, ob er schon einmal in die Kammer von Slytherin gehen sollte, doch entschied er sich bis zum Wochenende zu warten. Dann hätte er Zeit und konnte sich vielleicht auch mit dem Basilisken unterhalten. Aber er würde allein gehen, denn er konnte nicht absehen, wie das magische Wesen auf zu viel Besucher reagieren würde und noch dazu, wenn die anderen kein Parsel beherrschten. Außerdem wäre er ja nicht ganz allein, denn seine beiden Beschützer, Raziel und Nasaku, wären bei ihm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jetzt allerdings hatte der Erstklässler Kräuterkunde mit den Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs. Sie sollten jeder einen Schnappfänger umtopfen. Was einfacher klang, als es wirklich war, denn diese Pflanzen schnappten nach alles und jedem, wie der Name schon sagte. Und es kam nicht selten vor, dass ein Schüler aufschrie, weil wieder ein Finger zwischen die Blätter geraten war.

Als die Stunde sich dem Ende zuneigte, wurde Harry plötzlich von Raziel angesprochen. /Du, Alex, schau mal schräg nach vorne. Das ist doch Neville, nicht wahr? Der Junge, mit dem du dich vielleicht auch anfreunden willst. Was macht der denn da?/, erkundigte sich der Lichttiger.

Der Schwarzhaarige guckte sofort in die angegebene Richtung und beobachtete das Tun des Mitschülers. Allem Anschein nach saß der etwas pummlige Junge nahe einer Pflanze, die am Verdorren war. Der Braunhaarige schaute sich kurz vorsichtig um, berührte dann das Gewächs und es fing wieder an zu erblühen.

Harry schüttelte kurz den Kopf und sah nochmals zu der Pflanze, doch das Bild änderte sich nicht. Sie war wieder zur vollen Blüte erwacht. Wie war so etwas möglich? Kein Erstklässler konnte solch starke Magie ausüben... Na ja, er war eine Ausnahme! Aber auch wenn Neville älter wäre, solch ein Zauber wäre im Grunde nur eine Illusion, denn kein Zauberer konnte das Welken einer Pflanze rückgängig machen. Man konnte das Wachstum beschleunigen, aber nicht aufhalten oder gar ungeschehen machen. Zu so etwas waren nur Naturwesen fähig.

Sollte das heißen, dass der andere kein normaler Mensch war? Der Grünäugige hatte das nicht überprüft, denn der andere hatte bis jetzt so schwache Zauber im Unterricht ausgeführt, dass der Silberdrache nicht mit so etwas gerechnet hatte. Aber jetzt konnte Harry nur den Kopf über sich schütteln, denn schließlich war es immer er, der sagte, dass man jemanden nicht nur nach dem äußeren Eindruck beurteilen sollte und nun tat er es selber.

Also blieb nur eines übrig, er konzentrierte sich und untersuchte den Magiefluss um den tollpatschigen Jungen, der gerade seine Schultasche auf den Boden gestoßen hatte und sofort versuchte seine Unterlagen wieder einzusammeln. Alle fingen an zu lachen, bis Professor Sprout sie zur Ordnung rief.

Der Grünäugige kümmerte sich nicht darum, er untersuchte das Wesen des Gryffindors und was er fand, überraschte ihn. Wie konnte er so etwas übersehen. Der andere war eindeutig ein magisches Wesen und gehörte noch dazu zu den Naturgeistern. Eigentlich gab es genug Indizien dafür, unter anderem sein ausgezeichnetes Wissen über Kräuterkunde.

Was dem Erstklässler noch an der Magie von Neville auffiel, war, dass der andere gebannt war.

Doch warum sollte jemand so etwas tun? Und wer würde so etwas tun?

Fragen, die sich der Schüler bis zum Stundenende stellte und doch nicht beantworten konnte. Es sei denn, er würde sich bei dem anderen erkundigen. Also ging er auf Neville zu und fragte ihn, ob er Zeit hätte, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten.

Der Braunhaarige war ganz erstaunt, was Harry von ihm wollte. Normalerweise trafen sich die beiden nur zufällig und kamen dann ins Gespräch. Noch nie kam der Schwarzhaarige von sich aus auf den Löwen zu und bat um eine Unterhaltung. Was auch immer der andere wollte, es musste wichtig sein. Also folgte er dem Grünäugigen.

Die beiden gingen zum See und dort zu einer Stelle, die ziemlich geschützt und von niemand einsehbar war. Dann setzten sie sich und schwiegen erstmal. Neville, weil er wartete, was der andere von ihm wollte und Harry, weil er nicht wusste, wie er anfangen sollte.

Doch letztendlich begann der Silberdrache zu reden. „Ich habe dich vorhin in Kräuterkunde beobachtet. Dein Kunststück mit der verdorrten Pflanze hat mich am meisten erstaunt." Trotz des entsetzten Gesichts seines Gegenübers fuhr der Schwarzhaarige fort. „Da ich mich mit Magie ziemlich gut auskenne, weiß ich, dass das kein normaler Zauber war, genauso wie auch du das weißt, deinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zufolge... Also warum kannst du so etwas?", erkundigte er sich. Er hatte sich entschieden zu warten, was der andere zu sagen hatte und erst später sein Wissen über dessen Wesen preiszugeben. So hoffte der Grünäugige mehr zu erfahren.

„Du hast es also gesehen... Eigentlich sollte es ein Geheimnis bleiben, nicht einmal meine Oma weiß Bescheid. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich zu so etwas fähig bin, denn ich hab in Büchern zu diesem Thema nachgelesen und dort stand immer, solch ein Zauber wäre nicht machbar. Ich konnte mir das alles nicht erklären, vor allem weil ich ansonsten so gut wie keine Magie habe. Meine Großmutter dachte schon ich sei ein Squib. Hast du vielleicht eine Idee, warum ich das kann", fragte Neville neugierig. Er hoffte, dass der andere ihm damit weiterhelfen konnte, denn ihn erschreckte diese Fähigkeit ein wenig.

Das wiederum erstaunte den anderen Schüler. Er konnte feststellen, dass der Braunhaarige nicht log und wirklich keine Ahnung hatte, warum er solche Zauber ausüben konnte. Hieß das etwa, dass er gar nicht wusste, dass er ein magisches Wesen war? „Neville, was ich dir jetzt erzähle, darfst du niemanden weiter sagen. Es wäre zu gefährlich für mich und auch für dich. Okay?", meinte Harry.

Der etwas dickliche Junge schluckte und nickte zögerlich. Was auch immer der andere zu sagen hatte, es war auf jeden Fall nichts Erfreuliches. ‚Will ich das wirklich wissen? Eigentlich ist es doch egal, warum ich eine Pflanze vor dem Welken retten kann. Schließlich schadet es niemanden. Außerdem weiß außer Harry keiner davon und wenn ich ihn darum bitte, erzählt er es bestimmt auch nicht weiter. Wieso also will ich es erfahren, mich der Gefahr aussetzen etwas zu hören, dass mir nicht gefallen wird?', dachte er bei sich, bevor er doch laut äußerte, „Ja, sag es, ich werden das Geheimnis für mich behalten. Ich muss es einfach wissen, auch wenn es wohl nichts Gutes sein wird!"

Der Silberdrache war froh, dass der andere sich für die Wahrheit entschieden hatte, denn es war immer besser zu wissen, was mit einem geschah, als Überraschungen zu erleben. „Ob gut oder schlecht liegt immer im Auge des Betrachters. Ich selber finde es nicht schlimm... Also, wo war ich, ach ja, ich habe deine Magie gesehen...und dann dein Wesen untersucht. Meine Adoptiveltern haben mir das beigebracht. Auf jeden Fall ist mir bei dir etwas Merkwürdiges aufgefallen. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es weißt oder irgendjemand aus deiner Familie, aber du bist kein Mensch. Du bist ein Wesen, das zu den Naturgeistern gezählt wird. Um genau zu sein, du bist ein Wurzelwicht. Diese gehören allgemein zu den magischen Wesen, die die Naturelemente behüten und die Elemente der Erde bewachen. Wurzelwichte schützen Pflanzen, Blumen und Bäume und wecken deren Lebenskräfte in jedem Frühjahr aufs Neue. Sie beschützen und heilen auch Wald- und Weidetiere", berichtete der Grünäugige.

Zu sagen, dass Neville geschockt war, war noch untertrieben. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte... Er war kein Mensch! Wie konnte so etwas passieren? Wieso hatte es ihm niemand erzählt? Irgendjemand musste es doch gewusst haben... „Was soll ich jetzt machen? Bin ich gefährlich? Passiert noch was mit mir? Ich meine, ich sehe überhaupt nicht aus, wie ein magisches Geschöpf... Ein Naturgeist also, das erklärt so einiges..." Dies und noch einiges andere murmelte der Gryffindor vor sich hin. Man merkte deutlich, dass er ein wenig durch den Wind war und nicht wusste, was er nun tun sollte.

„Ganz ruhig, keine Panik, es ist alles okay. Auch wenn du nun ein magisches Wesen bist, heißt das doch noch lange nicht, dass du jemand anderes bist. Du bist immer noch Neville Longbottom, ein Gryffindor. Ein netter Junge, der ein bisschen tollpatschig ist, aber ich bin mir sicher, wenn es darauf ankommt, würdest du für deine Freunde durchs Feuer gehen. Du bist schließlich nicht ohne Grund zu den Löwen einsortiert worden. Außerdem werde ich dir helfen, mit deinem neuen Wesen klarzukommen. Aber zuerst muss ich den Bann von dir nehmen, der auf dir liegt", versuchte der Silberdrache seinen Gegenüber zu beruhigen.

Die Augen des Braunhaarigen weiteten sich noch mehr. „Bann? Was für ein Bann?", hakte er erschrocken nach. Wer würde ihn denn verzaubern, er war doch überhaupt keine Bedrohung, für niemanden.

„Nun, irgendjemand hat dich gebannt. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wer es war, aber allem Anschein nach wird mit dem Zauber deine Macht unterdrückt", erklärte Harry. Bei dem überraschten Ausdruck, der über das Gesicht von Neville huschte, musste der Grünäugige einfach lachen. „Was denkst du denn? Dass du wirklich so schwach bist, wie du gerade denkst. Ein Wurzelwicht ist alles andere als machtlos, obwohl man es sich bei seinem Aussehen nicht vorstellen kann. Allerdings muss ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass du die Magie, die du nach dem Lösen des Bannes haben wirst, erst trainieren musst. Außerdem musst du dein Wesen im Griff bekommen, denn ansonsten kann es passieren, dass du jede Pflanze heilen willst, ohne auf deine Magiereserven zu achten. Das kann schlimmstenfalls bis zum Tod führen, denn viele Wurzelwichte vergessen ihre eigene Gesundheit. So sind schon viele von ihnen gestorben. Aus diesem Grund suchen sich diese Naturgeister einen Aufpasser. Jemanden, dem sie vertrauen können. Dieser jemand wacht über sie und schreitet ein, falls diese Wesen sich selbst vergessen... Nun, was meinst du, willst du jetzt sofort vom Bann befreit werden oder noch warten? Ich kann dir versprechen, nachdem der Zauber weg ist, hast du ein deutlich höheres Magielevel und wirst wohl auch nicht mehr so tollpatschig sein, denn das bist du nur, weil dein Körper nicht mit sich im Reinen ist, immerhin wird ein Teil von ihm unterdrückt. Sobald du wieder im Einklang mit dir selber bist, wirst du dein wirkliches Ich zeigen, versprochen", äußerte der Schwarzhaarige. Er wusste, der andere musste alles wissen, um eine Entscheidung zu fällen, also half eine Beschönigung ganz und gar nicht.

Neville dachte lange nach. Er sah sein Gegenüber an und dann auf den See. Was sollte er machen? Doch tief in sich hatte er schon eine Entscheidung getroffen. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und blickte dann entschlossen zu dem anderen Erstklässler. „Würdest du mein Aufpasser werden, wenn ich den Bann lösen lasse? Ich möchte gern dich wählen, denn ich habe keinen solchen Freund in Gryffindor, dem ich bedingungslos vertraue. Meine Oma ist nicht in der Nähe, also kann ich auch sie nicht bitten. Außerdem glaube ich, wenn sie wüsste, was ich bin, würde sie mich einsperren, um mich vor Dummheiten zu bewahren. Ich finde, du bist die richtige Person, du bist zu allen ehrlich, willst dich bei niemand einschmeicheln oder willst dich bewundern lassen. Wenn du mein Aufpasser wirst, dann will ich den Bann lösen! Aber nicht heute! Können wir das am Wochenende tun? Da fällt es nicht so auf, wenn wir uns irgendwo verstecken, damit keiner das Aufheben des Zaubers bemerkt", meinte der Braunhaarige.

Der Silberdrache seufzte, er hatte sich so etwas schon gedacht, doch dann lächelte er wieder. So konnte er schon mal lernen, wie es ist, Verantwortung über ein anderes Wesen zu haben. Schließlich würde er später das Oberhaupt über eine ganze Welt werden. Außerdem war Neville ein guter Junge, mit dem er sich sowieso anfreunden wollte. Auf diese Weise würde es kein Problem geben, der andere wäre niemals in der Lage ihn zu hintergehen, denn in gewisser Weise war dieser von ihm abhängig. Dessen ungeachtet war sein Hauptgrund dafür, dass er letztendlich zustimmte, der Aufpasser zu werden, der, dass kein Wesen es verdient hatte mit Magie gebannt zu werden. Alle magischen Geschöpfe sollten frei sein und der Schwarzhaarige würde alles dafür tun. „Okay, ich bin einverstanden. Ich hab sogar den perfekten Ort, wo wir dich von dem Zauber befreien können", entgegnete Harry. Und als er einen Augenblick überlegte, fuhr er fort, „Ich möchte gerne, dass du heute Abend um 19 Uhr in die Eingangshalle kommst, ich will dich meinen anderen Freunden vorstellen und noch etwas anderes mit dir und den anderen besprechen. Meinst du, du traust dich?"

Der Braunäugige wusste genau, warum der andere fragte, denn zu den anderen Freunden zählte auf jeden Fall ein Slytherin und dazu noch nicht irgendeiner, sondern Draco Malfoy. Aber auf der anderen Seite... „Heißt das, du zählst mich jetzt auch zu deinen Freunden?", wollte er ganz aufgeregt wissen.

Der Grünäugige schmunzelte leicht. „Natürlich, ich wollte mich in nächster Zeit sowieso mit dir unterhalten, um zu überprüfen, ob du ein guter Freund werden würdest. Doch das hat sich jetzt erledigt und ich biete dir nochmal ganz offiziell meine Freundschaft an", erwiderte er.

„Na klar will ich dein Freund sein. Ich freu mich so... Und...auch heute Abend...nun ja...ich werde kommen... Ich will zeigen, dass ich deiner Freundschaft wert bin", murmelte der Kleinere. Dann sah er auf seine Uhr und schreckte auf. „Oh, es ist schon so spät, ich habe noch ein Treffen mit Professor Sprout, wegen einiger Blumen, um die ich mich kümmern soll. Wir sehen uns heute Abend, bis dann", verabschiedete er sich und lief in Richtung Gewächshäuser.

Der Silberdrache sah ihm lächelnd nach und wusste, er hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. Und an diesem Abend würde sich zeigen, wie tief die Freundschaften wirklich waren, die er bis jetzt geschlossen hatte.


	24. Ein aufschlussreiches Gespräch

**Ein aufschlussreiches Gespräch**

Es ging auf 19 Uhr zu und Neville begab sich zur Eingangshalle. Er war ziemlich nervös, denn immerhin würde er jetzt mit Slytherins in näheren Kontakt treten. Er glaubte nämlich, dass Harry durchaus von seinen Freunden erwartete, dass sie auch miteinander sprachen und sich nicht nur ignorierten. Er schätzte den Schwarzhaarigen zwar nicht so ein, dass dieser auf eine Freundschaft von seinen Freunden untereinander bestand, aber er würde es auf jeden Fall begrüßen.

Als der Braunhaarige nun die Eingangshalle erreichte, wartete bereits der Grünäugige auf ihn. „Hallo Harry, wartest du schon lange? Bin ich zu spät? Aber eben, als ich losging, war doch noch Zeit…", sprudelte es aus dem Gryffindor heraus, ein deutlich Indiz für seine Nervosität.

Der Silberdrache konnte darauf nur schmunzeln. „Ganz ruhig, Neville, alles okay. Du bist nicht zu spät, ich bin nur zu früh. Ich war noch kurz draußen am See, um Luft zu schnappen und selber ein wenig zur Ruhe zu kommen. Als ich zurückkam, dachte ich, es lohnt sich nicht mehr in mein Zimmer zu gehen, also habe ich hier gewartet. Aber das waren höchstens 5 Minuten, keine Angst. Und jetzt solltest du auch noch mal tief Luft holen und wieder ein wenig zur Ruhe kommen. Wir gehen jetzt zusammen in den Kerker, dort holen wir Draco ab und dann gehen wir zu Professor Snape. Da reden wir dann und klären ein paar Dinge… Wo wir gerade dabei sind, dürfen die beiden erfahren, dass du ein magisches Wesen bist oder willst du das lieber für dich behalten?", erkundigte sich der Schwarzhaarige zum Schluss interessiert.

Jetzt war der Braunäugige erschrocken. Er sollte zu Professor Snape mitkommen? Dem Lehrer, vor dem er solch eine riesige Angst hatte, weil er so gut wie jede Stunde den zu brauenden Trank versaute. Der Mann, der ihn im Zaubertränkeunterricht jedes Mal vor allem niedermachte... Auch wenn er kurzzeitig ein wenig ruhiger geworden war, nun kam seine Nervosität mit voller Wucht wieder zurück. „Aber warum zu Professor Snape? Er kann mich nicht ausstehen, das zeigt er mir immer in seinem Unterricht", äußerte der etwas pummlige Schüler zaghaft. Das konnte nur schief gehen.

Harry seufzte. So eine Reaktion, wenn der andere erfahren würde, wo es hinging, hatte er schon vermutet. „Neville, einmal tief durchatmen! Unser Tränkeprofessor ist kein Unmensch, auch wenn er manchmal so rüberkommt. Du musst verstehen, dass er seine eigenen Probleme zu meistern hat. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, glaube ich, dass er keine so gute Kindheit hatte. Das konnte ich jedenfalls aus kleinen Andeutungen entnehmen, die er in unseren Gesprächen an den Schachabenden geäußert hatte. Und meiner Meinung nach haben Gryffindors in seiner Schulzeit einen großen Anteil daran gehabt. Aus diesem Grund ist er zu diesen besonders gemein. Aber ich verspreche dir, wenn er dich erstmal richtig kennt und du deine Angst ihm gegenüber abgelegt hast, werdet ihr beiden auf jeden Fall gut miteinander auskommen... Trotzdem werde ich dich nicht zwingen mitzukommen! Wenn du dich zu sehr fürchtest, dann kannst du wieder zurück in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum gehen", erklärte der Silberdrache seinem Freund. Er wusste, dieser Abend würde den anderen einiges an Überwindung kosten, doch er glaubte fest daran, dass der Kleinere das schaffen würde.

Neville tat, was Harry ihm gesagt hatte und holte einmal tief Luft. Danach dachte er nach. Was sollte er tun? Sollte er sich wirklich trauen, sich mit dem Tränkemeister treffen und sich mit ihm unterhalten. Doch schließlich straffte er seine Schultern und meinte zu sich selber, wenn er schon zugestimmt hatte mit dem Eisprinzen, Draco Malfoy, den Abend zu verbringen, da würde der Oberslytherin auch keinen großen Unterschied mehr machen. ‚Und wozu bin ich sonst in Gryffindor gelandet. Schließlich steht dieses Haus für Mut und jetzt will ich mal zeigen, dass der Hut sich bei meiner Einteilung nicht geirrt hat!' „Okay, ich komme mit. Außerdem bist du ja bei mir und wirst mich sicher beschützen, wenn Professor Snape mir etwas tun sollte", schmunzelte der Braunhaarige zum Ende hin sogar etwas. „Was mein Wesen angeht…nun ja, wenn sie versprechen, es nicht weiter zu sagen, bin ich einverstanden. Aber lass uns jetzt losgehen, sonst kommen wir zu spät. Und das wird unseren Lehrer alles andere als in gute Stimmung bringen", murmelte er weiter.

Nun konnte der Grünäugige nicht mehr anders, jetzt musste auch er lachen. „Du hast vollkommen recht, Snape wird dann immer unausstehlich, denn Pünktlichkeit geht ihm über alles", stimmte er zu. „Und keine Angst, die beiden werden schweigen, wenn ich es ihnen sage", versicherte er weiter und ging schließlich mit dem anderen los.

Auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, wo sie Draco abholen wollten, kam ihnen dieser schon entgegen. „Wo bleibst du denn, ich warte schon seit…" Weiter kam der Blonde nicht, denn nun erkannte er Neville hinter dem Silberdrachen und es platzte aus ihm heraus, „Was macht der denn hier?"

Der Braunhaarige zuckte zusammen, als er so angefahren wurde. Aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fing der Schwarzhaarige schon an. „Draco, reiß dich zusammen. Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich entscheide, wen ich zum Freund haben will und Neville gehört jetzt dazu. Ich weiß, er ist ein Gryffindor und du als Slytherin bist nicht so gut auf sie zu sprechen, aber ich bitte dich als Freund dich wenigstens mit ihm zu arrangieren. Und jetzt sollten wir uns beeilen, damit wir zu Professor Snape kommen, denn wir sind schon spät dran.

Der junge Malfoy wollte sich zuerst rechtfertigen, blieb dann aber wegen der kurzen Standpauke von Harry ruhig. In Gedanken schollt er sich, denn er wusste ganz genau, wie der andere darauf reagierte, wenn jemand seine Freunde kritisierte oder beleidigte... Er folgte den anderen beiden zum Büro von Severus und nahm sich vor, den Gryffindor neutral zu behandeln, denn er wollte die Freundschaft mit dem Grünäugigen nicht gefährden, nur aufgrund eines alten Zwistes zwischen 2 Häusern.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als sie endlich vor dem Büro des Tränkeprofessor ankamen und klopften, wurde die Tür von einem allem Anschein nach äußerst übelgelaunten Lehrer geöffnet. „Ihr seid spät! Kommt rein und schließt die Tür!", fauchte er fast und wandte sich um, um zu seinem Sessel zu gehen, wo er sich wieder niederließ. Wohin die anderen sich setzen sollten, war nicht sein Problem. Sie könnten sich ja was herbeizaubern, schließlich waren sie Zauberer.

Der Silberdrache konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. So wie es aussah, war dem anderen mal wieder eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen. Er schloss die Tür und versperrte sie dann mit den stärksten Verschlusszauber und Zauber gegen das Abhören, die er kannte. Das, was er erzählen wollte, war nicht für andere Ohren bestimmt.

Neville, der durch das mürrische Auftreten des Professors schon wieder Angst bekam, machte große Augen, als er sah, was für Sprüche der Schwarzhaarige alles kannte. Solche hatten sie definitiv noch nicht im Unterricht gehabt, also warum kannte der andere sie. Er hoffte, dass der Grünäugige ihm genug vertraute, dass er heute etwas erfahren würde.

Draco hingegen war sich nun sicher, dass im folgenden Gespräch etwas sehr wichtiges besprochen werden sollte, ansonsten hätte Harry das Zimmer nicht so gut gesichert. Also beschwor er sich und dem Gryffindor einen Stuhl herbei und setzte sich anschließend.

Als alle einen Platz gefunden hatten, fing zuerst Severus an zu sprechen. „Potter, kannst du mir vielleicht mal verraten, was Mr. Longbottom hier zu suchen hat. Du hast mir nicht verraten, dass das hier ein Treffen mit Dummköpfen wird. Außerdem wollte ich meinen ruhigen Abend sicher nicht mit diesem Tollpatsch von Löwen verbringen."

Neville begann zu zittern, er hatte doch gewusst, dass dieses Treffen mit dem Tränkeprofessor eine schlechte Idee war.

Draco auf der anderen Seite sah genau, dass sich Harry verspannte und seine Augen anscheinend Blitze versprühen wollten. Sein Patenonkel sollte lieber vorsichtiger sein, bevor er die ganze Wut des anderen zu spüren bekam. Er selber hatte das zwar noch nicht gesehen, aber einen aufgebrachten Grünäugigen durchaus und schon das allein hatte ihn darin bestätigt, den Schwarzhaarigen nicht gegen sich aufzubringen.

„Severus…" Auf den bösen Blick, der auf die Ansprache mit dem Vornamen folgte, ging der Silberdrache gar nicht ein. „…ich an deiner Stelle wäre jetzt still, sonst gebe ich Nasaku meine Erlaubnis noch mal mit dir zu spielen!", erklärte er, ohne einen Zweifel zu lassen, dass er diese Drohung ernst meinte.

Was zur Folge hatte, dass der Lehrer schneeweiß wurde. Was zwar keinen großen Unterschied zur normalen Hautfarbe machte, aber einen durchaus sichtbaren. Das wiederum ließ die beiden anderen Schüler neugierig werden. Wer war Nasaku? Warum hatte der Professor so viel Angst vor ihm? Alles Fragen, die sie sich stellten, aber nicht trauten zu stellen, damit sie nicht die Aufmerksamkeit von Harry und Severus auf sich lenkten und so Gefahr liefen, selbst etwas abzubekommen.

„Ich habe Neville eingeladen dabei zu sein, denn er ist mein Freund", informierte der Grünäugige mit drohender Stimme, die bedeutete, jetzt ja nichts Falsches zu sagen.

Der Tränkemeister verstand den versteckten Hinweis genau.

„Neville ist ein guter Junge und hättest du ihn dir nicht zum Lieblingsopfer bei den Gryffindors gemacht, wäre er auch durchaus besser in deinem Unterricht. Mittlerweile hat er so viel Angst vor dir, dass er im Grunde schon selber überzeugt ist, dass er alles verkehrt macht und zu nichts in der Lage ist. Aber ich frage dich, hast du überhaupt schon mal versucht herauszubekommen, warum er kein guter Schüler ist…? Nein, du hast mal wieder deine Antipathie gegenüber den Löwen deutlich machen wollen und ihn somit zu einem noch tollpatschigeren Jungen gemacht, aufgrund seiner immensen Furcht vor dir. Doch ich sag dir jetzt eins und hör mir genau zu…! Ich hoffe, du änderst danach dein Verhalten ihm gegenüber, weil du mich ansonsten mal von meiner unfreundlichen Seite kennen lernen wirst. Neville ist kein Mensch!", äußerte der Silberdrache.

Geschockte Gesichter von zwei Slytherins flogen zu dem Jungen, dem diese Blicke ein wenig unangenehm waren. Allerdings war er gerührt von seinem neuen Freund, der sich für ihn einsetzte und nicht mal vor dem meist gefürchteten Lehrer in Hogwarts zurückschreckte.

Severus war der erste der beiden Schlangen, der sich wieder fasste. „Longbottom ist kein Mensch…? Wie kommst du darauf? Was ist er dann? Und wie konnte er das verbergen?", hakte er, völlig untypisch für ihn, interessiert nach.

„Ja, Neville ist ein magisches Wesen, um genau zu sein, ein Wurzelwicht. Der Grund, warum es noch nicht aufgefallen ist, ist der, dass er gebannt ist. Dieser Fluch auf ihm verhindert, dass er sein ganzes Potenzial zeigt, zu dem er fähig ist. Außerdem ist sein inneres Gleichgewicht gestört, so dass er manchmal ziemlich tollpatschig agiert", erläuterte Harry.

Wieder schauten die beiden Slytherins überrascht zu dem Gryffindor.

Dieser wurde nun ziemlich rot im Gesicht, denn es war ihm peinlich so viel Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Jetzt hatte auch Draco seine Stimme wiedererlangt und er fragte den etwas pummligen Jungen, „Weißt du, wer für den Bann verantwortlich ist? Und was ist ein Wurzelwicht? Von diesen Wesen habe ich noch nie etwas gehört."

„Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich wusste ja nicht einmal, dass ich kein Mensch bin, bis mir Harry das erzählt hatte. Ich konnte ein paar Zauber ausüben, die eigentlich unmöglich für mein Alter und einen Menschen waren, aber ich bin nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass das etwas mit mir zu tun haben könnte. Ich dachte, vielleicht sind das ein paar Fähigkeiten meiner Familie, die geheim bleiben müssen. Deshalb hab ich das auch verheimlicht. Bis Harry es heute zufällig in Kräuterkunde gesehen und mich danach darauf angesprochen hat. Da erzählte er mir auch, was er über mich herausgefunden hatte. Doch wem etwas daran liegt, dass mein nichtmenschliches Wesen unbekannt bleibt, ist mir ein Rätsel", erwiderte der Braunhaarige. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung. Er hatte den ganzen Nachmittag damit zugebracht, zu überlegen, wer davon profitierte oder wer ihn so sehr hasste, um ihn zu bannen, aber er hatte keine Idee. Er selber hielt sich eigentlich für nichts Besonderes. Also was sollte es für einen Grund geben, ihn unter einen Zauber zu setzen.

Nun schauten alle Anwesenden den Silberdrachen an, denn immerhin hatte dieser die wahre Natur des Erstklässlers erkannt und auch den Bann auf ihn. Vielleicht wusste er auch, wer dafür verantwortlich war.

„Ihr braucht gar nicht so zu gucken, ich bin vielleicht fähig dazu, Banne oder Flüche zu erkennen, aber noch nicht den Verursacher zu ermitteln. Außerdem ist das im Augenblick egal…", erklärte Harry. Nach einem kurzen Blick zu Nevilles zusammengesunkener Gestalt fuhr er fort. „Okay, egal ist es bestimmt nicht, aber wir haben ein dringlicheres Problem, um das ich mich kümmern muss. Und dazu brauche ich eure Hilfe, alleine schaffe ich das nicht."

Damit hatte er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der anderen. Sie waren alle gespannt, was es so wichtiges gab, dass der andere sie um Hilfe bat.

„Nun ja, bevor ich euch das erzähle, sollte ich euch alle erstmal auf den selben Stand in Bezug auf meine Person bringen. Schließlich seid ihr meine Freunde und da will euch wenigstens das sagen, was mir erlaubt ist", fing der Grünäugige an.

Draco und Neville waren sehr glücklich über diese Aussage, zeigte sie ihnen doch, dass der andere ihnen vertraute. Natürlich waren sie auch neugierig, was Harry nicht sagen durfte und warum, aber sie hakten nicht nach, denn sie wollten ihn nicht unter Druck setzen.

Doch der Tränkemeister war sprachlos und das sah man ihm wohl auch an, denn der Silberdrache fing an zu lachen und die anderen beiden schmunzelten, obwohl der junge Malfoy versuchte es zu verstecken.

„Natürlich zähle ich dich zu meinen Freunden, Severus. Wir hatten zwar einen schlechten Start, aber danach, finde ich, haben wir uns doch zusammengerauft und ein paar unterhaltsame Abende verbracht. Außerdem hast du dein Verhalten mir gegenüber deutlich geändert, das nehme ich als Indiz dafür, dass du mich mittlerweile auch magst", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige schmunzelnd.

Daraufhin konnte man eine leichte Rotfärbung auf den Wangen des Lehrers sehen.

Schließlich fing Harry an zu erzählen, wie sein richtiger Name war und dass er zwei Beschützer hatte. Diese stellte er selbstverständlich auch in ihrer wahren Gestalt vor. Was wieder einen halben Herzinfarkt bei Neville auslöste. Er berichtete alles, außer dass er ein Silberdrache war und auch die Dinge, die mit Esandra zu tun hatten, verschwieg er.

Letztendlich kamen sie nun auf das Thema zu sprechen, weswegen er alle zusammengerufen hatte. „Als ich hier in Hogwarts angekommen bin, hat mich das Schloss darauf hingewiesen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Wie ich vorhin schon erklärt habe, hatte ich zum Anfang andere Probleme, um die ich mich zuerst kümmern musste. Deswegen hat es etwas gedauert, bis ich dahinter kam, was nicht in Ordnung war. Es ist nämlich so, dass Hogwarts von schwarzer und weißer Magie zusammen erbaut wurde. Zur damaligen Zeit hatte die schwarze Magie noch keinen so schlechten Ruf und sie war auch nicht verboten. Tja, auf jeden Fall ist es jetzt so, dass durch das Verbot eben dieser Magieart das Magiegefüge des Schlosses aus den Fugen geraten ist. Das hat zur Folge, dass das Gebäude nach und nach zerstört wird. Risse entstehen, Schimmel bildet sich, Türen gehen kaputt und so weiter. Man kann sagen, das Gemäuer verwittert und das kann kein Zauber rückgängig machen! Jedenfalls nicht auf normalem Wege, was der Direktor schon versucht hat… Ich habe mich mit meinem Vater beraten und wir sehen nur eine Möglichkeit, um diesem Verfall entgegenzuwirken, und das ist wieder schwarze Magie einfließen zu lassen. Ich selber bin zu wenig, selbst mit Nasakus Beistand ist es nicht genug… Deshalb bin ich hier, ich brauche euch, um mit eurer Hilfe das Magiegefüge des Schlosses wieder nach und nach ins Gleichgewicht zu bringen."

Es war mucksmäuschenstill im Raum. Die Anwesenden hatten große Augen, denn sie waren erstaunt, hatten von diesen Dingen so gut wie nichts mitbekommen und wenn doch, dann wurde es von Dumbledore runtergespielt.

„Was sollen wir tun? Wie können wir helfen", fragte schließlich zu aller Verwunderung ausgerechnet Neville als erstes.

„Im Grunde ist es ziemlich simpel, wir brauchen nur einfach schwarze Magie anwenden. Das müssen ja nicht hoch komplizierte oder gefährliche Sprüche sein, solange die Zauber nur schwarzmagisch sind", beantwortete der Grünäugige die Frage.

„Dracien…" Severus hatte beschlossen, den anderen nur noch so zu nennen, wenn sie unter sich waren. So musste er nicht dauernd an James Potter denken. „…ich weiß zwar nicht, ob es dir schon aufgefallen ist, aber der Direktor wird sofort merken, wenn man hier in Hogwarts schwarze Magie ausübt. Es gibt Warnzauber, die ihm das sofort melden. Und wenn er uns dabei erwischt, dann kommen wir alle nach Askaban", wand er ein.

„Nun, oh allwissender Professor, glaubst du nicht, dass ich mich darum schon gekümmert habe", äußerte Alex spöttisch. „Natürlich will ich nicht im Gefängnis landen und euch würde ich so etwas auch nicht antun. Ich habe einen Brief an jemanden geschickt, der das Schloss in und auswendig kennt und der hat mir einen Ort verraten, an dem man jeden Zauber, egal ob weiß- oder schwarzmagisch, ausführen kann, ohne dass ein anderer außerhalb des Raums es registriert."

Nun hatte es dem Tränkelehrer wieder einmal die Sprache verschlagen. Er musste zugeben, dass ihm das bei seinem Gegenüber häufiger passierte, als ihm lieb war. Aber er konnte das wohl nicht vermeiden. „Okay, und wo ist dieser geheimnisvolle Ort?", hakte er nach. „Und wer hat dir von ihm erzählt?", wollte er auch noch wissen.

Jetzt musste der Silberdrache doch mal fies grinsen. Das würde sicher erneut einen großen Schock unter den Anwesenden auslösen, aber er wollte sich diesen Spaß einfach gönnen. „Salazar Slytherin", antwortete belustigt auf die Frage.

Und wie erwartet, stand der Mund bei allen, selbst bei den Slytherins, sperrangelweit offen. „Was? Salazar Slytherin? Wie kommst du denn mit dem in Kontakt", erkundigte sich Draco erstaunt. Er wusste natürlich, dass das Oberhaupt der Schlangen noch lebte, schließlich war dieser ein Vampir und noch dazu der Vater des Lords. Aber woher kannte Alexander ihn?

„Etwa der Salazar Slytherin? Der Gründer Hogwarts? Wie ist das denn möglich? Der ist doch tot!", rief der Gryffindor ganz geschockt.

„Ganz ruhig, Neville, Salazar ist ein netter Mann. Er ist mit meinem Vater befreundet, sie kennen sich von früher. Und warum er noch lebt, nun, er ist ein Vampir, genauso wie Godric Gryffindor, mit dem er übrigens verheiratet ist", berichtete Alex.

Nun war der etwas pummlige Junge einer Ohnmacht nahe. Die beiden angeblich so verfeindeten Gründer waren verheiratet und noch dazu Vampire? Wie konnte das sein? Er hatte noch nie etwas davon gehört. „Und…und…du hast ihn…einfach…gefragt, ob er…einen Ort kennt…der nicht überwacht…wird", wollte er ängstlich und mit zitternder Stimme wissen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das Oberhaupt des Slytherinhauses so freundlich war und einfach auf eine Nachfrage von jemandem ohne weiteres antwortete. Für ihn war Salazar ein grausamer Mann, der alle Muggel und Halbblüter hasste und sie töten wollte. Ein Mann zum Fürchten!

„Ja, ich hab ihm einen Brief mit meiner Frage geschickt und Anfang dieser Woche kam seine Antwort. Und, Neville, du brauchst dich vor ihm nicht fürchten. Von den Erzählungen meines Vaters weiß ich, dass Salazar ein netter und eigentlich freundlicher Mann ist. Was in der Öffentlichkeit über ihn gesagt wird, ist nicht wahr, das kannst du mir glauben!", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Auch wenn ich zu gern wüsste, in was für einer Beziehung dein Vater mit Salazar Slytherin steht, muss ich doch darauf hinweisen, dass es mittlerweile ziemlich spät und die Sperrstunde bereits überschritten ist. Also wo ist dieser Ort und wann treffen wir uns, um dort schwarze Magie auszuführen?", erkundigte sich Severus jetzt wieder äußerlich gefasst. Doch innerlich wuchs seine Neugierde auf Alex Dracien immer weiter. Er hoffte, dass er irgendwann alles erfahren würde, was es über diesen Jungen zu wissen gab.

„Du hilfst mir also?", vergewisserte sich der Jüngere nochmals, um sicher zu gehen. Nach einem knappen Kopfnicken seitens des Tränkeprofessors, sah er zu den beiden anderen Anwesenden.

„Natürlich, helfe ich dir! Was ist das denn für eine Frage? Wir sind Freunde und die stehen für einander ein. Außerdem geht dieses Problem nicht nur dich, sondern eigentlich alle Schüler Hogwarts an. Aber da wir wissen, dass schwarze Magie einen äußerst schlechten Ruf hat, werden halt wir helfen", entgegnete Draco entschieden.

„Ich…ich werde auch helfen. Ich möchte gerne…zeigen, dass…dass ich ein wahrer Gryffindor bin. Und wenn selbst du nichts gegen diese Magie hast, dann kann sie gar nicht so böse sein", stimmte auch der Braunäugige zu.

„Gut, mit euch dreien, Nasaku und mir können wir auf jeden Fall beginnen, Hogwarts zu heilen… Tja, und was den Ort betrifft, es ist eine Kammer, die wohl unter dem Schloss liegt, in einer Art Höhle. Aber zuerst werde ich morgen alleine da runter gehen, denn Salazar hat geschrieben, dass ein Basilisk dort wohnt und ich bezweifle, dass dieser ohne Vorwarnung über so viel Besuch sehr begeistert sein wird. Ich werde mit ihm reden und auf unser Erscheinen vorbereiten", äußerte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Bis du wahnsinnig, ein Basilisk… Wobei, wenn dich Nasaku begleitet, wirst du wohl keine großen Schwierigkeiten mit dem haben", überlegte der Malfoy.

„Damit hast du vollkommen recht. Mein Schattenbasilisk wird mich vor jedem anderen seiner Art beschützen, außerdem kann ich Parsel. Mir kann eigentlich nichts passieren", versicherte der Grünäugige zuversichtlich, was von einem Zischeln seitens Nasaku bestätigt wurde, was so viel wie ‚Na klar, werde ich ihn beschützen!' bedeuten sollte.

„Nun gut, Alex, ich hoffe, du wirst morgen nicht unbedacht handeln, wenn du in dieser Kammer bist. Sobald du wieder zurückkehrst, kommst du bei mir vorbei, damit ich weiß, dass bei dir alles okay ist", bestimmte der schwarzäugige Lehrer ernst. Er wollte es zwar nicht offen zugeben, aber er machte sich Sorgen um den Jüngeren. „Wenn das jetzt geklärt ist, dann würde ich sagen, ihr drei macht euch auf zu euren Häusern und geht dann ins Bett, es wird Zeit", sprach er weiter.

Alex freute es, dass der Ältere allem Anschein nach doch an seinem Wohlbefinden interessiert war. Es zeigte ihm mal wieder, dass der Professor nicht nur kaltherzig war. „Okay, ich bin auch müde. Außerdem will ich morgen dem Basilisken ausgeruht gegenübertreten", stimmte er zu.

„Du hast recht, Alex, es ist schon spät. Meine Freunde in Slytherin werden sich auch schon Sorgen machen, wo ich bleibe… Aber ich warne dich, sei morgen ja vorsichtig, ich will schließlich nicht meinen Freund verlieren. Und wenn du fertig in der Kammer bist, dann meldest du dich und erzählst mir, was passiert ist. Ich brenne schon jetzt darauf, zu erfahren, wie der Basilisk so ist und wie dieser Raum unter dem Schloss aussieht", meinte Draco. Er wartete noch, bis der anderem es ihm versprach, danach verabschiedete er sich von allen, auch von dem Gryffindor und verließ die Räume seines Patenonkels.

Neville und der Silberdrache sagten dem Tränkemeister auch noch gute Nacht und gingen dann gemeinsam zu Alex Räume. „Ich…ich würde auch gerne wissen, wie…wie alles morgen ausgegangen ist", äußerte der etwas pummlige Junge zaghaft.

„Natürlich, ich werde dir Bescheid geben, keine Sorge… Und was Draco und Professor Snape angeht, das wird schon. Ihr müsst euch nur aneinander gewöhnen", entgegnete der Schwarzhaarige zuversichtlich.

Neville lächelte etwas verunglückt auf die letzten Sätze des anderen, aber straffte dann doch seine Schultern und nickte jetzt etwas selbstbewusster noch mal. „Du hast recht, das wird schon und danke nochmals für deine Unterstützung vorhin. Wir sehen uns dann ja morgen, schlaf gut, Alex", verabschiedete er sich, drehte sich um und ging zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Der Größere wünschte ihm auch eine gute Nacht, verschwand dann in sein Zimmer, wo er sich gleich ins Bett legte und nur wenige Minuten später einschlief.


	25. Die Kammer des Schreckens

**Die Kammer des Schreckens**

Am Samstagmorgen ging Harry mit Raziel und Nasaku wie jeden Tag zum Frühstück. Er wollte sich noch stärken, bevor er in die Kammer nach unten ging, denn er war sich nicht sicher, wann er mit dem Basilisken dort fertig sein würde. Außerdem wollte der Schwarzhaarige sich noch mal mit Draco unterhalten.

Dieser stand auch schon vor der Tür zur Großen Halle. Allem Anschein nach wollte dieser genauso mit ihm reden. So betraten die beiden Schüler, nachdem sie sich begrüßt hatten, die Halle und setzten sich an den Tisch der Drachen.

„Du, Harry, warum hast du heute nicht Neville mit an deinen Tisch eingeladen?", wollte der Blonde interessiert wissen. Er konnte sich noch sehr gut an den Tag erinnern, an dem er Freundschaft mit dem anderen geschlossen hatte, da hatte dieser ihm sofort erlaubt an seinem Haustisch Platz zu nehmen.

Der Grünäugige sah zu dem jungen Malfoy und schaute ihm in die Augen. Danach schwenkte er seinen Blick zum Tisch der Löwen, wo er dann den etwas pummligen Jungen suchte. „Sieh doch mal zu den Gryffindors hin… Neville gehört doch nicht wirklich dazu, er ist ein Außenseiter und damit kommt er nicht wirklich zurecht. Er ist noch immer sehr, sehr unsicher und will nicht negativ auffallen. Würde ich ihn zu uns einladen, würde sein Haus ihn fertig machen und das auch in der Öffentlichkeit. Sie würden ihn noch mehr meiden, ihn vielleicht beschimpfen. Und das kann er im Augenblick definitiv noch nicht ertragen. Bei dir war das anders, du bist eine Persönlichkeit unter den Slytherins. Ich war mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass keiner sich trauen würde gegen dich vorzugehen oder dich vielleicht sogar anzugreifen. Und wenn doch einer so lebensmüde gewesen wäre, dann hättest du dich wehren können… Ich habe dir und Professor Snape ja schon gestern erzählt, dass Neville durch den Bann auf sich nicht im Gleichgewicht ist. Ein ziemlich großer Teil seines Selbst wird unterdrückt, daraus ergeben sich seine Unsicherheit, seine Nervosität, sein geringes Selbstwertgefühl und seine geringe Magie. In seinem Inneren weiß er nämlich, dass da etwas fehlt. Er konnte bisher nur nicht sagen was und hat sich deshalb eingeredet, dass er zu wenig Magie besitzt und zu nichts fähig ist. Ich kann dir versichern, sobald die Sperre von ihm weg ist, wird sich sein ganzes Wesen entfalten. Dann wird er auch sehr viel selbstbewusster, stärker und sein Körper wird sich auch verändern. Sobald das alles geschehen ist, werde ich ihn auch zu uns an den Tisch einladen, denn dann kann er die Anfeindungen der anderen, die im Grunde nur neidisch sind, dass er das Privileg bekommt bei mir zu sein, ertragen", erklärte er zum Schluss gespielt hochnäsig.

Draco hörte genau zu, während er den Braunhaarigen am Tisch der Löwen beobachtete. Harry hatte vollkommen recht, der andere gehörte nicht dazu, wurde ausgegrenzt. Niemand wollte sich mit ihm unterhalten oder beachtete ihn. Der andere war deshalb ziemlich unglücklich, das sah man ihm sehr gut an. Der junge Malfoy konnte die Gryffindors nicht verstehen. Selbst wenn man jemanden nicht leiden konnte, so sollte man ihn doch nicht ausschließen, jedenfalls nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. Da sollte ein Haus einem doch Schutz geben, doch so etwas verstanden diese wohl nicht. Die Slytherins würden niemals einen der ihren so vor allen Augen behandeln. Wenn andere Leute sie sahen, waren sie eine Einheit und schützten jeden von ihnen, egal wie wenig sie diesen jemand im Grunde auch leiden konnten. Im Gemeinschaftsraum konnte man dieser ungewollten Person ja aus dem Weg gehen, da sah es keiner außer den Schlangen. Aber niemals in der Öffentlichkeit. „Du hast recht, es ist wohl besser so. Und mittlerweile bin ich auch ziemlich daran interessiert, wie Neville nach dem Lösen des Bannes so ist. Vielleicht komme ich dann besser mit ihm zurecht. Wer weiß?", entgegnete der Blonde.

Danach aßen die beiden stillschweigend ihr Frühstück.

Als es beendet war, stand Harry auf und verabschiedete sich von seinem Freund. „Bis spätestens heute Abend. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauert, aber ich melde mich, wenn ich wieder zurück bin. Keine Sorge, es wird schon alles glatt gehen. Mach dir einen schönen Tag mit deinen Slytherin- Freunden, tschüss." Damit drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige um und ging auf den Ausgang der Halle zu. Doch kurz, bevor er sie verließ, schaute er noch mal zu Neville und Professor Snape und verabschiedet sich mit einem kurzen Blick von den beiden.

Anschließend machte er sich auf den Weg zur Toilette im 1. Stock. Als er sie fand, musste er leider feststellen, dass das ein Mädchenklo war.

Als Raziel dann ein wenig schnupperte, um den Geruch um die Tür aufzunehmen, versicherte der Lichttiger Harry, dass hier zwar viele Leute entlangliefen, aber eigentlich keiner dieses WC benutzte. Er konnte aber nicht sagen, warum das so war, denn er konnte nichts Komisches an der Toilette riechen.

Also betraten Harry und seine beiden Beschützer das Klo einfach und gleich hörten sie jemanden heulen. Der Grünäugige war ganz überrascht, denn eigentlich hatte Raziel ihm ja versichert, dass hier niemand herkäme. Doch als plötzlich ein weinender Geist aus einer der Toilettenkabinen kam, erklärte sich dieser Umstand natürlich.

Da wurde er auch schon angesprochen. „Ahhhhhhhh, was machst du hier. Das ist ein Mädchenklo, Jungs haben hier nichts zu suchen und ganz bestimmt auch keine dreckigen Miezekätzchen", fing das Geistmädchen an zu kreischen. Sie flog direkt auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu und blieb erst kurz vor ihm in der Luft schwebend stehen.

Der Silberdrache verzog leicht das Gesicht, denn die Stimme des Geistes tat ihm in den Ohren weh.

Der Lichttiger hingegen fing leicht an zu knurren. Niemand bezeichnete ihn einfach als dreckig, erstrecht nicht als Miezekätzchen. Das magische Wesen war sich sicher dieses Mädchen nicht leiden zu können. Was fiel ihr denn ein?

„Hallo, mein Name ist Harry Potter und ich wollte hier einfach etwas überprüfen, deshalb bin ich hier rein gekommen. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich deine Privatsphäre gestört habe, aber es ist wichtig…! Doch was ist denn mit dir los? Hat dich irgendwer geärgert oder warum weinst du hier, so ganz alleine?", erkundigte sich der Grünäugige höflich. Er hatte von seinen Eltern gelernt, niemand aufgrund seines Wesens nicht zu mögen, sondern ihn erst kennen zu lernen und dann zu entscheiden. Aber auch wenn man denjenigen nicht mögen sollte, musste man höflich bleiben. Das gehörte sich so.

„Hi, ich bin Myrte", fing sie an sich errötend vorzustellen. „Oh, du interessierst dich für meine Geschichte? Das hat bis jetzt so gut wie keiner. Eigentlich war bis heute so gut wie niemand auf dieser Toilette. Aus irgendeinem Grund meiden die anderen Schülerinnen dieses Mädchenklo. Aber das ist ja jetzt egal, du hörst mir ja zu, Harrryyyyyy", flötete sie zum Schluss den Namen des anderen.

Dieser fing schon an zu bereuen gefragt zu haben und er konnte sich auch sehr gut vorstellen, warum keiner hierher kam, wenn dieser Geist hier lebte.

„Also ich bin eine muggelstämmige Hexe und ging, wie du sicher an meiner Kleidung erkennst, ins Haus der Ravenclaws. Zu meiner Schulzeit war ich ziemlich unglücklich. Oft flüchtete ich heulend in eine Toilette, weil alle sich über mein Aussehen lustig gemacht haben. Besonders meine Mitschülerin Olive Hornby hat mich dauernd wegen meiner Pummeligkeit, meiner Pickel und meiner dicken Brille aufgezogen. Aber ich bin doch nicht hässlich, oder, Harry?", wollte sie neugierig wissen und rückte dem Schüler ziemlich auf die Pelle. Nach einem zögerlichen Kopfschütteln kreischte der Geist wieder auf und machte einen Looping in der Luft, bevor sie wieder zu dem Erstklässler flog. Dann erzählte sie weiter. „Als Olive mich mal wieder fertig gemacht hatte, verzog ich mich hierher. Nachdem ich dann nach einiger Zeit aus einer der Kabinen kam, hörte ich ein Geräusch und schaute mich um. Danach kann ich mich nur noch an rote Augen erinnern und dann nichts mehr. Ich wusste, dass Olive Hornby an meinem Tod schuld war, schließlich war es ihre Schuld, dass ich auf dieses Klo gegangen war. Ich beschloss sie als Geist weiter zu verfolgen und mich auf diese Weise bitter an ihr zu rächen. Das schaffte ich aber nicht sehr lange, denn Olive wandte sich an die Geisterbehörde im Zaubereiministerium. Die bestimmte dann dieses Mädchenklo in Hogwarts als meinen regulären Aufenthaltsort. Also konnte ich sie nicht mehr im Auge behalten und friste hier nun ein einsames Dasein als Geist. Ist das nicht ungerecht?", heulte das Mädchen wieder los. Sie steigerte sich so hinein, dass sie sich in die Luft erhob und sich in eine der Kloschüsseln stürzte, wo sie verschwand. Nicht ohne ein ziemliche Überschwemmung zu hinterlassen.

Harry atmete auf, musste aber zugeben, dass Myrte es nicht leicht gehabt hatte. Und wenn er darüber nachdachte, wie sie gestorben war, dann musste er ganz schön schlucken, denn allem Anschein nach hatte der Basilisk seine Hände im Spiel, jedenfalls nach der Beschreibung des Mädchens.

/Zum Glück ist sie weg. Noch ein paar Minuten länger mit dieser Verrückten und ich hätte ihr mal gezeigt, zu was ein dreckiges Miezekätzchen fähig ist/, meckerte Raziel immer noch beleidigt los.

„Ach Raziel, nun hab dich doch nicht so… Aber du hast schon recht, sie ist etwas überdreht und vor allem ihre Stimme tut mir in den Ohren weh. Aber dafür haben wir keine Zeit, wir wollen schließlich in die Kammer", erinnerte Harry. Anschließend ging er zu den Waschbecken und suchte das mit einem Wasserhahn in Form einer Schlange. Als er es gefunden hatte, sprach er ‚Öffne dich!' auf Parsel. Danach öffnete sich ein Schacht, der äußerst dunkel war und ziemlich tief ging. „Nun ja, dann machen wir mal eine Rutschpartie, schließlich wollen wir ja runter kommen", meinte der Schwarzhaarige und sprang in die Öffnung hinein.

Raziel folgte ihm nur widerwillig, denn der Tunnel sah alles andere als sauber aus und wenn er da runter rutschte, wäre er wirklich nicht mehr der Sauberste. Aber er kniff die Augen zu und folgte seinem Gefährten.

So gelangten sie in die Höhle unter dem Schloss, von der Salazar geschrieben hatte. Sie klopften sich einigermaßen den Dreck von den Klamotten und gingen weiter. Am Ende der Höhle war die Tür, die sie gesucht hatten. Dort wiederholte der Silberdrache die Worte, die er schon zum Wasserhahn gesagt hatte und das Tor öffnete sich. Dahinter kam die Kammer von Salazar zum Vorschein. Sie war eine lang gezogene Halle mit hohen schlangenverzierten Säulen, die ziemlich echt aussahen. Das grünliche Dämmerlicht, von dem der Gründer geschrieben hatte, wurde durch phosphoreszierendes Moos erzeugt. Allerdings waren wohl mittlerweile Fackeln an den Wänden angebracht worden, die nach seinem Betreten der Kammer aufloderten und mehr Licht spendeten.

Doch bevor sich der Schwarzhaarige weiter umsehen konnte, hörte er ein Geräusch. Aber er wusste im Gegensatz zu Myrte, was das zu bedeuten hatte, also schaute er auf den Boden, um nicht Gefahr zu laufen durch den Blick des Basilisken zu sterben.

~Was willst du Mensch hier unten? Diese Kammer gehört meinem Herrn und Meister. Niemand anderes darf sie betreten! Ich werde dich töten!~, zischte Basel, als er aus seiner Behausung herausgeschlängelt kam und den Eindringling bemerkte.

~Hallo Basel, mein Name ist Harry Potter. Und ich bin ein Bekannter deines Meisters Salazar Slytherin. Er hat mir auch von dieser Kammer erzählt und mir erlaubt hier unten mit meinen Freunden Zauber zu üben~, erwiderte der Silberdrache.

Doch allem Anschein nach glaubte der Basilisk dieser Erklärung nicht. ~Du kannst zwar die Sprache der Schlangen sprechen, aber das heißt nicht viel. Als der Sohn meines Meisters das letzte Mal hier war, hat der mich gewarnt, dass alle Muggel schlecht sind und man sie töten muss. Außerdem sollte ich nur der Familie meines Herrn vertrauen, alle anderen würden mich nur töten wollen, aufgrund meines Körpers. Tom erzählte mir, dass aus Bestandteilen von mir Zaubertränke hergestellt werden, die man ziemlich teuer verkaufen konnte. Da jeder Mensch geldgierig sei, wäre ihnen egal, dass ich dafür sterben müsste. Deshalb hat er mir den Befehl gegeben jeden zu ermorden, der hier eindringt, damit mir nichts passiert. Also entschuldige, aber du musst jetzt leider sterben~, erklärte die große Schlange, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt, jemanden umzubringen. Danach richtete sie sich auch schon auf und machte sich dazu bereit, sich auf den Erstklässler zu stürzen.

~Aber Basel, Salazar hat es mir doch erlaubt, das heißt doch…~ Weiter kam er nicht, denn er musste einer Attacke des Basilisken ausweichen.

Doch das war auch das Startsignal für Nasaku. Er löste die Illusion auf sich und stellte sich aufrecht hin. Natürlich war er mit sein 2,50 Meter nicht so imposant wie sein 10 Meter großer Gegenüber, aber schließlich war die riesige Schlange auch schon mehr als 1000 Jahre alt, da konnte man das schon verstehen. Trotzdem war Nasaku nicht weniger gefährlich, ganz im Gegenteil, dadurch, dass er ein Schattenbasilisk war, hatte er einen riesigen Vorteil. Wie normale Basilisken hatten diese den versteinernden oder auch tödlichen Blick, waren magieabweisend und sie gehörten zu den giftigen Lebewesen. Allerdings konnten sie schwarze Magie bewirken, die auch andere Basilisken verletzten und sie waren dazu fähig den Schatten zu manipulieren.

Es gab noch andere Arten von diesen magischen Schlangen wie zum Beispiel Himmelsbasilisk, Feuerbasilisk, Steinbasilisk oder Baumbasilisk. Jeder für sich hatte seine speziellen Begabungen, doch gab es sie nicht in der Menschenwelt. Hier gab es nur die Einfachen, die nur die allgemeinen Fähigkeiten dieser Rasse besaßen.

Davon ließ sich Basel aber nicht beeindrucken, denn er wusste es einfach nicht. Er erkannte nicht einmal, dass Nasaku überhaupt ein Basilisk war, also griff er an. ~Es ist egal, dass dich eine Schlange beschützen will, ich gehöre zu den Königen der magischen Schlangen und bin unverwundbar~, äußerte er überzeugt.

Doch ein paar Augenblicke wurde dieser eines besseren belehrt, denn Nasaku riss sein Maul auf und ein rotblauer Strahl schoss auf den Angreifer zu. Als dieser Zauber traf, öffneten sich überall auf dem Körper von Basel Wunden und Blut quoll hervor. Der Basilisk schrie auf und brach seinen Angriff ab, zog sich zurück. ~Wie kann das sein? Die Magie hat funktioniert! Wie hast du das gemacht?~, wollte er wissen, nun wurde er ängstlich. Er hatte in all der langen Zeit, seit er hier lebte, nicht viel Kontakt zu anderen Wesen gehabt. Höchstens kleine Kriechtiere verirrten sich hier runter und dann fraß er sie. Deshalb hatte er auch wenig von der Außenwelt mitbekommen und dachte nun, dass jemand es geschafft hatte Zauber zu finden, die ihm schaden konnten. Er begann sich zu fürchten. Wie sollte er sich denn davor schützen?

/Nasaku, fessle ihn und dann lass es gut sein! Ich will ihn nicht verletzen, sondern nur mit ihm reden/, sandte Harry seinem Beschützer. Er war dem Basilisken nicht böse, denn dieser war bestimmt einsam in all den Jahren gewesen, dann kam Tom Riddle alias Voldemort, der Sohn seines Masters, endlich mal, um ihn zu besuchen und redete mit ihm. Da konnte der Silberdrache schon verstehen, dass der andere alles ernst nahm, was der dunkle Lord ihm erzählte und nichts in Frage stellte. Und so falsch waren die Erzählungen ja nicht, es gab wirklich viele Menschen, die magische Schlangen jagten und töteten, um an ihre Körperteile zu kommen. Doch das war jetzt nicht so wichtig, jetzt musste er sich erstmal um Basel kümmern.

Nasaku tat, worum ihn der Schwarzhaarige gebeten hatte und nagelte den Schatten des Basilisken auf dem Boden fest, so dass auch sein richtiger Körper sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Schließlich gehörte Schattenmagie zu den Fähigkeiten der jüngeren Schlange, also warum sollte er sie nicht benutzen.

~Was hast du gemacht? Ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen… Was willst du von mir? Willst du mich jetzt auch töten?~, erkundigte sich die große Schlange, aber nun klang auch ihre Stimme ängstlich. Wer war bloß dieser Junge, der ihn, einen mehr als 1000-jährigen Basilisken, so einfach besiegen konnte.

Das erste, was Harry nun machte, war, dass er auch die Illusion von sich und Raziel, der die gesamte Zeit ruhig neben ihm gestanden hatte, nahm. ~Mein richtiger Name lautet Alexander Dracien und ich bin ein Silberdrache. Ich will dich ganz sicher nicht umbringen. Ich habe das Nasaku nur befohlen, damit ich in Ruhe mit dir sprechen kann. Aber bevor wir reden, muss ich noch einen Zauber über deine Augen legen, damit mir nichts geschieht, ich dir aber trotzdem in die Augen sehen kann. So kannst du besser sehen, dass ich die Wahrheit sage~, begann der nun Silberhaarige zu erzählen. Während der ganzen Zeit hatte er nämlich nicht einmal aufgeblickt, nur auf den Boden geschaut. Nun bewegte er seine Hand und eine schützende, durchsichtige Haut hat hatte sich über den Augen des Magischen Wesens gelegt und er selber konnte aufblicken.

Basel war ziemlich erschrocken, als er mit einem Mal einen ausgewachsenen Tiger und statt des Schwarzhaarigen einen Silberhaarigen vor sich hatte. Doch er spürte die Magie von ihnen, vor allem eine sehr mächtige von dem Junge ausgehen. Er war sich sicher, dass dieser nicht log, wenn er behauptete ein Drache zu sein. Und seine Haarfarbe war definitiv Silber, da konnte es durchaus möglich sein, dass er einer der seltenen Silberdrachen war. Wer wusste schon, zu was diese Wesen fähig waren, warum nicht auch sich in einen Menschen zu verwandeln. Als sich die Schicht über seine Augen legte, musste die große Schlange ein paar Mal blinzeln, aber sonst war alles okay. Diese Haut störte ihn nicht weiter und behinderte ihn auch nicht. Doch nun lauschte er weiter dem Jüngeren.

~Du kannst mir glauben, ich will dir nichts tun, Basel, ich wollte nur mit dir reden. Ich wollte dir mitteilen, dass Salazar mir erlaubt hat, dass ich und meine Freunde hier runter kommen. Wir wollen dem Schloss helfen…~ Dann berichtete der Silberäugige von dem Hogwarts und wie die Situation im Augenblick war. ~…Tja, und jetzt habe ich meine 3 Freunde gebeten mir zu helfen wieder schwarze Magie fließen zu lassen und sie haben zugestimmt. Heute bin ich dann hier herunter gekommen, um dir alles zu erklären und dich darauf vorzubereiten. Was sagst du dazu?~, endete er.

Der Basilisk war völlig geschockt von der Entwicklung in der Außenwelt. Dass schwarze Magie verboten wurde, wusste er bereits durch Tom. Doch dass das so einen großen Einfluss auf Hogwarts hatte, war ihm neu. Und da das Schloss von seinem Meisters erbaut wurde und sein Heim war, wollte er natürlich nicht, dass dieses zerstört wurde, also stimmte er zu. ~Natürlich erlaube ich euch Hogwarts zu heilen. Ich will schließlich auch nicht, dass es kaputt geht. Und ich entschuldige mich auch für mein Verhalten, aber da es ein Befehl von dem Sohn meines Herrn war, konnte ich mich nicht verweigern. Da du mir jedoch nichts getan hast, obwohl du sehr wohl die Möglichkeiten hattest, vertraue ich dir nun. Kannst du mir aber verraten, was deine beiden Begleiter sind?~, fragte er zum Schluss neugierig.

Alex begann leicht zu lächeln. ~Das freut mich zu hören und du kannst mir auch wirklich vertrauen, ich werde dir niemals etwas tun, solange du weder für meinen Freunden noch für mich eine Gefahr darstellst. Was meine Gefährten hier angeht, nun ja, es ist eine längere Geschichte und eigentlich geheim… Hm, wenn du mir aber versprichst, dieses Geheimnis niemandem zu verraten, nicht einmal Tom Riddle, dem Sohn von Salazar, dann erzähle ich es dir. Allerdings wenn dein Meister zu Besuch kommen sollte, kannst du mit ihm sprechen, denn er weiß bereits alles. Was sagst du?~, wollte der Kleinere wissen.

~Ich darf ein Geheimnis erfahren, oh toll… Natürlich sag ich es nicht weiter! Und wenn mein Herr Bescheid weiß und es auch nicht seinem Sohn weiter erzählt hat, dann kann ich auch schweigen, versprochen. Nun erzähl schon, ich liebe Geheimnisse und ich bin doch soooooooooo neugierig~, zischte der Basilisk ganz aufgeregt.

Man konnte es zeitweise gar nicht glauben, dass sich da vor einem eine der ältesten und stärksten magischen Schlangen in der Menschwelt befand. Basel zeigte manchmal eine kindliche Freude oder eine ziemliche Angst und dann wieder ein riesengroßes Selbstbewusstsein. Aber das lag wohl hauptsächlich daran, dass er hier alleine war und sich so nicht wirklich hat weiter entwickeln konnte. Aber das störte den Silberhaarigen nicht, er fand es sogar ganz süß. Er wusste, dass jeder so seine Eigenheiten hatte und deswegen konnte man einem nicht böse sein.

Nun begann Alex zu erzählen, was er so alles erlebt hatte, denn er wusste im Grunde konnte der Basilisk nichts davon weitergeben, denn hier in der Menschenwelt beherrschten wohl nur die Familie Slytherin Parsel, so waren seine Geheimnisse zum größten Teil sicher.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Stunden vergingen, obwohl der Silberdrache nur das Nötigste berichtete, aber trotzdem war seine Geschichte nicht gerade kurz.

Letztendlich war er fertig und stellte fest, dass es Zeit war für das Abendessen. ~Basel, es tut mir leid, ich würde mich gerne weiter mit dir unterhalten, aber ich muss wieder nach oben, sonst vermisst man mich noch. Das wäre nicht so gut, denn eigentlich darf ich nicht auffallen. Dem ungeachtet hat es viel Spaß gemacht dich kennen zu lernen und ich komme sicher bald wieder. Doch dann bin ich nicht alleine, denk dran. Und auch wenn die anderen kein Parsel können, darfst du ihnen nichts tun, sie sind alle nett und außerdem meine Freunde~, erklärte Alex.

Der Basilisk war ganz erstaunt, als er von der anderen Welt erfuhr, er hatte noch niemals zuvor etwas davon gehört. Und als er dann auch noch erklärt bekam, dass die Begleiter des Jungen ein Schattenbasilisk und ein Lichttiger waren, war es endgültig mit seiner Gelassenheit vorbei. Er hatte von diesen Wesen bis jetzt nichts gewusst und vor allem einen anderen seiner Rasse zu treffen, freute ihn. Doch als er hörte, dass es Zeit für seine Besucher wurde zu gehen, da wurde er etwas traurig. ~Okay, wenn du los musst, kann ich nicht viel machen. Aber ich hoffe, du kommst sehr bald wieder, ich würde mich gern weiter mit dir unterhalten. Und ich verspreche dir bei meinem Meister, dass du und deine Freunde von nun an hier sicher seid~, erwiderte die große Schlange.

Anschließend verabschiedeten sie sich alle voneinander, der Silberhaarige legte wieder eine Illusion über sich und seine Gefährten und sie machten sich auf den Weg nach oben. Es war ein langer Tag für alle gewesen, jetzt wollte der Grünäugige nur noch sein Abendbrot essen, seinen Freunden sagen, dass alles glatt gelaufen war und dann ins Bett gehen, denn er war sehr müde.


	26. Ein Bann, der aus Liebe entstand

**_Achtung: Bei mir sind alle magischen Wesen von Geburt an so und erwachen nicht erst mit einem bestimmten Alter!_**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ein Bann, der aus Liebe entstand**

Es war Sonntagnachmittag. Harry stand nach Freitagabend erneut vor Snapes Tür und wollte ein Gespräch mit seinen Freunden führen. Allerdings war er schon spät dran und klopfte deshalb etwas zögerlicher an, wartete auf ein ‚Herein!'. Er wusste sein Lehrer war bei Verspätungen immer ungenießbar.

Doch anders als gedacht wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein besorgter Tränkemeister stand in ihr. „Alex, du bist spät, ist etwas passiert?", erkundigte sich dieser auch sofort, nachdem er sich vorher noch mal umgeschaut hatte, ob auch niemand lauschte.

„Nein, keine Sorge, ich hatte nur noch ein Gespräch mit meinen Eltern, bevor ich hergekommen bin. Und das hat etwas länger gedauert, als ich vermutet hatte", entschuldigte sich der Schwarzhaarige erstmal und betrat danach die Räume seines Professors. Dort konnte er zu seiner Überraschung dann sehen, wie Draco und Neville es sich in zwei herbei gezauberten Sesseln gemütlich gemacht hatten und wohl eine Partie Schach spielten. Allem Anschein nach konnte sich der Blonde doch dazu aufraffen sich etwas mehr mit einem Gryffindor zu beschäftigen.

„Oh, worüber hast du denn… Du hast dich mit deinen Eltern unterhalten? Sind sie etwa wieder hier? Was wollen sie denn von dir?", hakte Severus ganz überrascht nach. Eigentlich hatte er nichts davon mitbekommen, dass Alexanders Eltern eingetroffen waren.

Auch die beiden Sitzenden unterbrachen ihr Spiel, um nun interessiert zuzuhören.

„Nein, die beiden sind nicht hier…obwohl ich es mir manchmal doch wünschen würde. Es ist schon anders so ganz alleine in einem fremden Land mit fremden Menschen", murmelte er zum Ende hin mehr, als dass er laut sprach.

Anschließend bekam er ein empörtes Zischeln seiner Schlange und ein ziemlich beleidigt klingendes Maunzen seiner Katze zu hören. Außerdem schienen die anderen Anwesenden, die ihn alle wegen ihrer guten Ohren sehr wohl verstanden hatten, auch nicht so begeistert von seiner Äußerung. Jedenfalls zeigte sich bei ihnen doch ein leicht verletzter Blick.

„So meinte ich es doch gar nicht. Natürlich bin ich auch froh in Hogwarts zu sein, denn wenn ich nicht hergekommen wäre, hätte ich euch nicht kennen gelernt und mich mit euch angefreundet. Ich mag euch alle und durch euch bin ich auch nicht mehr ganz so alleine. Aber ihr müsst auch mich verstehen, ihr habt eure Eltern nicht allzu weit entfernt und könnt sie schnell besuchen, wenn ihr wollt." Den kurzen schmerzlichen Blick von Neville registrierte der Grünäugige durchaus und nahm sich vor später nachzufragen. "Ich dagegen…nun ja, es ist nicht ganz so einfach. Außerdem war ich nur sehr selten von meinen beiden Vätern getrennt und alleine woanders übernachtet hab ich schon gleich gar nicht. Manchmal ist es halt nicht so leicht, so allein… Doch das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig. Also, du wolltest wissen, wie ich mit meinen Eltern geredet habe. Tja, ganz einfach, ich habe eine Kontaktkugel. Diese stellte mit der, die meine Väter besitzen, eine Übertragung her, so können wir von Angesicht zu Angesicht reden", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige.

Doch die erstaunten Gesichter der Anwesenden zeigten ihm mal wieder, dass nicht alles, was es in Esandra gab, auch in der Menschenwelt bekannt war.

„Cool, wo hast du die denn her? Kann ich auch so eine haben?", wollte der junge Malfoy ganz aufgeregt wissen. So eine Kugel versprach doch einiges an Spaß.

„Die gibt es in meiner Heimat, aber leider darf ich sie nicht weiter geben, tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich der Silberdrache. Er durfte nichts aus Esandra hierher bringen, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig war. Das würde nur zu viele Fragen aufwerfen. „Aber das ist ja eigentlich egal, ich habe euch gestern um ein Gespräch gebeten, weil ich euch erzählen wollte, was in der Kammer passiert ist und wie wir nun weiter vorgehen."

Nun hatte er wieder die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller, auch wenn Draco wohl etwas enttäuscht war, dass er keine solche Kugel bekommen konnte.

Alex berichtete nun von den gestrigen Ereignissen, angefangen bei dem Geistermädchen Myrte bis hin zur Erlaubnis des Basilisken Basel, dass sie in der Kammer schwarze Magie ausüben können.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass Basel uns nichts tun wird", versicherte sich der Tränkemeister nochmals zaghaft. Er hatte schon Respekt vor der Schlange, sie war sicher nicht ohne Grund als Wächter zurückgeblieben.

„Natürlich, er hat es versprochen und wird das auch einhalten, da bin ich ganz sicher", erwiderte der Kleinere. Er wusste, der Basilisk in der Kammer würde sich sogar freuen, wenn er Besuch bekommen würden, denn er war sicher ziemlich einsam so ganz alleine. Er nahm sich vor noch mal einen Brief an Salazar zu schreiben, um mit ihm über dieses Problem zu sprechen. Es konnte nicht gesund für die Schlange sein, so alleine und vielleicht wollte der Gründer seinen Freund auch wieder haben. Basel vermisste ihn auf jeden Fall, das hatte der Schwarzhaarige gestern spüren können.

„Und was hast du nun vor? Ich meine, was sollen wir nun in den geschützten Räumen machen? Einfach sinnlos irgendwelche schwarzen Zauber ausführen, würde doch ziemlich langweilig werden", entgegnete der junge Malfoy neugierig.

Der Tränkemeister nickte zustimmend, er war Dracos Meinung, so etwas war einfach unproduktiv.

Neville hingegen äußerte zaghaft, „Ich…ich kenne…bis jetzt überhaupt keine… schwarzmagischen Sprüche. Aber ich will auch helfen", versicherte er trotzdem.

„Keine Sorge, Neville, das bring ich dir schon bei. Alleine weil ich dir helfen muss mit deinem neuen Wesen zurecht zu kommen. Dazu gehört auch, solche Zauber zu erlernen… Was euch betrifft…das war eines der Dinge, die ich mit meinen Eltern geklärt habe, ich werde euch helfen eure Wesen und eure Fähigkeiten besser kennen zu lernen. Also kurz gesagt, ich werde euch trainieren. Ich beherrsche zwar nicht alles, schließlich bin ich kein Vampir, aber doch einiges, was ihr nicht kennt. Um euch das auch zu verdeutlichen, wird nächstes Wochenende ein befreundeter Vampir meiner Eltern vorbeikommen und euch zeigen, was euch an Wissen fehlt", erläuterte der Grünäugige. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, so gut es ging, seinen Freunden zu helfen, stärker zu werden, damit sie sich bei Gefahr selbst helfen konnten.

Die sprachlosen Anwesenden wurden schon zur Gewohnheit.

Der Gryffindor war der erste, der sich wieder fasste. „Du willst mich unterrichten…? Danke, das wird mir bestimmt helfen, schließlich habe ich keine Ahnung, was für Kräfte ich habe", meinte der Braunhaarige überglücklich. Er war so froh in Alex einen Freund gefunden zu haben, mit ihm würde alles besser werden.

Auch der blonde Slytherin klappte seinen zwischenzeitlich empört aufgerissenen Mund zu. Er konnte es nicht fassen, was sein Gegenüber gerade gesagt hatte. „Was soll das heißen, wir wissen nicht, zu was wir fähig sind? Ich werde bereits seit jungen Jahren von meinem Vater in den Vampirkünsten unterwiesen", erwiderte er entrüstet. Er wüsste nicht, was er noch nicht wissen sollte, denn sein Vater war sehr gewissenhaft vorgegangen.

Nur der Tränkemeister blieb stumm. Er ließ sich zwar auch nicht gerne sagen, dass er etwas nicht konnte, aber das ernste Gesicht des grünäugigen Jungen belehrte ihn eines besseren. Doch woher sollte ausgerechnet der andere davon wissen? Wer hatte ihm diese Fähigkeiten beigebracht? Und warum war er in der Lage sie auszuüben? Wieder mal Fragen über Alexander Dracien, die aufkamen und nicht beantwortet werden konnten. ‚Ob ich jemals alles über diese wirklich interessante Person wissen werde?', fragte sich Severus resigniert.

„Ja, Draco, es gibt Sachen, die du noch nicht kennst, ganz einfach weil dein Vater sie auch nicht kennt. Sagen wir es mal so, es gibt Vampire, die sich von den Menschen ferngehalten haben und so noch die alten Wege dieser Rasse kennen. Die anderen, die mit den Menschen in Kontakt gekommen waren, haben sich angepasst und dabei einige Sachen vergessen. Aber das ist wirklich nicht schlimm, ehrlich! Ich wollte euch jetzt bloß die Möglichkeit geben, die vergessenen Dinge wieder zu erlernen", erwiderte der Silberdrache.

„Ich bin einverstanden. Es kann nicht schaden mehr zu wissen als andere und erst recht nicht, wenn es um unser Wesen geht", stimmte der Professor dann sofort zu. Er würde diese Chance auf jeden Fall nutzen, gerade weil er wusste, wie nahe er sich an der Gefahr in Form von Albus Dumbledore befand.

Alex wartete gar nicht mehr die Zusage von dem Malfoy ab, denn dieser würde garantiert nicht ablehnen, also sprach er weiter. „Das höre ich gerne, dann ist das beschlossene Sache und weil die Fähigkeiten sowieso auf schwarzmagischer Basis beruhen, helfen wir auch gleich dem Schloss…" Das wieder empörte Gesicht des Blonden überging er einfach. „Aber eigentlich war ich nicht deswegen gekommen, ich hab mit meinen Eltern auch über das Lösen des Bannes von Neville gesprochen…", fuhr er fort.

Jetzt drückten die Augen des Gryffindors wieder Anspannung aus. Was würde er jetzt zu hören bekommen? War es vielleicht gar nicht möglich ihn zu befreien? Würde er für immer ein schwacher, tollpatschiger Junge bleiben?

„Ich soll es hier bei dir machen, Severus, damit du mir im Notfall helfen kannst. Raziel ist zwar ein Lichttiger und kennt ziemlich viele Heilzauber, dennoch ist er auch noch sehr jung. Also falls ich zusammenbrechen sollte, wäre ein Erwachsener in der Nähe nur von Vorteil", erklärte er.

Nebenbei streichelte er Raziel über den Kopf, weil dieser in Gedanken darüber moserte, dass er sehr wohl für Alex Gesundheit sorgen konnte, schließlich wäre er ein Lichttiger. Aber das Kraulen beruhigte ihn, ließ ihn letztendlich nachgeben und schnurren.

„Was kann denn passieren? Wenn es für dich gefährlich wird, dann möchte ich es nicht. Ich will nicht, dass dir was geschieht", äußerte Neville erschrocken.

„Mir wird nichts passieren, versprochen. Aber das Lösen eines Bannes kostet Kraft. Und je nachdem, wie stark der Verursacher war, kann das vielleicht auch gefährlich werden. Dessen ungeachtet bin ich hier ja in guten Händen. Ich vertraue Raziel und Severus völlig. Sie werden dafür sorgen, dass ich keinen Schaden nehme. Außerdem ist das hier der perfekte Ort, Dumbledore würde nur denken, dass unser lieber Professor mit irgendetwas experimentiert, im Notfall vielleicht nachfragen, aber sicher nicht vermuten, dass ich dahinter stecke. Das nämlich darf er auf gar keinen Fall, sonst hat er mich auch im Verdacht bei dem Verschwinden von Fawkes", erklärte der kleine Schwarzhaarige.

„Da hast du recht, Albus interessiert sich nicht wirklich, was ich hier unten treibe, also sind wir hier ziemlich sicher!", stimmte der Lehrer zu. „Warte noch einen Moment, ich werde Energietränke holen und noch ein paar andere, damit ich sie griffbereit habe", äußerte er noch, bevor der Größere kurz verschwand und mit einem Arm von Tränken wiederkam.

„Also, Neville, komm her zu mir, es wird nicht wehtun. Außerdem wirst du dich besser fühlen, wenn dein Wesen endlich frei ist", versicherte Alex. Und als der Braunhaarige dann bei ihm war, bewegte der Silberdrache seine Hände aufeinander zu, wie er es auch bei Fawkes getan hatte. Leise murmelte der Schwarzhaarige Worte, die keiner verstand. Doch etwas sahen sie deutlich, nämlich die kleinen Magieblitze, die sich zwischen den Händen zeigten. Die Magie im Raum stieg immer weiter... Plötzlich öffneten sich die Augen des Grünäugigen, die er zum Anfang geschlossen hatte, sie hatten nach wie vor ihre Farbe, denn der Bann war nicht so stark wie bei Dumbledore, wo der Erstklässler seine Illusion nicht mehr selber halten konnte.

Alex sah nun die Stränge der Magie um den Gryffindor herum. Er betrachtete sich den Bann genau, der die Magie des Jungen wie in einem Käfig gefangen hielt und ganz im Innern auch dessen Wesen. Langsam ließ der Silberdrache eine seiner Hände ins Magiegewinde eindringen. Die Magieblitze um diese ermöglichten, dass Harry die einzelnen Magiestränge anfassen konnte. Sehr vorsichtig löste er den Strang mit dem Bann von den anderen.

Es dauerte diesmal nicht allzu lange, bis Alex den Zauber gelöst hatte, dann ließ er seine eigene Magie fließen und zerstörte den Strang. Sobald das passiert war, wurde Neville von einem Baum umschlossen, der wie aus dem nichts aufgetaucht war.

Severus und Draco hatten das ganze fasziniert mit angesehen und traten nun fast gleichzeitig einen Schritt zurück, als der Baum auftauchte. Der blonde Slytherin wandte sich auch gleich an den anderen Erstklässler. „Was passiert mit ihm", erkundigte er sich.

„Keine Sorge, er verändert sich nur und der Baum hilft ihm dabei. Wenn er wieder verschwindet, ist alles vorbei und Neville vollkommen er selbst. Aber ich warne euch schon mal vor, er wird nicht, wie sein Name andeutet, eine kleine Person sein. Eher das Gegenteil wird zutreffen. Mein Vater konnte mir nie sagen, wer den Wurzelwichten ihren Namen gegeben hat. Er vermutet, es waren sie selber, die einen Scherz auf ihre Größe machen wollten, wer weiß", erläuterte der Schwarzhaarige.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Und nach circa einer halben Stunde war es dann soweit, der Baum verschwand und Neville wurde sichtbar. Doch im Grunde war er es nicht mehr. Er war nun schon 1,70 groß, also für einen Erstklässler fast ein Riese. Allerdings war er nicht dick oder so, sondern hatte eine ziemlich gute Figur, mit eindeutigen Muskeln an den richtigen Stellen. Seine Haare waren grün und wenn man sie anfassen würde, dann würden sie sich wie Baumblätter anfühlen. Auch seine Hautfarbe hatte sich verändert, sie war jetzt ziemlich braun und besaß die Struktur von Rinde. Das einzige, was geblieben war, waren Nevilles äußerst intensive braune Augen.

Alex war als einziger nicht allzu geschockt und zauberte dem nun eindeutig Größeren mit einer Handbewegung Kleidung an.

Doch die anderen zwei Anwesenden im Raum blieben noch Minuten wie erstarrt, bevor sie mehrmals blinzelten und erneut hinschauten. Aber das Bild änderte sich nicht.

„Nun, Mr. Longbottom, sie haben sich auf jeden Fall äußerlich deutlich verändert. Nun werden wir ja sehen, welche Auswirkungen das Lösen des Bannes sonst noch hatte", riss sich schließlich der Tränkeprofessor zusammen. Doch der Zynismus aus dem letzten Satz war nicht zu überhören, denn er glaubte noch nicht daran, dass sich etwas an dem Charakter oder dem Verhalten des anderen verändern würde.

Alex blickte Severus böse an und wollte diesen schon etwas nicht allzu Nettes sagen, als plötzlich ein Brief erschien, der direkt vor dem Gryffindor schwebte.

Der nun Grünhaarige nahm ihn entgegen und öffnete ihn. Anschließend begann er zu lesen, war zuerst überrascht, wurde aber mit jeder Zeile trauriger.

_Hallo Neville,_

_wenn du diesen Brief erhältst, ist mir und deiner Mutter etwas dazwischen gekommen und wir konnten dir leider nicht erklären, warum du nicht wie wir ein Mensch bist. Ich weiß nicht, warum wir dir nun nicht beistehen können, aber ich schätze, uns ist etwas zugestoßen, immerhin herrscht Krieg mit Voldemort. Selbst unsere besten Freunde Lilly und James Potter mussten sich verstecken, weil der dunkle Lord hinter ihnen her war…_

_Ich hoffe, deine Kindheit war trotzdem schön, egal bei wem du untergekommen bist. Und wenn Mutter sich um dich gekümmert hat, dann sei dir versichert, sie meint ihre Strenge nicht böse. Glaub mir, als ich ein Kind war, war sie genauso, hat mir so gut wie alles verboten und mich immer zu höheren Leistungen angespornt. Doch ich wusste, dass sie mich dennoch liebte und dich sicher auch._

_Leider muss ich dir nun mitteilen, dass du nicht unser Kind bist. Aber ich versichere dir, das war uns immer egal, wir liebten dich wie unser eigenes. _

_Es gab leider bei der Geburt unseres Kindes einige Komplikationen und wir verloren es. Alice war noch Tage später völlig am Boden zerstört. Es war eine ziemlich schlimme Zeit für uns beide, denn wir hatten uns sehr auf das Kleine gefreut. Umso mehr war es Schicksal, dass wir dich bei einem Spaziergang fanden. _

_Du lagst mitten im Wald, bei den Wurzeln einer riesigen Eiche. Du hast fürchterlich geschrieen und Alice nahm dich sofort auf den Arm. Dort hast du dich schnell beruhigt. Wenn ich jetzt wieder an diese Szene denke, muss ich lächeln, es war so ein schönes Bild._

_Wir warteten einige Zeit, ob jemand kommen würde, um dich zu holen. Doch nach mehr als zwei Stunden waren wir der Meinung, dass weiteres Warten sinnlos wäre, außerdem bekamst du Hunger. Also nahmen wir dich mit. _

_Da wir nicht in England waren, sondern einen Kurzurlaub in Deutschland gemacht hatten, als die Wehen einsetzten, wusste von unseren Verwandten bis dahin keiner, dass unser leibliches Kind tot war, also entschieden wir nach zwei Tagen, in denen vor allem deine Mutter dich ins Herz geschlossen hatte, dass wir dich als unser eigenes Kind ausgeben würden._

_Doch du warst kein Mensch, das konnte man dir sofort ansehen, leider. Und da wir wussten, dass es ziemlich viele Zauberer gab, die magische Wesen nicht mochten, haben wir dein Wesen gebannt. Wir wollten es dir so leichter in unserer Welt machen. Allerdings sagten wir es niemanden, bei allen warst du unser eigenes Kind._

_Wir können dir leider nicht sagen, was du bist, obwohl wir versucht haben es raus zu finden. Aber in keinem Buch über magische Wesen wurde über Geschöpfe wie dich berichtet. Wir hoffen, wenn du jetzt von unserem Bann befreit bist, dass du vielleicht etwas herausfindest. _

_Dennoch, egal was passiert, du bist und bleibst unser Kind. Uns war es unwichtig, was du warst, wir liebten dich und das wird sich auch nie ändern._

_In ewiger Liebe dein Vater und deine Mutter_

Neville konnte nur noch weinen. Seine Eltern, egal ob leiblich oder nicht, liebten ihn, das war das schönste Geschenk, was er heute bekommen hatte.


	27. Was sich alles ändert!

**Was sich alles ändert!**

Alex ging nun auf den jetzt deutlich Größeren zu und umarmte ihn. Er konnte nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie dieser weinte. Allem Anschein nach musste Neville durch den Brief eine traurige Nachricht bekommen haben, denn er ließ sich gar nicht beruhigen. „Hey, ganz ruhig, was stand denn in dem Schreiben? Ist es so schlimm?", erkundigte sich der Schwarzhaarige.

Langsam hörten den Tränen auf zu fließen und der Grünhaarige schaute mit einem glücklichen Lächeln zu dem Silberdrachen. „Nein, Alex, es ist okay. Der Brief ist von meinen Eltern…oder soll ich jetzt sagen, von meinen Adoptiveltern", erwiderte der Gryffindor. Damit hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit aller, denn auch die beiden Slytherins waren nun neugierig geworden, was sie aber niemals offen zugegeben hätten.

Also las Neville den Brief noch mal für alle laut vor, denn er wollte keine Geheimnisse vor seinen ersten richtigen Freunden haben und er wusste auch, dass sie so etwas niemals weiter geben würden.

„Also sind die Longbottoms nicht deine richtigen Eltern… Hm, das erklärt einiges", murmelte Alex leise vor sich hin. „Aber was hat dich dann so traurig gemacht, bist du enttäuscht, dass sie es dir nicht selber gesagt haben", hakte er weiter nach.

Nun wurde der Blick des Wurzelwichtes wieder trübe.

Professor Snape sah genau, dass es dem Jungen alles andere als leicht fiel darüber zu reden. „Alex, du musst wissen, dass Nevilles El…ich meine, seine Adoptiveltern konnten es ihm nicht sagen", fing er an zu erklären. Und bei dem interessierten Blick des Schwarzhaarigen fuhr er fort. „Du weißt doch mittlerweile, dass deine leiblichen Eltern von Voldemort getötet worden sind und du als einziger den Todesfluch überlebt hattest…"

Bei der Nennung des Namens des Schwarzmagiers zuckten Draco und auch Neville zusammen, was der Silberdrache belustigt bemerkte. Dann nickte er Severus zu, denn das hatten er und seine Väter bereits herausgefunden, als sie seinen richtigen Namen erfuhren. Aber es war äußerst schwierig mehr Details zu bekommen, denn im Grunde war niemand außer dem Dunklen Lord zur damaligen Zeit anwesend und konnte von den Ereignissen berichten. Außerdem hatte die Bevölkerung Groß Britanniens ihn zu einer Art Volkshelden erhoben und ihre Phantasie bezüglich des kurzzeitigen Verschwindens von Tom Riddle spielen lassen. Nun ja, deshalb war es ziemlich kompliziert Wahrheit von Erfundenem zu trennen.

„…Voldemort selber zog sich dann einige Jahre zurück, ohne weitere Angriffe zu tätigen. Außer seinen engsten Mitarbeitern verriet er niemanden, wo er sich versteckte. Das hatte zur Folge, dass die unwissenden Todesser auf die Suche nach ihm gingen. Da sie wussten, dass die Potters eng mit den Longbottoms befreundet waren, gingen sie zu diesen, um sie zu foltern, um so den Aufenthaltsort ihres Meisters zu erfahren, weil sie annahmen, diese wüssten über die Geschehnisse in der besagten Nacht Bescheid. Alice und Frank hatten ihren Sohn im Haus versteckt, als sie bemerkten, dass sie angegriffen wurden. So blieb er unversehrt. Aber sie selber hatten kein Glück, sie wurden unter dem Cruciatus gesetzt, so lange, dass sie den Verstand verloren. Als man sie endlich fand, war jede Hilfe zu spät, sie wurden ins St. Mungos gebracht, wo sie bis heute auf der Langzeitstation für Fluchgeschädigte leben… Neville war damals gerade knapp 2 Jahre alt und deshalb hat auch er keine wirklichen Erinnerungen an sie", erklärte der Tränkeprofessor.

Der Gryffindor fing wieder an zu weinen. Es war nicht einfach für ihn das alles zu hören.

Alex war ganz geschockt, dass jemand dazu fähig war, einen anderen Menschen so viel Schmerzen zu bereiten, dass dieser den Verstand verlor. Er wurde richtig wütend und bekam kurzzeitig silberne Augen. Doch zu seinem Glück bemerkte es niemand der Anwesenden, denn sie waren alle auf den traurigen Grünhaarigen fixiert.

/Alex, beruhig dich, du hast silberne Augen!/, rief Raziel ihm in Gedanken zu.

Daraufhin beruhigte sich dieser wieder und schaute dankbar zu dem Lichttiger. /Danke, Raziel, aber das hat mich wirklich wütend gemacht. Wie kann jemand es wagen…? So etwas ist… Ich kann keine Worte finden! Jetzt erklärt sich auch der traurige Blick von Neville vorhin, als ich gesagt habe, dass die anderen immer zu ihren Eltern gehen könnten, denn sie wären ja nicht weit weg. Hätte ich das gewusst, hätte ich so etwas niemals geäußert!/, meinte der Grünäugige. Er fühlte sich schuldig, weil er den Größeren an so etwas erinnert hatte.

/Alex, es war nicht deine Schuld! Woher solltest du so etwas denn wissen…? Sieh es doch mal so, jetzt kannst du ihm helfen und ihn unterstützen/, versuchte der Lichttiger seinen Gefährten wieder aufzuheitern.

/Du hast recht! Ich werde auch gleich damit anfangen, indem ich meine Eltern um Hilfe bitte. Vielleicht können sie Nevilles Adoptiveltern helfen oder wissen jemanden, der das kann. Aber ich werde Neville von meinen Plänen nichts sagen, denn wenn es nicht klappt, habe ich ihm unnötige Hoffnungen gemacht/, entschied der Silberdrache.

/So kenne ich dich…! Wenn ich könnte, würde ich den beiden helfen, aber zu so etwas bin ich nicht in der Lage. Erstens weil ich noch zu jung bin und zweitens weil solche geistigen Verletzungen von uns Lichttigern leider nicht geheilt werden können. Aber ich stimme dir zu, wenn du sagst, wir sollten Kanan und Dillon fragen. Wenn jemand eine Lösung hatte, dann sie!/, stimmte Raziel zu.

Doch jetzt musste sich der Schwarzhaarige wieder auf seine Umgebung konzentrieren, denn allem Anschein nach war er einige Zeit etwas abwesend gewesen, was die anderen wohl besorgt gemacht hatte.

„Alex, alles okay? Du hast nicht reagiert, als ich dich angesprochen habe", erkundigte sich Draco mit sorgenvollem Blick.

„Nein, nein, es ist alles in Ordnung! Ich hab nur gerade über was nachgedacht", erwiderte der Angesprochene. Danach wandte er sich erneut an den Grünhaarigen, der sich mittlerweile auch wieder beruhigt hatte. Nur noch seine roten Augen waren ein Hinweis darauf, dass er vor kurzem geweint hatte. „Neville, sag mal, möchtest du wissen, wer deine leiblichen Eltern sind?", informierte sich der Schwarzhaarige. Bei den großen Augen, die dieser nun machte, beeilte er sich zu sagen, „Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass man sie findet, aber ich könnte jemanden bitten, es zu versuchen. Ich will bloß wissen, ob du es möchtest!"

Der Gryffindor überlegte nun, ob er seine richtigen Eltern kennen lernen wollte. ‚Wer weiß, ob sie mich überhaupt wollen? Schließlich haben sie mich auch einfach ausgesetzt… Aber vielleicht hatten sie keine andere Wahl…! Was soll ich tun?', dachte er nach.

Es dauerte noch circa 5 Minuten, bis er mit einem entschlossen Blick aufsah und meinte, „Ja, bitte, versuch sie zu finden. Ich möchte gern wissen, warum ich in dem Wald alleine war, warum niemand kam, um mich abzuholen." Er wollte es erfahren und vielleicht gab es ja wirklich einen triftigen Grund dafür.

„Okay, dann werde ich Bescheid geben, dass jemand sich auf die Suche machen soll. Aber wie gesagt, es ist nicht sicher, dass man sie findet. Und selbst wenn, wird es dauern, denn wir haben ja leider nur den einen Hinweis auf irgendeinen Wald in Deutschland. Das ist nicht gerade viel. Natürlich ist es von Vorteil, dass wir auf jeden Fall wissen, dass es sich um Wurzelwichte handelt. Aber auf der anderen Seite gehören gerade diese zu den Besten, wenn es ums Verstecken geht", erklärte Alex.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung. Wenn es nicht klappen sollte, kann ich mir zumindest nicht vorwerfen, es nicht versucht zu haben. Danke, dass du mir helfen willst. Das bedeutet mir sehr viel… Aber kommen wir jetzt zu was anderem! Ich möchte gern mehr über meine Rasse wissen, denn sie scheint ja nicht so bekannt zu sein. Du hast mir ja schon erzählt, dass jeder Wurzelwicht einen Aufpasser bekommt, um zu verhindern, dass dieser stirbt, weil er seine Magie verbraucht, um den Pflanzen und den Lebewesen zu helfen. Ist noch mehr wichtig?", erkundigte sich der Gryffindor.

Das interessierte nun auch die beiden Slytherins, die bis jetzt recht ruhig geblieben waren. „Stimmt, das würde mich auch interessieren, denn ich habe von diesen magischen Wesen noch nie etwas gehört", äußerte Severus. Draco nickte nur zustimmend.

„Na klar, kann ich euch mehr über diese magischen Geschöpfe erzählen. Obwohl es mich nicht wundert, dass in Groß Britannien niemand sie kennt. Wie ich schon erwähnt habe, verstecken sie sich vor allen, denn im Grunde besitzen sie eine ziemlich große Menge an Magie, dadurch dass sie so naturverbunden sind", fing er an zu erklären. Auf Nevilles ungläubigen Blick hin musste er breit grinsen. „Ja, wirklich, Neville, du brauchst gar nicht so überrascht zu sein. Dass du bis jetzt so gut wie kaum Magie besessen hast, liegt daran, dass du nicht mit der Natur im Einklang warst. Dein Wesen konnte keine Verbindung mit ihr aufnehmen, weil es gebannt war. Aber nun ist das ja vorbei und du müsstest bereits etwas spüren", äußerte der Silberdrache.

„Ja, ich spüre etwas. Als ich mich umgewandelt hatte, war es so, als würde mich etwas begrüßen und sich freuen, dass ich da bin. Und jetzt…ich weiß nicht so genau, wie ich es beschreiben soll, dieses etwas will mir irgendwas sagen oder zeigen… Besser kann ich dieses Gefühl nicht erklären", erwiderte der Grünhaarige.

„Dieses etwas ist die Natur. Nicht ohne Grund redet man noch heute von der so genannten ‚Mutter' Natur. Und wenn sie dir etwas mitteilen will, dann heißt das, du sollst ihr helfen, irgendetwas in Ordnung zu bringen, wozu nur du in der Lage bist. ABER noch darfst du das auf gar keinen Fall, hörst du, Neville? Du weißt mit deinen neuen Kräften noch nicht umzugehen und schon gar nicht, wann du aufhören musst sie zu verwenden, damit du nicht stirbst. Ich verspreche dir, sobald du bereit bist, kümmern wir uns darum, wozu auch immer die Natur deine Hilfe braucht", verdeutlichte Alex ernst, denn er wollte nicht, dass sein Freund in Gefahr geriet.

„Okay, ich werde dem Ruf noch nicht folgen, versprochen", versicherte der Größere.

„Kommen wir nun zurück zu deiner Rasse. Wie bereits erwähnt, hast du große Kräfte, mit denen du erst umgehen lernen musst. Mit deinen Fähigkeiten kannst du hauptsächlich heilen und Gefühle vermitteln. Dessen ungeachtet kannst du auch Angriffsmagie ausüben! Aber diese Zauber sind schwarzmagisch, denn du manipulierst mit ihnen die Pflanzen. Das heißt, du kannst zum Beispiel anordnen, dass Schlingpflanzen Leute fesseln oder einem Baum befehlen jemanden mit seinen Ästen zu verletzen." Bei dem erschrockenen Gesicht des Größeren beeilte er sich weiter zusprechen. „Ich meine damit nicht, dass du das willst, aber es wäre auf jeden Fall möglich. Außerdem bist du in der Lage mit Pflanzen zu reden. Das wären im Groben erstmal deine Kräfte. Soll ich weiter erzählen", hakte der Grünäugige nach.

„Wow, das ist ziemlich viel, was ich nun kann. Ich will natürlich niemanden verletzen, aber dass ich es könnte…wenn ich ehrlich bin, macht mich das glücklich…! Ich war bis jetzt immer der Außenseiter, niemand wollte wirklich was mit mir zu tun haben. Zum einen weil ich so tollpatschig war und zum anderen wegen meiner geringen Magie. Alle waren immer voller Mitleid mit mir, weil ich trotz meiner starken Eltern, die sogar Auroren waren, zu gar nichts fähig gewesen bin. Das war wohl mit das schlimmste in meinem bisherigen Leben. Vor allem bei meiner Großmutter, die immer wieder gesagt hat: ‚Du bist zu nichts fähig!', ‚Frank, dein Vater, konnte das viel besser!' oder ‚Warum bist du nur so nutzlos? Ich bin nur froh, dass deine Eltern das nicht wirklich mehr miterleben müssen!' Ich weiß, sie meinte es nie wirklich so. Sie ist selber nur so traurig, dass sie ihren Sohn im Grunde verloren hat. Aber es tat trotzdem weh, so etwas zu hören, denn ich kann mich an meine Adoptiveltern nicht wirklich erinnern. Ich kenne sie nur so, wie ich sie jedes Mal erlebe, wenn wir ins Krankenhaus gehen. Und da sind solche Aussagen besonders schlimm für mich", berichtete er traurig. Sein Leben war nie einfach gewesen, aber er nahm sich vor, dass von nun an alles besser werden würde.

Professor Snape war der erste, der sich nach dem Erzählten wieder fasste. „Mr. Longbottom, ich weiß, dass ich der letzte bin, von dem sie solche Worte erwartet hätten, aber sie sind nicht unfähig. Mittlerweile glaube ich, dass sie nur aufgegeben haben, besser zu werden, weil sie immer wieder versagt und alle ihnen das vor Augen geführt haben. Und ich entschuldige mich hiermit auch, denn ich war nicht besser und habe sie alles andere als unterstützt sich zu verbessern. Von nun an werde ich ihnen in meinem Fach helfen, das verspreche ich", meinte der Lehrer. Und seine Stimme zeigte, wie ernst es ihm war.

„Mein Patenonkel hat recht, Neville, du bist nicht schwach. Okay, ich gebe zu, ich war auch nicht sehr nett zu dir und dass du ausgerechnet zu den Löwen gekommen bist, hat mich noch mehr belustigt. Ich habe dich verspottet und niedergemacht. Aber nun weiß ich, dass das nicht richtig war. Vor allem, nachdem ich festgestellt hatte, dass niemand der Gryffindors dir zur Seite stand. Ich hätte dich in Ruhe lassen sollen, aber leider habe ich das nicht. Und nun will ich mich genauso wie Severus entschuldigen…! Du hast zwar schon mit Alex Freundschaft geschlossen, aber ich will dich auch persönlich fragen, willst du mein Freund sein. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dir von nun an helfen, wenn es in meiner Macht steht. Allerdings nicht so offensichtlich, schließlich habe ich einen Ruf zu verlieren", grinste Draco zum Schluss.

Der Grünhaarige war zuerst sprachlos, doch dann lächelte er glücklich. „Ja, natürlich will ich dein Freund sein. Und ich kann auch verstehen, dass du das in der Öffentlichkeit nicht zeigen kannst, das ist schon in Ordnung", versicherte er und wandte sich dann an den Tränkemeister. „Auch ihre Hilfe werde ich gerne annehmen. Ich fand es schon immer schade, dass ich vor ihnen solche Angst hatte und deshalb so schlecht in Zaubertränke war, denn eigentlich hat mich dieses Fach schon immer interessiert! Um eins möchte ich sie aber auch bitten, können wir uns nicht auch duzen, so wie sie es bereits mit Draco und Alex tun. Das wäre sehr nett, wenn sie es erlauben würden, denn dann würde ich mich in dieser Runde auch von ihnen akzeptiert fühlen", meinte der Erstklässler.

„Ich bin einverstanden…Neville! Wenn wir unter uns sind, können sie mich mit Vornamen ansprechen… Doch kommen wir nun zurück zu den Wurzelwichten! Alex, du wolltest doch noch etwas mehr erläutern, oder?", äußerte der Professor und schaute zum Silberdrachen.

Der war im Augenblick sehr glücklich, denn es sah so aus, als wenn sich seine Freunde nun auch untereinander verstehen würden. Allerdings stimmte er Severus zu, dass sie zurück zu ihrem Anfangsthema kommen sollten. „Okay, wo waren wir stehen geblieben…? Ach ja, also über deine Kräfte weißt du nun Bescheid, dann muss ich auf alle Fälle noch erwähnen, dass du einmal im Monat dich, ich nenne es mal, regenerieren musst. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es vorhin mitbekommen hast, aber du warst von einem Baum umgeben, als du dich umgewandelt hast. Dieser Baum kam aus dir selber, sozusagen aus deiner Seele. Er ist deine Verbindung zur Natur. Und wenn du dich regenerierst, musst du diesen Baum hervorrufen und dich für etwa drei, vier Stunden in ihm einschließen. Ich werde dir in unserer ersten Unterrichtsstunde erklären, wie du das machst, denn es ist äußerst wichtig! Ansonsten, was solltest du noch wissen…? Oh ja, dein Aussehen, also du wirst noch größer, im Grunde sogar fast ein Riese mit bis zu 2,50m, aber dein Körper bleibt muskulös und schlank, keine Sorge. Deine Haare werden wachsen, bis sie zu deinem Hintern reichen und du darfst sie auf keinen Fall abschneiden! Obwohl ich bezweifle, dass du dir das antun wirst", erklärte Alexander. Bei dem gerunzelten Gesichtsausdruck des Gryffindors fuhr er fort. „Dein Haar gehört zu deinem Körper und ist sozusagen in den Blutkreislauf eingebunden. Wenn du es abschneidest, tut es so weh, als würdest du ein anderes Körperteil verlieren."

Das waren überraschte Neuigkeiten, auch für die beiden Slytherins, die interessiert zuhörten.

„Allerdings bringt uns dein Aussehen zu unserem nächsten Problem: Niemand darf wissen, dass du ein magisches Wesen bist! Und bei aller Liebe, das ist im Augenblick unübersehbar! Also müssen wir eine Illusion über dich legen. Eine, die man nicht durchschauen kann! Ich selber kenne zwar ein paar, aber die sind alle recht Kräfte zehrend und müssen mindestens einmal am Tag für ein, zwei Stunden gelöst werden, um sich wieder zu regenerieren. Kennt ihr vielleicht andere Illusionszauber, die besser wären?", erkundigte sich der Silberdrache hoffend.

„In diesem Fall kann wohl ich behilflich sein, denn ich kenne mich in dieser Materie ziemlich gut aus", begann Severus zu reden. Weil er sich direkt unter der Nase von Dumbledore verstecken musste, ohne dass dieser erkennen durfte, dass er ein Vampir war, hatte er eine intensive Recherche zu diesem Thema durchgeführt. „Ich weiß auch schon den perfekten Zauber, der dein Wesen vor allen Augen versteckt, Neville, aber dich in deinen Kräften nicht behindert", berichtete der Tränkemeister und hatte die völlige Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden. „Er heißt ‚Corpus Dissimulare'! Du musst den Zauberstab einmal von oben nach unten und dann von rechts nach links bewegen. Anschließend noch zwei Kreisdrehungen nach links. Während des ganzen Zeit musst du ein Bild von deiner Illusion im Kopf haben", erläuterte der Ältere und führte es anschließend einmal vor.

Nun übte der Wurzelwicht diesen Zauber solange, bis er ihn perfekt konnte, was seiner Meinung nach überraschend schnell klappte. Normalerweise hätte er Tage zum Lernen gebraucht, wenn er es überhaupt geschafft hätte.

Alex sah die Verwunderung im Gesicht seines Freundes. „Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du nun viel Magie besitzt. Außerdem bist du jetzt im Einklang mit dir selbst, so dass dir sogar schwierige Zauber nur noch wenige Probleme bereiten sollten", schmunzelte er.

„Ich habe es nicht wirklich glauben können, denn es steckt nun mal in mir drin, dass ich zu nichts fähig bin. Aber ich schätze mal, dass es nicht allzu lange dauern wird, bis ich auch den Rest Unsicherheit verliere", erwiderte der Größere.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nach diesen doch sehr aufregenden Ereignissen setzten sich alle in die gemütlichen Sessel und unterhielten sich ein bisschen über alles Mögliche. Es wurde noch eine lustige Zeit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als der Abend sich langsam dem Ende neigte, sprach Alexander noch das erste Treffen von allen in der Kammer von Salazar an. „Da ihr kein Parsel beherrscht, treffen wir uns am besten vor dem Mädchenklo in der 1. Etage. Außerdem finde ich den Samstag am besten für unser Vorhaben, denn am Wochenende fällt es nicht so auf, wenn wir ein paar Stunden verschwinden, weil wir keinen Unterricht haben."

„Ich bin deiner Meinung, Alex, am besten direkt nach dem Frühstück. Das Mittagessen können wir ja ausfallen lassen und spätestens zum Abendbrot müssten wir wieder anwesend sein. Das ist ziemlich unauffällig", stimmte der Professor zu.

Auch Draco und Neville nickten einmal, um zu zeigen, dass sie damit einverstanden waren.

„Okay, damit wäre soweit alles geklärt und den Rest bereden wird dann in der Kammer", meinte der Schwarzhaarige und erhob sich. Es wurde Zeit ins Bett zu gehen, schließlich war am nächsten Tag Schule und dort sollten sie alle ausgeschlafen erscheinen.

Alle verabschiedeten sich voneinander, sagten sich gute Nacht und verschwanden zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen, Neville natürlich unter seiner Illusion.


	28. Das Training beginnt Teil 1

**Das Training beginnt Teil 1**

Und schon wieder war eine Woche rum und das Wochenende begann.

Die letzten Tage waren ziemlich interessant und auch lustig gewesen, vor allem für Neville, der nun auch ab und zu bei Harry am Tisch Platz nahm.

Der Braunhaarige hatte erzählt, wie Ron ihn wohl angefahren hatte, nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass er, Draco und Harry nun Freunde waren. Der Rothaarige hatte etwas von ‚ekligen Slytherins…', ‚Todesserbrut…' und ‚eingebildeter Fatzke…' gelabert. Er wollte dem Wurzelwicht den weiteren Kontakt mit den anderen beiden verbieten, schließlich wäre er ein Gryffindor und somit was Besseres als sie. Allerdings hatte der zuvor schüchterne Neville daraufhin dem Weasley mal gehörig die Meinung gegeigt. Die Löwen hatten sich noch Tage danach darüber lustig gemacht, denn Ron soll wohl anschließend ganz verschüchtert gewesen sein, weil sich vorher nie einer getraut hatte ihm zu widersprechen.

Das wiederum überraschte Harry, denn warum sollten die älteren Gryffindors auf einen Erstklässler hören und ihm sozusagen die Führung in ihrem Haus überlassen. Das konnte der Schwarzhaarige nicht verstehen.

Es hatte sich noch einiges mehr verändert. Wie versprochen hatte Professor Snape Neville in seinem Unterricht nicht mehr so runter gemacht, im Gegenteil, er ließ ihn fast völlig in Ruhe. Er half ihm auch ab und zu, wenn der Gryffindor nicht weiter wusste. Was einiges an Überraschung bei den anderen Schülern hervorrief. Vor allem Ron war das ein Dorn im Auge, denn der Tränkemeister hatte sich ein neues Hauptopfer ausgesucht und das war er.

Also versuchte der Rotschopf am Mittwoch im Tränkeunterricht das wieder zu ändern. Als der Weasley noch Zutaten holen ging, wollte er Elfenkraut in den Trank von Neville werfen, als der Rest der Klasse nicht hinsah. Dieses Gewächs hätte katastrophale Folgen bei dem Trank, den sie gerade brauten, heraufbeschworen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doch dann geschah etwas sehr Merkwürdiges, das keinem außer Ron auffiel. Kurz vor dem Kessel stoppte das Kraut in der Luft, schwebte einen Augenblick darüber, bevor es in die Richtung von Rons Platz flog und dann in dessen Kessel hinein. Keine Sekunde später fing das Gefäß an zu brodeln, bis er letztendlich explodierte. Die Gryffindors in der nahen Umgebung waren so überrascht worden, dass sie nicht rechtzeitig ausweichen konnten, also wurden sie von dem Gebräu getroffen. Was zur Folge hatte, dass sie jetzt einen heftigen Ausschlag bekamen, der sofort anfing zu jucken.

Als Professor Snape das bemerkte, kam er schnell angerauscht und schickte alle Betroffenen zur Krankenstation. Der Verursacher hingegen bekam erstmal eine saftige Strafe in Form von 50 Punkten Abzug und Nachsitzen bei Filch für 3 Wochen. Außerdem bekam er eine Predigt über die Unfähigkeit eines Gryffindors und seine Unvorsichtigkeit.

Ja, das war schon lustig gewesen, vor allem, weil Ron endlich mal einen Dämpfer bekommen hatte von jemandem aus seinem eigenen Haus, der ihm Paroli bot.

Doch nun lag das erste Training der 4 Freunde vor ihnen. Sie trafen sich, wie verabredet, vor dem Mädchenklo im ersten Stock. „Dann lasst uns mal losgehen und uns in die Kammer begeben", äußerte Alex und öffnete die Tür. Er erwartete schon den Geist von Myrte zu sehen oder mindestens zu hören, jedoch war dies nicht der Fall. Allem Anschein nach war sie heute nicht da, was nur von Vorteil sein konnte, denn so mussten sie nicht erklären, was sie hier wollten. Der Schwarzhaarige ging zum Waschbecken und murmelte ‚Öffne dich!' in Parsel, bevor er wieder einen Schritt zurücktrat. Der Schacht zur Höhle unter Hogwarts öffnete sich und einer nach dem anderen sprang hinein, obwohl Draco sein ziemlich angeekeltes Gesicht verzog, weil der Durchgang alles andere als sauber aussah.

Als sie unten ankamen, sich einigermaßen sauber gemacht hatten, gingen sie zu Salazars Kammer. Natürlich sahen sich die anderen ziemlich interessiert um, weil sie hier ja noch nie gewesen waren. Und sobald sie die riesige Halle betraten, blieb ihnen doch glatt der Mund offen stehen, so etwas hatten sie noch niemals gesehen. Auf der einen Seite verströmte der Raum eine düstere Stimmung durch das dämmrige Licht und Schlangensäulen, die äußerst wirklichkeitsgetreu dargestellt waren. Auf der anderen Seite konnte man sie aber sicher auch mit ein paar Zaubern heimlicher machen, so dass man sich hier wohl fühlen konnte.

Nachdem sich alle Anwesenden in Ruhe umgesehen hatten, hörten sie auch schon ein Geräusch, allerdings wusste nur Alex, was dies bedeutete.

Nur ein paar Augenblicke später kam auch schon Basel aus seinem Versteck und erschreckte Draco, Neville und den Professor. Die drei schauten sofort alle auf den Boden, um nicht Gefahr zu laufen zu sterben oder versteinert zu werden. Doch dem Basilisk störte das nicht, er wollte jetzt erstmal seinen neuen Freund begrüßen, denn sie hatten sich immerhin seit einer Woche nicht mehr gesehen. ~Hallo Alex, schön, dass du endlich wieder da bist. Es war so langweilig die ganze Zeit so alleine hier unten~, meinte die Schlange leicht schmollend. Es war wirklich nicht schön gewesen, so alleine, nachdem er endlich mal wieder jemanden hatte, mit dem er reden konnte. ~Sind das deine Freunde, die du mitbringen wolltest. Oh toll, die sehen ja interessant aus, obwohl ich mich vor dem Größeren in Acht nehmen würde. Er sieht irgendwie ganz schön mürrisch aus… Ich weiß noch, wenn Salazar in so einer Laune war, dann war mit ihm nicht gut Kirschen essen, das kannst du mir glauben~, äußerte er weiter.

Alex konnte nicht anders, er musste laut lachen, Basel war schon eine Nummer für sich.

Die anderen Anwesenden schauten ihn nur völlig verständnislos an und fragten sich, was denn so lustig wäre. Sie konnten ja schließlich kein Parsel und hatten damit auch nicht hören können, was die beiden gerade beredet hatten.

„Könntest du so freundlich sein und uns Unwissenden mal erklären, was hier so komisch ist, dass du schon Tränen lachst. Ich glaube, wir anderen wären begeistert, wenn wir mitlachen könnten", murrte Severus. Er konnte es gar nicht leiden, wenn er nicht wusste, worum es ging.

Jetzt musst der Silberdrache noch lauter lachen und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er sich wieder so weit beruhigt hatte, dass er den anderen den Grund dafür erklären konnte. „Entschuldigt bitte, zuerst einmal, ihr braucht nicht dauernd auf den Boden starren, ich habe schon beim letzten Besuch von mir hier unten dafür gesorgt, dass der Blick des Basilisken keine Wirkung mehr hat", informierte er sie.

Das nahmen der Gryffindor und die zwei Slytherin mit Erleichterung zur Kenntnis. Nun betrachteten sie auch endlich die riesige Schlange vor ihnen, schließlich hatten sie noch nie einen ausgewachsenen und so alten Basilisken je zu Gesicht bekommen.

„Um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen, Severus, er meinte, ich solle bei dir vorsichtig sein, denn du siehst ziemlich mürrisch aus", schmunzelte der Schwarzhaarige.

Das wiederum ließ den Tränkemeister beleidigt gucken, denn er mochte es ganz und gar nicht, wenn man über ihn lachte.

~Alex, ist er böse auf mich? Wirklich, ich wollte ihn nicht beleidigen, sagst du ihm das~, warf Basel ein. Er hatte Angst, dass der Größere ihn jetzt nicht mehr mochte, wieder weggehen würde, dann wäre er wieder allein und hätte niemanden zum Reden. Und er wollte nicht mehr einsam sein.

~Ganz ruhig, mein Großer, Severus ist nicht böse auf dich, keine Angst. Er mag es bloß nicht, dass man sich über ihn lustig macht. Aber keine Sorge, seine Laune wird sich bald bessern, er ist nur etwas nervös, schließlich sieht man nicht jeden Tag so eine große Schlange wie dich~, beruhigte der Grünäugige das magische Wesen.

~Okay, wenn du das sagst, Alex, dann glaub ich dir…! Warum nimmst du deine Illusion nicht von dir, hier merkt es doch keiner?~, erkundigte sich Basel interessiert.

~Es geht leider noch nicht, denn die anderen wissen nicht, dass ich ein Silberdrache bin. Das habe ich ihnen noch nicht erzählt, es ist noch zu früh. Aber ich glaube, lange wird es nicht mehr dauern… Möchtest du dich vielleicht ein bisschen mit Nasaku unterhalten. Sie kann dir bestimmt ein bisschen was berichten, auch über die verschiedenen Arten der Basilisken, die es in Esandra gibt. Ich rede später auch mit dir, aber jetzt hab ich erstmal keine Zeit, weil wir ja schließlich hier sind, um zu trainieren. Ist das okay?~, wollte der Erstklässler wissen.

~Oh, sie dürfen es also noch nicht wissen…? Dann ist das ein Geheimnis unter uns? Ich verspreche, ich werde es nicht verraten! Salazar hat mich auch immer gelobt, weil ich seine Geheimnisse für mich behalten habe~, erwiderte der Basilisk mit ernster Stimme und sprach dann weiter, ~Und ich unterhalte mich gerne mit Nasaku, ich mag ihn. Du hattest beim letzten Mal ja schon erzählt, dass ihr hier zu tun habt, also ist das kein Problem!~

Daraufhin löste sich der Schattenbasilisk von Alexanders Körper und löste seine Illusion. Die beiden magischen Wesen schlängelten sich danach zu dem Abbild von Salazar, wo sie durch den Mund verschwanden. In der Behausung von Basel machten sie es sich bequem und fingen an sich miteinander zu unterhalten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„So, Basel und Nasaku sind jetzt beschäftigt, die beiden werden wohl eine ganze Zeit brauchen, um sich gegenseitig von ihrem Leben zu erzählen. Also können wir nun auch mit unserem Training beginnen", wandte sich der Schwarzhaarige an die Anwesenden.

„Na endlich, ich bin schon so gespannt, was wir alles lernen werden… Oh, da fällt mir ein, Alex, hast du nicht gesagt, du würdest einen Vampir mitbringen? Hat es nicht geklappt?", erkundigte sich Draco neugierig. Er war ziemlich aufgeregt wegen den neuen Fähigkeiten, die ihnen beigebracht werden sollten.

Der Silberdrache musste über diesen Eifer schmunzeln, wusste aber bereits jetzt schon, dass dem anderen die gute Laune bei der Ausbildung vergehen würde. „Ja, ich hab versprochen einen Freund meiner Eltern zu fragen und er hat auch zugestimmt zu helfen. Außerdem ist er schon die ganze Zeit hier bei uns, ihr habt ihn bloß nicht gemerkt. Richard, würdest du dich bitte zeigen, damit ich dich vorstellen kann?", äußerte der Grünäugige ernst.

Daraufhin trat ein Mann um die 1,85m aus dem Schatten. Im ersten Augenblick hätte man ihn für einen Albino halten können aufgrund seiner weißen Haare und der ziemlich weißen Hautfarbe. Doch dann erblickte man die strahlenden Augen, die die Farbe von Eisgletschern besaßen. Richard war eine Erscheinung für sich und man konnte sehr gut die Magie spüren, die von ihm ausging. Der Weißhaarige verbeugte sich einmal vor dem Silberdrachen und schaute dann zu seinen neuen Schülern.

„Also, das ist Richard VanClyd, er ist ein Eisvampir und schon knapp 1500 Jahre alt. Er hat bereits einiges an Erfahrung im Laufe seines Lebens sammeln können und wird euch jetzt ein paar dieser Sachen weiter geben… Richard, das sind Draco Malfoy und Severus Snape, deine Schüler und das ist Neville Longbottom, ein Wurzelwicht, dem ich einiges beibringen werde", stellte er die anderen einander vor und zeigte dabei jeweils auf die einzelne Person.

Anschließend begrüßten sich alle höfflich.

„Alexander, ich denke, es wäre am besten erstmal einen Übungskampf zwischen uns zu zeigen und danach beginnen wir mit dem wirklichen Training. Ich finde, die anderen sollten einmal sehen, zu was sie eigentlich fähig sein könnten. Bist du einverstanden?", hakte der Ältere nach. Obwohl er so normal sprach, fiel es ihm nicht allzu leicht die förmliche Anrede für den Prinzen wegzulassen. Aber der andere hatte ihm befohlen dies zu unterlassen, damit seine Freunde vorerst nichts von seinem wirklichen Stand in der Welt mitbekommen konnten. Und einem Befehl folgte der Eisvampir, egal wie schwierig es auch war.

„Ich habe nichts dagegen, Richard, im Gegenteil, ich finde es sogar gut, denn Draco und Severus haben keine wirkliche Vorstellung von ihren Fähigkeiten. Aber du solltest auch nur die Kräfte einsetzen, die jeder Vampir besitzt und nicht deine Fähigkeiten in Bezug auf das Eis", stimmte der Schwarzhaarige zu.

Nachdem der Weißhaarige dazu genickt hatte, gingen die beiden nun etwas mehr in die Mitte der Kammer und stellten sich gegenüber hin. Den anderen Anwesenden befahl der Grünäugige sich an die Wand zu stellen und auf keinen Fall einzugreifen. Und dann begann er, der Demonstrationskampf.

Zuerst erschuf Alex ein Schutzschild um sich und wartete auf die erste Attacke des anderen, die auch nicht lange auf sich warten ließ. Richard rief die Fledermäuse an, die auch sofort kamen. Er selber verwandelte sich auch in eine, die den anderen bis aufs Haar glich, so dass man nicht mehr erkennen konnte, welche er war. Der Schwarm flog nun auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu und attackierte den Schutzschild. Sie versuchten nicht nur an einer Stelle es zu durchdringen, sondern kamen von allen Seiten. So hatte der Grünäugige ziemlich zu tun, die schwachen Stellen in dem Schild wieder auszubessern.

Nach nicht mal 2 Minuten zerbrach der Schutz völlig und die Fledermäuse gingen nun dazu über, den Erstklässler anzugreifen. Doch der wich rechtzeitig aus und lief ein Stückchen zur Seite, bevor er seine Zauber abfeuerte. Es waren blaue Strahlen, die eines der Tiere nach dem anderen trafen und sie zur Flucht zwangen. Nur eine Fledermaus blieb zurück! Das war Richard, der sich wieder in seine menschliche Form brachte. Er bewegte seine Hand einmal zum Boden und dann schoss auch er einen Zauber auf den anderen ab.

Alex versuchte auszuweichen, denn er wusste sehr gut, was dieser schwarzrote Strahl zu bedeuten hatte und er hatte keine Lust jetzt seine Albträume zu sehen. Doch als er zur Seite springen wollte, konnte er sich keinen Millimeter bewegen. ‚Mist, ich hab nicht aufgepasst! Die Handbewegung, er hat meinen Schatten gebannt. Wie entgehe ich jetzt am besten diesem Zauber?', überlegte der Kleinere schnell. Schließlich schoss er selber einen Spruch auf den anderen. Die beiden Strahlen trafen sich und explodierten. Das verursachte kurzzeitig ein äußerst helles Licht, was den Vampir zwang seine Augen zu schließen. Dadurch verlor der Bann auf den Schatten des Silberdrachen seine Wirkung, denn um diesen aufrecht zu erhalten, musste man ihn im Auge behalten.

Der Schwarzhaarige nutzte die Zeit und lief auf den anderen zu, dabei versuchte er so leise wie möglich zu sein. Aber die Ablenkung durch das Licht war nicht groß genug, dass der Vampir mit seinem guten Gehör die Schritte des Kleineren überhörte. Er duckte sich rechtzeitig unter dem Schlag, den der Schüler auf ihn ausführen wollte, hob seinerseits seine Hand und zielte mit offener Handfläche auf den Bauch seines Gegners…


	29. Das Training beginnt Teil 2

**Das Training beginnt Teil 2**

Eine riesige magische Druckwelle entstand, die den Kleineren gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand schleuderte. Es war ziemlich schmerzhaft, aber Alex schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf und stand wieder auf. Noch gab er sich nicht geschlagen und die kleinen Blessuren konnte Raziel schließlich nachher heilen.

Der Schwarzhaarige webte ein kompliziertes Muster in die Luft, das durch leuchtende Linien sichtbar wurde. Als der Erstklässler fertig war, machte er eine Handbewegung zu seinem Gegner und das Geflecht bewegte sich auf diesen zu.

Richard wusste schon, was der Prinz vorhatte, als dieser mit seinem Zauber begann. Doch leider war ihm genauso bekannt, dass man ein Lichtnetz, denn nichts andere war das Gebilde aus leuchtenden Linien, nicht so leicht zerstören konnte. Also blieb ihm nur eine Wahl, er benutzte den Nachtnebel. Eine Beschwörung, die nur Vampire ausführen konnten. Alles wurde schwarz, kein Licht konnte diese Dunkelheit durchdringen und somit verschwand auch das Lichtnetz. Man konnte auch kein Licht erzeugen, durch einen ‚Lumos' zum Beispiel. Nur Vampire waren fähig trotz der Schwärze noch etwas zu erkennen, kein anderes Wesen. Ein weiterer Vorteil war, dass niemand außer dem, der den Nebel gezaubert hatte, ihn auch wieder auflösen konnte. Allerdings war dieser Zauber im Kampf gegen einen Vampir ziemlich nutzlos.

Dessen ungeachtet hatte der Weißhaarige seinen Gegner jetzt äußerst effektiv geschadet. Zum einen da sein gefährlicher Zauber in Form des Lichtnetzes aufgelöst wurde, zum anderen weil ein erneuter Angriff schwer werden würde, da der Grünäugige ihn ja nicht mehr sehen konnte. Das gleiche galt auch für die Verteidigung des Erstklässlers, schließlich war der Kleiner nicht in der Lage Angriffe des Älteren zu erkennen.

Richard lief auf seinen Gegner zu und fesselte ihn schlussendlich mit Seilen durch den ‚Incarcerus' Zauber. Als er bei dem Jüngeren angekommen war, fragte er ernst, „Gibst du auf, Alex?"

Schon als der andere den Nachtnebel heraufbeschworen hatte, war dem Schwarzhaarigen bewusst geworden, dass er verloren hatte, denn auch wenn er schon viel gelernt hatte, so gehörte Orientierung mit Hilfe seiner anderen Sinne noch nicht zu seinem Trainingsplan. Aber er nahm sich vor, das demnächst nachzuholen, vor allem weil es immer mal vorkommen konnte, dass er aus irgendeinem Grund seiner Sehkraft beraubt wurde.

Nachdem der Größere seine Frage gestellt hatte, antwortete der Erstklässler, „Ja, ich gebe auf, du hast gewonnen. Aber beim nächsten Mal wirst du es nicht so leicht haben, Richard!" Das war ein Versprechen, das sich der Schwarzhaarige auch selber gab, schließlich verlor auch er nur ungern. Nichtsdestoweniger war er auch glücklich, dass der Kampf vorbei war, denn der vorherige Aufprall an der Wand zeigte jetzt, nachdem das Adrenalin nachließ, doch seine schmerzlichen Auswirkungen und er vermutete, dass sein Rücken auch etwas lädiert aussah. Sein Bauch, in dem ihn die Magiewelle getroffen hatte, machte ihm auch deutlich, dass er solch eine Behandlung nicht mochte.

Sobald der Prinz seine Aufgabe verkündete, löste der Eisvampir den Nebel auf und auch die Seile verschwanden wieder. Das nächste, was er tat, war ein Schritt zurückzutreten, denn ein augenscheinlich aufgebrachter Lichttiger lief auf seinen Gefährten zu.

/Alex, was sollte denn das? Das sollte doch nur ein Demonstrationskampf sein, ihr beiden habt völlig übertrieben. Zur Strafe sollte ich deine Verletzungen eigentlich nicht heilen, aber ich bin ja mal nicht so fies/, brummte Raziel. Am liebsten hätte er schon vorher in den Kampf eingegriffen, aber er hatte gewusst, dass das den Silberdrachen nicht gefallen hätte. Dieser hatte dem Zweikampf auch zugestimmt, um seine eigene Stärke zu testen, das war dem magischen Wesen, während er zugesehen hatte, sehr deutlich bewusst geworden.

/Schimpf nicht, Raziel, es ist nicht so schlimm. Nur mein Rücken und der Bauch haben etwas abbekommen, also meckere nicht. Ich bin kein Kind mehr!/, maulte der Erstklässler. Er wusste ja, dass er es etwas übertrieben hatte, aber er hatte einfach nicht anders gekonnt. Richard war der oberste Ausbilder für die Vampire in Esandra und das zeigte schon, dass er äußerst stark war. Der Grünäugige wollte nur sehen, ob er gegen ihn bestehen konnte. Und das hatte er.

/Ja, ja, ist schon gut. Doch ein Kind bist du trotzdem, das solltest du nicht vergessen, Alex. Genieße diese Zeit, solange sie anhält, okay? Später bist du König über Esandra und du siehst an deinen Vätern, dass das kein einfacher Job wird. Also nutze deine Kindheit, um Spaß zu haben… Aber jetzt genug gelabert, halt still, ich kümmere mich um deine Verletzungen/, äußerte der Lichttiger mit ernster Stimme.

Der Schwarzhaarige erwiderte nichts, denn ihm war bewusst, dass das magische Wesen recht hatte. Nun wartete er ab, bis Raziel seinen Bauch und seinen Rücken geheilt hatte, was doch ein paar Minuten dauerte. Allerdings hatte er keine schwerwiegenden Wunden, nur leichte Kratzer und ein paar blaue Flecken, nichts Weltbewegendes.

Während sich der Lichttiger um Alex kümmerte, kamen auch die Zuschauer aus ihrem Schock zurück. Schon seit Richards Verwandlung in eine Fledermaus waren ihre Augen immer größer geworden und ihre Münder immer weiter aufgeklappt. So etwas hatten sie noch nie gesehen und auch nicht erwartet. Draco und Severus waren vor allem von den Fähigkeiten überrascht, die sie augenscheinlich besaßen, aber nicht nutzen konnten.

Neville hingegen hatte mehr auf seinen Freund geachtet und war von dessen Wissen über Zaubersprüche und Stärke erstaunt. Allerdings war er nicht in der Lage gewesen alles von dem Zweikampf mitzuerleben. „Habt ihr den Schluss mitverfolgen können? Mit einem Mal war alles stockdunkel und ich war nicht mal mehr fähig die Hand vor Augen zu sehen. Auch mein ‚Lumos' hat nicht funktioniert. Wie war es bei euch?", erkundigte er sich bei den beiden Slytherins.

Draco wandte sich ihm zu und wirkte etwas verwirrt. „Du hast nichts mehr sehen können…? Hm, merkwürdig… Es wurde zwar ziemlich dunkel, aber ich konnte trotzdem alles weiter verfolgen. Aber jetzt, wo du es sagst, das erklärt natürlich das etwas orientierlose Verhalten von Alex. Es sah so aus, als wüsste er nicht, aus welcher Richtung er einen neuen Angriff zu erwarten hatte. Und als er plötzlich mit Seilen gefesselt wurde, hatte er sich deutlich erschrocken", erklärte der junge Malfoy.

Severus konnte nur zustimmend nicken. Er war noch immer völlig fasziniert davon, was er zuvor alles beobachten konnte.

„Dass sie nichts sehen konnten, liegt einfach daran, dass sie kein Vampir sind, Mr. Longbottom", mischte sich nun die Stimme von Richard ein. Er hatte mit einem Auge das Geschehen zwischen Raziel und Alex verfolgt, wusste aber, dass es dem Prinzen gut ging, denn dieser hatte sich während des Kampfes äußerst gut gehalten. Doch sein Hauptaugenmerk lag auf den Zuschauern, die doch noch etwas neben der Spur wirkten. „Der Nachtnebel, den ich erzeugt habe, verdunkelt alles und jedes Lebewesen, das kein Vampir ist, kann nichts mehr sehen. Außerdem wirkt auch kein Zauber, um entweder die Umgebung zu erhellen oder den Nebel aufzulösen. Dazu ist nur der Erschaffer fähig... Aber lassen wir das! Ich bin hier um sie, Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Snape zu unterrichten. Nach ihrem Verhalten zu urteilen, hatten sie wirklich keine Ahnung von den demonstrierten Kräften? Nun gut, dann müssen wir wohl oder übel von vorne beginnen! Allerdings muss ich ihnen beiden mitteilen, dass das Lernen nicht einfach wird, vor allem weil sie beide bereits älter sind als das Alter, in dem man normalerweise mit dem Training beginnt. Doch ich verspreche ihnen, dass ich ihnen alles beibringen werde, auch wenn es ziemlich hart wird. Wollen sie es trotzdem versuchen", äußerte der Weißhaarige.

Draco und Severus schauten sich an und dann wieder zu ihrem zukünftigen Lehrer. Es war der Tränkemeister, der letztendlich antwortete. „Ja, wir wollen es versuchen! Uns ist auch klar, dass wir das alles nicht von heute auf morgen erlernen, aber wir wollen es! Doch eins noch, bevor wir anfangen, können sie uns beide duzen? Es würde vor allem mich etwas beruhigen, wenn ich nicht so förmlich angesprochen werde. Was meinst du, Draco?", erklärte der Professor und blickte nun zu seinem Patenkind.

Dieser nickte zustimmend. „Ich sehe es genauso, es würde mir auch helfen, wenn sie mich Draco nennen, denn dann kommt es mir nicht zu sehr wie normaler Unterricht vor und ich werde wohl auch nicht so Probleme haben, mich an sie zu wenden, wenn ich etwas nicht verstehe. Ich finde, das Siezen schafft eine zu große Distanz. Aber ich werde mich da natürlich nach ihnen richten, Mr. VanClyd", erklärte der blonde Junge.

Nun musste Richard schmunzeln, es sah so aus, als würden es interessante Stunden werden. „Ich habe keine Einwände, wir können uns gerne duzen", stimmte er lächelnd zu. „Und wenn ihr wirklich lernen wollt, dann fangen wir sofort an. Am besten beginnen wir mit der zauberstablosen Magie, sie ist am wichtigsten und wird für die anderen Fähigkeiten benötigt. Seid ihr einverstanden?", hakte der Eisvampir nach.

Die beiden Slytherins nickten und zu dritt gingen sie an das Ende der Kammer, um dort ihr Training zu beginnen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inzwischen fühlte sich Neville etwas fehl am Platz.

Was aber nicht lange anhielt, denn der nun geheilte Alex kam zu ihm, um ebenfalls mit der Ausbildung zu beginnen. „Na, wollen wir auch anfangen? Wir haben auch viel zu tun und es wird garantiert genauso wenig einfach! Am besten fangen wir mit dem Baum zur Kräfteregenerierung an. Was hältst du davon?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige lächelnd.

Der Wurzelwicht war einverstanden. Er fand auch, dass diese Sache am wichtigsten war, um sie zu lernen, schließlich sollte er das einmal im Monat machen. „Also, was muss ich tun?", informierte sich der Gryffindor neugierig. Er war schon äußerst aufgeregt, was er so alles lernen würde.

„Ganz langsam, beruhig dich erstmal! Okay, jetzt setzt du dich auf den Boden und machst es dir bequem, denn es kann etwas dauern", fing Alex an Anweisungen zu erteilen. Als der andere dem nachgekommen war, sprach der Schwarzhaarige weiter. „Schließ die Augen, atme ruhig und gleichmäßig weiter. Nun stelle dir einen Wald vor, mit großen blühenden Bäumen. Du spürst, wie der Wind durch deine Haare weht. Die Sonne strahlt vom Himmel und spendet eine angenehme Wärme. Siehst und spürst du es?", wollte er wissen.

Neville tat alles, was sein junger Lehrer ihm befahl. Er hatte zu Anfang Schwierigkeiten sich zu beruhigen, denn er war ziemlich aufgeregt, aber dann entspannte er sich immer mehr. Auch den Wald konnte er sich nicht so leicht vorstellen, doch nach ein paar Minuten schaffte er auch das. Er stand nun mitten auf einer Lichtung und um ihn herum war nichts als Bäume. Der Wurzelwicht fühlte sich sehr wohl. Dann und wann erhaschte er einen Blick auf Tiere, die ihn ebenso interessiert begutachteten. „Ja, ich sehe es", erwiderte er auf die Frage des Silberdrachens.

„Gut, nun musst du losgehen! Gehe einfach dahin, wohin es dich zieht. Es ist ein Gefühl, als wenn dich etwas ruft. Du musst nur diesem Ruf folgen. Keine Angst, es kann dir nichts passieren", versicherte der Grünäugige.

Der Gryffindor folgte den Anweisungen und fing an durch den Wald zu spazieren. Dabei ließ er seinen Blick umherschweifen und bewunderte die Schönheit der Natur, die er in der Wirklichkeit noch nie so gesehen hatte. Noch fühlte er keinen Zug, der ihn irgendwohin führen wollte, aber das störte ihn nicht, er ging weiter.

Es dauerte fast eine halbe Stunde, bis Neville es bemerkte. Etwas wollte, dass er zu ihm kam, also lief er in die Richtung und gelang erneut auf eine Lichtung. In der Mitte von dieser stand ein riesiger Baum, anders konnte er ihn nicht beschreiben. Er war einfach gigantisch und strahlte eine Ruhe und Kraft aus, die den Erstklässler lächeln ließ. „Ich bin dem Ruf gefolgt und stehe jetzt vor einem ziemlich großen Baum. Was soll ich tun?", erkundigte er sich weiter.

Alex hatte ruhig gewartet. Er wusste, dass es Zeit brauchen würde, bis der Kleinere seinen Seelenbaum finden würde. Und als er dann hörte, dass der andere vor ihm stand, befahl er, „Berühr ihn und öffne dich ihm! Der Rest passiert von ganz alleine. Und glaub mir, wenn du mit der Regenerierung fertig bist, wirst du dich völlig erholt fühlen. Ich kann dir zwar nicht sagen, was während der ganzen Prozedur passiert, schließlich bin ich kein Wurzelwicht, aber es wird dir gut tun, also keine Angst."

Der Gryffindor berührte den Baum, er hätte sich auch gar nicht weigern können, denn es zog ihn zu diesem hin. Als er ihn anfasste, erschien in der Realität fast sofort ein Baum, der ihn in seinem Inneren einschloss und dann war es ruhig.

Der Silberdrache lächelte, als er es sah und entspannte sich nun auch vollständig. Doch anscheinend wollte man ihn heute keine wirkliche Ruhe gönnen, denn ein frustrierter Schrei war in der Kammer zu hören. „Wieso funktioniert das nicht?", murrte Draco.

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte bloß schmunzelnd den Kopf, erhob sich, um zu den anderen zu gehen und vielleicht zu helfen. Neville brauchte ihn im Augenblick nicht mehr, es würde noch mindestens 3 Stunden dauern, bis er sich vollständig regeneriert hatte.


	30. Das Training beginnt Teil 3

**Das Training beginnt Teil 3**

Während Alex Neville auf der einen Seite der Kammer etwas beibrachte, hatten die beiden Slytherins und der Eisvampir sich ebenfalls zusammengesetzt, um zu trainieren.

„So, da wir einen strafen Zeitplan haben und jede Woche nur einen Tag zur Verfügung, fangen wir gleich an. Als aller erstes müsst ihr die stablose Magie beherrschen, denn alle folgenden Kräfte von euch funktionieren nur mit dieser, also führt kein Weg daran vorbei. Bei uns wachsen alle Vampire mit dieser Fähigkeit auf, denn Zauberstäbe besitzen wir gar nicht. Weil ihr genau den anderen Weg gegangen seid, wird es wohl nicht so leicht werden euch auf eure eigenen Kräfte zu besinnen, denn durch die Zauberstäbe verkümmern diese", begann er zu erklären. Als er daraufhin sah, wie seine beiden Gegenüber die Stirn runzelten, fuhr er fort. „Glaubt mir, es stimmt! Stablose Magie erfordert Kraft und regelmäßige Übung, um an Stärke zu gewinnen. Bei Zauberstäben ist es anders! Sie unterstützen durch ihre Kerne eure Zauberkraft, dadurch müsst ihr euch nicht wirklich anstrengen, um Sprüche auszuführen, deshalb werdet ihr mit der Zeit faul und eure wirklichen Kräfte verkümmern. Überlegt doch mal, wenn Kinder Zauberstäbe bekommen, dann passiert es oft, dass sie am Anfang zu viel Magie einsetzten und die Sprüche zu stark werden. Das ist so, weil sie im Grunde viel mehr Magie besitzen, als sie mit einem Stab benutzen können. Und weil sie das im Laufe der Zeit unbewusst registrieren, verwenden sie immer weniger von ihrer Magie, bis es schließlich gering genug ist, um mit dem Zauberstab zu zaubern. Habt ihr das soweit verstanden?", erkundigte sich Richard.

Beide Slytherins nickten überrascht, das hatten sie nicht gewusst.

„Das heißt demnach, wir müssen uns wieder darauf besinnen, unsere volle Magie zu benutzen. Aber ich kann bereits ein paar Sprüche zauberstablos, wie zum Beispiel den Aufrufzauber, den ‚Lumos' oder den ‚Wingardium Leviosa'. Doch selbst diese Einfachen sind nicht allzu leicht auszuführen. Wie also willst du uns beibringen, selbst stärkere Zauber mit stabloser Magie auszuüben", hakte Severus nach. Er konnte sich das im Augenblick nicht wirklich vorstellen, gerade weil er wusste, wie schwer ihm sogar die simplen Zauber fielen.

„Zuerst einmal habe ich nicht behauptet, dass es einfach wird. Im Gegenteil, ihr beide werdet sehr zu kämpfen haben, um eure verkümmerte Magie wieder aufleben zu lassen. Doch ihr habt Chancen! Draco, weil er noch relativ jung ist und du, Severus, weil du bereits manchmal Zauber ohne Stab verwendest. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass du es auf die richtige Art und Weise tust", erläuterte der Ältere. Und schon wieder runzelte der Tränkemeister die Stirn. „Ich schätze mal, dass du dich stark konzentrierst und dann versuchst die Magie zu zwingen das zu tun, was du willst. Doch so funktioniert das nicht!", informierte der Eisvampir.

„Ja, Tom, ein Freund von mir, hat es mir so beigebracht. Aber wenn du meinst, so ist es falsch, dann bring es uns richtig bei. Ich will lernen, zu was ein Vampir fähig ist und wenn du uns das beibringen kannst, dann möchte ich das gerne", entgegnete der Tränkeprofessor.

Draco konnte nur zustimmend nicken.

„Gut, dann fangen wir jetzt an. Als erstes müssen wir uns hinsetzten und entspannen. Entspannung ist mit das wichtigste, denn mit Gewalt erreicht man gar nichts…! So, wenn ihr zur Ruhe gekommen seid, dann schließt die Augen. Vergesst die Umgebung, ihr seid nicht mehr in der Kammer, nicht mehr in Hogwarts. Stellt euch einen Weg vor, die Umgebung ist egal, aber es sollte eine Entspannende sein. Habt ihr das soweit geschafft?", wies Richard an.

Der Tränkemeister hatte kaum Probleme mit den Anweisungen, denn er kannte so etwas in der Art schon durch sein Okklumentik Training. In seiner Vorstellung stand er nun mitten auf einem Waldweg. Es war ein warmer Tag und kaum ein Wolke am Himmel. Waldspaziergänge beruhigten den Schwarzhaarigen schon seit jeher. Er vermutete, dass es daran lag, dass er öfter in den Wald musste, um Pflanzen für seine Zaubertränke zu sammeln und er sich mit der Zeit daran gewöhnt hatte.

Der junge Malfoy hingegen hatte deutlich mehr Schwierigkeiten. Schon alleine die Außenwelt aus seinen Gedanken auszuschließen, dauerte seine Zeit. Sich aber nun einen Weg irgendwo im Nirgendwo vorzustellen, brachte ihn vor eine kaum lösbare Aufgabe. Sein Vater hatte ihm früh beigebracht, dass Träumereien Schwachsinn wären und man nur in der Realität leben sollte. Außerdem durfte man sein Umfeld nicht unbeobachtet lassen, denn sonst lief man Gefahr getötet oder zumindest überrumpelt zu werden. Solche Dinge hatte Lucius seinem Sohn mehr als einmal eingetrichtert, bis dieser es gelernt und verinnerlicht hatte. Doch nun die Umgebung völlig auszuschließen, war nicht einfach.

Richard hatte sofort an der Haltung des Blonden erkannt, was sein Problem war und versuchte dem Jüngeren zu helfen. „Draco, du brauchst deine Augen nicht zusammenkneifen, das hilft dir nicht. Hör zu! Hier ist nichts, wovor du Angst haben musst. Niemand will dir was tun! Du vertraust doch Alex, Neville, Severus und mir, oder? Keiner würde dich angreifen, also brauchst du uns nicht im Auge zu behalten… So ist es gut, ganz ruhig. Vergiss alles andere um dich herum! Und nun stelle dir dein Elternhaus vor! Hast du das, ja?" Der Ältere wartete auf ein Nicken. Er wusste, er durfte den anderen nicht hetzen, denn dadurch würde dieser nur in Stress geraten und alles Weitere würde nicht klappen.

Nach etwa einer viertel Stunde kam endlich die Bestätigung des Slytherins, dass er es geschafft hatte. „Gut so, und nun geh durch das ganze Haus. Öffne keine Tür, sondern geh einfach immer weiter durch das Haus. So machst du nichts falsch, geh einfach…! Und du, Severus, du solltest auch losgehen. Einfach immer weiter gehen, aber nicht anhalten!", bestimmte der Eisvampir. Durch das monotone Gehen würden die beiden hoffentlich aufhören sich zu etwas zwingen zu wollen und wirklich zur Ruhe kommen. Das war der ganze Sinn hinter dieser Aktion.

Der Ältere ließ die beiden etwa eine Stunde gehen, ohne irgendetwas zu ihnen zu sagen. Doch nun wurde es Zeit für den nächsten Schritt. „Okay, ihr beiden, jetzt bleibt ihr stehen. Draco, du wirst gleich zu deinem eigenen Zimmer im Haus gehen und die Tür dazu öffnen. Doch es wird nicht mehr nur dein Zimmer sein, was du zu sehen bekommst. Nein, dahinter liegt auch dein Magiekern. Er ist groß und strahlend. Alle deine Macht ist darin vereint und nur du hast dazu Zugang, also geh los…! Severus, du siehst jetzt gleich das Ende des Pfades, auf dem du gehst. Dort wirst du ebenfalls deinen Magiekern vorfinden. Also lauf einfach weiter", erklärte Richard.

Das Finden des Kerns ging bei den beiden dann erstaunlich schnell, nur etwa 2 Minuten später erklärten die beiden, dass sie vor ihrem stehen würden.

„Schön, nun schaut ihn genau an. Es müsste euch ein Unterschied in der Schattierung auffallen", äußerte der Eisvampir.

„Ja, das Innere des Kerns leuchtet strahlend hell. Aber der Großteil darum ist…hm, wie soll ich das erklären, es sieht aus, als würde er im Schatten liegen", erwiderte der junge Malfoy aufgeregt. Er war aber ein wenig hibbelig geworden, weil er es geschafft hatte seinen Magiekern zu finden.

Der Tränkemeister stimmte mit einem Kopfnicken zu.

Der Weißhaarige hatte nichts anderes erwartet. „Das leuchtende Stück ist der Anteil, den ihr nutzt. Der dunklere Anteil hingegen ist der, der ungenutzt verkümmert ist. Unsere Aufgabe ist nun, ihn auch wieder strahlen zu lassen. Zuerst versucht ihr jetzt einzelne Fäden von dem Kern herauszuziehen, aber ihr müsst euch das vorstellen, nicht wirklich tun, verstanden?", erklärte der Ältere.

Jetzt zeigte sich wieder, wer von den beiden mehr Vorstellungskraft und Ruhe hatte. Und das war in diesem Fall ausgerechnet Severus, der es nach nicht ganz einer halben Stunde schaffte. Bei Draco sah es anders aus. Selbst nach einer ganzen Stunde schaffte er nicht mal einen Faden aus dem Kern austreten zu lassen. Das frustrierte ihn so sehr, dass seine Konzentration mit der Zeit immer mehr nachließ, er die Augen schließlich aufriss und „Wieso funktioniert das nicht?", laut murrte. Normalerweise hatte er keine Probleme irgendetwas zu erreichen und heute klappte fast keine Sache. Das machte dem Jüngeren sehr zu schaffen.

Unbemerkt von den dreien war Alex zu ihnen gekommen. „Was klappt nicht, Draco?", erkundigte er sich und hörte sich dann die Probleme des Malfoys an. Es war für den Silberdrachen eindeutig, dass den anderen die Geduld fehlte und dadurch verlor er auch den Rest an Chance, dass es funktionieren könnte. Ein Blick zu dem Eisvampir reichte, um ihm das noch mal zu bestätigen. „Richard, mach mit Severus weiter, ich kümmere mich derzeit um Draco, denn Neville braucht mich im Augenblick nicht", bestimmte der Grünäugige. Dann schnappte er sich den Blonden und zog ihn ein Stück zur Seite, wo sie sich wieder hinsetzten. „Draco, als erstes musst du begreifen, dass nichts in diesem Training einfach wird. Alles braucht seine Zeit und wenn du hetzt, dann wird es noch länger dauern. Also, beruhig dich und dann konzentrier dich erneut! Bring dich wieder in dein Zimmer und vor deinen Magiekern, dann sag mir Bescheid!", befahl er. Allerdings wusste der Erstklässler auch, dass dies seine Zeit brauchte, denn der andere musste vorher erst wieder zur Ruhe kommen.

So war es dann auch. Fast eineinhalb Stunden verstrichen, bis Draco wieder vor seinem Kern stand und erneut versuchte Fäden hinauszuziehen. Doch diesmal half ihn Alex, er beschrieb dem anderen genau, wie es aussehen, was der andere sich vorstellen sollte. Dabei erklärte er auch immer wieder, dass der andere nicht überstürzen und erst recht nicht zu viel erwarten sollte. Und dann endlich schaffte es der Slytherin auch. Sobald er den ersten Faden hatte, kamen immer mehr, die sich aus dem Kern lösten.

„Gut gemacht, Draco, aber das reicht für heute. Es ist mittlerweile einiges an Zeit vergangen. Auch Neville hat seine Regeneration beendet. Außerdem ist bald Zeit fürs Abendessen, da wollten wir sowieso wieder oben in der Halle sein und essen", äußerte der Silberdrache.

Aber der junge Malfoy war nicht zufrieden mit sich. Er hatte eben genau mitbekommen, dass sein Professor bereits erste Zauber ohne Zauberstab ausführte und er war wohl noch lange nicht so weit.

„Draco, hast du mir zugehört? Du darfst dich nicht selber drängen, so etwas braucht Zeit und die musst du dir auch lassen! Wenn du erstmal die ersten Schritte beherrschst, dann kommt auch der Rest, keine Sorge. Nun komm, hör auf dich zu stressen und beruhig dich wieder", erinnerte der Grünäugige ihn. „Am besten du machst die Übung von heute jeden Abend im Bett einmal, damit es für dich zur Routine wird. Dabei steigt deine Magie nicht an, also brauchst du keine Angst haben, dass jemand es mitbekommt", schlug er weiter vor.

„Ich versuche nicht zu viel zu erwarten, aber, Alex, du musst verstehen, ich bin es gewöhnt ohne großen Aufwand alles zu erreichen. Ich werde versuchen mich zusammenzureißen, dennoch kann ich nichts versprechen, antrainiertes Verhalten kann man nicht so einfach ablegen... Dessen ungeachtet hast du recht, wir müssen wieder nach oben zu den anderen Schülern, schließlich wollen wir nicht auffallen", erwiderte der Grauäugige mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Die beiden gingen zu Severus und Richard zurück, wo auch Neville bereits wartete.

„Alex, das war echt toll. Ich fühle mich total erholt und im Einklang mit mir selbst. Weißt du, ich konnte mich sogar mit dem Baum unterhalten und er konnte mir ein bisschen was über mich erzählen, also über mein Wesen", meinte der Gryffindor total aufgedreht. Es gab keinen Zweifel, dass diese Regeneration ihm gut getan hatte.

„Das freut mich für dich, Neville. Dennoch denk dran, dass du das mindestens einmal im Monat machen musst, sonst wird es gefährlich für dich. Du solltest dir einen Ort suchen, wo dich niemand findet oder mach es hier unten in der Kammer, das ist dir überlassen. Aber vergiss es nicht", sprach Alex eindringlich zu dem Wurzelwicht.

Der versicherte sofort darauf zu achten. Und im Notfall würde der Schwarzhaarige ihn sicher erinnern.

Anschließend verabschiedeten sie sich von Richard, der versprach am nächsten Samstag wiederzukommen, um das Training fortzusetzen. Aber auch er wiederholte nochmals, dass der Erfolg nur langsam kommen würde und die Slytherins nicht überstürzen dürften.

Nachdem der Ältere wieder durch den Schatten verschwunden war, ging der Silberdrache zur Höhle von Basel und holte Nasaku ab. Er versprach, dass die beiden Basilisken sich nächstes Wochenende wieder sehen und sich unterhalten könnten. Was vor allem die ältere Schlange freute.

Schließlich machten sie sich alle auf den Weg nach oben, wo Myrthe zum Glück immer noch nicht oder erneut nicht mehr anwesend war. So blieb ihnen der verrückte Geist erspart. Trotzdem wusste vor allem Alex, dass das nicht immer der Fall sein würde und dass er sich eine gute Ausrede einfallen lassen müsste, damit Myrthe niemanden von ihren Treffen berichtete. Doch darüber würde sich der Erstklässler in der folgenden Woche Gedanken machen. Jetzt war erstmal Zeit für ein ausgiebiges Abendessen, denn alle waren ziemlich hungrig, weil sie ja nichts zu Mittag zu sich hatten nehmen können.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das Abendbrot in der Großen Halle verlief vollkommen ruhig. Niemand hatte einen der vier gefragt, wo sie zum Mittag gewesen waren. Es war nicht mal irgendeinem aufgefallen, schließlich ließen immer mal wieder einige Schüler das Essen am Wochenende ausfallen und Professor Snape machte sich in dieser Zeit so rar wie möglich.

Danach ging jeder der Freunde in seine Räume und ließ sich in sein Bett fallen. Der Tag war, trotzdem sie nicht allzu viel gemacht hatten, anstrengend gewesen, alle wollten jetzt nur noch schlafen und sich von dem Tag erholen.


	31. Fehlschlag um Fehlschlag

**Fehlschlag um Fehlschlag**

Ein weiterer Todesser flog durch die Luft und gesellte sich zu den 2 anderen, die bereits am anderen Ende des Raumes lagen. Er stöhnte bei dem Aufprall kurz auf, blieb dann aber ruhig liegen, um nicht weiter die Aufmerksamkeit des Lords auf sich zu ziehen. Dieser war in einer äußerst schlechten Laune, selbst seine Freunde unter seinem Untergebenen versuchten sich unsichtbar zu machen. Doch das blieb größtenteils vergebens.

Tom war aufgebracht, denn nichts klappte. Zum einen blieb ihm Harry Potter nach wie vor ein Rätsel. Anscheinend wusste wirklich niemand etwas über dessen Vergangenheit oder über seine Adoptiveltern. Der dunkle Lord hatte bereits mehrere Teams seiner Todesser auf die Suche nach Informationen geschickt, doch entweder waren diese alle unfähig oder es gab nichts zu finden. Mittlerweile glaubte der Schwarzmagier an letzteres, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er nur Idioten befehligte.

Das nächste Problem waren seine Eltern. Er mochte sie und, ja, er liebte sie auch. Aber im Augenblick war er sauer auf sie. Voldemort wusste, dass diese über den Goldjungen Bescheid wussten, jedenfalls schloss er das aus den Andeutungen, die sie gemacht hatten. Dennoch wollten sie ihm nicht helfen. Nein, im Gegenteil, sie versuchten ihn sogar davon abzubringen sich mit dem Jungen näher zu beschäftigen. Sie hatten ihm geraten, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, sonst würde das schwere Folgen für ihn haben. Doch wer könnte ihm, dem dunklen Lord, gefährlich werden. Das war ja lachhaft.

Und als wäre das noch nicht genug, kam er auch bei dem Buch nicht weiter. So gut wie keiner seiner Todesser, die er zu dem Haus geschickt hatte, war zurückgekehrt. Sie hatten die Fallen nicht überwinden können. Und die Rückkehrer konnten ihm genauso wenig weiterhelfen, denn diese waren meist als Wache vor dem Gebäude abgestellt. Doch erstaunlicherweise war der Orden des Phönixes nicht wieder aufgetaucht, obwohl Dumbledore anscheinend auch ein Interesse an diesem Buch hatte. Es barg ja schließlich viele Geheimnisse.

Das alles war nicht dazu gedacht den Lord in eine gute Stimmung zu bringen.

„Bellatrix, tritt vor", befahl Tom. Er hoffte wenigstens einer seiner Aufträge war erfolgreich gelaufen, ansonsten würden heute noch Köpfe rollen, schließlich musste Unfähigkeit bestraft werden.

Bellatrix Lestrange ging erhobenen Hauptes nach vorne, dabei trug sie ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie machte ganz den Eindruck, als wollte sie sagen, ‚Mir kann gar nichts passieren!' Sie war sich in dieser Sache sehr sicher, denn sie war ja die Favoritin des Lords, so dachte sie jedenfalls. Vor dem Thron blieb sie stehen, ging dann in die Knie und küsste kurz den Saum von Voldemorts Umhang.

„Meine Liebe, erzähl mir, wie ist dein Auftrag gelaufen ist. Ich hatte dir befohlen, zwei Mitglieder des verhassten Ordens und ihre Familien auszulöschen. Hast du meinen Wunsch erfüllt?", erkundigte sich Tom lauernd. Denn entgegen der Meinung der Schwarzhaarigen war sie im Grunde für den Älteren nur ein Todesser unter vielen.

Jedoch die Jüngere bemerkte den Unterton in der Stimme ihres Herrn nicht. Und selbst wenn sie es doch getan hätte, dann wäre sie trotzdem überzeugt gewesen, dass ihr nichts passieren würde. „Nun ja, Mylord, ich hatte mir ein paar Todesser genommen und habe mich dann mit ihnen zu der ersten Familie begeben. Dort verlief alles glatt. Wie sie befohlen haben, war ihr Tod nicht schnell und schmerzlos. Außerdem hatten wir das Ordensmitglied bis zum Schluss aufgehoben, schließlich sollte er sehen, was mit Leuten passierte, die sich gegen euch stellen", begann zu erzählen. Dann strafte sie die Schultern, jetzt kam der Teil, der Voldemort nicht gefallen würde, aber sie war sich keiner Schuld bewusst. „Bei der zweiten Familie lief jedoch nicht alles so einfach…", berichtete sie.

Die Augen von Tom begannen in einem intensiven Rot zu leuchten. Ein eindeutiges Indiz dafür, dass er zornig war.

Da Bellatrix nicht in das Gesicht des anderen schaute, fiel ihr die Wut des dunklen Lords nicht auf und sie redete einfach weiter. „Wir gelangten in das Haus und hatten alle Familienmitglieder bereits gefesselt. Dolohow wollte sich gerade um die kleine Tochter kümmern, als plötzlich die Eingangstür aufgesprengt wurde und Ordensmitglieder das Haus stürmten. Sofort entstand ein Kampf! Wir wehrten uns mit allen Kräften, schafften sogar einige Gegner auszuschalten, doch der Übermacht hatten wir letztendlich nichts entgegenzusetzen, wir mussten fliehen", erklärte sie. Sie sollte lieber nicht sagen, dass sie nur zwei Leute getötet hatten. Ihre Seite hingegen hatte größere Verluste gemacht, sie hatte die Hälfte des Teams verloren. Aber das waren sowieso nur Idioten gewesen. Niemand, um den man sich Gedanken machen musste.

Was sie nicht bemerkte, war, dass Tom während ihres Berichtes bereits ihre Erinnerungen durchstöbert hatte und was er dort gefunden hatte, gefiel ihm nicht, um es gelinde zu sagen. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Bellatrix. „Versagen wird bestraft, das weißt du!" Und damit sprach er einen Crucios auf sie. Das daraufhin entstehende Bild einer sich windenden Lestrange steigerte seine Stimmung ungemein.

„Aber, Mylord, ich kann nichts dafür. Die anderen waren zu beschränkt, um meine Anweisungen auszuführen. Bitte, Herr, ich hab doch immer alles für euch getan. Ich liebe euch!", beteuerte sie. Die Schwarzhaarige konnte ihre momentane Lage nicht verstehen, denn sie war doch eigentlich Voldemorts ‚Liebling', oder?

„Ich hasse Leute, die für ihre Taten nicht einstehen können. Und du gehörst dazu, meine liebe Bella. Du als Anführerin deines Trupps hättest besser aufpassen, vor allem hättest du Wachen aufstellen müssen. Und dann schiebst du auch noch alles auf die anderen Todesser… Versagerin! Und so etwas wie dich dulde ich in meinen Reihen. Ich sollte mal gründlich darüber nachdenken, ob ich meine Untergebenen nicht von Individuen wie dich befreie", spie er wütend aus. „Allerdings amüsierst du mich auch. Du glaubst doch tatsächlich, dass ich was für dich empfinde. Lachhaft! Als würde ich mich in eine meiner Todesser verlieben. So etwas wird nie geschehen. Außerdem bist du nicht mein Geschmack und deine Selbstverliebtheit ist einfach widerlich", erklärte er ihr grinsend.

Keiner der anderen Anwesenden gab auch nur ein Laut von sich. Sie wussten es besser, als sich jetzt da einzumischen. Vor allem weil sie selber Bellas Gehabe nicht leiden konnten. Die Frau konnte jedem den letzten Nerv rauben.

Bellatrix war am Boden zerstört, ihr Lord hatte kein Interesse an ihr. Das konnte einfach nicht sein…! Ihre Glieder schmerzten von dem Crucio, der mittlerweile wieder aufgehoben war. Doch auch ihr Herz tat wegen der Worte weh. Nichtsdestoweniger kniete sie weiterhin ruhig auf dem Boden, denn sie wollte sich keine weitere Blöße geben. Diese Zurechtweisungen des dunklen Lord vor allen Todessern hatten ihrer Stellung stark geschadet, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie das wieder hinbekommen würde.

„Du kannst dich zurückziehen, bis ich dich wieder vor mich zitiere. Ich hoffe, dass du dann ein bisschen mehr Kompetenzen und Realitätssinn vorzuweisen hast. Nun geh!", forderte Voldemort sie auf. Er wartete kurz, bis sie sich in die hinterste Reihe der Anwesenden zurückgezogen hatte, dann rief er Lucius vor sich.

Der Blonde strafte innerlich die Schultern und schritt nach vorne, wo er sich genauso wie die anderen vor ihm hinkniete, den Saum vom Umhang des Lords küsste und abwartete. Dabei sah man ihm seine Angespanntheit nicht an, die in ihm aufgekommen war, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, was Tom von ihm wollte.

„Mein Getreuer, ich will, dass du neue Todesser anwirbst. Unsere Reihen haben sich in letzter Zeit durch Kämpfe mit dem Orden und eigene Unfähigkeit deutlich gelichtet. Ich brauche aber mehr Männer, um meine Ziele auch weiterhin zu verwirklichen. Allerdings sollten die Neuen kompetenter sein und vor allem intelligenter. Ich will solche Desaster wie in letzter Zeit nicht noch mal erleben, hast du verstanden?", erklärte er. Er hasste Niederlagen.

Der Malfoy schluckte einmal. Er wusste, wenn die neuen Todesser, die er anwarb, versagten, würde das auf ihn zurückfallen. Doch er konnte es nicht ändern. „Natürlich, Mylord, ich werde mich umgehend darum kümmern", versicherte er sofort… Er machte sich Sorgen um Tom, denn dieser war in letzter Zeit immer aufbrausender geworden. Lucius schätzte, dass es daran lag, dass im Augenblick die Erfolgserlebnisse fehlten. Er hoffte, dass sich das bessern würde, denn sonst wären wohl selbst Voldemorts Freunde nicht mehr vor extremen Strafen gefeit.

„Sehr gut, dann kümmere dich darum. Und nun verschwindet! Alle! Das Treffen ist beendet", erklärte er. Jetzt wollte er Ruhe haben, um nachdenken zu können.

Der Blonde verbeugte sich, zog sich schleunigst zurück und verschwand mit den anderen Todessern aus dem Saal.

Tom blieb alleine im Raum und setzte sich seufzend in seinen Thron zurück. Irgendwie lief bei ihm in letzter Zeit einfach alles schief. Und das regte ihn auf. Er schaffte doch sonst alles, warum hatte er jetzt anscheinend eine Pechsträhne? Er konnte es einfach nicht verstehen.

Während die Zeit verging und er eine Lösung für seine Probleme suchte, klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür. Tom sprach nicht gerade erfreut ein „Herein!" aus.

Daraufhin öffnete sich die Tür und Severus kam herein. Er entschuldigte sich erstmal, da er den Lord gestört hatte. „Es ist dringend, Tom!", erklärte er und hoffte mit der Anrede nicht zu weit gegangen zu sein. Der Tränkeprofessor war zwar einer, den Voldemort zu seinen Freunden zählte, aber im Augenblick wusste man nicht, wie man sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Der Ältere war unberechenbar geworden.

„Was ist los, Severus, ich wollte meine Ruhe und nun unterbrichst du diese. Was kann so wichtig sein?", wollte der dunkle Lord wissen. Er hatte jetzt keine Lust sich mit jemand zu unterhalten, erst recht nicht mit dem Tränkemeister, den er zurzeit auch zu seinen Schwierigkeiten zählte, schließlich wusste er etwas über Potter, war aber nicht fähig dem Älteren etwas zu sagen aufgrund einer Blockade, die dieser nicht lösen konnte.

„Nun, im Grunde will ich dich nur etwas fragen und dann bin ich auch schon weg. Okay?", erklärte der Schwarzäugige. Er wartete, bis er ein zustimmendes Nicken bekam, bevor er fortfuhr. „Ich habe erfahren, dass Potter bereits ein paar Anschlägen zum Opfer gefallen ist. Er kam bis jetzt ohne Verletzungen davon. Ich weiß, dass Dumbledore nicht der Täter war, denn ich habe ihn unauffällig ausgefragt. Nun möchte ich von dir wissen, ob du etwas mit der Sache zu tun hast? Hast du noch einen weiteren Spion in Hogwarts, der den Bengel töten soll?", erkundigte er sich.

Diese Information war neu für Tom, jemand wollte also den Jungen- der- lebt töten. Doch wer war so kühn dem dunklen Lord seine Beute stehlen zu wollen, denn der Goldjunge gehörte ihm. Nur er würde dieses Kind für die Schmach, die er erlitten hatte, töten... Er wandte sich wieder an sein Gegenüber. „Ich habe keine weitere Person in das Schloss eingeschleust, das wäre auch zu auffällig. Und ich habe auch keine Ahnung, wer so dreist wäre den Jungen zu ermorden. Dennoch danke ich dir für deinen Hinweis. Ich will, dass du das weiter beobachtest und wenn nötig, Potter beschützt, denn er ist meine Angelegenheit und niemand sonst darf sich einmischen! Jetzt geh, ich will endlich meine Ruhe", befahl Voldemort ernst.

Severus war überrascht, weil er nun keine Idee mehr hatte, wer sonst noch für die Anschläge verantwortlich sein könnte. Er hatte Harry versprochen den Lord diesbezüglich zu fragen, aber jetzt schien es, als bliebe der Attentäter auch weiter anonym. „Danke für die Antwort, Tom", erwiderte der Tränkemeister. Er seufzte noch einmal, drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. Wenigstens hatte er die Erlaubnis bekommen den Erstklässler zu beschützen, ohne dadurch vielleicht aufzufallen.

Der Zurückgebliebene hingegen hatte soeben noch einen weiteren Punkt auf seiner Liste von Problemen hinzugefügt. Er stöhnte auf, es konnte doch nur noch besser werden, oder?


	32. Was macht eine grüne Mamba in Hogwarts?

**Was macht eine grüne Mamba in Hogwarts?**

Die Wochen zogen ins Land und mittlerweile standen die Abschlussfeier für den 7. Jahrgang und damit die Sommerferien vor der Tür. Die Zeit war geprägt vom Lernen, erst recht für unsere vier Freunde, die ja schließlich zusätzliches Training bekamen.

Dabei hatte es Neville am leichtesten. Dadurch dass er sich vor seinem Erwachen so sehr anstrengen musste, um nur ein bisschen Magie auszuüben, fiel es ihm jetzt nicht schwer weiter hart zu trainieren. Er machte schnell große Fortschritte, vor allem mit Alex als Trainer, der ihn immer wieder motivierte, wenn etwas nicht sofort klappte. Doch je besser der Gryffindor seine Kräfte in den Griff bekam, desto mehr kam er in Versuchung sie anzuwenden. Das alleine wäre kein Problem, doch der Wurzelwicht wusste nicht, wann er aufhören musste. Aus diesem Grund wurde der Silberdrache ein fast ständiger Begleiter des anderen, um ihn davon abzuhalten, sich völlig auszulaugen und damit seinen Tod zu riskieren. Allerdings rief das wiederum die anderen Löwen auf den Plan, allen voran Ron Weasley. Sie beschuldigten den Schwarzhaarigen einen schlechten Einfluss auf den ‚armen, kleinen, schwachen' Neville zu haben. Sie wollten nur das Beste für ihren Kameraden, deshalb war es für diesen angeblich besser, dass die beiden sich nicht mehr trafen. Doch als diese Forderung, natürlich von dem Rothaarigen, kam, zeigte der Wurzelwicht, dass er sich auch wehren konnte und nicht nur heilen. Außerdem machte er jedem deutlich, dass er sich selber aussuchte, mit wem er befreundet sein wollte. Daraufhin ließen ihn die meisten Gryffindors in Ruhe, aber nicht das Wiesel und auch nicht Hermine Granger. Die nun von ihm wissen wollte, wie er so schnell so gut gelernt hatte zu zaubern, schließlich wollte sie genauso besser werden und damit die Beste an der Schule. Doch Neville schwieg beharrlich und versuchte sie zu ignorieren.

Draco und Severus auf der anderen Seite hatte so ihre Probleme beim Training. Wie schon zu Beginn vorhergesehen, hatte der junge Malfoy keine Geduld. Im Gegensatz zu dem Wurzelwicht fielen ihm frühere Zauber leicht und er war immer gut in der Schule. Doch nun lernte er schwere Magie, die einem nicht so leicht zufiel und für die man sich anstrengen musste. Und genau das musste der Blonde lernen. Was einige Zeit in Anspruch nahm. Richard versuchte den anderen immer wieder zur Ruhe und Entspannung zu überreden, jedoch hatte das kaum Wirkung auf den Jüngeren. Das ging so lange, bis Alex schließlich der Kragen platzte, denn das ständige Genörgel des Slytherin, dass er das nicht hinbekam, ging ihm auf die Nerven.

**Flashback:**

Es war mal wieder so weit, Alex hörte Draco schimpfen. „Das klappt doch nie! Ich kann das nicht! Warum muss ich das eigentlich lernen…?" Und noch einige andere Phrasen, die sich von Training zu Training wiederholten.

Doch nun reichte es! Der Silberdrache sprang von seinem Sitzplatz auf und marschierte rüber zu der Gruppe von Severus, Richard und dem Malfoy. Vor dem sich der Schwarzhaarige schließlich hinstellte und die Hände in die Hüfte stemmte. Danach beugte er sich zu dem Sitzenden hinunter und fing an zu sprechen. „Draco Lucius Malfoy, nun hör mir mal ganz genau zu! Wie oft sollen Richard und ich es dir noch erklären? So ein Training dauert halt und wenn du dich nicht in Geduld übst, dann brauchst du noch länger. Allerdings gehst es mir mittlerweile auf die Nerven, dein ständiges Gequengle zu hören. Du bist doch kein Baby mehr, oder? Also hör auf dich so zu benehmen, verstanden? Wenn du dir Mühe gibst und ruhig bleibst, dann wirst du alles schaffen, versprochen. Aus diesem Grund sag ich es dir noch einmal: Hör zu, was Richard dir sagt, dann halt dich an seine Anweisungen und BLEIB RUHIG!", schrie er zum Schluss. Anschließend drehte er sich um und ging zurück zu Neville, dem er gerade einen neuen Zauberspruch beibringen wollte. Zurück ließ er einen geschockten, Mund offen stehenden Blonden, einen Tränkemeister, der eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen hatte und einen leicht vor sich hinschmunzelnden Eisvampir, der sich über die Standpauke allem Anschein nach freute.

**Flashbackende**

Danach hatte sich Draco am Riemen gerissen und schon stellten sich die ersten Erfolge ein. Was wohl auch für ihn eine Überraschung gewesen war, denn er bedankte sich überschwänglich bei dem Silberdrachen und versprach von nun an sich mehr zu gedulden, denn er sah jetzt, was für Auswirkungen so etwas Simples haben konnte.

Severus hingegen stagnierte ein wenig nach seinen anfänglichen Leistungen. Die stablose Magie hatte er schnell gemeistert, vor allem weil er nun wusste, wie man es richtig machte. Nach diesem Fortschritt wurde er zwar nicht überheblich, aber er glaubte, durch sein Alter und seine stärkere Magie würde der Rest auch so einfach sein. Doch da hatte er falsch gedacht! Nun zeigte sich deutlich seine Starrsinnigkeit. Richard versuchte ihm zu erklären, auf welche Weise er nun die Verwandlung in eine Fledermaus vollziehen sollte. Jedoch zweifelte der Tränkemeister an der Methode und versuchte es auf seine Art. Es funktionierte nicht. Dennoch war es nicht einfach für den Professor, sich etwas von jemand sagen zu lassen, schließlich war er normalerweise derjenige, der seinen Schülern etwas beibrachte. Aber als Severus endlich einsah, dass es nicht so klappte, wie er wollte, fügte er sich den Anweisungen und auch bei ihm kamen die Fortschritte sofort.

Der Vampirlehrer blieb trotz der Querelen seiner Schüler die Ruhe in Person. Er wiederholte seine Erklärungen immer wieder, bis die beiden es endlich schafften.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die wichtigste Sache, die Alex vor den Ferien noch geklärt haben wollte, war Basel. Der Silberdrache hatte schnell bemerkt, dass der eigentlich ziemlich alte Basilisk sich äußerst einsam fühlte. Das sah man vor allem daran, dass er sich immer wahnsinnig freute, wenn die vier Freunde zum Training kamen. Außerdem wurde die Schlange ziemlich traurig, wenn die anderen wieder gingen.

Das wollte Alex ändern. Also schrieb er einen langen Brief an Salazar, um ihn darin zu bitten seinen Freund aus der Kammer abzuholen und mitzunehmen, damit dieser nicht mehr so einsam war. Der Schwarzhaarige selber hätte den Basilisken zwar auch mitnehmen können, aber er glaubte, Basel würde seinen alten Meister bevorzugen.

Und nun wartete der Erstklässler auf Antwort des Hogwartsgründer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eines Nachmittags saß Alexander am See, um etwas nachzudenken. Doch diesmal war er allein, seine Freunde hatten etwas zu tun, was dem Schüler aber nicht störte. Er genoss auch mal die Zeit allein.

Plötzlich riss ihn ein Rascheln im Gebüsch aus seinen Gedanken. Sofort richtete er seinen Blick dorthin und spannte sich an, schließlich musste er vorsichtig sein und es könnte ja jemand auftauchen, der ihm Böses wollte.

Doch nur Sekunden später entspannte sich der Silberdrache wieder, denn hinter den Sträuchern tauchte eine Schlange auf. Es handelte sich dabei um eine grüne Mamba, was andere Menschen schon allein in die Flucht gejagt hätte. Jedoch nicht so den Schwarzhaarigen. Er blieb völlig ruhig sitzen, auch Raziel an seiner Seite blieb still, denn er wusste, dass sein Gefährte mit dem Reptil reden konnte und ihm somit keine Gefahr drohte. Alex wartete auch nicht lange und sprach die Mamba an. ~Wer bist du und was willst du hier? Ich weiß, dass du keine echte Schlange bist, zum einen weil es deine Art hier nicht gibt und zum anderen weil deine Aura dich verrät. Also was willst du von mir?~, erkundigte sich der Grünäugige.

~Hallo Alex, ich wusste, dass du dich nicht täuschen lassen würdest. Du bist halt ganz der Vater, nicht wahr? Kanan hatte mich auch immer erkannt, egal wie ich mich getarnt hatte… Oh, ich hab mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt, ich bin Salazar Slytherin, sehr erfreut dich kennen zu lernen. Und warum ich hier bin? Natürlich wegen Basel, dein Brief hat mich überzeugt ihn mitzunehmen, denn er liegt mir auch sehr am Herzen~, erwiderte die Schlange.

Nun schaute der Erstklässler ziemlich erstaunt auf die Mamba hinunter. ~Salazar Slytherin…? Ich bin ziemlich überrascht, aber auch froh, dass ihr gleich persönlich gekommen seid. Ich vermute, sie wollen nicht, dass jemand mitbekommt, dass sie hier sind, oder?~, äußerte der Schwarzhaarige interessiert. Er war natürlich verblüfft, dass der Ältere selbst kam, aber er fand es auch gut.

~Ja, niemand darf erfahren, dass ich noch lebe. Das würde nämlich zu viele Fragen aufwerfen, die ich nicht beantworten möchte, denn dass ich ein Vampir bin, weiß keiner und so soll es auch bleiben. Doch ich musste kommen, schließlich geht es um Basel und der bedeutet mir sehr viel. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn auch mitnehmen, als ich die Schule verließ, aber zu der Zeit herrschten noch raue Sitten und so fragte ich ihn, ob er die Schule überwachen und sie vor Gefahren beschützen würde. Er stimmte zu und ich ließ ihn hier zurück. Jedoch hast du völlig recht mit dem, was du in deinem Brief geschrieben hast, es wird Zeit, dass mein kleiner Basilisk wieder zu mir kommt, wo er nicht mehr so einsam sein wird~, meinte die grüne Mamba. Nach Erhalt der Nachricht von Alex hatte er sich sofort mit Godric beraten und da dieser wusste, wie gern der andere Gründer seine Schlange hatte, stimmte er zu, diese zu ihnen zu holen.

~Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, warum sie ihn hier zurück gelassen hatten. Aber das erklärt es natürlich. Doch wir sollten nun nicht länger diskutieren, sondern runter in ihre Kammer gehen. Ich schätze, Basel wird sich freuen sie zu sehen~, lächelte der Erstklässler. Damit ließ er Salazar an sich hoch schlängeln. Weil Nasaku sich bereits um den Bauch geschlungen hatte, nahm der Vampir den linken Arm, um sich festzuhalten. Anschließend ging der Silberdrache zum Schloss zurück und machte sich auf den Weg zum Basilisken.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als sie in der Höhle unter dem Mädchenklo ankamen, verwandelte sich der Ältere zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt. Zum Vorschein kam ein Mann, der trotz seines eigentlichen Alters noch ziemlich attraktiv aussah. Er hatte tiefschwarze Haare, die ihm bis zum Po reichten und ein äußerst maskulines Gesicht. Seine Augen leuchteten strahlen rot und waren ein deutliches Indiz dafür, dass er zur Slytherinfamilie gehörte, denn nur diese hatten solche Pupillen. Salazar trug enge schwarze Stoffhosen und ein burgunderrotes Satinhemd. Alles in allem war der Vampir ein Hingucker für sich.

„Jetzt, wo ich mein wahres Aussehen gezeigt habe, würdest du mir auch dein wirkliches Ich zeigen. Ich schätzte mal, durch deine Adoption hast auch du dich verändert, oder", trug der Hogwartsgründer seinen Wunsch vor.

Alex lächelte bloß und nahm die Illusion von sich und seinen beiden Gefährten. Er hatte keine Probleme vor dem anderen zu zeigen, wie er aussah. „Ist es so besser?", erkundigte sich der Kleinere.

Jetzt war es an Salazar zu schmunzeln. „Ja, ist es. Ich schätze mal, ausgehend von deinem Aussehen, dass du ein Silberdrachen bist. Ich bin beeindruckt! Mein Sohn wird wohl einsehen müssen, dass er keine Chance gegen dich haben wird. Vielleicht bringt ihn das wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen, es wäre wünschenswert", seufzte der Schwarzhaarige. Er und sein Ehemann wussten wirklich nicht, was sie noch tun sollten. Ihr leider einziges Kind hatte sich nicht zu seinem Besten entwickelt. Eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Tom war zwar kein Massenmörder, wie ihn die Öffentlichkeit darstellte, aber auch kein Engel. Und Godric und er hatten keine Ahnung, wie es dazu gekommen war.

Der Kleinere sah das traurige Gesicht des anderen und konnte sich ungefähr vorstellen, um was es ging. „Keine Sorge, eurer Sohn wird irgendwann wieder zur Besinnung kommen und dann müsst ihr ihn nur wieder mit offenen Armen empfangen… Aber jetzt sollten wir uns um Basel kümmern", meinte der Grünäugige in dem Versuch abzulenken.

Der Vampir ging darauf ein und nickte lächelnd.

Anschließend liefen beide weiter bis zur Kammer, wo sie sofort von einem vor Glück überschäumenden Basilisken empfangen wurden. „Meister, Meister, endlich seid ihr wieder da. Ich hab euch soooooooooo lange vermisst", freute sich die Schlange. „Es war niemand da, mit dem ich reden konnte. Das war ganz und gar nicht schön. Ich war ganz alleine hier und… und… und… bitte lasst mich nicht mehr hier zurück", weinte Basel fast.

Salazars Augen wurden weich und er breitete die Arme aus, darauf warten, dass das magische Wesen zu ihm kam und er ihn umarmen konnte. „Keine Sorge, Basel, ich bin hier um dich mitzunehmen. Du musst niemals wieder einsam sein, denn nun kommst du mit mir", erklärte der Slytherin.

Die Schlange schlängelte sich sogleich in die Arme ihres Herrn und es tat so gut. „Das ist schön, ich möchte gerne mitkommen. Ist Godric auch da, wo wir hinwollen?", hakte er noch nach.

Der Vampir lächelte Basel an und streichelte ihn über seine Haut. „Ja, Godric lebt auch in deinem neuen Zuhause. Du weißt doch, dass wir beide verheiratet sind und uns lieben. Er freut sich genauso dich wieder zu sehen wie ich", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige.

Während des Gespräches zwischen den beiden stand Alex ruhig daneben und freute sich für sie, denn es war eindeutig, dass sowohl der Basilisk als auch der Slytherin glücklich waren.

„Duhu, Meister, wann wollen wir denn los?", erkundigte sich die Schlange neugierig und aufgeregt.

„Am besten sofort! Je länger ich hier bleibe, desto mehr Sorgen macht sich mein Ehemann und das will ich nicht. Aber bevor wir gehen, möchtest du noch was mitnehmen oder hast du noch was zu erledigen?", informierte sich der Rotäugige und sah sich um, ob er nicht selber noch etwas Wichtiges hier zurück gelassen hatte, als er damals gegangen war. Aber er konnte nichts finden.

„Nein, nein, ich hab nichts, was ich mitnehmen will. Aber ich möchte mich gerne von Alexander und erst recht von Nasaku verabschieden. Die beiden haben ganz viel mit mir geredet und mir auch viel erklärt. Das war toll!", äußerte das magische Wesen.

Salazar nickte nur zustimmend und dann erfolgte eine rührende Abschiedszene, wobei Basel mal wieder in Tränen ausbrach und sich vielmals bedankte. Außerdem musste der Silberdrachen versprechen das magische Wesen ab und zu zu besuchen. Das wollte der Slytherin auch, denn er und Godric wollten ein bisschen über sein Leben und Esandra erfahren. Vielleicht könnte der Erstklässler dann auch seine Eltern mitbringen, das wäre nett.

Nach der Verabschiedung legte der Hogwartsgründer eine Illusion über den Basilisken und verwandelte sich selber auch wieder in eine grüne Mamba. Dann krochen sie an Alex Armen rauf, der seine Gefährten und sich mittlerweile auch wieder verschleiert hatte, verließen die Kammer und danach das Schloss.

Als sie letztendlich am See angekommen waren, setzte der Grünäugige die beiden Schlangen auf den Boden ab und schaute ihnen nach, wie sie davon schlängelten. Er hoffte, sie würden heil nach Hause kommen.


	33. Das zweite Schuljahr

**_Nun wird das gesamte 2. Schuljahr in diesem einen Kapitel zusammengefasst, da nicht wirklich allzu viel passiert war. Einige Sachen werde ich in Flashbacks genauer zeigen. Ansonsten geht es danach mit dem ausführlichen 3. Jahr weiter. Da kommt es dann zum Treffen zwischen Alex und Tom und auch Sirius bekommt seinen Auftritt._**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Das 2. Schuljahr**

Das Ende des ersten Schuljahres verblieb friedlich. Niemand hatte etwas von dem Kurzbesuch von Salazar Slytherin mitbekommen und niemand bemerkte, dass Hogwarts nun einen Bewohner weniger hatte.

Anschließend kamen die Sommerferien. Kanan und Dillon waren glücklich ihren Sohn endlich wieder bei sich zu haben. Aber vor allem der goldene Drache freute sich, dass Alex da war. Er hatte seinen Silberstern so sehr vermisst. Es war nicht dasselbe gewesen in ihrem Schloss, ohne den kleinen Wirbelwind, der sie beide auf Trab hielt.

Die ersten Tage nach der Ankunft des Silberdrachen hatten sich die beiden Väter frei gehalten. Sie mussten zu keinen Sitzungen oder irgendwelchen Audienzen, sie hatten die Zeit zur freien Verfügung. Sie redeten viel, auch über die Probleme in der Schule, dann machten sie kleine Ausflüge und besuchten auch den einen oder anderen Freund. Es waren schöne Anfangstage, vor allem für Alexander, der sich richtig erholte.

Doch mit den Tagen, die verstrichen, kam auch der Ernst des Lebens zurück in Form von Training für den Silberhaarigen. Er hatte sich schließlich fest vorgenommen seine Sinne zu stärken. Und damit fing er in der dritten Ferienwoche an, jedenfalls vormittags. Den Rest des Tages benutzte er entweder für Hausaufgaben oder für seine Freizeit.

Jedoch stellte der Silberdrache fest, dass das Training nicht so einfach war, wie er gedacht hatte. Dennoch machte er weiter.

**Flashback:**

Der erste Sinn, der ausgeschaltet wurde, war das Augenlicht, denn Zaubersprüche, um das zu bewerkstelligen, gab es viele und somit gab es ein hohes Risiko während eines Kampfes nichts mehr zu sehen. Alex war sofort einverstanden, denn er dachte an den Zweikampf zwischen Richard und ihm zurück.

Obwohl der Silberdrache bereits einige Male auf den Hosenboden gefallen war, stand er wieder auf. Chester, ein roter Drache und sein Trainer, stand vor ihm und ermunterte ihn weiter zu machen. Außerdem behauptete er, dass der Kleinere schon Fortschritte gemacht hatte. Das bezweifelte der Silberhaarige aber, denn seiner Meinung nach lag er mehr auf den Boden, als dass er stand.

„Hör auf zu lügen, Chester, ich hab mich keineswegs verbessert. Du weißt, dass ich Einschmeicheleien nicht leiden kann, also sag die Wahrheit", äußerte der Jüngere ein wenig aufgebracht. Dabei strich er sich eine Haarsträhne zurück, die sich aus seinem Zopf, den er beim Training trug, gelöst hatte.

Der rote Drache schmunzelte, er hatte seine Worte durchaus ernst gemeint. Allerdings sah es sein Schüler nicht so. „Prinz, ihr seid wirklich besser geworden, ihr könnt mir ruhig glauben. Ich habe durchaus bemerkt, dass ihr mittlerweile die Richtung anvisiert, aus der ein Zauber auf euch zukommt. Ihr reagiert nur noch zu langsam, aber das bekommen wir auch hin, ich verspreche es", entgegnete der Ältere. Anschließend schlich er in eine andere Ecke des Raumes und hob erneut seine Hand, um wieder einen Zauber abzuschießen.

Der andere hatte leicht reden. Schneller reagieren, wie sollte er das denn machen? Doch er riss sich zusammen, so leicht würde er nicht aufgeben. Er atmete einmal tief durch und dann konzentrierte er sich auf seine Umgebung. Die einfachste Möglichkeit, um zu erfahren, wo der Feind war und von wo somit der nächste Angriff kam, war, selber still zu sein und zu lauschen. Zuerst hörte er nur die alltäglichen Geräusche wie Vogelgezwitscher oder Wasserplätschern des Flusses, der in der Nähe floss. Jedoch registrierte er einen Augenblick später das Atmen einer anderen Person. Es kam von rechts! Deshalb drehte sich Alex in diese Richtung und wartete ab.

Er durfte kein Schild erzeugen, um den Zauber aufzuhalten, er sollte nur ausweichen. Deshalb wartete er ab. Jetzt musste er seine anderen Wahrnehmungen benutzen, denn riechen konnte man Zauber leider nicht. Nun musste er die Magie um sich spüren und darauf warten, dass es Veränderungen in ihr gab.

Diese ließen auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Plötzlich durchstieß ein Strahl die natürliche Magie, die immer in der Luft vorhanden war, und raste auf den Silberhaarigen zu. Er versuchte sich rechtzeitig zu ducken und damit auszuweichen.

Allerdings lag er dann mal wieder auf dem Boden! Es würde wohl noch einige Zeit dauern, bevor er auf diese Weise kämpfen konnte.

**Flashbackende**

Das Training dauerte den Rest der Ferien und konnte auch einige Erfolge vorweisen. Am Ende war Alexander dazu fähig zumindest ohne Sehfähigkeit zu kämpfen. Der nächste Sinn, der ausgeschaltet wurde, war der Gehörsinn, doch da war der Jüngere noch im Anfangsstadium.

Es hatte gedauert, bis er auch das beherrschte, vor allem, weil er seine Übungen erst in den Weihnachtsferien fortsetzen konnte.

Dem ungeachtet war der Silberdrache am Schluss des Schuljahres fähig auch ohne diesen Sinn sich zu verteidigen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als Alex wieder nach Hogwarts gekommen war, war natürlich auch die Freude unter den Freunden groß, denn in den Ferien konnten sie nur wenig Kontakt halten. Der Hauptgrund dafür war natürlich, dass keine Eule dazu fähig war Briefe nach Esandra zu überbringen. Folglich musste der Silberhaarige Postdrachen schicken. Allerdings waren diese ziemlich auffällig, deshalb benutzte Alex sie nicht so häufig.

Umso größer war die Wiedersehensfreude, jedenfalls bei Draco und Neville. Severus konnte man natürlich nichts anmerken, er war mal wieder die Miesepetrigkeit in Person. Doch wenn man genau hinschaute, so sah man auch bei ihm ein glückliches Aufblitzen.

Aber es gab noch eine Überraschung, Blaise Zabini, Dracos Freund seit Kindertagen, gesellte sich in den ersten paar Wochen zu dem Freundeskreis dazu. Er war genau wie der Malfoy ein Slytherin. Für ein Zweitklässler war er ziemlich groß gewachsen, allerdings reichte er noch lange nicht an Neville heran, auch wenn dieser sich unter der Illusion befand. Weiterhin besaß Blaise eine dunkle Hautfarbe, hohen Wangenknochen und schwarze Haare. Seine Augenfarbe war wohl mit das Interessanteste an ihm, denn sie reichten von einem kräftigen Dunkelblau bis hin zu Violett.

Doch was Alex innerlich am meisten grinsen ließ, war, dass auch dieser Junge kein Mensch war. Der Slytherin war ein Feuerputz[1]! Der Silberdrache fragte sich, wie es dazu kam, dass der Direktor, obwohl er magische Wesen verabscheute, nicht mitbekam, dass es so viele an seiner Schule gab. Das war schon fast witzig. Auf der anderen Seite war es furchtbar, dass diese Wesen ihre Natur und ihr Aussehen verleugnen mussten, damit sie nicht gejagt wurden.

Blaise selber passte perfekt in die Gruppe um ‚Harry Potter'. Er war charmant, lustig und zuvorkommen. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich sofort bereit erklärt bei dem Training in der Kammer von Salazar mitzumachen, als er den Grund dafür erfuhr. Auch er hatte mitbekommen, dass das Schloss nach und nach verfiel. Er selber gesellte sich zu Neville und Alex, um bei ihnen mitzutrainieren, denn auch ihm konnte der Silberdrache noch den einen oder anderen Zauber beibringen. Und bei den Vampiren wollte er nicht stören, vor allem weil er den Unterricht sowieso nicht gebrauchen konnte.

Allerdings musste er sich bei seinen Feuerzaubern, die er aufgrund seines Wesens schon fast perfektioniert hatte, vorsehen, denn der Gryffindor als Wurzelwicht reagierte sehr empfindlich bei diesem Element. Jedoch tat das der Freundschaft zwischen den beiden keinen Abbruch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alexander selber entschied dann etwa anderthalb Monate nach Schulbeginn, dass es an der Zeit war seine Freunde einzuweihen. Er hatte das bereits in den Ferien mit seinen Eltern abgesprochen. Und auch wenn Kanan anfänglich alles andere als begeistert gewesen war, so stimmten letztendlich beide Elternteile zu, dass er seinen Freunden von sich und Esandra berichten durfte.

**Flashback:**

Es war mal wieder Samstag, Zeit für Training. Doch diesmal sollte es ausfallen. Alex hatte bereits in der Woche zuvor Richard Bescheid gegeben, dass er diese Woche nicht kommen brauchte und natürlich auch den Grund dafür. Der Eisvampir hatte erwidert, dass das kein Problem wäre und er in der darauf folgenden Woche wieder erscheinen würde.

Nun führte der Zweitklässler seine Freunde in die Kammer und bat sie sich zu setzen. Was sie auch mit überraschten Gesichtsausdrücken taten, denn sie hatten keine Ahnung, was nun kam.

„Zuerst einmal, das heutige Training fällt aus, denn ich habe euch etwas mitzuteilen, was länger dauern könnte", fing Alex an zu sprechen. „Jedem von euch müsste mittlerweile aufgefallen sein, dass ich euch noch nicht alles über mich und meine Vergangenheit erzählt habe. Das liegt zum einen daran, dass es für mich ziemlich gefährlich werden könnte, wenn ihr Bescheid wisst und zum anderen wären auch andere gefährdet. Aber inzwischen seid ihr mir gute Freunde geworden und mein Vertrauen zu euch ist um einiges gestiegen, so dass ich mit meinen Eltern darüber geredet und ihre Erlaubnis bekommen habe, euch einzuweihen. Als erstes will euch sagen, dass ich auch ein magisches Wesen bin", ließ der Jüngere die Bombe platzen.

„Das ist völlig unmöglich, deine richtigen Eltern waren Menschen, das weiß ich genau!", erwiderte Severus sofort. Der Tränkemeister konnte es nicht glauben, das war einfach nicht möglich.

Den anderen drei stand der Mund vor Überraschung offen, obwohl Neville bereits so eine Ahnung gehabt hatte.

„Doch, Severus, es ist so, denn ich wurde universaladoptiert und somit habe ich auch die Gene von meinen Vätern übernommen. Die beiden sind Drachen, demzufolge bin ich auch einer. Dem ungeachtet bin ich überraschenderweise selbst unter unserer Spezies etwas Besonderes, denn obwohl Kanan ein schwarzer Drachen und Dillon ein Goldener ist, bin ich ein Silberdrache geworden", entgegnete Alex und nahm damit die Illusion von sich, so dass er nun in seiner wahren Gestalt vor den anderen stand.

Ja, heute war mal wieder der Tag der Überraschungen. Die Freunde des nun Silberhaarigen konnten es nicht fassen, vor ihnen stand ein waschechter Drache.

„Ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass Drachen menschliche Gestalt annehmen können. Sind dazu alle fähig?", hakte Draco, der sich als erstes gefasst hatte, sofort interessiert nach.

„Nein, die Drachen auf der Erde sind nicht dazu fähig. Aber wir, damit meine ich meine Eltern, ich und auch Richard kommen von Esandra, einer Welt, die neben eurer existiert. Dort leben keine Menschen, nur magische Wesen, völlig frei, ohne Angst zu haben, verfolgt zu werden. Aus diesem Grund hat sich dort auch eine Artenvielfalt entwickelt, die es in dieser Welt nicht gibt", erklärte Alex und dann begann er alles zu erzählen, angefangen damit, wie seine Eltern ihn gefunden hatten bis hin zu der Entscheidung, dass er nach Hogwarts gehen durfte. Auch Esandra selber beschrieb er, dadurch konnten die Freunde sich in etwa vorstellen, wo er aufgewachsen war.

Alle hörten interessiert zu und vor allem Severus war nun klar, warum niemand etwas über die Väter des anderen erfahren konnte.

**Flashbackende**

Der Tag war ziemlich gut verlaufen, ins Besondere, da keiner mit ihm böse war, dass er ihnen nicht von Anfang an alles erzählt hatte. Sie verstanden, dass an diesem Geheimnis nicht nur seine Sicherheit hing, sondern die einer ganzen Welt.

Allerdings hatte sie die Offenbarung, dass der Silberdrache auch noch der Prinz von Esandra war, ziemlich aus der Fassung gebracht. Blaise hatte daraufhin die ganze Zeit nur noch quietschen können, weil sie so eine ‚wichtige Persönlichkeit' an der Schule hatten. Draco kniff sich andauernd in den Arm, um zu überprüfen, dass er nicht träumte.

Severus allerdings blieb äußerlich völlig gelassen. Er machte den Kleineren sofort darauf aufmerksam, dass er ihn wegen seines Status nicht anders als alle anderen behandeln würde. Alex erwiderte natürlich gleich, dass er das auch nicht erwarten und besonders auch nicht wollen würde. Letztendlich wollte er die Schulzeit dazu nutzen, um zu lernen und sich zu beweisen.

Neville hingegen schmunzelte nur und meinte, an ihrer Beziehung zueinander würde das nichts ändern. Außerdem hoffe er, dass der anderen ihn trotzdem weiter unterrichten würde. Dabei lächelte er den Kleineren die ganze Zeit an. Der Silberhaarige versprach ihm, dass er das auf jeden Fall tun würde, denn er war schließlich der Aufpasser und der Freund des anderen und da wollte er auch, dass dieser seine Kräfte unter Kontrolle hatte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natürlich ging auch dieses Schuljahr nicht nur so ruhig vonstatten. Zum einen war da Dumbledore, der nun anscheinend ‚Harry Potter' wieder ins Visier genommen hatte. Doch diesmal blieb es nicht nur bei einer Beobachtung. Wie es aussah, hatte der Direktor einige Gryffindors dazu gebracht den Silberdrachen nicht mehr in Ruhe zu lassen. An vorderster Front der Löwen standen Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger.

Der Rothaarige machte Alex' Freunde in einer Tour nieder und versuchte sich außerdem in ein positives Licht zu stellen, sei es durch Angeberei oder Sabotage von anderen. Er hoffte so, die Aufmerksamkeit und vielleicht auch die Freundschaft des anderen zu gewinnen.

Der Silberäugige fiel selbstverständlich nicht darauf rein. Eher im Gegenteil, er machte dem anderen deutlich, dass dieser mit so etwas aufhören sollte oder er würde die Konsequenzen spüren, denn der Silberdrache verabscheute solches Verhalten. Und überhaupt, um als Freund für den Kleineren in Frage zu kommen, musste derjenige ehrlich sein und seine Meinung vertreten können.

Allerdings gehörte Ron nicht zu dieser Sorte Mensch, genauso wenig hörte er auf Alex Warnung, weil er der Ansicht war, dass ihm keine Gefahr drohte. Immerhin hatte er Dumbledore auf seiner Seite.

Doch da täuschte er sich. Wenn jemand die Freunde des Silberdrachen angriff, so schlug dieser zurück. Er begann damit, dass der Zweitklässler die Lehrer ein wenig manipulierte. Er veranlasste sie, den jungen Weasley um einiges häufiger im Unterricht zur Beantwortung der Fragen ran zu nehmen als andere. Dieser weigerte sich aber zu lernen und konnte deswegen selten eine korrekte Antwort geben. Aus diesem Grund verloren die Gryffindor in kürzester Zeit einiges an ihren Hauspunkten. Weiterhin ließ der Silberhaarige die Sabotageversuche von Ron auffliegen, so dass dieser wiederum einiges an Punkten verlor.

Das alles führte dazu, dass der Weasley nach und nach an Ansehen unter den Löwen verlor.

Hermine Granger dagegen ging anders vor. Ihr oberstes Ziel lag darin die Beste in Hogwarts zu werden und damit Anerkennung von allen zu erlangen. Sie hoffte durch ‚Harry Potter' ihrem Ziel näher zu kommen. Sie dachte, dass sie nur durch ihr Wissen herausstechen musste, um die Aufmerksamkeit des berühmten Junger- der- lebt zu erlangen. Sie meldete sich in jedem Fach, das sie zusammen mit dem anderen hatte, mindestens doppelt so oft wie sonst, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

Das Problem an ihrer Strategie lag bloß darin, dass sie selber nur stur nach den Büchern, die sie las und auswendig lernte, ging. Die Werke waren ihre Wahrheit, nichts anderes konnte stimmen und sie stellte auch nichts in Frage. Außerdem verunglimpfte sie andere Schüler, die das taten. Somit kam sie als Freundin für Alexander auch nicht in Frage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neben Ron, Hermine und dem Direktor, der den Silberdrachen auch nicht in Ruhe ließ, gab es erneut Angriffe von dem Unbekannte auf den Kleineren. Im Laufe des Jahres waren es 5 Stück, wobei einer sogar ziemlich hätte schief gehen können.

**Flashback:**

Alex saß mal wieder am See, um sich ein wenig vom Schulalltag zu erholen. Er liebte diese ruhigen Stunden an der frischen Luft einfach.

Doch plötzlich änderte sich etwas in der Umgebung. Das Vogelgezwitscher hörte auf und es wurde still, kein Geräusch war mehr zu hören. Das alarmierte natürlich auch Nasaku und Raziel. Der Lichttiger stellte sich schützend vor seinen Gefährten, zeigte aber nicht seine wahre Gestalt, denn es war möglich vom Schloss aus gesehen zu werden. Der Schattenbasilisk hingegen löste die Illusion von sich, denn sein wirkliches Äußeres fiel nicht so sehr auf. Außerdem machte er sich bereit anzugreifen, wer auch immer da kam.

Alle drei schauten in Richtung Verbotener Wald, denn von dort kam das Gefühl von Gefahr.

Und dann passierte es. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchten neun Wulfe auf. Das waren Mischungen aus Hunden und magischen Wölfen. Sie waren äußerst aggressiv und töteten ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Reinblüter hielten sich diese Tiere meist als eine Art Wache von ihren Grundstücken. Sie wurden darauf abgerichtet nur auf ihren Herrn und seine Familie zu hören. Wulfe waren intelligent und konnten strategisch angreifen.

Aus diesem Grund stürzten sich auch nicht sofort alle auf den Silberdrachen, sondern es schien, als sondierten sie die Lage. Allem Anschein nach entschieden sie sich, dass Nasaku im Augenblick der gefährlichste Gegner war. Also griffen gleich vier Wulfe ihn an.

Als der Schattenbasilisk so abgelenkt war, witterten die restlichen Fünf ihre Chance und widmeten sich den übrigen zwei Anwesenden. Sie umkreisten sie, so dass Alex und Raziel Rücken an Rücken kämpfen mussten, damit niemand sie von hinten anfiel.

Schließlich stürzten sich auch diese Tiere auf ihre Gegner.

Ein magisches Schutzschild konnte physische Angriffe nicht abwehren, also war es zwecklos. Der Silberhaarige versuchte zwei Wulfe mit Schockzauber kampfunfähig zu machen, doch diese waren zu flink und wichen aus. Anschließend stürzten sie sich erneut auf ihn.

Der Silberdrache versuchte einige Zaubersprüche, um seine Gegner außer Gefecht zu setzen. Jedoch waren diese viel zu schnell, waren schon wieder weg, als die Sprüche die Stelle trafen, an der sie sich vorher noch befunden hatten.

Letztendlich geschah, was geschehen musste. Alex war einen Augenblick abgelenkt und zwei der Tiere verbissen sich in seinen Arm und sein Bein. Der Zweitklässler schrie auf, was seine Gefährten zu ihm sehen ließ.

Als Nasaku bemerkte, dass der Prinz verletzt war, verlor er auch seinen letzten Rest an Rücksicht und tötete einen Wulf nach dem anderen mit seinem Todesblick. Zuvor hatte er nur versucht sie außer Gefecht zu setzten, denn dass diese Wesen nur auf Befehl handelten, war ihm sofort klar gewesen. Und er wusste, dass der Silberhaarige das Töten hasste, wenn es vermeidbar war. Doch jetzt war dieser in Gefahr und da waren der Schlange die Gefühle des anderen egal.

Raziel hingegen riss die beiden Wesen von Alexander weg und stellte sich danach vor ihn, außerdem nahm er auch seine Illusion von sich. Das allein hatte schon einiges an Wirkung auf die Gegner, denn der Lichttiger war deutlich größer als sie. Jedem weiteren Wulf, der seinem Gefährten zu nahe kam, biss die Großkatze die Kehle durch. Auch ihm war im Augenblick die Sicherheit des Silberdrachens am wichtigsten…

Nachdem Raziel und Nasaku keine Rücksicht mehr nahmen, war der Kampf in kürzester Zeit beendet. Anschließend lief der Lichttiger sofort zu seinem Gefährten, um ihn zu heilen.

Der Silberhaarige hatte vor Schmerzen die Augen verzogen, denn die Verletzungen hatten ziemlich wehgetan. In Gedanken schimpfte er mit sich selber, weil er unaufmerksam gewesen war und deshalb jetzt die Konsequenzen tragen musste.

Trotzdem waren die Wunden schnell behandelt, nicht mal eine Narbe war zurückgeblieben.

**Flashbackende**

Danach hatten sie erneut versucht die Identität des Attentäters zu finden, aber da alle Wulfe tot waren, konnten sie den Besitzer nicht ermitteln. Außerdem war niemand in ihrer Umgebung gewesen, der sich den Anschlag vielleicht ansehen gewollt hatte, um zuzuschauen, wie dessen Plan vollendet wurde.

Allerdings hatten sie auch verdammtes Glück gehabt, dass niemand aus Hogwarts die beiden magischen Wesen ohne Illusion gesehen hatte, denn sonst wären sie aufgeflogen und dann hätte Alexander die Schule verlassen müssen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das wohl schönste Erlebnis im 2. Schuljahr hatte der Silberdrachen kurz nach Weihnachten.

Er hatte sich ja bereits im Frühling bei seinen Eltern erkundigt, ob sie jemanden kannten, der bei den Verletzungen der Longbottoms helfen konnte. Und sie kannten tatsächlich jemanden. Es handelte sich dabei um Einhornwerwölfe. Sie waren sehr selten, denn wie der Name schon sagte, waren sie eine Kreuzung aus Einhörnern und Werwölfen. Jedoch kam das nur vereinzelt zustande. Dennoch, die Natur hatte wohl gemeint, ihnen deshalb eine besondere Gabe zu geben und das war in diesem Fall die Geistheilung.

In den Sommerferien besuchte der Prinz von Esandra eine Einhornwerwölfin von insgesamt sieben, die es auf Esandra gab. Ihr Name war Sakura. Er erklärte ihr das Problem und bat sie den beiden Menschen zu helfen.

Nach einigem hin und her und dem Versprechen, dass sie in der Menschenwelt beschützt wurde, stimmte sie zu.

Sie begann auch sofort. Doch auch wenn sie Expertin in diesem Gebiet der Magie war, so dauerte die Heilung lange. Das hatte Sakura Alex gleich am Anfang berichtet. Und demzufolge waren die ersten sehbaren Erfolge auch erst ein halbes Jahr später zu erkennen gewesen.

Der Silberhaarige hatte Neville nicht sofort über die Behandlung in Kenntnis gesetzt. Denn zum einen durfte niemand anderes von den Einhornwerwölfen erfahren und zum anderen wusste der Zweitklässler nicht, wie lange es dauern würde. Er wollte nicht, dass der Wurzelwicht in ständiger Erwartung lebte, ob ein positives Zeichen von St. Mungos kam.

Erst kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien, als der Silberäugige einen Brief von Sakura erhielt, mit der Mitteilung, dass die Longbottoms langsam wieder am wirklichen Erwachen waren, gab Alex die Information weiter.

Zuerst freute sich der Gryffindor riesig, denn er hatte ja schließlich keine wirkliche Erinnerung an die beiden, aber dann bekam er auch Angst, weil er nicht ihr leiblicher Sohn war. Wie würden sie auf ihn reagieren? Würden sie ihn, trotzdem er ihre Blockade gelöst hatte, weiterhin lieben? Alles Fragen, auf die er noch keine Antwort erhielt und die ihn schwer belasteten.

Doch der Silberdrache versuchte seinen Freund zu beruhigen, er war sich absolut sicher, dass sie Neville so liebten wie ihren eigenen Sohn. Denn immerhin hatten sie einiges auf sich genommen, um ihn zu beschützen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nach Weihnachten erreichte dem Prinzen von Esandra dann ein Brief von dem Wurzelwicht. Darin bat er ihn am nächsten Tag im Krankenhaus vorbeizukommen.

**Flashback:**

Alex betrat das St. Mungos und wurde sofort von dem Gryffindor empfangen. „Hallo…Harry!", begrüßte er ihn, sich noch rechtzeitig daran erinnern, dass der andere hier unter seiner Illusion stand und somit der Goldjunge der Nation war. „Schön, dass du gekommen bist. Du musst sofort mitkommen! Meine Eltern…ich meine die Longbottom…sie sind…sie sind wach. Sie haben sogar schon mit mir geredet", erzählte Neville ganz aufgeregt. Nebenbei führte er den nun Schwarzhaarigen zu der Station für Fluchschäden und Zauberunfälle.

Als sie die Tür mit der Aufschrift ‚Longbottoms' öffneten, trafen sie beide die Blicke der zwei Anwesenden. Die beiden Erwachsenen sahen noch nicht wirklich gut aus. Sie waren abgemagert und das Gesicht eingefallen. Und auch die Krankenhauskleidung verbesserte diesen Anblick nicht. Jedoch zeigten die Augen der beiden Patienten einen klaren Ausdruck, sie waren allem Anschein nach wirklich aus ihrem Gefängnis in ihrem Kopf befreit worden.

„Hallo, junger Mann, du musst Harry sein… Ich darf dich doch so nennen? Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Neville hat uns viel von dir erzählt, auch dass du ihm mit der Blockade von uns geholfen hast. Wir danken dir! Als wir den Kleinen verzaubert hatten, hatten wir keine Ahnung, dass das so einen gravierenden Einfluss auf seine Magie und Charakter haben würde. Also nochmals vielen Dank", äußerte Frank.

„Natürlich dürfen sie mich so nennen, ich habe nichts dagegen. Und sie brauchen sich auch nicht bedanken, das hab ich gern getan, schließlich ist Neville mein Freund", erwiderte der Jüngere sofort lächelnd. Es freute ihn, dass der Gryffindor endlich wieder jemand Erwachsenen hatte, auf den er sich verlassen konnte. Denn leider war sie mit der Suche nach dessen richtigen Eltern noch nicht weitergekommen. Wo er gerade dabei war. „Können sie mir vielleicht sagen, in welchem Wald sie ihn gefunden haben. Das würde bei der Suche nach dessen Eltern helfen", erkundigte er sich.

Daraufhin wurde Alice Gesichtsausdruck traurig.

„Mama, du musst nicht traurig sein. Ihr beiden bleibt meine Eltern, egal ob wir meine wirklichen finden oder nicht. Ich möchte sie bloß kennen lernen und sie nach dem Grund für ihr Verhalten fragen. Das ist alles. Und obwohl ihr nur meine Adoptiveltern seid, so liebe ich euch trotzdem… Und vielleicht leben die beiden auch gar nicht mehr…", murmelte nun der Wurzelwicht zum Schluss betrübt.

„Ach, mein Kleiner, ich weiß doch. Und wir werden dich auch immer wie unseren eigenen Sohn lieben. Das wird sich niemals ändern und jetzt, wo wir langsam gesund werden, können wir uns auch wieder um dich kümmern… Um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen, Harry, wir waren im Schwäbisch-Fränkischer Wald in der Nähe von Stuttgart. Ich hoffe, das hilft bei der Suche", erklärte Mrs. Longbottom mit einem freundlich Gesicht. Sie war bestimmt eine nette Mutter, die sich mit all ihrer Liebe um die ihren kümmerte.

„Das hilft sicher ungemein, danke, Mrs. Longbottom", erwiderte Alex.

„Harry, du brauchst uns nicht zu siezen, denn zum einen waren wir mit deinen ersten Eltern eng befreundet. Neville hat uns mittlerweile mitgeteilt, dass du wieder adoptiert wurdest. Das freut uns für dich. Ich hoffe, deine Väter sind nett zu dir?", wollte Frank interessiert wissen. „Und zum anderen weiß ich, dass du maßgeblich an unserer Heilung beteiligt gewesen bist. Wir werden nichts von Sakura verraten, das haben wir auch ihr versprochen. Aber wir wissen von ihr und unser Sohn hat es auch bestätigt, dass du dafür gesorgt hast, dass sie zu uns kommt und uns mit ihrer Magie hilft", berichtete der Ältere weiter.

„Ja, Dillon und Kanan lieben mich auch wie ihren eigenen Sohn…Frank. Vor allem mein Dad Dillon übertreibt es manchmal sogar damit etwas. Aber vielleicht macht auch das ihn selber so liebenswert. Und was die Heilung angeht, das habe ich gern getan. Ich wollte nicht, dass Neville auch weiterhin ohne Eltern aufwächst. So etwas wünsche ich niemanden, denn die Eltern sind der Rückhalt jedes Kindes, den brauchen sie", meinte der Kleinere.

Bevor er aber weiter reden konnte, wurden sie von einer Schwester unterbrochen. Das Ende der Besuchszeit war erreicht und die Patienten mussten sich erholen.

Daraufhin verabschiedeten sich alle voneinander und die Longbottoms versprachen Alex, ihn mal zu sich einzuladen und dann über James und Lilly Potter zu reden.

**Flashbackende**

Natürlich wurde später im Tagespropheten viel über die Heilung der beiden Longbottoms berichtet. Jeder fragte sich, wie es dazu kommen konnte, denn eigentlich war es unmöglich. Jedenfalls konnte bis jetzt niemand wieder in die Realität und zu klaren Verstand gebracht werden. Letztendlich wurde es als Wunder abgestempelt.

Nur Alex, seine Freunde und natürlich die Longbottoms selber kannten die Wahrheit, würden sie aber keinem verraten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am Ende des Schuljahres kam dann zu dem Freundeskreis von Alexander noch eine Hufflepuff, ihr Name war Diana, und eine Ravenclaw, sie hieß Dorothea, hinzu. Beide waren Menschen, hatten aber keine Vorurteile gegen magische Wesen und auch nicht gegen die schwarze Magie. Sie wurden herzlich in die Gruppe aufgenommen und wurden ein fester Bestandteil von ihr.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Und damit endete auch schon das zweite Schuljahr. Es war nicht ganz so nervenaufreibend wie das Erste, aber doch auch nicht ohne seine Höhepunkte.

* * *

[1] .org/wiki/Feuerputz zum Nachlesen! Allerdings halte ich mich nicht ganz an die Fakten, dreh sie mir etwas zurecht.


	34. War Sirius der Verräter?

**War Sirius der Verräter?**

Alex war zu Beginn der Sommerferien mit seinen Eltern bei einem Treffen mit den Longbottoms. Diese hatten sie zum Kaffeetrinken eingeladen. Die Drachen hatten nur allzu gerne zugestimmt, hofften sie doch so etwas mehr über die Menschenwelt und vor allem über James und Lilly Potter zu erfahren, denn Nevilles Eltern waren ja schließlich mit ihnen befreundet gewesen.

Und sie hatten Glück gehabt. Vor allem Frank konnte sehr viel über die beiden erzählen, denn er hatte zusammen mit Harrys Vater als Auror gearbeitet und sie waren auch in derselben Abteilung. Schon allein aus diesem Grund hatten sie engeren Kontakt gepflegt. Mr. Longbottom stellte James als einen ziemlichen Draufgänger und Witzbold in dessen Schulzeit dar. Er hatte wohl äußerst gerne Streiche gespielt. Hauptziele dieser Attacken waren an erster Stelle die Slytherins und Severus Snape war ihr Lieblingsopfer.

Als Alex das hörte, wurde ihm sofort klar, warum der Tränkemeister sich immer wieder weigerte über seine Schulzeit und vor allem über seinen leiblichen Vater zu erzählen. Es schien so, als hätte dieser dem Tränkeprofessor übel mitgespielt. Der Ältere hatte es damals auf jeden Fall nicht leicht. Und der Zweitklässler schämte sich ein wenig für das Verhalten seines Dads, auch wenn er am allerwenigsten dafür konnte. Trotzdem nahm er sich vor noch mal in aller Ruhe mit seinem Lehrer und vor allem alleine mit ihm zu reden. Vielleicht könnten sie die Sache doch noch klären oder zumindest zum Abschluss bringen, denn das die ganze Geschichte Severus noch immer belastete, sah man schon daran, wie der Größere sein Gesicht verzog, wenn auch nur der Name ‚James' viel.

Lilly war wohl fast genau das Gegenteil von ihrem späteren Ehemann gewesen. Sie setzte sich mutig und selbständig für Gerechtigkeit ein und wurde in ihrem letzten Schuljahr sogar zur Schulsprecherin ernannt. Aufgrund ihres Wesens kam sie am Anfang gar nicht mit dem draufgängerischen Gryffindor klar. Dessen ständige Scherze und Streiche machten sie nur wütend. Da half es auch nichts, dass dieser ihr immer wieder seine Liebe gestanden und sie für sich zu gewinnen versuchte.

Alice berichtete, dass die beiden wohl erst in der Abschlussklasse zueinander gefunden hatten und dass das für ganz Hogwarts eine riesige Überraschung gewesen war. Niemand wusste genau, wie James es letztendlich geschafft hatte seine Angebetete für sich zu gewinnen. Auf jeden Fall heirateten die beiden direkt nach der Schule und zogen in ein Haus in dem Städtchen Godric's Hollow. Die Zwei waren ziemlich glücklich trotz des Krieges, der bereits zu der Zeit stattfand.

Bei der Frage nach dem Abend ihrer Ermordung wurde der Gesichtsausdruck der beider Longbottoms traurig. Sie konnten ihm nicht genau sagen, was damals in dem Haus passiert war. Sie hatten nur anschließend Gerüchte gehört, keine bewiesenen Tatsachen. Der einzige, der Alex von besagtem Tag berichten könnte, wäre wohl Voldemort selbst.

Der Silberdrache war natürlich traurig gewesen, dass er diesbezüglich nichts Neues in Erfahrung hatte bringen können, doch er hatte sich im Stillen vorgenommen bei seinem Treffen mit Tom, das nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen würde, diesen zu fragen. Aber eine Sache hatte dem Kleineren dennoch auf dem Herzen gelegen. Er hatte gehört, dass seine Eltern sich unter dem Fidelius-Zauber gesetzt hatten.

Mit dem alten und sehr komplexen Spruch konnte das Wissen über geheim zu haltende Aufenthaltsorte oder Gebäude im Gedächtnis einer Person versteckt werden. Nur der so genannte Geheimniswahrer wusste fortan, wo dieser Ort war und nur diese Person konnte diesen Ort für andere auffindbar und begehbar machen. Wer die Information des Geheimniswahrers nicht hatte, konnte direkt vor dem Gebäude stehen oder sogar seine Nase an die Fensterscheibe drücken und fand dennoch nicht, was er suchte.

Also wie konnten die beiden gefunden werden? Genau diese Frage stellte er auch den beiden Erwachsenen.

Diese schwiegen zuerst und sahen sich kurz an. So als wollten sie überlegen, ob sie dem Jüngeren die Wahrheit sagen sollten. Doch letztendlich entschieden sie sich dafür und erzählten von Sirius Black, der beste Freund von James und der Geheimniswahrer. Dieser hatte die beiden Potters an Voldemort verraten und später auf der Flucht vor den Auroren noch 12 Muggel und Peter Pettigrew, ein weiterer Freund von James, getötet. Er wurde nach Askaban gebracht, wo er lebenslang bleiben würde. Askaban war das Zauberergefängnis in der Magischen Welt. Es befand sich auf einer unortbar gezauberten Nordseeinsel, welche in einem eisigen Gebiet lag. Für die Bewachung dieses Gefängnisses hatte das Zaubereiministerium schon seit langem die gefürchteten Dementoren beauftragt.

Und nach einer kurzen Pause berichteten sie dem Zweitklässler auch, dass der Verbrecher sein Pate war, denn schließlich hatte Alex Vater den Black wie einen Bruder geliebt und ihm vollkommen vertraut. Aus diesem Grund wog der Verrat von eben diesem auch doppelt so schwer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nach diesem informativen Nachmittag kamen die drei Drachen wieder nach Hause und das erste, was der Silberhaarige sagte, war, „Ich möchte nach Askaban! Ich will diesem Sirius Black kennen lernen." Er wollte sich von der ganzen Situation ein eigenes Bild machen, denn irgendetwas an der Sache verursachte ein mulmiges Gefühl in dem Kleinen.

„Auf gar keinen Fall", erwiderte Dillon sofort resolut. Er würde sein Kind nicht auf eine Insel voller Schwerverbrecher und noch dazu voller Dementoren lassen. Das war viel zu gefährlich.

„Schatz, beruhig dich erstmal und dann hör mir zu", entgegnete Kanan leicht schmunzelnd, denn eine andere Reaktion seines Ehemanns hätte ihn doch schwer überrascht. Für sein Liebling war ihr Sohn die größte Kostbarkeit auf Erden und der andere würde niemals zulassen, dass diesem irgendetwas zustieß. Als ihr Kleiner von dem Attentat durch die Wulfe berichtet hatte, war der golden Drache schon auf dem Sprung in die Menschenwelt gewesen, um dort den Schuldigen zu finden, zu richten und dann Alex mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Jedoch durch gutes Zureden von allen Seiten konnte man das verhindern, was vor allem gut für die Menschen in Hogwarts gewesen war, denn einen wütenden Dillon wäre diesen nicht wirklich bekommen. „Ich denke, wir sollten es ihm erlauben… Aber natürlich werden wir ihn begleiten, denn Dementoren sind nicht wirklich die nettesten Wesen und sie können auch uns schaden", äußerte der Ältere ernst.

Der Silberdrache sah zwischen den beiden Erwachsenen hin und her und schaute seinen Dad schließlich mit bettelten Blick an.

Schon als er von dem Schwarzhaarigen hörte, dass sie die Erlaubnis geben sollten, wollte der Goldäugige widersprechen. Doch dann sah er den Blick ihres Sohnes und auch seine eigene Neugier war durch das Gespräch mit den Longbottoms geweckt worden. Leidend aufseufzend stimmte er zu. „Okay, wir gehen alle hin. Aber, und das meine ich vollkommen ernst, Alexander Dracien, du wirst erst den Patronus- Zauberlernen, denn dein Vater hat recht, Dementoren sind gefährlich!"

Der Silberäugige fing an zu strahlen, bevor kurz stockte und dann neugierig nachfragte, „Was sind Dementoren?" Er hatte noch nie etwas von dieser Spezies gehört, doch allem Anschein nach gab es sie in der Menschenwelt. Wieso kannte er sie dann nicht?

„Dementoren gehören zu den übelsten magischen Wesen, die es gibt. Sie entstehen, ohne sich zu paaren. Auf dem Nährboden des Verfalls gedeihen sie wie Pilze. Wie ihr Name sagt, entziehen sie ihren Opfern alle mentalen Empfindungen. In der magischen Gesellschaft sind sie sehr gefürchtet. Trotzdem oder gerade deswegen werden sie schon seit langem vom britischen Zaubereiministerium beauftragt das Zauberergefängnis Askaban zu führen. Allein ihre Anwesenheit macht es für magische Menschen zu einem besonders schrecklichen Ort. Die großen, ganz in einen schwarzen Kapuzenmantel gehüllten Gestalten der Dementoren wirken unheimlich. Wenn sie sich dir nähern, verbreiten sie eine klamme Kälte um sich und alles wird düster. Gelegentlich kommt unter dem Mantel eine ihrer fahlen, schleimigen Hände zum Vorschein. Normalerweise sind die Hände wie die Gesichter der Dementoren aber ganz vom Mantel verdeckt. Die Kapuzen der Mäntel verhüllen auch den Schlund, mit dem die Dementoren gierig rasselnd einatmen. Dabei holen sie nicht nur Luft, sondern entziehen gleichzeitig magischen und nichtmagischen Menschen in ihrer Nähe alle glücklichen Erinnerungen. Ihren Opfern bleiben dann nur schreckliche und quälende Gedanken und Erfahrungen. Sie werden depressiv, verlieren ihre Kräfte und ihren Lebensmut. Etwas Schlimmeres als der Tod droht, wenn Dementoren ihre Kapuzen tatsächlich einmal lüften, weil sie dann jemanden ‚küssen' wollen. Sie saugen ihrem Opfer dabei durch den Mund die Seele aus, so dass nur noch ein leerer, aber funktionsfähiger Körper ohne Persönlichkeit, Erfahrungen und Gefühle übrig bleibt", erklärte Kanan. Er machte das so ausführlich, damit der Jüngere auf jeden Fall verstand, was diese Wesen so riskant machten. „Weil sie so gefährlich sind, hat einer der früheren Drachenkönige sie alle aus Esandra verbannt, denn es kam häufiger zu unschönen Zwischenfällen. Und auch wenn in unserem Land kein magisches Wesen aufgrund seiner Art verurteilt und verachtet wird, so traf dies nicht auf die Dementoren zu", informierte der Vater weiter.

Alex hatte davon noch nie etwas gehört, deshalb bekam er auch ganz große Augen. „Wenn sie wirklich so gefährlich sind, dann werde ich natürlich diesen Zauber zuerst lernen, bevor wir zu diesem Gefängnis gehen", versprach der Zweitklässler.

Mit der Antwort waren die anderen beiden zufrieden.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mittlerweile waren 3 Wochen vergangen und der Silberdrache beherrschte den Patronus- Zauber. Er und seine Eltern, alle unter ihrer Illusion, hatten gerade mit dem Schiff Askaban erreicht und meldeten sich bei den dortigen Auroren am Kai an. Sie sagten, dass sie einen der Gefangenen besuchen und mit diesem etwas reden wollten.

Natürlich ging das nicht so leicht, denn sobald sie den Namen des gewünschten Strafgefangenen erwähnten, versuchte jeder sie davon abzubringen. Schließlich wäre Harry Potter dann in Gefahr.

„Das ist vollkommen lächerlich. Sie wollen mir doch nicht etwa weismachen, dass ein Insasse innerhalb des Gefängnisses einen Mord begehen kann. Damit würden sie sich selber ein Armutszeugnis ausstellen. Und jetzt hören sie auf zu diskutieren, mein Sohn will mit diesem Mann sprechen und da lässt er sich nicht reinreden! Also führen sie uns zu ihm!", meinte Kanan aufgebracht, nachdem er sich das Gelaber der Menschen für einige Minuten angehört hatte.

Alle Auroren zuckten erschrocken zusammen bei diesen Worten und sahen sich anschließend kurz an. Einer trat aus der Gruppe heraus und deutete den drei Drachen an ihm zu folgen. Er führte sie zum Haupteingang von Askaban und meldete sie und ihren Wunsch an. Von dort aus übernahm ein anderer Wärter ihren weiteren Weg. Sie gingen durch verschlungene Wege, vorbei an Zellen, aus denen ununterbrochen klagende Stimmen zu hören waren. Auch Dementoren kreuzten ihren Weg und dann erst realisierte Alex, wie schrecklich diese magischen Wesen wirklich waren. Er konnte die Magiestränge sehen, aus denen diese Spezies bestand und in diesem Geäst war eine tiefe Schwärze zu finden. So etwas hatte der Junge noch nie gesehen, er bekam wirklich Angst. Außerdem spürte er, wie ihm immer kälter und sein ganzes Gemüt immer weiter nach unten gedrückt wurde. Der nun Grünäugige war jedes Mal froh, wenn er an diesen Wesen vorbei war, denn zaubern war ihm hier nicht erlaubt, folglich durfte er auch keinen Patronus hervorrufen.

Als sie endlich den Raum erreichten, wo sie mit dem Black reden sollten, waren alle drei erleichtert. Ihnen wurde gesagt, dass sie etwas warten musste, denn gerade dieser Gefangene gehörte zum Hochsicherheitstrakt und man müsste noch Vorkehrungen tätigen, um ihre Sicherheit zu garantieren.

Sobald die Familie allein war, entspannten sie sich ein wenig und sahen sich um. Der Raum war nicht groß und in ihm befanden sich ausschließlich ein Tisch und Stühle. Die Wände waren kahl, man sah nichts als blanken Stein. Auch das Gefängnis selber sah nicht besser aus, alles im allem war es ein wirklich trostloser Ort. Aber wen wunderte es, schließlich sollten hier Verbrecher gefangen gehalten werden.

„Man, Dad, diese Dementoren sind absolut teuflisch. Sie sind zwar nicht böse, aber sie besitzen auch nicht wirklich einen Verstand. Sie leben, fressen und existieren, mehr brauchen sie nicht. Es war furchtbar, als sie mir nahe kamen. Dieses Gefühl möchte ich, wenn es geht, nie wieder fühlen. Es ist, als wenn sie alles Fröhliche aufsaugen, nichts zurücklassen", meinte Alex leise.

„Geht es dir gut, fehlt dir sonst etwas?", erkundigte sich Dillon sofort besorgt.

„Nein, Dad, es ist okay. Und wenn ich ein paar Stunden weg von den Dementoren bin, kommen auch meine Glücksgefühle zurück, ganz sicher", erwiderte der Kleinere sofort. Dann lehnte er sich in seinen unbequemen Stuhl zurück und wartete, denn auf ein Gespräch hatte er hier keine wirkliche Lust.

„Dann ist ja gut", meinte der goldene Drache erleichtert und blieb nun auch stumm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es dauerte knappe 30 Minuten, bis sich die Tür wieder öffnete und vier Auroren mit einem Gefangenen in der Mitte erschienen. Sie führten den Sträfling in der Mitte zu seinem Platz, wo sie ihn dann anhexten, damit er nicht fliehen oder gar jemanden verletzten konnte. Anschließend verabschiedeten sich die vier Männer und sagten, sie würden vor der Tür warten, zur Sicherheit.

Sirius Black sah furchtbar aus, was im Grunde kein Wunder war, denn immerhin lebte er schon mehr als 12 Jahre in Askaban. Seine ganze Hautfarbe war bleich, anders konnte man es nicht beschreiben. Die schwarzen Haare hingen ihm völlig verdreckt bis zu den Schultern herunter. Ein Bart versteckte die untere Hälfte des Gesichts und die Augen zeigten einen gejagten Ausdruck, obwohl sie eindeutig bewiesen, dass der Mann noch bei klarem Verstand war.

Als der Blick von Sirius auf den Kleinsten der Runde fiel, riss er die Augen auf. Man sah ihm an, dass er am liebsten aufgesprungen wäre, um zu dem anderen zu gelangen. „Harry, bist du das? Geht es dir gut?", fragte der Gefangene krächzend, ein eindeutiges Indiz dafür, dass er seine Stimme kaum benutzte.

Alex Eltern spannten sich im ersten Augenblick an, um einzugreifen, bis sie sich erinnerten, dass Black sich nicht bewegen konnte.

Der Silberdrache hingegen betrachtete sich sein Gegenüber eingehend, er wusste noch nicht, was er von diesem halten sollte. Aber erstmal antwortete er auf die Fragen. „Ja, ich bin es und mir geht es gut. Doch ich bin eigentlich nur hier, um dir eine Frage zu stellen und das will ich gleich machen, weil ich nicht weiß, wie viel Zeit die Wärter uns geben. Ich möchte, dass du mir ehrlich antwortest, ich würde es nämlich bemerken, wenn du lügst", äußerte der Jüngere.

Der Sträfling lächelte kurz, bevor sich sein Gesicht etwas verschloss und er den anderen abwartend ansah. Im Grunde wusste er, welche Frage nun auf ihn zukommen würde, aber er hatte sich schließlich nichts vorzuwerfen. „Frag ruhig", meinte er leise, um seine Stimme zu schonen.

„Hast du meine Eltern verraten?", erkundigte sich Alex.

Sirius seufzte einmal kurz auf, dann sah er den anderen an und fing an zu sprechen. „Nein, das habe ich nicht. Es ist war, dass ich ein Freund deiner Eltern und ganz besonders deines Vaters war. Er war für mich ein Bruder, den ich so nie hatte. Du musst wissen, dass meine Familie Anhänger von Voldemort waren und alle nach Slytherin kamen. Ich war sozusagen als Gryffindor das schwarze Schaf unter ihnen. Außerdem habe ich mich kein bisschen für schwarze Magie interessiert, deshalb waren vor allem meine Eltern froh, wenn ich nicht zu Hause war. Ich lebte die meiste Zeit bei James und seinen Eltern, die sich rührend um mich kümmerten. Als ich dann auch noch nach deiner Geburt zu deinem Paten wurde, war ich der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden, auch ohne eigene Familie. Doch dann erfuhren wir, dass deine Eltern auf der Todesliste von Voldemort ganz oben standen und wir entschieden uns für den Fidelius- Zauber. Doch etwas machten wir anders, als alle anderen dachten. Nicht ich war der Geheimniswahrer, sondern Peter Pettigrew!" Diesen Namen spie der Sträfling mit so einer Abscheu aus, dass kein Zweifel blieb, dass er ihn hasste. „Auf ihn wäre keiner gekommen, denn er war unscheinbar und ein Angsthase. Doch letztendlich entpuppte sich genau diese Entscheidung als größter Fehler, denn Peter war ein Todesser und er verriet deine Eltern... An dem Abend wollte ich euch besuchen. Ich kam an und alles, was ich vorfand, war ein zerstörtes Haus. Ich ging sofort auf die Suche nach deinen Eltern und dir. Doch James und Lilly waren bereits tot und dich holte Hagrid weg. Er meinte nur, dass Dumbledore es befohlen hätte. Als der Wildhüter weg war, bin ich auf die Suche nach Pettigrew gegangen, denn ich wusste im selben Augenblick, dass er der Verräter war, schließlich war er der Geheimniswahrer. Ich stellte ihn in einer Straße, wo sich noch Muggel befanden. Er wusste, er hätte keine Chance gegen mich, also tat er das einzige, was ihm in dem Moment einfiel. Er tötete die Menschen, schnitt sich den Finger ab und verwandelte sich in seinen Animagus, eine Ratte. Du musst nämlich wissen, dass dein Vater, Peter und ich in unserem 5. Schuljahr die Animagus- Verwandlung gelernt hatten. Dein Vater war ein majestätischer Hirsch, Peter, wie schon gesagt, eine Ratte und ich bin ein Hund… Als Ratte konnte er schnell durch die Kanalisation entkommen und ich wurde nur wenige Sekunden später von Auroren verhaftet. Sie verurteilten mich ohne Gerichtsverhandlung und sperrten mich hier ein. Ich habe zwar immer wieder meine Unschuld beteuert, aber keiner hörte auf mich", erzählte Sirius seine Geschichte.

Während der ganzen Zeit lauschten die anderen Anwesenden den vergangenen Ereignissen und sie waren sich einig, dass der Black die Wahrheit sagte.

„Du lügst nicht, das merke ich. Und das wiederum freut mich, denn es bedeutet, dass mein Vater sich nicht in dir getäuscht hat. Ich…", wollte der Jüngere weiter reden, doch wurde vom Öffnen der Tür unterbrochen.

„Die Zeit ist vorbei, der Gefangene muss zurück in seine Zelle", erklärte einer der Auroren, die den Raum betreten hatten. Ohne weitere Entgegnungen abzuwarten, gingen sie auf den Sträfling zu, lösten den Zauber und zogen ihn mit sich hinaus.

Das alles ging so schnell vonstatten, dass keiner der Drachen reagieren konnte. Das machte sie wütend, denn nun hätten auch die beiden Väter von Alex noch ein paar Fragen gehabt, aber ändern konnten sie es nicht.

Sie verließen das Zimmer und anschließend Askaban auf den schnellsten Weg. Danach fuhren sie wieder mit dem Schiff aufs Festland und von dort apparierten sie nach Esandra. Als sie dort ankamen, sprach der Silberdrache nur einen Satz und damit war für ihn die Sache geklärt. „Wir müssen ihn da raus holen!"


	35. Wird die Rettung gelingen?

**Wird die Rettung gelingen?**

Alex Eltern hatten sofort zugestimmt, als es darum ging, Sirius aus Askaban zu befreien. Sie fanden es ungeheuerlich, dass jemand unschuldig in diesem furchtbaren Gefängnis saß.

Das erste, was sie versuchten, war ein Antrag zu stellen, um eine Verhandlung zu bekommen. Doch das wurde sofort abgelehnt, denn um ein Verfahren wieder neu aufzunehmen, brauchte man zwingende Beweise, die die Unschuld des Blacks bekräftigten. Jedoch konnten sie dies nicht vorweisen, denn sie hatten nur die Aussage des Sträflings. Weder kannten sie den Aufenthaltsort von Peter, noch wusste jemand außerhalb des Freundeskreises von James um die Animagus- Form eben dieser Person.

Nachdem die Ablehnung gekommen war, konnte sich der Silberdrache einen ganzen Tag nicht beruhigen und schimpfte über die Inkompetenz des Ministeriums. Denn würde man Sirius unter Veritaserum befragen, könnte seine Unschuld bewiesen werden. Aber das Wahrheitsserum wurde nur in einem Verhör oder einer Verhandlung angewandt. Also brauchte man stichhaltige Beweise, um diese erst einmal zu bekommen. Ein Teufelskreis!

Als sie auf diese Weise nicht weiter kamen, weil alles Reden mit den Ministeriumsangestellten nicht funktionierte, kam es, wie es kommen musste.

„Wir werden ihm zur Flucht helfen! Ich weiß, dass es gegen das Gesetz ist und vor allem ich als zukünftiger König sollte gerade nicht dagegen verstoßen, doch ich kann ihn auch nicht in Askaban lassen. Es ist ungeheuerlich, was für inkompetente Menschen an der Spitze der Regierung der magischen Bevölkerung in Groß Britannien sind", brummte Alex aufgebracht.

„Nun beruhig dich mal, Alexander, ich stimme dir ja voll und ganz zu, aber trotzdem darfst du die Menschen nicht alle in einen Topf werfen. Du musst lernen, dass es immer mal wieder Leute gibt, die sich falsch verhalten oder nur auf ihren eigenen Vorteil aus sind. Doch das heißt nicht, dass das auf alle zutrifft", erklärte Kanan seinem Sohn. Auch er war ziemlich erbost über das Verhalten der Ministeriumsleute, allerdings behielt er dessen ungeachtet einen kühlen Kopf. Aber er hatte immerhin einige Jahre mehr an Lebenserfahrung auf den Buckel als sein Kind.

Der Silberhaarige beruhigte sich nur äußerst langsam. Er war solche engstirnigen Menschen nicht gewöhnt, bei ihnen in Esandra ging es gerechter zu, denn bei Verbrechen wurde immer bis ins Kleinste ermittelt, um zu vermeiden den Falschen anzuklagen. „Okay, du hast recht, Vater. Trotzdem ändert sich nichts an meiner Meinung, wir müssen ihn befreien, wenn nötig mit Gewalt. Ich habe diese Dementoren nur für ein paar Stunden ertragen müssen, aber Sirius muss bereits seit mehr als 12 Jahren mit ihnen leben. Ich weiß nicht, wie er dabei noch bei so klarem Verstand bleiben konnte", äußerte der Jüngere.

„Ich habe die Vermutung, dass es an seiner Animagus- Form liegt. Er hat ja bestätigt, dass er eine hat. Und wenn er sich in ein Tier verwandelt, ist die Wirkung der Dementoren nicht wirklich groß. Ich weiß nicht, warum das so ist, aber es ist so… Hm, du willst ihn also da raus holen…? Einverstanden, ich werde dir helfen. Denn gerade weil ich König bin, kann ich solch Ungerechtigkeit nicht dulden. Und da dieser Mann sogar dein Pate ist, habe ich noch mehr Grund das tun zu wollen", entgegnete der schwarze Drache.

Dillon war die ganze Zeit still geblieben und hatte seinem Ehemann und seinem Kind zugehört. Doch jetzt mischte auch er sich ein. „Da ich weiß, dass ich euch beide nicht aufhalten kann, werde ich mich wohl oder übel der Rettungsaktion anschließen. Aber damit eines klar ist, sobald einer von euch verletzt wird, brechen wir die ganze Aktion ab und verschwinden von dort, verstanden?", äußerte der Goldhaarige. Dabei sah er jedem einmal ernst in die Augen, um zu verdeutlichen, dass er das so meinte, wie er gesagt hatte.

„Ist gut, Dad, wir machen es so, wie du willst. Doch wie wollen wir vorgehen? Wir kennen nicht den genauen Standort der Zelle, in der Sirius sich befindet. Außerdem kommen wir wohl schwer mit einem Schiff zu der Insel, denn ich glaube kaum, dass sie den Seeweg unbewacht lassen. Und apparieren ist auch nicht möglich, wegen dem Schutz. Hat einer von euch eine Idee", erkundigte sich der Kleinste neugierig in der Runde. Er selber hatte sich auch schon Gedanken darum gemacht, aber war zu keinem wirklichen Ergebnis gekommen.

„Nun, Sohn, du hast recht, einfach ist das nicht, aber ich bin sicher, wir werden es schaffen. Zuerst einmal bin ich der Meinung, wir sollten unsere Rettungsgruppe so klein wie möglich halten und einen offenen Kampf vermeiden. Das heißt, wir müssten versuchen uns einzuschleichen und uns während der ganzen Zeit so still wie möglich verhalten, keine Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken. Allerdings müssten wir einen Auror gefangen nehmen, um zu erfahren, wo wir den Black finden", erläuterte Kanan seine Ideen.

„Das hört sich gut an, Liebling, aber eins dürfen wir auf gar keinen Fall vergessen, wir müssen eine andere Illusion über uns legen als die, die wir normalerweise in der Menschenwelt benutzen, denn niemand darf uns mit der Tat in Verbinddung bringen, das wäre nicht gut", warnte Dillon sofort. Er wollte nämlich nicht, dass Alex vielleicht noch Ärger bekam oder gar selber verhaftet wurde, wenn man sie erkannte.

„Das klingt gut, Vater, und auch dein Einwand ist berechtigt, Dad, aber wie kommen wir denn unerkannt nach Askaban. Ich schätze mal, sie werden nicht nur ein Schutzschild gegen das Apparieren haben, sondern bestimmt auch eins, das vor Eindringlingen warnt. Und Wachposten stehen bestimmt auch überall rum, um das Wasser zu beobachten", gab der Silberdrachen seine Überlegungen kund.

Nun verfielen sie alle wieder in Schweigen. Wie konnte man auf die Insel gelangen? Das Schutzschild könnte man manipulieren, aber so etwas Großes konnte man nur aus der unmittelbaren Nähe tun. Also was sollten sie machen?

Ein Schrei unterbrach die Überlegungen der Familie. „Ah, ich hab es, so könnte es funktionieren", äußerte Alex aufgeregt. Und als er die neugierigen Blicke seiner Eltern sah, fuhr er fort. „Ich hab mir gedacht…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es war eine bewölkte Neumondnacht und der Himmel schwarz, da die Sterne nicht erkennbar waren. Die perfekte Zeit, um den Befreiungsplan durchzuführen. Wegen der absoluten Dunkelheit war der riesige Schatten, der hoch oben entlang flog, nicht erkennbar. Dieser Schemen war ein Drachen, aber nicht irgendeiner, nein, es handelte sich dabei um Kanan, den Vater von Alex. Er flog in seiner natürlichen Gestalt am Himmel über das Meer nach Askaban. Auf seinem Rücken waren nur sein Sohn und sein Ehemann zu sehen. Der Rest in Form der 4 Bodyguards des königlichen Ehepaars hielt sich unsichtbar in ihrer Nähe, würde aber im Notfall eingreifen. Der Silberhaarige war der Meinung gewesen, dass Nasaku und Raziel zu sehr aufgefallen wären und falls sie erwischt wurden, wären die beiden zu leicht wieder zu erkennen, vor allem, da nicht sicher war, ob sie sich nicht irgendwann zum Schutz ihres Gefährten in ihrer wahren Gestalt auch in Hogwarts zeigen müssten.

Der schwarze Drache flog so nah wie nur irgend möglich an das Schutzschild, das er sehr gut mit seinen Sinnen wahrnehmen konnte, heran. Dort blieb er in der Luft schweben, damit nun Alex seine Arbeit tun konnte.

Dieser fing an sich zu konzentrieren, er musste den Schild so verändern, dass er sie rein ließ, aber sonst keinen anderen Fremden. Schließlich wollte er nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass auch andere Leute einfach in Askaban einbrechen und Gefangene befreien konnten. Außerdem musste er aufpassen, dass niemand etwas von der Veränderung mitbekam. Das allein würde einiges an Anstrengung und auch Zeit brauchen. Doch leider würde niemand anderes als er so etwas schaffen, denn nur Silberdrachen waren dazu fähig die Magie zu sehen. Auren lesen konnten ein paar Wesen, aber die wirklichen Magiestränge, die in uns und den Zaubersprüchen vorhanden waren, die konnten nur Silberdrachen erblicken. Ein weiterer Grund, warum sie so stark und damit gefürchtet wurden.

Der Jüngere begann das Netz, das Askaban umschloss und nichts anderes als das Schutzschild darstellte, zu durchforsten. Er suchte nur den Magiestrang, der es verbot, Leute hineinzulassen. Allein diese Suche dauerte fast eine halbe Stunde, denn der Wirrwarr aus Strängen war nicht gerade klein. Sobald er ihn entdeckt hatte, formte Alex mit seinem Willen einen eigenen, der es erlaubte, dass bestimmte Personen den Schild durchschritten, ohne dass der Alarm ertönte. Als das auch getan war, begann er den eigenen Strang in den anderen einzuweben. Auch das verschlang Zeit, denn man musste sehr vorsichtig dabei sein, um keine Erschütterung in dem Gebilde hervorzurufen und damit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zu ziehen.

Doch nach knapp einer Stunde war alles erledigt und der Befreiungstrupp landete in einer versteckten dunklen Ecke der Insel, außerhalb des Gefängnisses. Dort verwandelte sich Kanan wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt und alle verschnauften erstmal für ein, zwei Minute, um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Seht ihr, wie ich vermutet hatte, die Menschen sind zu selbstsicher geworden. Sie haben keinen Angriff von oben erwartet und sich zu sehr auf ihr Schutzschild verlassen. Natürlich sind die Neumondnacht und die Wolken vor den Sternen unser Vorteil, aber trotzdem hätte es normalerweise nicht so leicht sein dürfen", äußerte der Kleinste in der Runde.

„Werde nicht übermütig, Alex, sonst kann dir leicht ein Fehler unterlaufen, verstanden? Wirklich aufatmen können wir erst, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind. Und jetzt legt jeder von uns seine Illusion über sich und wir machen uns auf, um ins Gebäude einzubrechen", entgegnete der schwarze Drache ernst. Anschließend verschleierte er seinen Körper, sein Sohn und Ehemann tat es ihm gleich.

Sie hatten sich dazu entschieden ähnlich auszusehen, mit Merkmalen eines Durchschnittstypen, damit die Wiedererkennung nicht allzu leicht wurde. Die drei waren nun etwa 1,80 m groß, hatten braune kurze bis mittellange Haare, braune Augen und einen normalen Körperbau.

Als sie soweit bereit waren, schlichen sie vorsichtig zu den Außenmauern. Ihnen war klar, dass sie nicht so einfach durch den Haupteingang gehen konnten, also wollten sie über die Mauer klettern. „Ich gehe vor, ihr folgt mir, zuerst du, Dillon, und dann du, Alex", bestimmte Kanan und belegte seine Hände wie auch seine Schuhen mit einem Spruch, der es ihm ermöglichte wie eine Spinne an der Wand hochzuklettern. Die anderen beiden taten es ihm gleich und folgten in der geforderten Reihenfolge.

Trotz des Zaubers benötigten alle einiges an Kraft um die hohen Mauern zu erklimmen, doch letztendlich schaffte sie es.

Erleichtert landete auch der Silberdrache als letzte auf der anderen Seite auf dem Boden. Allem Anschein nach war dort kein Wachposten aufgestellt, was vorteilhaft für die Drei war. Nun mussten sie nur unentdeckt zum Eingang für die Zellen kommen und der Rest würde dann etwas einfacher, hoffentlich.

Doch dann tauchten die Dementoren auf, die sie alle wohl kurzzeitig aus ihren Gedanken verbannt hatten. Es waren zwei, die über den Hof schwebten. Alex und seine Eltern versteckten sich in einer schattigen Ecke und warteten ab, bis die beiden vorüber gezogen waren. Sie wusste, sie mussten die kurzzeitige Kälte und das Unwohlsein überstehen, denn für den Patronus- Zauber war es noch zu früh. Auch wenn er helfen würde, so würde man ihn doch noch meilenweit entfernt bemerken, vor allem der des Silberdrachen.

Sobald die beiden magischen Wesen verschwunden waren, musste der Jüngere erst einmal durchatmen, denn die innere Kälte war schon enorm, aber dann riss er sich zusammen und sie alle schlichen weiter. Sie nutzten jede mögliche Deckung auf dem Hof, entgingen auch einmal nur ganz knapp der Entdeckung, als plötzlich drei Wächter aus einer der Türen kamen. Dennoch schafften sie es sich rechtzeitig hinter vier Mülltonen zu verstecken.

Und dann erreichten sie endlich den Eingang zu den Zellen, von hier aus mussten sie jetzt äußerst vorsichtig agieren, weil zum einen mussten sie nun einen Auror gefangen nehmen und zum anderen auf die Dementoren achten, die hier wohl deutlich mehr waren.

Anscheinend war das Glück heute auf ihrer Seite, denn nur etwa fünf Biegungen später trafen sie auf einen Wachposten, der wohl alleine seine Runde drehte. Mal wieder ein Indiz dafür, wie nachlässig und unvorsichtig die Menschen wurden, wenn sie sich einer Sache sicher waren. Und in diesem Fall war es die Tatsache, dass niemand in Askaban einbrechen würde.

Den Gegner konnte Kanan schnell und ohne großartige laute Geräusche gefangen nehmen. Natürlich war dieser ziemlich überrascht drei ihm unbekannte in schwarz gekleidete Leute hier anzutreffen, so war er einfach überrumpelt worden. Doch als er hörte, zu wem die drei Einbrecher wollte, wurde sein Gesicht ausdruckslos. „Ich werde euch nicht sagen, wie ihr zu Blacks Zelle kommen könnt! Was denkt ihr denn, wer ich bin. Ich bin ein Auror und werde sicher keinem Sträfling zur Flucht verhelfen", erwiderte er ernst. Eigentlich wollte er schreien, um seine Kollegen zu warnen, jedoch hatte man einen Zauber über ihn gelegt, der seine Stimme nicht lauter als ein Flüstern werden ließ.

„Nun, wenn du nicht freiwillig reden willst, dann haben wir auch andere Möglichkeiten etwas von dir zu erfahren. Legilimens", sprach Dillon und drang in die Gedanken des Werters ein. Sie hatten keine Zeit, um unnötig rumzutrödeln. Schnell fand er das, was er suchte, den Weg in den Hochsicherheitstrakt. Außerdem erfuhr der goldene Drache auch noch die Wächterrundgänge. So konnten sie vermeiden gesehen zu werden. „Ich hab alles, was wir brauchen. Was sollen wir mit ihm machen?", erkundigte er sich noch.

„Wir nehmen ihn trotzdem mit. Wenn wir ihn hier ausknocken und liegen lassen, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß, dass er gefunden wird, noch bevor wir mit unserer Rettungsaktion fertig sind", entschied Kanan sofort.

So nahmen sie den Mann mit und schlichen weiter durch das Gefängnis.

Doch sobald sie den Trakt mit den Schwerverbrechern erreichten, wurden sie vor neue Probleme gestellt, denn dort war ein Haufen von Dementoren vorzufinden. Sie schwebten überall entlang und versperrten den weiteren Weg.

Der Auror begann schon hämisch zu grinsen, denn er bezweifelte, dass die drei schwarz Gekleideten nun weiter kommen würden.

Aber da hatte er sich zu früh gefreut!

„Es hilft nichts, wir müssen unsere Deckung wohl aufgeben... Kleiner…du läufst so schnell du kannst vor, zur Zelle. Du kannst sie aufsprengen, denn bis dahin werden wir wohl aufgeflogen sein. Ich und der andere werden unseren Patronus einsetzen, um die Dementoren zu verscheuchen. Wir folgen dir dann, keine Sorge", entschied der schwarze Drache. Es war ungewohnt die Namen seiner beiden Lieblinge nicht auszusprechen, aber der Wächter durfte sie nicht erfahren.

Dillon und Alex nickten nur und machten sich bereit. Dann erscholl ein zweifaches „Expecto Patronum!" Daraufhin erschien eine 50 cm große Fledermaus und ein Löwe vor ihnen, die beide in hellem Licht erstrahlten und die Dementoren zurückweichen ließen.

„Jetzt, Kleiner", schrie der Älteste und der Silberdrache lief los. Er hatte von seinem Dad die genaue Wegbeschreibung bekommen und so dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis er vor der gesuchten Zelle stand. Diese sprengte er mit einem Explosionszauber weg und schritt hinein. Er sah sich kurz um, bis er die ziemlich überrascht aussehende Gestalt in der Ecke auf einer Pritsche liegen sah. Er lief zu ihr und sprach sie an. „Ich bin es, Harry, wir werden dich hier raus holen, also steh auf!", flüsterte er dem anderen zu.

Sirius erholte sich nur langsam von seinem Schock plötzlich von einer offenen Tür zur Freiheit und dass sein Patensohn hier bei ihm war, um ihn zu befreien. Doch dann hievte er sich vorsichtig auf seine Beine.

Als der Gefangene endlich aufrecht stand, kamen auch schon Alex Eltern durch die Tür gerannt. „Beeilt euch, wir haben keine Zeit. Dillon, du nimmst den Black an deine Seite und stützt ihn. Ich und unser Sohn werden uns decken", befahl Kanan und drehte sich wieder zum Ausgang um.

Jedoch als er um die Ecke sah, standen dort schon mindestens 20 Auroren und die Dementoren hatten sich wohl auch wieder angenähert. Nun begann der wirkliche Kampf!


	36. Es wird nicht leicht!

**Es wird nicht leicht!**

Das würde schwer werden, eindeutig! Kanan rief sofort gedanklich nach den vier Bodyguards, denn alleine hätten die drei Drachen keine Chance, dafür waren die Gegner zu viele.

Nacheinander erschienen die vier Wesen. Da war zum einen natürlich Leon, der Lamien, der bereits vor Dumbledore schon einmal in Aktion getreten war. Zum anderen erschien auch Aris, der Höllenvampir. Diese Art war besonders aggressiv und auch ihr Aussehen war Furcht einflössend. Die einzige Farbe, die man im Kopf hatte, wenn man diese Wesen sah, war Schwarz. Sie hatten schwarze Haare, schwarze Augen, schwarze Lippen und auch die Körperfarbe war so dunkel, dass man sie eigentlich schwarz nennen müsste. In der Nacht hatten sie dadurch einen deutlichen Vorteil, denn niemand konnte sie entdecken. Ihre Eckzähne stachen heraus wie die Hauer bei einem Wildschwein und sie hatten zwei gebogene Hörner auf den Kopf. Das waren die größten Merkmale ihrer Gattung. Allerdings wurden sie auch oft gerade wegen diesem Aussehen mit den Dämonen verwechselt.

Dillons zwei Leibwächter waren Zeus, ein Kynokephale, und Hellen, eine Harpyie. Zeus hatte eine menschliche Figur mit einem braunen Hundekopf. Außerdem war seine Körperbehaarung deutlich ausgeprägt und er besaß Klauen. Wie normale Hunde waren die Kynokephale treu und verteidigten ihren Herrn mit allen Mitteln. Wegen ihrem großen Beschützerinstinkt waren diese Wesen auch immer äußerst stark, damit Feinde so gut wie keine Chance gegen sie hatten. Von der Ästhetik war Hellen genau das Gegenteil von Zeus. Sie war eine wunderschöne, wohl proportionierte Frau mit Vogelflügeln. Nur wenn sie wütend wurde, dann verwandelte sich ihr Gesicht in ein Monsterartiges und auch der Körper hatte nur noch wenig mit dem eines Menschen gemeinsam. Die Harpyien beherrschten den Wind und konnten ihn nach ihrem Ermessen beeinflussen.

„Sollen wir uns um die Menschen und die Dementoren kümmern, Herr", erkundigte sich Leon.

„Ja, aber Alex und ich werden euch helfen. Dillon, du kümmerst dich um Mr. Black und du, Zeus, bleibst an ihrer Seite, falls sich Auroren nähern. Wir müssen nur zum Hof gelangen, von dort könnte ich es schaffen uns alles zu apparieren, denn dort ist das Schutzschild am schwächsten. Ach, und bevor ich es vergesse, die Wächter werden nicht getötet! Sie machen nur ihren Job und können im Grunde nichts dafür, wie das Ministerium mit den Verbrechern und Unschuldigen umgeht. Dieser Befehl ist vor allem für dich, Aris, verstanden, keine Toten!", befahl Kanan ernst. Er wusste, dass der Höllenvampir öfter mal etwas übertrieb und andere dadurch ziemlich schwer verletzte. Er machte es nicht mit Absicht, aber ab und zu musste man ihn einfach darauf hinweisen.

Alle nickten, auch Aris und dann machten sie sich bereit. Als erstes verließ Leon Sirius Zelle und die anderen folgten. Der goldene Drache blieb mit dem Gefangenen zurück und an seiner Seite war sein Bodyguard.

Der Lamien griff sofort an genauso wie die Auroren und damit begann der Kampf.

Allem Anschein nach wollten auch die Gegner niemanden töten, denn es wurde kein Avada Kedavra angewandt. Nur Stupor, Fesselflüche und Betäubungssprüche flogen aus Richtung der Wächter. Doch sobald sie bemerkten, dass auch ihre Gegner starke Zauberer und ausgezeichnete Kämpfer waren, änderte sich ihre Taktik. Sie gingen jeweils zu viert auf einen der Angreifer los, denn Dillon und Zeus beachteten sie erstmal gar nicht, weil auch sie sich wie befohlen aus den Kämpfen heraushielten.

Alex hatte es nicht ganz so leicht. Auch wenn er schon gut trainiert war, so waren doch vier Gegner auf einmal nicht leicht stand zu halten. Er wehrte sich nach Kräften, wich den gegnerischen Flüchen aus und sendete eigene zurück. Doch nach und nach geriet er immer mehr in Bedrängnis, die Angreifer waren einfach zu viele. Außerdem gab es ja noch immer die Dementoren in der Umgebung, die ihm nach und nach die Glücksgefühle nahmen und auch seine Zuversicht zu gewinnen.

Und dann geschah, was geschehen musste. Die Auroren, die mittlerweile auch Schmerz-, Schneideflüche und Explosionszauber anwandten, trafen ihr Ziel. Der Silberdrache wurde verwundet, quer über dem Oberkörper war ein glatter Schnitt zu sehen. Er stürzte zu Boden, weil der Spruch ziemlich stark gewesen war und ihn umgerissen hatte. Allerdings wusste er, dass er weiter kämpfen und wieder aufstehen musste, denn ansonsten würde er in die Hände der Wärter fallen und somit vielleicht sogar als Geisel gegen seine Familie benutzt werden.

Doch dann war einer lauter Schrei durch den Flur zu hören. „AAALLLLLEEEEXXXXXX", rief sein Dad. Er wollte sich sofort nach vorne stürzen, um ihm zu helfen, aber Hellen, die den Ruf ihres Herrn gehört hatte, kam ihm zuvor. Sie wurde nun wirklich sauer, denn niemand tat dem Sohn ihres Meisters weh, niemand. Ihr Äußeres veränderte sich und sie stürzte sich daraufhin sofort auf Alex Angreifer. Mit ihren klauenartigen Händen schlug sie einfach auf ihre Gegner ein.

Diese waren von der Attacke so überrascht, dass sie nicht wussten, wie sie reagieren sollten. Es war einfach ungewohnt, wenn jemand keine Zaubersprüche benutzte und mit bloßen Händen kämpfte. Dementsprechend ging auch einer nach dem anderen verletzt zu Boden und dann zogen sie sich langsam zurück, weil sie nicht sterben wollten.

Der Silberdrache war mittlerweile auch wieder aufgestanden und ging zügig auf die Harpyie zu. Er umfing sie von hinten und murmelte in ihren Rücken, „Beruhig dich, Hellen, mir geht es gut und Dad wird das auch gleich sehen. Du weißt doch, was mein Vater gesagt hat, keine Toten, also hör auf, auf die Menschen einzuschlagen. Sie können sich nicht gegen dich wehren." Nebenbei streichelte er ihr immer wieder über den Rücken, hoffte so sie zu beruhigen, auch wenn es in dieser Umgebung und Situation bestimmt nicht angemessen war.

Allerdings hatte es auch seine Wirkung, Hellen verwandelte sich wieder zurück, ein eindeutiges Indiz dafür, dass ihre Wut sank.

Auch die anderen hatten nach der Verletzung des Jüngsten ihre Angriffe verstärkt und nach und nach die Auroren zurückgedrängt. Diese merkten nun deutlich, dass sie so gut wie keine Chance gegen diese Eindringlinge hatten, also zogen sie sich etwas zurück. Sie hatten die Hoffnung, wenn die Dementoren diese Leute erst schwächen würden, dann könnten sie erneut angreifen und die Gegner überwältigen.

Als die Auroren so weit auf Distanz gegangen waren, dass sie selber nicht im Einflussbereich der Dementoren waren, kamen diese Wesen so nah an den Rettungstrupp heran, dass das Unwohlsein dieser von Sekunde zu Sekunde stieg. Alex ging sogar wieder zu Boden, weil er die Präsenz dieser magischen Wesen fast nicht mehr aushielt. Sein Patronus- Zauber lag ihm schon auf den Lippen, aber da schrie sein Vater, „Nein, Kleiner, nicht, das ist nicht der richtige Ort dafür."

Kanan selber und auch der Rest der Gruppe, außer Sirius, beschworen ihre Patroni herauf. Diese gingen sogleich auf die Dementoren zu, die langsam zurückwichen. Doch man konnte sie nur auf Abstand halten, sie flüchteten nicht. Sobald eine Lücke zu sehen war, versuchten die Wesen sie zu nutzen. Doch bis jetzt war das Glück auf der Seite der Eindringlinge.

„Los jetzt, wir können hier nicht ewig bleiben. Hellen, du und Ares geht vor! Ihr haltet die Auroren auf Abstand, sollten sie wieder angreifen. Der Rest folgt langsam dahinter und beobachtet sorgfältig die Umgebung, ob es noch Fallen gibt", befahl der schwarze Drache. Er selber blieb in der Nähe seines Sohnes, denn auch wenn dieser sich zu wehren wusste, nun war er verletzt. So etwas hatte immer Einfluss auf den einzelnen und in ihrer Situation könnte das schwere Folgen haben.

Langsam, Stück für Stück kamen sie dem Ausgang zum Hof näher. Die Auroren griffen noch nicht an, höchstwahrscheinlich, weil sie dachten, dass der Gegner sowieso nicht fliehen konnte. Doch da waren sie einem großen Irrtum unterlegen, den sie noch früh genug bemerken würden.

Kanan näherte sich seinem Sohn immer mehr, bis er direkt neben ihm lief. „Sobald wir draußen an der Luft sind, werden wir uns im Kreis stellen mit mir als Mittelpunkt. Doch bevor ich uns apparieren kann, müssen die Dementoren verschwinden, sie würden mich ansonsten zu stark beeinflussen, sodass ich es entweder gar nicht schaffe oder nur einen Teil von uns mitnehmen kann. Aber die Patroni der anderen sind dafür nicht stark genug, du musst das machen. Draußen hast du auch den Platz dafür. Fühlst du ich in Lage das zuschaffen?", erkundigte sich der Ältere leise flüsternd.

Alex hörte genau zu und überlegte einen Augenblick, was er antworten sollte. Er wollte nicht sofort zustimmen, denn von ihm hing eine Menge ab. Würde er den starken Zauber trotz der Verletzung hinbekommen?

Nach ein paar Minuten sah er seinem Vater entschlossen ins Gesicht und nickte. „Ja, ich schaffe das, keine Sorge!", erwiderte er. Dadurch, dass die Dementoren im Augenblick auf Distanz gehalten wurden, hatte sich sein Gemüt wieder ein wenig stabilisiert und auch seine Gefühle waren wieder positiver geworden. Und der Schmerz seiner Verletzung war im Augenblick durch das Adrenalin kaum zu spüren, sodass sie eigentlich nicht ablenken dürften.

Und dann hatten sie es geschafft, sie waren auf dem Hof. „Alle im Kreis aufstellen", rief Kanan auch sofort.

Die anderen taten, was ihnen befohlen wurde, ohne nachzufragen. Dann kam die Anordnung die Paroni verschwinden zu lassen und sich um die Auroren zu kümmern, die nun auch wieder angefangen hatten Zauber auf sie zu schleudern. Nur der Kleinste in der Runde beteiligte sich nicht, er konzentrierte sich auf seine schönen Erinnerungen. Und die hatte er im Grunde zu Hauff. Er wartete auf das Signal seines Vaters, der sich auch konzentrieren musste.

Die Dementoren hatten sich auch schnell wieder gefasst, als die Lichtgestalten der Gegner sie nicht mehr zurückdrängten. Die Wesen kamen nun wieder näher.

Doch dann schrie der Älteste „Jetzt!" und Alexander hob seine Hand. „Expecto Patronum", sprach er ruhig und ein gigantischer weißer Rauch schoss hervor, der sich langsam in einen riesigen weiß strahlenden Drachen verwandelte. Dieser Patronus flog über den Hof und brachte einen der Dementoren nach dem anderen dazu zu fliehen, denn diese Gewalt an positiven Erinnerungen und Gefühlen konnten sie nichts entgegenbringen.

Auch die Auroren hatten ihren Kampf kurzzeitig eingestellt, weil sie viel zu überrascht über diesen Drachen waren. So etwas hatten sie noch nie gesehen.

Genau diese Kampfpause nutzte Kanan, er konzentrierte sich und apparierte alle nach Esandra in ihr Schloss.

Die Wächter konnten nun nur völlig geschockt auf die leere Stelle gucken und dem Alarm lauschen, der durch das Apparieren aktiviert wurde. ‚Wie war das möglich', fragte sich jeder einzelne von ihnen. Normalerweise dürfte niemand auf der Welt zu so etwas fähig sein, also wie hatten es die Eindringlinge schaffen können.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Rettungstrupp selber musste sich erstmal hinsetzten, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Der ganze Kampf hatte ziemlich an den Kräften gezerrt, so dass sie sich nun erholen mussten. Kanan hatte auch sofort Zeus losgeschickt, einen Heiler zu holen, um sich um die kleineren oder größeren Verletzungen zu kümmern. Der Kynokephale hatte kaum mithelfen müssen, deshalb hatte er auch noch genug Energie, um diesen Befehl auszuführen.

Dillon war in dieser Zeit zu seinem Kind gelaufen, um nach seinem Zustand zu sehen. War er schwer verletzt oder nur oberflächlich? Während des Gefechts hätte er den Kleineren am liebsten aus allem herausgehalten, aber er wusste auch, dass dieser das hatte tun müssen. Er war der zukünftige König und durfte sich nicht vor schwierigen oder gar gefährlichen Missionen drücken, deshalb war dieser Kampf gut für dessen Selbstvertrauen gewesen.

Doch nun meldete sich jemand, der während der ganzen Rettung kein Wort gesagt hatte, der sich nur mitziehen hatte lassen. Sirius Black hatte die Situation noch nicht wirklich begriffen, deshalb war auch die erste Frage, die er stellte. „Wo sind wir?"


	37. Was ist alles geschehen?

**Was ist alles geschehen?**

Nach dieser Frage war Sirius erstmal zusammengebrochen. Die Jahre in Askaban, die überraschenden Ereignisse in den letzten Tagen und auch die plötzliche Rettung hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Sein Gesundheitszustand war nicht der Beste, trotzdem er durch seine Animagus- Form nicht dem vollen Einfluss der Dementoren ausgesetzt war. Das karge Essen, die beengte Behausung und die Kälte in der Zelle haben das irrige dazu beigetragen. Nun musste sich der ehemalige Gefangene erst einmal erholen, jedenfalls soweit, dass er wieder aufnahmefähig war.

Alex auf der anderen Seite hatte nur eine oberflächliche Wunde, die zwar scheußlich anzusehen, aber keinesfalls lebensbedrohlich war. Das zumindest versicherte der Heiler der Königsfamilie.

Doch Dillon sah das nicht so harmlos. Er verfrachtete seinen Sohn sofort ins Bett und verordnete Bettruhe für mindestens zwei Wochen. Obwohl er doch im Grunde wusste, dass Verletzungen bei Drachen schnell heilten und Raziel war ja auch noch da. Der würde sich sicher darum kümmern. Jedoch war der goldene Drache noch immer zu schockiert über die Tatsache, dass sein ‚Baby' verletzt wurde, als dass er wirklich klar denken konnten.

Der Silberhaarige bemerkte das durchaus, deshalb ließ er seinen Dad machen. Außerdem war auch er müde, denn sein Patronus hatte einiges an Kraft gekostet. Dennoch war er auch stolz auf sich, dass er dazu beigetragen hatte, dass sie alle einigermaßen heile entkommen konnten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Genesung der Verletzten, allen voran die von Sirius, dauerte ein bisschen. Erst nach über einer Woche war der Black so weit wieder bereit Informationen aufzunehmen, ohne zusammenzubrechen. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte ein Gästezimmer ganz in der Nähe des Silberdrachen, worüber er sehr erfreut war. Sein Raum war durchaus komfortabel zu nennen. Ein riesiger Doppelschrank, ein Schreibtisch mit Stuhl, ein Kamin und ein Sofa gehörten genauso zu der Einrichtung wie ein Bett für mindestens drei Personen. Das ganze Zimmer war mit einem weichen Teppich ausgelegt, damit man nicht Gefahr lief kalte Füße zu bekommen. An der Wand gab es eine Tür, die in das dazugehörige Bad führte, das alles Wichtige vorzuweisen hatte angefangen bei einem Waschbecken bis hin zur Badewanne. Alles war in hellen Farben gehalten und äußerst geräumig, damit man sich jeden Tag daran erfreuen konnte.

Und nun war der Tag der Wahrheit gekommen, Sirius sollte alles erfahren. Darüber waren sich alle in der Königsfamilie einig. Kanan war der Meinung, dass der Black als Pate von Alex zur Familie gehörte und damit in alles eingeweiht werden konnte.

Sie hatten sich im Wohnzimmer im Schloss zusammengesetzt. Der Silberäugige sollte den Hauptteil der Erklärung machen und seine beiden Väter würden dann Ergänzungen hinzufügen oder Fragen beantworten, wenn sie direkt angesprochen wurden. Sie alle waren der Ansicht gewesen, dass der Schwarzhaarige es so einfacher akzeptieren würde.

„Du hast sicher schon bemerkt, dass du hier nicht mehr in England bist", begann der Jüngere und wartete das Nicken des anderen ab. „Nun, um genau zu sein, bist du auch nicht mehr in der Menschenwelt, du befindest dich hier in Esandra. Das ist eine Welt neben der euren. Hier leben die magischen Wesen und von hier kommen auch die, die in eurer Welt zu finden sind. Sie sind vor Tausenden von Jahren in die Menschenwelt übergesiedelt. Doch hier leben keine Menschen. Es ist nicht so, dass wir sie nicht leiden können, sie haben einfach eine zu gegensätzliche Mentalität und Auffassung von Recht, so dass wir wohl nicht allzu gut mit ihnen klar kommen würden", äußerte der Silberhaarige.

Sirius sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Eine andere Welt, neben der Normalen…? Wie ist das möglich? Ich habe noch nie etwas davon gehört", entgegnete er verblüfft.

Alex lächelte. „Ja, eine eigene Welt! Und natürlich hast du noch nichts davon gehört, auch wenn du ein magisches Wesen bist." Das verschlug dem Black die Sprache. „Hast du gedacht, ich würde das nicht bemerken? Ich kann an der Aura jedes Lebewesens erkennen, um was es sich handelt. Da hilft selbst keine Illusion, ich kann alles durchschauen. Aber erstmal will ich auf deine Frage zurückkommen. Die übergesiedelten magischen Wesen haben diese Welt mit der Zeit vergessen. Ihre Besuche wurden immer weniger, bis sie letztendlich gar nicht mehr kamen und uns aus ihrem Gedächtnis getilgt hatten. Was sie damit aber aufgegeben haben, davon hatten sie keine Ahnung. Und wir haben uns angewöhnt, nur ganz bestimmten Leuten von Esandra zu erzählen, nur denen, denen man auch vertrauen kann. Außerdem wird denjenigen eine Blockade eingepflanzt, um Verrat gar nicht erst aufkommen zu lassen", erwiderte der Silberdrache.

„Du sagtest, die magischen Wesen aus der Menschenwelt wüssten nicht, was sie alles aufgegeben haben. Was meinst du damit?", hakte der Ältere nach. Er wollte unbedingt mehr erfahren, jetzt, wo er die Möglichkeit dazu hatte.

„Tja, um es in einfache Worte zu fassen, sie haben einen Grossteil ihrer Macht und ihrer Fähigkeiten eingebüsst. Auch ihr Wissen über die Magie und spezielle Zauber ging verloren. Außerdem schrumpfte mit der Zeit die Artenvielfalt, die es in unserer Welt noch zu Hauff gibt", antwortete der Jüngere mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln. Im Stillen hatte er sich vorgenommen auf jeden Fall seinen Freunden zu helfen, dass sie so viel wie möglich an altem Wissen erlernen konnten. Und mit seinem Training in der Kammer von Salazar war er auf dem besten Wege dazu.

„Gut, damit wäre das geklärt, aber könntest du mir nun endlich verraten, warum du so anders aussiehst als zu der Zeit, als du mich in Askaban besucht hast. Trägst du eine Illusion? Aber warum? Hier kann dich doch niemand verraten, oder?", wollte Sirius wissen. Er war ehrlich zu sich selber, er hatte das andere Aussehen mehr gemocht, denn es erinnerte ihn an James, seinen besten Freund, seinen Bruder im Herzen. Er vermisste ihn und seine Schulzeit mit ihm.

Alex seufzte kurz und schüttelte dann kurz den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin hier völlig sicher und ich trage auch keine Illusion. Als wir drei dich besuchten, hatten wir eine Illusion über uns, damit niemand unser wahres Aussehen erkannte. So wie ich jetzt bin, sehe ich wirklich aus", meinte er. Daraufhin wurde der Gesichtsausdruck des Blacks misstrauisch. Doch der Silberäugige ließ sich nicht irritieren, er fuhr einfach fort. „Es ist nämlich so, dass dieses beiden Männer…" Er zeugte mit dem Finger erst auf Dillon und dann auf Kanan. „…mich ausgesetzt auf der Straße gefunden hatten. Sie haben mich hierher mitgenommen und mich letztendlich universaladoptiert."

„Was soll das heißen, ausgesetzt? Wo hat man dich gefunden? Du solltest doch eigentlich bei Dumbledore sein! Das zumindest hat mir Hagrid an dem Abend erzählt, als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Sonst wäre ich doch niemals Peter hinterher. Ich dachte, du wärst sicher", meinte der Größere völlig aufgebracht.

„Nun, wir haben später herausgefunden, dass ich zu meinen Verwandten mütterlicherseits gebracht wurde. Wie es aussah, hatte Dumbledore den Befehl dafür gegeben. Doch anscheinend wollten meine Tante und mein Onkel mich nicht und haben mich dann in der Nacht in einer Gasse bei Mülltonnen ausgesetzt… Auf der anderen Seite war es vielleicht auch gar nicht so verkehrt, immerhin habe ich zwei wundervolle Väter bekommen. Ich hatte eine tolle Kindheit, ohne Angst vor irgendetwas haben zu müssen. Ich wurde und werde noch heute geliebt. Wenn ich Albträume oder so hatte, konnte ich jedes Mal zu meinen Eltern gehen und sie haben mich getröstet. Im Großen und Ganzen, finde ich, hätte ich es nicht besser treffen können", meinte der Silberdrache mit strahlenden Augen. Er war wirklich glücklich mit der Situation, wie sie gekommen war. Natürlich wäre er auch gerne bei seinen richtigen Eltern aufgewachsen, aber das war leider nicht möglich gewesen.

Sirius sah den liebevollen Blick des Kleineren zu den beiden anderen Erwachsenen und auch seine Haltung vermittelte es klar und deutlich: Harry liebte seine Väter. Der ehemalige Gefangene konnte nur wehmutig seufzen. Er selber wusste noch nicht, was er von der ganzen Sache halten sollte, also sagte er vorerst nichts dazu. „Du wurdest also universaladoptiert und siehst deshalb jetzt so aus… Dann heißt du bestimmt auch nicht mehr Harry James Potter, oder?", erkundigte er sich ein wenig neugierig.

„Das stimmt, ich bin Prinz Alexander Dracien und meine Väter sind König Kanan und König Dillon Dracien. Und bevor du weiter fragst, durch die Adoption bin auch ich kein Mensch mehr, deshalb auch mein anderes Aussehen. Ich bin jetzt wie meine Eltern ein Drache, ein Silberdrache, um genau zu sein. Und wie du anhand des Aussehen meiner Väter sicher erkennen kannst, ist der eine ein schwarzer und der andere ein goldener Drache", erklärte der Jüngere. Er wollte gleich alles klar stellen, bevor es vielleicht zu Missverständnissen kam.

Nun klappte der Mund des Blacks auf und er bekam riesengroße Augen. „Ein Silberdrache, du bist wirklich ein Silberdrache?", hakte sicherheitshalber noch mal nach. Und nach einem bestätigen Nicken fuhr er fort. „Okay, nun…das ist überraschend. Aber dass du kein Mensch mehr bist, hätte mir spätestens dann klar sein müssen, als du gesagt hast, hier gäbe es keine Menschen." Einen kleinen Augenblick blieb er ruhig, er musste nachdenken, über sich, über Har…Alexander, im Grunde über alles.

Nach ein paar Minuten ergriff er schließlich wieder das Wort. „Also eigentlich verbindet dich nichts mehr mit der Menschenwelt, oder? Deine Freunde sind hier, deine Eltern auch. Du hast dir ein neues und eigenes Leben aufgebaut… Willst du dann überhaupt noch etwas mit mir zu tun haben, ich meine, willst du mich noch als Paten", fragte der Ältere mit trauriger Stimme. In Askaban war seine einzige Motivation zum Überleben gewesen, dass er unschuldig war und sich um sein Patenkind, das ja niemanden hatte, kümmern musste. Doch nun, wo er die Wahrheit kannte, tja, wie sollte man es sagen, im Grunde brauchte der Kleinere ihn nicht mehr. Den Halt und die Sicherheit bekam er von seinen neuen Eltern. Wozu war er dann noch da?

Der Silberdrache stand auf und ging zu dem Sessel, in dem Sirius saß. Er nahm den Größeren in den Arm und hielt ihn für eine geraume Zeit fest. „Sirius, natürlich will ich dich als meinen Paten. Ich gebe zu, dass ich wohl noch nicht mit allen Problemen zu dir kommen werde, aber das liegt nicht etwa daran, dass ich dich nicht akzeptiere, sondern eher daran, dass ich dich noch nicht genug kenne. Aber nun haben wir ja genug Zeit in den Ferien, um das zu ändern. Ich will wirklich, dass du hier bei uns bleibst, nicht nur, damit du sicher bist und dich frei bewegen kannst, ohne Angst zu haben, eingesperrt zu werden, nein, ich will dich als Mitglied meiner Familie. Du kanntest meine ersten Eltern, ich würde gern mehr über sie erfahren, denn das ist mit einer der Gründe, warum ich in Hogwarts zur Schule gehe. Ich wollte dort mehr über sie in Erfahrung bringen, doch das war mir bis jetzt nicht möglich. In meinen ersten beiden Schuljahren war leider nicht allzu viel Zeit dazu, Erkundigungen einzuziehen. Ich hatte einiges zu tun, vor allem mit dem Direktor, der ein perfides Spiel mit allen spielt", erläuterte Alex. Während seiner Erzählung hatte er den anderen nicht losgelassen. Er wollte ihm damit verdeutlichen, wie ernst er das Gesagte meinte.

Die Gesichtszüge des Blacks entspannten sich deutlich, als er hörte, dass der andere ihn in seiner Familie haben wollte. Dieses Geständnis traf ihn mitten ins Herz und machte ihn überglücklich. Doch als er dann den Rest mit anhören musste, runzelte er die Stirn. „Was soll das heißen, ein perfides Spiel? Was hat Dumbledore getan. Mal davon abgesehen, dass er dich anscheinend zu Leuten gegeben hatte, die dich nicht wollten und dich weggeworfen haben wie Müll. Darüber werde ich mit dem alten Mann wohl noch mal reden müssen, wenn ich ihn sehe. Aber sonst ist er doch ein netter Direktor, oder nicht?", wollte er etwas zögerlich wissen, als er die ernsten und teils wütenden Gesichter der Anwesenden sah.

„Genau darin besteht ja das Perfide. Er gibt vor der gute, liebende Großvater zu sein, der ein offenes Ohr für alles und jeden hat und auf der anderen Seite bannt er einen Phönix an seine Seite, will im Grunde alle magischen Wesen kontrollieren und das schlimmste, er will die schwarze Magie abschaffen. Dafür sind ihm alle Mittel recht", erwiderte der Jüngere.

Der ehemalige Askaban- Insasse war ziemlich verblüfft über die Erklärung des Kleineren. „Das heißt also, Fawkes war nicht freiwillig an seiner Seite. Nun, da hast du recht, vor allem bei Phönixen ist so etwas ziemlich verwerflich, weil sie ihren Herrn selber wählen. Aber was meinst du damit, dass er alle magischen Wesen kontrollieren will? Er wusste, dass ich ein Vampir war und Remus, ein andere Freund deines Vaters, ist ein Werwolf. Dumbledore hat geholfen, dass er in Hogwarts zur Schule gehen konnte und er hat sein Geheimnis vor den Schülern bewahrt. An Vollmondnächten hat er ihn in eine Hütte außerhalb des Geländes gebracht, wo er niemandem schaden konnte. Eigentlich ist das doch sehr freundlich von ihm, oder nicht. Und was mich am meisten interessiert, ist die Tatsache, dass du was dagegen hast, dass schwarze Magie abgeschafft wird. Weißt du nicht, wie viel Böses damit angerichtet wird. Nimm nur mal Voldemort als Beispiel. Er hat mit dieser Magie so viele Leben beendet, allen voran das deiner Eltern. So etwas muss verboten werden", entgegnete Sirius mit Überzeugung in der Stimme.

„Zuerst einmal, es freut mich zu hören, dass er dich und diesen Remus nicht verraten hat, aber ihr seid Zwei. Zwei Leute von wie vielen? Und er hat dafür doch auch etwas bekommen oder sehe ich das falsch? Ihr habt ihm eure Loyalität gegeben, ihr vertraut ihm, würdet ihn nicht in Frage stellen. Und damit könntet ihr andere eurer Art auf seine Seite bringen. Im Grunde ist es ein ausgetüftelter Plan, der sehr gut fruchtet, oder nicht? Und was das andere betrifft, schwarze Magie ist nicht böse, genauso wenig wie Weiße gut ist. Menschen haben diese Sichtweise erfunden, aber sie stimmt nicht. Jede Magieart ist nur so böse wie ihr Benutzer. Und das wichtigste ist, was wohl alle Zauberer im Laufe der Zeit vergessen haben, dass beide Arten existieren müssen, um einen funktionierenden Magiekreislauf zu gewährleisten. Ohne schwarze Magie würde die Magie selber verschwinden, das beste Beispiel dafür ist Hogwarts", begann Alex zu erläutern. Und dann berichtete er von den Problemen im Schloss, weil eben gerade diese Magieart nicht mehr dort angewandt wurde.

Der Black hörte ruhig zu und am Ende bat er um Bedenkzeit. Er wollte sich alles durch den Kopf gehen lassen, denn es war nicht einfach zu akzeptieren, dass alles, an das man geglaubt hatte, an das man sich all die Jahre in einer Zelle geklammert hatte, einfach so über den Haufen geworfen wurde.

Der Silberdrachen und seine Väter wussten das und konnten es verstehen, deshalb ließen sie ihn alleine in Ruhe nachdenken.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Letztendlich dauerte es nochmals fast eine Woche, bis Sirius zu dem Entschluss kam, dass Alex recht hatte und dass er ihm in Bezug auf Dumbledore und der schwarzen Magie glauben konnte. Und von da an ging es recht schnell bergauf mit ihm.

Der Silberdrache hatte ihn zur Schule für Vampire gebracht, damit auch sein Pate seine wirklichen Fähigkeiten erlernen konnte. Dieser hatte Spaß daran, vor allem, weil er sich frei bewegen konnte und nicht wie ein Aussätziger behandelt wurde.


	38. Eine Zugfahrt, die ist lustigTeil 1

**Eine Zugfahrt, die ist lustig, eine Zugfahrt, die ist schön... Teil 1**

Das 3. Schuljahr würde heute beginnen und Alexander damit wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Er war gerade auf dem Weg zum Hogwartsexpress, um sich dort ein freies Abteil zu suchen. An seiner Seite wie immer Raziel und Nasaku, der um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen war. Mittlerweile hatten sich die beiden auch beruhigt und redeten wieder mit ihm. Der Schattenbasilisk hatte nämlich angefangen zu schmollen, als klar wurde, dass er bei der Befreiungsaktion von Sirius nicht dabei sein würde. Er hatte mitkämpfen wollen, um seine Stärke zu beweisen und um an der Seite seines Gefährten zu bleiben. Dass ihm das verboten wurde, hatte er nicht allzu gut aufgenommen. Raziel hingegen hatte die Gründe dafür, dass die beiden zu Hause bleiben mussten, akzeptiert. Doch als der Rettungstrupp zurückkam und der Silberdrache verletzt war, da wurde auch dieser wütend. Denn schließlich war er dafür da, den anderen zu beschützen, damit er erst gar nicht verwundet wurde. Doch, wie schon gesagt, hatten die beiden magischen Wesen sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt.

Auf der Suche nach einem freien Abteil traf Alex auf Ron Weasley, seine Schwester und noch ein paar andere Gryffindors aus ihrer Jahrgangsstufe, die versuchten, ihn zu sich einzuladen. Aber der Kleinere lehnte dankend ab, er wollte selber mit seinen Freunden alleine sein und über die Ferien reden. Es war auch so abgesprochen, dass alle den Zug nach ihm durchstöbern würden und dann zu ihm kamen, wenn sie den Hogwartsexpress erreichten.

Nach ein paar Minuten des Suchens hatte er ein Abteil gefunden und beschlagnahmte es sofort für sich und seine Freunde. In Gedanken ging er noch mal durch, was in der letzten halben Stunde passiert war.

**Flashback:**

Der Silberdrache war gerade mit seinen Eltern am Gleis 9 ¾ angekommen, natürlich jeder unter seiner Illusion, die er in der magischen Welt trug. Als man sie erblickte, fing sofort das Getuschel an. Jeder schaute immer wieder verstohlen zu ihnen rüber, doch sobald einer der Drei zu demjenigen sah, wandten dieser den Blick ab.

„Vater, weißt du, warum wir so im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit stehen. Ich meine, ich bin es ja gewohnt als Harry Potter angestarrt zu werden, aber das ist doch sehr merkwürdig und vor allem übertrieben", äußerte der Jüngere sich unwohl fühlend.

Auch Kanan fand dieses Verhalten der Menschen etwas eigenartig und überlegte, was der Grund dafür sein könnte. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, mein Sohn, aber ich schätze, es muss was Schlimmes in den Ferien passiert sein. Vielleicht sollte ich ein paar Wesen in der Menschenwelt spionieren lassen, damit wir besser auf dem Laufenden gehalten werden… Wenigstens solange du dich hier aufhältst. Ich hasse es nämlich so unwissend zu sein", murmelte der Ältere.

„Ich schätze, ich weiß, warum sich die Leute so verhalten", sprach dann plötzlich Dillon dazwischen. Danach zeigte er mit dem Finger auf ein Fandungsbild, welches Sirius Black zeigte.

„Oh, das hab ich ganz vergessen. Die denken jetzt bestimmt alle, dass er nach mir sucht, um auch mich zu töten. Deshalb schauen sie wohl auch so ängstlich in der Umgebung herum", schmunzelte der Kleinere zum Ende leicht. „Als wenn irgendjemand so etwas in aller Öffentlichkeit versuchen würde." Der Silberdrache konnte über so ein Verhalten nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Ja, aber du musst auch sie verstehen, Alex, sie haben Angst vor einem Mörder. Und da sie annehmen, er würde mit Voldemort unter einer Decke stecken…nun ja, da kann man verstehen, dass sie sich fürchten. Aber Sirius ist in Esandra sicher, also keine Sorge. Niemand wird ihn wieder einsperren. Und sobald wir diesen Pettigrew gefangen haben, kann er sich auch wieder hier in England frei bewegen. Aber jetzt solltest du gehen, es wird Zeit. Und auch wir müssen zurück in die Heimat. Vergiss nicht dich zu melden, sobald du heute Ruhe hast", äußerte Kanan freundlich und drückte seinen Sohn einmal herzlich. Auch Dillon verabschiedete sich mit ein paar Tränen bei seinem Kind und Alex machte sich auf den Weg zum Zug.

**Flashbackende**

Die Gedanken des Drittklässlers wurden durch das Öffnen der Abteiltür unterbrochen. Herein schauten Draco, Blaise und auch Neville befand sich bei ihnen. Sobald die Drei bemerkten, dass sie ihren Freund gefunden hatten, betraten sie das Zugabteil. Sie liefen auf den Kleineren zu und drückten ihn fest an sich. „Alex, geht es dir gut? Du hast dich nicht gemeldet und dann kam auch noch die Nachricht, dass Black entflohen ist. Und wir selber konnten uns ja nicht bei dir melden", sprach Blaise, ohne einmal Luft zu holen.

Der Silberdrache machte ein etwas zerknirschtes Gesicht. „Es tut mir leid, ich hatte sehr viel zu tun. Und dann gab es auch noch die Drachengrippe bei uns, die den Großteil der Postdrachen außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Ich entschuldige mich tausendmal, vor allem, weil ich euch deswegen auch noch Sorgen bereitet habe", erwiderte der Jüngere betroffen. Er hatte leider keine Möglichkeit gehabt, um den anderen Bescheid zu geben, denn die Postdrachen, die noch gesund waren, wurden leider dringend an anderer Stelle gebraucht. „Wisst ihr, wo die Mädchen bleiben?", wollte er dann doch noch wissen.

Neville lächelte den Schwarzhaarigen beruhigend an. „Es ist okay, Alex, du warst ja in den Anfangswochen bei mir zu Hause, deshalb war ich nicht ganz so besorgt. Und wenn du sagst, es war dir nicht möglich uns zu benachrichtigen, dann glaube ich dir und die beiden anderen sicher auch. Wir wissen ja, dass es nicht so einfach ist, mit unserer Welt in Kontakt zu bleiben. Vielleicht sollten wir uns mal eine andere Möglichkeit ausdenken, um das Problem zu lösen. Und was Dorothea und Diana angeht, ich hab sie auf dem Bahnsteig getroffen. Sie meinten, sie würden sich erstmal mit ihren anderen Freundinnen treffen und vielleicht später dazukommen oder morgen nach dem Unterricht sich mit uns treffen. Wir sollen uns also keine Sorgen machen", erklärte der Braunhaarige lächelnd.

Draco und Blaise konnten nur zustimmend mit dem Kopf nicken. Sie sahen das genauso wie der Gryffindor.

Alex schwang einmal seine Hand hin und her und anschließend nahm er die Illusion von sich und seinen beiden magischen Begleitern. Danach sah er kurz zu Neville und meinte, „Du kannst dein wahres Wesen jetzt auch zeigen, das Abteil ist sicher. Schließlich soll nicht jeder hören, was ich nun mit euch besprechen will." Er wartete kurz, bis der Braunäugige seinen Rat gefolgt war und sich alle bequem hingesetzt hatten.

Doch bevor er anfangen konnte, über die neusten Ereignisse zu sprechen, wurde er bereits von Draco unterbrochen. „Weißt du es schon, Sirius Black, der Mörder deiner Eltern, ist ausgebrochen und alle vermuten nun, dass er hinter dir her ist. Sei also sehr vorsichtig in nächster Zeit. Wir wollen nicht, dass dir etwas passiert", meinte der Blonde mit ernster Stimme.

Alex musste lachen. Jedoch als er den eingeschnappten Gesichtsausdruck des jungen Malfoy sah, entschuldigte er sich sofort. „Tut mir leid, das war nicht so gemeint. Aber das war eines der Dinge, die ich euch erzählen wollte. Sirius Black ist unschuldig. Er hat meine Eltern nicht verraten und sie an Voldemort ausgeliefert. Das war Peter Pettigrew, ein anderer Freund meines Vaters", berichtete der Silberhaarige und kuschelte sich dabei an Raziel. Er redete nicht gerne über den Tod seiner Eltern, weil er dann immer ziemlich traurig wurde. Doch bei den ungläubigen Gesichtern seiner Freunde musste er erstmal die ganze Geschichte erzählen, wie er mit seinen Vätern Sirius in Askaban besucht hatte und sie schließlich beschlossen hatten, ihn zu retten. Natürlich berichtete er auch von der Rettungsaktion selber und wie sie die Auroren wohl ziemlich geschockt hatten.

„Das ist ja echt klasse, Alex, das heißt also, dass du nun deinen Paten bei dir in Esandra hast und er kann dir bestimmt viel über deine Eltern erzählen", meinte Neville freudig.

„Ja, das ist wirklich toll. Und er hat mir auch schon einige Geschichten aus der Schulzeit meines Vaters mitgeteilt. Außerdem kann er sich in meiner Heimat erholen und genauso wie ihr alle Fähigkeiten eines Vampirs erlernen. Es macht ihm auch sehr viel Spaß. Was man wohl nicht unbedingt von seinen Lehrern behaupten kann, denn Sirius ist ein richtiger Spaßmacher und er liebt es, Streiche zu spielen. Der einzige Vampir, vor dem er wirklich Respekt zeigt, ist Richard. Bei ihm verhält sich mein Pate wie ein Vorzeigeschüler. Das ist manchmal wirklich lustig", äußerte der Silberäugige leicht schmunzelnd.

„Das hört sich klasse an, Alex, dann waren deine Ferien also nicht langweilig", meinte Blaise mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. „Und ich schätze, das neue Schuljahr wird auch interessant. Vor allem, wenn ich daran denke, dass es ja immer noch diesen Attentäter gibt, der dich im Visier hat. Hast du nochmal mit deinen Eltern darüber gesprochen, wie wir weiter vorgehen sollen, um dessen Identität herauszufinden", erkundigte er sich noch neugierig.

„Na ja, Vater meinte nur, dass wir die Augen offen halten sollten, denn eine Möglichkeit um den Angreifer hervorzulocken gäbe es nicht, weil derjenige keinem bestimmten Muster folgen würde. Kanan hat sich noch mal alle Anschläge auf mich beschreiben lassen, aber diese erfolgen in unterschiedlichen Zeitabständen, haben im Grunde keine Gemeinsamkeiten und es gab auch keine hilfreichen Hinweise auf die Identität. Das Einzige, was wir wissen, ist, dass es ein Reinblut sein muss und nicht von Dumbledore oder Voldemort geschickt wurde. Das ist nicht wirklich viel. Allerdings nimmt mein Dad die ganze Sache nicht so auf die leichte Schulter. Er hat mir jetzt schon meine Leibwächter aussuchen lassen und sie mir zur Seite gestellt", murrte der Silberdrache. Manchmal war ihm die Fürsorge von Dillon etwas zu viel. Aber auf der anderen Seite zeigte diese auch, wie sehr dieser ihn liebte.

„Was soll das heißen", hakte der junge Malfoy nach. Er schaute sich im Abteil um, konnte aber niemanden außer den Anwesenden sehen. Würden die Bodyguards erst in Hogwarts ihre Arbeit aufnehmen? Oder wo waren sie?

„Du brauchst nicht so suchen, Draco, du wirst sie sowieso nicht finden. Wie alle Leibwächter in Esandra erscheinen sie nur, wenn sie gebraucht werden, ansonsten sind sie für jedes normale Auge unsichtbar", erklärte er dem anderen. „Zeigt euch drei, damit meine Freunde euch kennen lernen können!", befahl er dann noch.

Direkt neben Alexander schien es, als würde die Luft sich in Wasser verwandeln. Und die Flüssigkeit verfestigte sich langsam, bis ein zwei Meter großer Mann dort stand. Der Mann hatte so helle Haut wie ein Vampir. Dann besaß er blaue Haare, die bis zu den Hüften reichten und in einem Zopf zusammengefasst waren. Doch das Bemerkenswerte waren seine Augen, die die Farbe des tiefen Ozeans hatten und wenn man nur genau genug in sie hineinschaute, dann konnte man auch Fische und andere Meerestiere erkennen. „Das ist Raffael, er ist ein Leviathan", stellte der Silberhaarige den ersten der Bodyguards vor. „In seiner natürlichen Gestalt ist er eine gigantische Seeschlange. Er beherrscht das Wasser und kann jemanden in einer Wüste ertrinken lassen, also sollte man ihn nicht verärgern."

Als nächstes erschien ein auch nicht allzu kleiner Mann in einem Wirbelsturm. Er war zwar mit seinen 1,95m etwas kleiner als Raffael, aber durch sein exotisches Aussehen nicht weniger beeindruckend. Er hatte asiatische Züge und seine Haare konnte man leicht mit einem Regenbogen verwechsel aufgrund der Vielfältigkeit an Farben. Die Augen hatten ein intensives Rot, allerdings war die Pupille nicht schwarz, sondern golden. „Das ist Basaku, ein Roch. Er ist ein gigantischer Vogel, der etwa an die Größe eines ausgewachsenen Drachens herankommt. Wie ihr anhand seines Erscheinens euch sicher denken könnt, ist sein Element der Wind. Allerdings sollte man bei ihm doch etwas vorsichtiger sein, denn er ist sehr temperamentvoll", erläuterte der Kleinere mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Nahe der Tür verschwand plötzlich ein Teil des Bodens und es sah aus, als wenn das Loch mit Treibsand gefüllt wurde. Doch der Sand wuchs in die Höhe, verschwand dann nach und nach wieder und zum Vorschein kam der Letzte im Bunde. Würde dieser von der Erde kommen, so würde man ihn für einen Afrikaner halten, so braun war die Haut dieses Mannes. Und das Besondere an ihm war, dass er im Gegensatz zu den anderen beiden, die jeweils schwarze Kampfanzüge trugen, nur einen beigen Lendenschurz anhatte. „Das ist Lisuki. Er ist eine Sphinx. Er mag es nicht so gerne, in seiner menschlichen Form rumzulaufen. Sein Löwenkörper gefällt ihm besser, aber ich habe ihm erklärt, dass er den hier nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit zeigen dürfte, sonst würde man ihn jagen. Allerdings zu anständiger Kleidung konnte ich ihn nicht überreden", schmunzelte Alex.

Doch bevor er fortfahren konnte, ging ein kräftiger Ruck durch den Zug und dieser stand still.


End file.
